Wanna be more than friends
by Kurtnie
Summary: Kurt s'est fait voler son téléphone, il arrive à récupérer tous ses contacts grâce à un envoi intensif de mails et aux réseaux sociaux, miracles de la technologie ! Cependant en enregistrant l'un de ses numéros Kurt se trompe d'un seul chiffre et se retrouve à envoyer des messages à un inconnu.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voici ma première fiction que je publie sur le site, après mes deux petits OS. J'espère que cette dernière va vous plaire et que vous me laisserez vos avis que ce soit par review ou MP je prendrais le temps de vous répondre !

****Wanna be more than friends****

_Humour, _ __Romance, Drame,__

__Évalué-T mais certains passage seront M__

__Klaine, Niff__

__-__ En cours-

_Kurt s'est fait voler son téléphone, il arrive à récupérer tous ses contacts grâce à un envoi intensif de mails et aux réseaux sociaux, miracles de la technologie !___  
___Cependant en enregistrant l'un de ses numéros Kurt se trompe d'un seul chiffre et se retrouve à envoyer des messages à un inconnu._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Kurt était entrain de s'habiller tout en ronchonnant. On était un lundi matin, déjà cela signifiait devoir reprendre les cours à la NYADA ainsi que son travail chez vogue . com . Même s'il adorait ce dernier, le week-end était toujours significatif de repos, d'évasion et de séances de shopping.

C'était ce que qu'il avait fait ce week-end accompagné de Santanna et Rachel, ses deux colocataires. Après tout il était à New-York et passionné de mode qu'il était, c'était une obligation pour lui que de faire un minimum de Shopping.

Cependant Kurt avait détesté cette dernière séance et la raison en était simple il s'était fait voler son précieux téléphone. Le Châtain était plus qu'énervé, en effet, il avait toute sa vie dans ce précieux objet électronique. Et pour couronner le tout cela s'était passé dans la dernière boutique de la journée. Kurt avait donc finit sa journée au Commissariat afin de porter plainte. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pourrait faire jouer son assurance par ce que le vol était dû à une inattention de sa part et non un vol à l'arraché.

Le jeune homme avait donc passé tout son dimanche à se lamenter avant que Santanna ne lui hurle dessus pour lui dire d'aller en acheter un nouveau dès le lendemain matin. Malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas donner raison à la jeune fille, Kurt s'était décidé à aller en racheter un neuf avant de se rendre en cours. Et tant pis s'il devait utiliser une bonne partie de ses économies pour pouvoir reprendre un appareil digne de lui et de sa dépendance à la technologie.

Après avoir été acheter un nouveau iPhone, qui était la valeur sûre en matière de téléphone et avoir passé une matinée en cours, Kurt rentra à midi chez lui afin de manger et de mettre à jour son téléphone pendant ses deux heures de pause. Kurt rentra tous les numéros qu'il avait pu récupérer grâce à un envoi intensif de mails et messages sur les réseaux sociaux. Heureusement, il avait pu garder son numéro de téléphone donc si on cherchait à le joindre c'était toujours possible il aurait juste peut être un petit problème pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Une heure passée accroché à son téléphone et ayant avalé une salade le jeune homme se rendit dans sa chambre afin de pouvoir prendre ses affaires pour l'après-midi. Il avait un cours de danse avec la prof la plus horrible de toute l'école mais il essayait de faire de son mieux et était assidu en cours.

Cependant alors qu'il ouvrait son sac pour vérifier qu'il avait bien toute ses affaires il découvrit qu'il lui manquait son collant. _Non ! Non ! Non ! C'est pas possible je vais me faire tuer ! Je vais mourir ! Ou est-ce qu'ils sont ?! _Après avoir cherché un quart d'heure dans tout l'appartement, le châtain se dit qu'il y avait qu'une raison à ce qu'il ne trouve pas ce qu'il désirait. Il en fallu pas plus à Kurt pour sortir son iPhone.

**A Santana -01,20 PM**

SATANA LOPEZ dit moi où sont passés mes collants de danse ! Si tu me dis pas où ils sont d'ici 5 minutes tu peux être sure que je me servirai de tes extensions pour te pendre !

**De Santana -01,25 PM: **

Bonjour à toi aussi... Cependant je ne vois du tout de quoi tu veux parler. Qui es-tu ?

**A Santana -01,25 PM: **

Arrête de te foutre de moi Santana ! J'ai mon nouveau téléphone et j'ai pas changé de numéro alors le « Qui es-tu ? » ça passe pas avec moi. Maintenant dis moi où sont mes collants, j'ai un cours avec Cassandra et tu sais très bien comment elle est !

Kurt regardait l'heure qui continuait à tourner et il n'avait pas de réponse de sa colocataire. Le jeune homme souffla de résiliation et fila dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie Rachel pour lui en emprunter une paire neuve même s'il savait qu'il y allait sûrement avoir un problème avec la taille.

**A Santana -01,35 PM: **

J'ai dû emprunter une paire à Rachel, je te jure que ce soir tu devras répondre de tes actes !

La porte de leur appartement se ferma dans un coup violent montrant que le garçon était des plus énervé. Il partit pour son cours à toute vitesse manquant d'être en retard. Il eu cependant la surprise de voir que les collants de Rachel faisaient tout à fait l'affaire, en effet ses jambes étant plus fines que celles de sa meilleure amie il put gagner des centimètres sur la longueur.

A la fin de son cours Kurt pu constater qu'il avait reçu un nouveau message de Satana, il se dit qu'elle ne s'était pas gênée pour prendre son temps pour lui répondre et ainsi l'empêcher de pouvoir avoir ses propres affaires pour son cours de danse dans lequel il avait souffert. Le garçon était sur qu'il allait en avoir des courbatures, les cours du lundi étaient toujours les plus difficiles pour lui.

**De Santana -02,10 PM: **

Je suis sûr qu'ils feront l'affaire et que ton cours se passera bien. Même si j'ignore toujours qui tu es...

Non mais Santana continuait dans son délire de pas savoir qui il était mais ce qui exaspéra le plus le garçon fût qu'elle le rassure son cours. _Non, mais cette fille va pas bien ! _

**A Santana -04,02 PM: **

Tu sais très bien que les lundi se passe JAMAIS bien Santana. Et qu'es que tu as à me brosser dans le sans du poils tu crois que je vais oublier et que je vais préparer un bon petit plat ce soir ? Alors la tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! Tu auras face à toi, un moi très en colère et épuisé par sa journée, je te conseil de dormir dehors ! Maintenant je dois aller bosser, courage pour te trouver un toit, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un voudras de toi.

**De Santana -04,17 PM:**

Je suis désolé d'apprendre que tes lundi se passent ainsi. Je cherche à rien faire du tout à part essayer de te faire comprendre que je suis pas cette Santana dont tu parles. Donc accessoirement je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour manger et j'ai un toit pour dormir ce soir. Bosse bien, inconnu en colère et épuisé ;)

En lisant le message qu'il venait de recevoir Kurt crut qu'il allait commettre un meurtre. Heureusement aujourd'hui il était juste responsable du standard et de publier un article à une heure précise sur le blog après avoir faire la mise en page. Il pu donc prendre le temps de répondre à sa diablesse de colocataire entre deux prises de messages, et clique sur l'ordinateur.

**A Santana -04,33 PM: **

Je te connais Santana, je sais que tu essayais de me faire croire que tu sais pas qui je suis pour que je sois supportable ce soir. Mais non ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Et s'il te plaît rends moi mes collants ce soir j'en aient besoin pour demain, même si comme tu as pu le dire ceux de Rachel ont fais l'affaire. Comment c'est passée ta journée ?

Le jeune homme, même s'il en voulait à la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un minimum gentil. La gentillesse, la compassion et son sens de l'amitié étaient des qualités qu'il avait toujours eu en lui. Il n'avait pas pu résister à poser cette toute dernière question, puis il avait personne avec qui d'autre discuter. Le faisceau horaire avec Mercedes faisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre avant une heure. Il décida donc de se « contenter » de ses échanges avec Santana.

**De Santana -04,53 PM: **

Crois ce que tu crois de toute façon tu verras bien ce soir comme Santana n'a pas reçut la menace de dormir dehors. Sympa à toi de t'intéresser à ma journée après m'avoir insulté par messages… Ma matinée c'est bien passé jusqu'au moment où je reçus les messages d'un connu me menaçant de me pendre avec mes extensions -que je n'ai pas soit dit en passant- puis qu'une conversation des plus étrange c'est installée. Je suis actuellement en pleine recherche de chansons ce qui explique le temps que je prends à te répondre. Et toi, tu bosses sur quoi ?

Kurt venait de finir la présentation de l'article quand il entendit le son annonçant qu'il avait un nouveau message. Il lut le message un sourire se formant au coin de ses lèvres, son amie pouvait vraiment être à déterminée quand elle avait décidé quelque chose et la c'était de s'amuser avec lui. En tout cas il savait que Santana allait être là ce soir prenant l'excuse qu'elle avait pas reçu le message mais un inconnu.

**A Santana -04,55 PM: **

J'ai reçus le message Miss Lopez ;)  
Avoue que je t'ai sauvé d'un ennui des plus mortels avec la menace de mort qui ne vaut rien. Tu sais que tu peux arrêter avec ton délire de pas me connaître, ça va faire deux mois qu'ont vit ensemble et plus de trois ans qu'ont se connaît. Tu recherches quels genres de chansons, tu sais que je peux largement t'aider dans ce domaine. Je viens de finir la présentation d'un article que je dois publier dans tout juste 5 minutes et je suis au standard donc tranquille je peux prendre du temps pour t'aider Satan.

Le dernier message qui venait de lui envoyer montrait qu'il s'était calmé, et c'était vraiment le cas, travail chez vogue . com le détendait la plupart du temps. Et ce soir d'autant plus parce qu'il avait travaillé sur l'article qu'il avait finit de mettre en page et s'apprêtait à publier. Il répondit au standard, prit quelques messages, publia l'article et reçu enfin un sms de Mercedes auquel il répondit tout un roman sur sa journée, son histoire avec son portable, avec ses collants et bien sûr Santana allias l'inconnu. Puis il lui demanda comment elle allait.

**De Santana -05,09 PM: **

Je ne savais pas que j'étais une fille et crois moi ça peut être très vexant. -Te fais des yeux de chiens battus.-  
Je peux pas nir que tu as éclairé ma journée même si cela était d'une façon assez particulière.  
Je ne délire pas, je ne sais pas comment je peux te le prouver...  
J'arrive vraiment à te supporter depuis tout ce temps ? Comment je fais ? On m'a obligé à vivre avec toi ! Je vois pas comment ça pourrait être autrement.  
Je cherche des chansons assez dynamique et récente qu'on pourrait facilement chanter a ccapela, donc si tu as des idées je suis preneur;) -et oui c'est du masculin!-  
Tu m'envoies un lien de ton article ?  
Je suis ravi de le savoir tiens.

**A Santana -05,11 PM: Lien-joint- **

Tu sais que tu peux être exaspérante ! On va dire que je te crois et que tu es un homme dans la vie que tu t'es inventé juste pour m'embêter.  
Comment c'est simple dit moi ce que tu penses de moi et je serrais tout de suite fixé.  
Toi qui me supporte ? Je pense que tu inverses les rôles là. C'est toi qui m'a mené la vie dure au lycée et ce même quand j'étais dans les Cherrios avec toi qui m'appelle Lady alors que moi, je suis un véritable garçon. Et dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui à débarqué à notre appart avec ta valise et qui campe sur le canapé depuis ?  
Sinon tu peux te pencher sur des chansons des Maroon 5, Pink qui peuvent être assez simple pour de l'accapela. Tu te souvient la Dalton Academy, les gays en uniformes comme tu aimais le dire, ils avaient chanté Hey Soul Sister il y a deux ans et c'était génial ! Mais pourquoi tu voudrais de l'accapela ? C'est pas vraiment de ton style. Pour toi je vois plus quelque chose de rock et rétro. Comme tu veux mais depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce que je fais ?

Contrairement à précédemment Kurt reçu une réponse très rapide de sa colocataire, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre au message de Mercredes. Et bizarrement il interrompit sa réponse à sa meilleure amie pour répondre à ses messages qui étaient des plus étranges.

Cependant Kurt se plaisait à dire qu'ils étaient partis dans un petit délire qui leur permettait de rigoler après les échanges plutôt houleux du midi.

**De Santana -05,12 PM: **

Intéressante toutes ses informations, un garçon qui a fais partit des chearlders de son lycée et qui maintenant à des cours de danses en collants.  
Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit de venir vivre chez toi dans ce que cas, mais étant donné que tu es celui qui fait le dîner je suppose que ça doit être bon.  
Quoi ? Comment ça tu connais les Walbers ? Leur performance était des meilleurs ils auraient pu gagner avec cette chanson. Et comment tu saurais mon style tu ne me connais même pas...  
Depuis que j'apprends à te connaître. -Lis ton petit lien-

**De Santana -05,12 PM -: **

WAHOU ! Attends ! Attends ! Tu travailles pour vogue ?!

**A Santana -05,19 PM:**

Arrête de te foutre de moi Santana. Puis tu sais c'est pas ce genre de réflexions qui va m'atteindre, dois-je te rappeler que vous avez gagné les Nationnals grâce à ma performance vocale ? Je ne sais pas non plus... Tu sais la porte est grande ouverte si tu souhaites partir ;)  
Attends-tu vas me sortir que tu te rappelles de leur nom, toi ? Si tu les connais ? Je les connais, faut vraiment que tu arrêtes ton délire là, ça devient vraiment étrange surtout que tu as loupé une occasion de m'insulter et que tu dis qu'ils auraient pu gagner...  
Tu es sure que tu n'es pas malade ? C'est ça fous toi de moi encore une fois. J'attends ta critique dans ce cas ;)

**A Santana -05,19 PM:**

Te fous pas de moi Santana ! Tu le sais depuis des mois, et oui j'ai participé à la rédaction de cet article même si tu ne poses pas la question.

Le châtain avait vraiment trouvé le dernier message de son amie des plus étranges. C'était vraiment pas l'habitude de Santana tout ça. Puis il se rappela le message qu'il devait finir de rédiger à Mercedes. Il lui répondit rapidement car il était l'heure pour lui de rentrer surtout que même s'il avait dit à son amie qu'il n'allait pas faire le dîner il le ferrait quand même.

Alors qu'il était sur le chemin du retour il entendit une nouvelle fois qu'il avait reçu un message.

**De Santana -05,46 PM:**

Combien de fois je devrais dire que je ne suis pas cette Santana ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment ton acharnement me concernant...  
Ta performance vocale ? Qu'avais-tu chanté ?  
Vu la facilité que tu aurais de me mettre à la porte je suis vraiment content de ne pas être cette Santana. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'insulterais Lady.  
Non je vais très bien. Non mais sérieusement comment tu les connais ?  
J'arrive pas à croire que je parle à quelqu'un qui travail chez ! Comment tu as fais pour entrer la bas ?

**A Santana -06,07 PM: **

Tu m'agaces ! De toute façon je suis sur le chemin de l'appart, tu rentrse à quelle heure ? Un soufflé et de la salade ça te vas ?  
Tu te rappel même pas de mes 14 minutes de Celine Dion. -Vexé!-  
Je te reconnais un peu plus la =D  
Bah je les connais comme toi avec les compétions du Glee Club. Tu sais que tu es vraiment exaspérante comme fille ?  
Bah comme tu aimes tant le dire j'ai « juste » eu besoin de me prendre en photo avec toutes les tenus de ma garde de robe...

**De Santana -06,18 PM: **

Euh... On va dire dans une petite heure. -Finis par entrer dans ton jeu car ça devient désespérant- Oui ça me va, tu sais faire un soufflé ? Mais tu es quel genre de garçon ?Wooooww t'as pas une vidéo ?  
Tu es entrain de me dire qu'on les a rencontré pendant les compétitions pour les nationales du club des chorales ?  
Tu dois vraiment d'habiller avec goût dans ce cas ! J'adore l'article au passage ! Je connais pas d'autre magazine qui aurait parlé des nœuds papillons comme ça ! Je trouve vraiment cela dommage que cela ne soit pas plus à la mode, les nœuds papillons ça fait, classe, sérieux et sexy !

**A Santana -06,46 PM: **

Je suis rentré ! D'accord bah je fais ça, Rachel à validé aussi. -Va faire comme si j'avais rien lu-  
Je suis le genre de garçon gay qui s'assume, aime la cuisine, la mode et les comédies musicales tu le sais très bien !  
Je pense que si tu envoies un mail au coatch Sylvester elle t'en enverra une.  
Santana tu vis sur quelles planète ?! On les a rencontré deux fois il y a deux ans et une fois l'année dernière. On avait même peur de perdre les Régionales face à eux ! Sexy ? Sexy ? SEXY ? SERIEUSEMENT ? C'est pour ça que toutes les fois où j'en portaient tu m'as pas loupé x)

Le soufflé était désormais dans le four et montait pendant que Kurt nettoyait la cuisine attendant la réponse de son amie qui prenait un peu de temps. Rachel était déjà rentrée mais avait foncé dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche ayant dansé quelques heures avant d'arriver. Quand la cuisine fût enfin toute propre il s'affala dans le canapé du salon quand la porte de leur appartement s'ouvrit et que Santana entra habillée de l'une de ses robes courtes et moulantes.

-_Lady Hummel, alors ta journée ? _La ton de la jeune fille était ironique après tout elle avait fait exprès de se venger de la veille en cachant tous les collants de son ami dans son tiroir à sous-vêtement sachant qu'il n'irait jamais fouiller dedans. _Tu as pu acheter un nouveau téléphone ? Tu me dis non je te rase le crane ! _

Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petite rire de ses lèvres se levant pour aller lui faire face.

-_C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Rends moi mes collants, aller. Sinon je n'hésiterais pas à te mettre dehors comme je te l'ai déjà dis._ Le châtain accompagna sa parole d'un geste de main attends qu'elle les lui rende

-_Que tu m'as déjà dis ? On s'est pas adresser une seule fois la parole de la journée Hummel..._ La jeune fille soupira croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-_Ne te fous pas de moi Santana, on a passé toute la journée à s'envoyer des textos ! _

Puis le son comme quoi Kurt avait reçu un nouveau message le coupa dans ses paroles. Il attrapa son portable qui était dans sa poche arrière et vit un message de... Santana. Il fronça alors les sourcils comment c'était possible ?! Elle était en face de lui et n'avait pas touché à son portable ! Il déglutit ouvrant le message :

**De Santana -07,03 PM: **

Les collants, Celine Dion, la cuisine et j'aurais vraiment du me douter que tu étais gay... Tu aimes quels genres de comédies musicales ?  
Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles même si je sais que tu vas pas me croire...  
Attends... Attends... Tu veux dires que tu faisais partie de la chorale de Lima ?  
J'espère que c'était des compliments; )

Kurt compris enfin que ce n'était vraiment pas Santana avec qui il parlait depuis le début de l'après-midi ! Il avait parlé à un inconnu pendant toutes ses heures ! _Mais...Je lui ai dit des trucs personnel ! Et... au non, non, non il sait où je vivais ! _


	2. Chapter 2

COUCOU à tous !

Je reviens en postant le deuxième chapitre de la fiction. Je vous annonce que je publierais un chapitre par semaine, soit le jeudi ou vendredi, car je risque de souvent poster la nuit ou au petit matin et donc je ne préfère pas dire de date exacte.

Je dois dire que j'ai été très étonné du nombre de Reviews ou de Followers donc un grand MERCI à vous.

Pour ce chapitre je dois dire que mes meilleurs amis et ma sœur m'ont beaucoup inspiré pour trois des Warblers, je leur dédicace donc ce chapitre en les remerciant une fois de plus de m'aider -même si c'est le faire exprès- a trouver des idées !

Maintenant place aux réponses des Reviews :

**Chousi :**_Merci pour ta review qui a été ma toute première !__** Je dois dire que j'ai un peu fait exprès de me servir de quelque chose que l'on connaît bien et qui à peut arrivé à certains, enfin pas discuter comme ça avec un inconnu mais se tromper de numéro.__Je sais que l'utilisation des sms dans les fictions et quitte ou double mais j'ai pris le risque ^^ De même, Facebook fera aussi sont arrivé.__Puis, ma fiction et basé justement sur le fait de pouvoir faire connaissance avec quelqu'un grâce à la technologie et tout ça.__J'adore le personnage de Santana qui doit être mon préféré après celui de Kurt, j'espère donc ne pas te décevoir dans les prochains chapitres et faire que son personnage reste fidèle à l'original !_

**Tsuchito :** _Merci pour ta review !__Oui pauvre Kurt !__En même temps, je vois très bien quelque chose comme cela lui arrivé et il fallait bien que ce soit à l'un d'eux et je l'ai choisi lui car Santana serait vraiment capable de le faire tourné en bourrique.__J'espère que tu trouveras la suite tout autant drôle =)_

**Notgonnalivetwice :**_Je basse cette fiction avant tout sur l'humour donc je suis contente que cela se ressente et j'espère ne pas le perdre dans les prochains chapitres.__Cependant d'autres passages seront plus sérieux et peut-être choquant pour certains mais j'espère qu'ils te plairont aussi et merci pour ton avis =)_

**Lucie :** _Merci !__Dans ce second chapitre, tu vas pouvoir voir comment Kurt à réagit, mais d'un tout autre point de vue ;)_

**Aleck910 :** _Mon Boulet n°3 !__Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu sais que ça me touche et que ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi !__Merci aussi de me donner des idées à chaque fois que l'on se voit même si tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !__En espérant que tu aimeras tout autant la suite !__=D_

**AGirl :**E_t oui nos deux chouchous ne se connaissent pas encore mais justement ils vont apprendre à se découvrir =)_

**justemoi59 :** _J'espère que cette suite te plaira !_

Klainer : _Merci pour ta review.__Oui le début peut un peu ressembler à The Little Numbers ( qui est la toute première Klaine que j'ai pu lire au passage ) mais juste sur le fait de se tromper de contact, je ne compte pas écrire qu'en sms et l'histoire ne sera pas la même du tout.__Les encouragement ne sont jamais de refus =)_

**La-Renarde :** _Merci ma petite Marine !__J'essaye de respecter un minimum les personnages sinon autant ne pas écrire sur Kurt et Blaine non ?__J'espère que la suite que tu ne connais pas te plaira tout autant que ces premiers chapitres =)_

Merci aussi à tout les lecteurs anonymes, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit avis, cela et toujours encourageant !

En espérant que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

Blaine Anderson était assit à la table habituel des Walbers dans la cantine de l'école privée réservée aux garçons.  
Le jeune homme brun avait son assiette devant lui et il mangeait avec appétit après une dure journée de cours. Entouré de ses amis, il discutait de temps à autre proposant quelques idées de chanson a capella qu'il avait trouvé.

Wesley regardait son ami avec un sourire au coin des lèvres avant de demander en tout bien tout honneur.

-_De qui attends-tu une réponse ?_

La fourchette qui était prête à entrer dan la bouche de Blaine se stoppa et retomba dans son assiette. Le garçon regardant son ami.

-_De quoi tu parles ?_

-T_on portable est sur la table Blaine, habituellement tu t'en sers jamais quand on est tous ensemble._ Répondit le garçon en montrant l'iPhone du garçon sur le plateau à côté de son assiette.

-_En même temps on est les seules personnes qu'il connaisse et a qui il s'intéresse._ Dit Sebastian en adressant un clin d'œil a Blaine, ce qui fit rougir ce dernier.

David leva les yeux au ciel en entant Sebastian. Celui-la ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de faire des remarques d'autant plus quand il s'agissait de Blaine, c'était tellement évident qu'il l'avait prit pour cible mais bien sur le Brun aveugle qu'il était et encore plus quand c'était devant ses yeux ne remarquait rien.

-C_ertes Sebastian mais ça ne réponds pas à la question que j'ai posé au Warbler Blaine. _Wes tourna son regard vers le concerné et appuya son regard pour avoir une réponse au moment où la vibration du portable de ce dernier se fit entendre.

Tous les garçons assis à table regardèrent l'engin ou était affiché l'arrivé d'un nouveau message que tous pouvait au grand désespoir voir comme il était très court.  
Blaine s'empressa de prendre son téléphone en main et de le déverrouiller afin de répondre à l'inconnu avec qui il parlait depuis le midi.

**De Lady - 07.45 PM- :**

Désolé pour tout =/ j'arrête de te déranger.

_-C'est qui ?_ Demanda Jeff cette fois ci.

Il fallait avouer qu'il n'y avait pas forcément beaucoup de nouveauté et de ragots dans la Dalton Academy. Donc dès qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent cela intéressé tout le monde. Et à l'instant c'était les messages que recevait Blaine.  
Le soliste de la choral souffla faisant rouler ses yeux "_Quelqu'un._."

**À Lady -07.46 PM- :**

Est-ce des excuses ? Si tu me dérangeais je ne prendrais pas du temps de te répondre. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as éclairé ma journée qui s'annonçait banale ?

Envoyer des messages à des inconnus n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de très intelligent mais Blaine n'arrivait pas à faire autrement, les messages qu'il avait reçu lui avait apporté une certaine bouffée d'air frais. Bon cela avait commencé par une pseudo menace de mort mais ça l'avait plus amusé qu'autre chose.

-_Comment ça quelqu'un Blaine ? Tu ne peux pas juste nous dire quelqu'un! _Se révoltât David.

\- _Nous sommes tes amis!_ Ajouta Jeff.

-_Nous faisons partie d'une équipe._ Ne pu se retenir de dire Trent.

Tous avaient cessé de manger pour se concentrer sur les cachotteries du soliste principal des Warblers.  
Ce dernier ne pu se retenir de souffler une nouvelle fois. Ses amis pouvaient vraiment être étouffant mais il savait aussi que si ça avait concerné l'un d'eux il aurait agit de la même façon. Il n'eut d'autre chose que de leur répondre "_C'est un garçon avec qui je parle._"

-_Un garçon ? Comment il s'appelle ? Il a quel âge ? Il étudie ici ? _Questionna tout de suite Wes ne laissant pas le temps aux autres Walbers poser eux aussi des questions.

David et Jeff se mirent à rire à l'attitude de leur ami. Tous savait que Blaine était ouvert sur sa sexualité, il était ainsi l'un des garçons ouvertement gay de l'école, il ne s'en cachait pas et avait fait son Coming out dès son arrivée.  
Alors que tous avaient l'air un minimum intéressé, même David et Jeff qui avaient rit attendaient désormais la réponse du brun, Sebastian lui, avait lancé un regard noir à Wes. Il se demandait bien qui pouvait être ce mec. Après tout il remercie l'autre pour toutes ses questions. Il pourrait ainsi avoir de réponses.

-J_'ai pas vraiment envie de vous en parler, vous allez me prendre la... _Le garçon se coupa quand son portable vibra dans sa main voyant une partie de la réponse de son inconnu il déverrouilla son portable pour lui répondre. _La tête..._

**De Lady -07.50 MP- :**

Oui... Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je pensais que mon amie faisait expert pour m'énerver puis pour s'amuser.  
Si je te dis qu'on m'a volé mon portable et que je me suis trompé en enregistrant son numéro tu me crois ?  
Tu me pardonnes et tu m'excuses pour mes menaces ? Et surtout avoir contesté que tu étais un garçon ?  
Tu peux pas savoir comment j'ai honte même si ce n'est que par message...

**À Lady -07.51 MP- :**

Tes excuses sont acceptées et je te pardonne!  
Ton excuse peut être recevable oui. Soit dit en passant je suis pas sûre que j'aimerais être cette Santana.  
Je suppose qu'elle est rentrée ?  
Et oui je suis bien un garçon content que tu m'acceptes enfin ;)

Un immense sourire c'était affiché sur les lèvres de Blaine, ses messages l'échappait de cette vie assez figée qui était celle de Dalton. Cela ajoutait un plus, quelque chose d'aventureux de parler à un inconnu. Puis ce garçon avait l'air drôle, gentil, cultivé, il cuisinait, s'intéressait à la musique et à la mode et … gay.

-_Non Blaine pas de ça avec nous !_ Wes n'appréciait pas que son ami lui fasse des cachotteries.

-_Oh mais regardait ce sourire !_ S'exclama David. _Un véritable bourreau des cœur notre Blaine. _

Les joues du brun prirent une couleur légèrement rosée avec la remarque de son ami. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche essayant de cacher son malaise. « _Je... C'est strictement rien. Et non je ne suis pas un bourreau des cœurs David, c'est juste un garçon avec qui je parle._ »

-_C'est toujours ce que l'on dit. Mais ce genre de sourire ne trompe pas. _Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Jeff enfonçant un peu plus Blaine dans le trou qu'il désirait se faire pour ne plus les voir.

Trent et Sebastian étaient restés silencieux. Chacun avait une raison de se taire. Trent pouvait comprendre que son ami ne souhaitait par forcement tout leur dire, chacun avait ses petits secrets. Sebastian lui voulait en savoir plus sans paraître pour autant très intéressé.

Blaine finit pas fermer les yeux et souffler longuement comme à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'important ou de sérieux.

-_J'aimerais que vous soyez un peu moins curieux mais apparemment ça ne sera jamais possible.. Donc je le redis pour la troisième fois c'est juste un garçon avec qui j'échange des messages. Je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle. _

-_Quoi ? Tu te rappelle pas son nom ? Ne me dis pas que c'est un mec que tu as rencontré ce week-end avec qui tu as fait des folies et que maintenant tu ne sais même pas son nom ! _David pouvait être le seul à dire ce genre de phrase avec à la fois un air des plus sérieux mais aussi un certain amusement.

Le visage de Blaine ne pouvait être plus rouge à cet instant. Comme si lui Blaine Anderson allait dans les bar les week-end et couchait avec le premier venu. Non ce n'était décidément pas lui et il était assez mécontent que l'un de ses amis puisse penser cela de lui.

-_Non ! David ce n'est pas ce genre de mec... _Il jouait nerveusement avec son téléphone le faisant tourner entre ses doigts. _En fait, j'ai reçu un message ce midi de lui, il s'était trompé de numéro et pensait que j'étais son amie qui se fichait de lui. Donc je suis un peu rentré dans le jeu et la il vient d'apprendre que j'étais pas son amie car elle vient d'arriver chez lui. C'est tout. _

-_Attend tu es entrain de nous dire que tu discutes avec un mec depuis ce midi et qu'il t'est inconnu. Mais tu es totalement inconscient, c'est peut être un psychopathe !_

-_Jeff à raison, ça peu être dangereux ! Tu sais pas qui il est, il peut être un vieux pervers, le membre d'une chorale concourante, un tueur en série..._ _Mais surtout un adversaire d'une choral adverse !_Ajouta Wes.

-_Oui, j'espère que tu ne lui à pas dis certaines informations importantes sur toi, imagine qu'après il te retrouve ou autre._ David venait d'enfoncer le couteau encore plus comme s'il avait besoin d'eux pour savoir comment il devait réagir à ces messages.

Blaine se leva en ayant assez que ses amis lui fassent la morale. « _Je vais retourner dans ma chambre comme je peux même pas parler avec mes amis sans qu'ils fassent une affaire d'Etat et imaginent des scénarios catastrophe parce que j'envoie des messages à un garçon qui n'est certainement pas un psychopathe. J'ai dis que j'étais entré dans son jeu donc non il ne sait rien de moi, par contre moi j'ai appris des choses sur lui et c'est lui qui doit penser cela de moi. Maintenant je vais continuer à lui répondre depuis ma grotte là où personne ne me diras rien et ne me jugeras pas._ » Sur ces paroles le Warbler était sortit de table et du réfectoire laissant ses amis bouche bée, Blaine ne perdait jamais le contrôle de lui mais là ils l'avaient apparemment énervé. Les garçons se regardèrent coupable, discutant par la suite de l'épisode et qu'ils en parleraient avec Blaine dès demain.

**De Lady -08.00 PM- :**

Oui elle est rentrée tout à l'heure. Je dois avouer que j'ai pris du temps avant de te répondre parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne savais pas si je devais jamais te répondre ou comme je l'ai fais m'excuser. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je peux avoir honte de ce que j'ai pu dire, tu dois vraiment me prendre pour quelqu'un d'affreux de traiter sa coloc et amie comme ça...

A la seconde où son téléphone vibra Blaine le regarda, un sourire revenant illuminer son visage qui était devenu froid après son petit pétage de plomb avec ses amis.

**A Lady -08.01 PM- :**

Je peux comprendre que tu es été déstabilisé même si j'ai essayé de te prévenir. J'avoue que j'apprécie que tu ais choisi la deuxième option ;)  
Certainement pas, j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu es un ami qui pardonne assez facilement et qui adore s'amuser.

**De Lady -08.01 PM - : **

Tu apprécies l'option 2, est-ce normal que je pense que tu aimes me parler?  
Je sais que tu aimes mon humour ;) puis tu es entré dans le jeu =D

**A Lady -08.02 PM- : **

Il est possible -je dis bien possible- que tes pensées reflètent la réalité ;)  
Je dois avouer que c'était assez drôle.

Blaine ouvrit la port de sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Trent, Le garçon savait que son ami n'allait pas lui prendre la tête lui, il était resté silencieux à table. Le brun espérait seulement que son ami ne pensait pas qui lui en voulait comme aux autres.

Quand il eut enlevé ses chaussures Blaine s'allongea de tout son long sur son lit, il regarda le plafond de sa chambre tout en attendant une réponse de son inconnu. Cela pouvait être vraiment très perturbant mais le garçon ne pouvait nier qu'il aimait assez le fait de découvrir et apprend à connaître quelqu'un.

**De Lady -08.05 PM- : **

On continue de faire connaissance dans ce cas ?

Un sourire ne pouvait être plus grand sur le visage de Blaine en découvrant ce message.

**A Lady -08.05 PM- : **

Volontiers =) Comme ça je pourrais peut-être changer ton nom dans mes contacts ;)

**De Lady -08.07 PM- :**

Parce que Monsieur m'a enregistré dans ses numéros, tu m'as donné quel nom ? =D -curieux-

**A Lady -08.07 PM- : **

Tu sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?:p  
Lady... et oui j'avais pas vraiment d'autre idée ou info, c' était toujours mieux que 'L'inconnu'.

**De Lady -08.08 PM- :**

Je peux être un vilain garçon :p  
Oh non pitié, peux tu changer ? Ça me fait penser à Santana..

En regardant le message s'afficher, Blaine eu un sourire en coin et ses joues rougirent un peu, Son inconnu était-il entrain de le draguer ou flirter avec lui par message ? Blaine se dit qu'il devait se faire des idées, il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était gay après tout. Puis il décida de prendre un peu de temps avant de répondre pour ne pas faire le garçon qui attendait ses messages et lui répondait à la minutes, même si c'était ce qu'ils faisaient depuis maintenant quelques minutes.

Cependant Blaine ne pu tenir plus longtemps que deux minutes faisant tourner son téléphone entre ses doigts tout en le regardant comme s'il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : répondre.

**A Lady -08.10 PM - : **

Je veux bien le changer mais que proposes tu ?

**De Lady -08.10 PM- : **

Que penses-tu de K ?  
Blaine ne pu retenir un nouveau sourire en constatant que son inconnu lui avait répondu tout de suite. Puis il lu le 'K' et alla tout de suite changer le nom de contact du garçon.

**A 'K' -08.11 PM- :**

Je trouve que ça fait à la fois mystérieux et que c'est parfait pour ne pas que mes amis me prennent de nouveau la tête si je reçois de nouveau un message devant eux.  
Au faite, tu m'as nommé comment toi ?

**De 'K' -08.11 PM- : **

Te prenne de nouveau la tête ? Comment ça ?  
C'était Santana avant mais maintenant c'est … L 'inconnu... Ne te moque pas je ne sais rien d'autre sur toi ! Tu en sais beaucoup plus sur moi que moi sur toi, ce que je trouve injuste au passage...

Le brun se retenu de tout de suite regarder son message pour ne pas lui répondre tout de suite, il avait l'impression de devoir répondre tout le temps tout de suite. Il décida donc d'aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche après avoir répondu et faire son soin de visage après avoir prévenu son inconnu.

**A 'K' -08.15 PM- :**

'K' est-ce pour la première lettre de ton prénom ? -curieux aussi-  
Très très original Lady... Bah poses moi quelques questions je me ferrais une joie de te répondre si ce n'est pas trop personnel.  
Je vais à la douche par contre, donc si je prends du temps à te répondre c'est normal.

Après avoir envoyé son message Blaine mit son portable à charger tout en allant dans la salle de bain qu'il partageait avec son colocataire de chambré.

Tandis qu'il prenait sa douche, Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher à penser à son inconnu, il occupait littéralement toutes ses pensées. Blaine se demandait même comment c'était possible que quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas puise autant occuper ses pensées.

Alors que Blaine était encore dans la Salle de Bain, Trent rentra dans leur chambre, entendant l'eau couler, il comprit tout de suite que son ami était dans la Salle de Bains. Le jeune homme retira ses chaussures et alla vers son bureau pour continuer ses devoirs qu'il n'avait pas fini, Mais le téléphone de son ami sur la table de nuit entrain de chargé n'arrêtai pas de vibrer. Trent se leva de sa chaise et regarda le portable de son ami voyant une partie du message s'afficher. 'K – Oui. Monsieur à aussi des défauts apparemment, vilain... ' Il ne pouvait pas voir la suite du message mais cela suffisait au garçon pour savoir de qui venait le message, il sourit et haussa les épaules se disant que Blaine était intelligent et qu'il n'allait pas mettre sa vie en danger comme avait pu le penser certains de leurs amis.

La porte de la Salle de Bains finit par s'ouvrir sur un Blaine vêtu d'un pyjama bleu nuit, il découvrit que son ami avait finit par le rejoindre, il lui sourit doucement pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait en rien.

-_Tu as reçu un message pendant que tu étais sous la douche._ L'informa Trent.

-_Merci._ Blaine alla récupérer son téléphone avant de se retourner vers son ami. Le Warbler désirait son avis, après tout Trent était toujours de très bon conseil. T_rent ? Tu penses que je devrais arrêter de lui parler ?_

Le garçon se retourna sur sa chaise abandonnant ses devoirs et sourit à son ami, il avait toujours eu cette amitié un peu spéciale. « J_e ne vais pas te dire qu'il faut arrêté mais juste de faire un peu attention. Je ne dis pas que tu es inconscient ou autre non. Et si tu me racontais tout, enfin si tu veux, pour que je te donne un avis objectif ?_ »

Blaine était heureux que son ami ne le juge en rien et qu'au contraire il souhaitait l'écouter et encore il lui avait demandé sous forme de question, il ne l'obligeait à rien. Blaine lui sourit. « _Je lui réponds et je te dis tout !_ »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au brun pour déverrouiller son téléphone pour lire le message de son inconnu et lui répondre.

**De 'K' -08.16 PM- : **

Oui. Monsieur à aussi des défauts apparemment, c'est qui le vilain garçon maintenant :p  
Je pourrais peut être savoir aussi la première lettre de ton prénom ? Ça ne serrait qu'un échange de bon procédé. Puis j'aimerais savoir comment tu connais les Warblers, ça me fait bizarre que tu puisses les connaître.  
Bonne douche, à tout à l'heure =)

**A 'K' -08. 57 PM- : **

J'ai jamais dis que j'étais un gentil petit garçon ;)  
Je pense aussi, B -aucune référence à Gossip Girl!-  
Je les connais parce que... je... j'en suis un ?  
Merci.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! =)

Me re voici pour le chapitre 3 de cette Fanfiction. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours autant. La Fanfiction devrait faire entre 30 et 35 chapitres en tout. Pour le moment 15 chapitres sont déjà rédigés et le 16ème est en cours. J'avance assez vite dans la rédaction des chapitres, donc je pense qu'une fois que j'aurais fini d'écrire la fanfiction, je passerais à deux publications par:91 semaines =)

Merci à tous les lecteurs, même à ceux ne laissant aucun avis =)

Maintenant place aux reviews :

**Aleck910 :** _Ah bah oui, il faut bien s'inspirer de la vie et comme vous en faites partie vous apparaissez forcement dedans.__Merci aux Warblers pour vous représenter =)__  
__J'espère vraiment que la suite plaira tout autant à mes autres lecteurs ^^_

**Justemoi59 :** _Faut mieux que leurs échanges te plaisent comme c'est un peu la base de cette fiction.__Les Warblers sont irrécupérables !__Et oui ils se mêlent de tous ^^ Et oui, Blaine lui avoue maintenant reste à savoir la réaction de Kurt, non ?_

**PinkYcooper :** J_e suis vraiment contrent de savoir que ce premier chapitre était le plus drôle que tu es pu lire, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant =)_

**Chousi :** _Et oui, je cherche toujours à faire que mes chapitres se terminent d'une telle manière qu'ils donnent envie de savoir la suite =) Et laisse en même temps un certain suspense !__La dynamique des Warblers sera régulièrement là, en même temps, je les adore, et je les vois vraiment joueurs.__Dans le groupe les seuls gays connus pour ma fanfiction son Blaine mais aussi Sebastian ^^ J'ai pris en compte ta remarque et j'ai donc développé ce sentiment de bouffer d'air frais dans un chapitre.__Ah bah, c'est ce que je chercher en même temps !__J'espère que la réaction de Kurt te plaira en tout cas !_

**Fab91 :**_Ne t'inquiète pour le retard cela ce comprend =) Toi mêm- tu sais comme j'ai bien respecté les caractères des personnages.__Cela me fait donc vraiment plaisir que tu me dises que tu trouves que je les respecte.__« AWESOME » j'espère que desmots tels que celui-ci seront toujours là pour qualifier mes prochains chapitre !__N'hésite pas à me laisser tes avis, tu sais qu'il compte pour moi =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Kurt avait afin digéré le fait qu'il n'avait pas discuté avec Santanna de toute la journée mais avec un garçon. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air très méchant au contraire, c'était ce qui avait poussé Kurt à choisir l'option numéro deux. Puis, il en avait aussi discuté avec ses colocataires. Tandis que ses amies ne s'accordaient pas sur le fait que c'était dangereux ou pas.

Le portable du châtain continuait à recevoir et envoyer des messages pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Quand il su que le garçon allait prendre sa douche, Kurt en fit de même. Il reçut une réponse à son message alors qu'il était en face de la glace de la Salle de Bains entrain de se faire un soin du visage et son rituel d'hydratation.

**De Inconnu -08. 57 PM- : **

J'ai jamais dis que j'étais un gentil petit garçon ;)

Je pense aussi, B -aucune référence à Gossip Girl!-

Je les connais parce que... je... j'en suis un ?

Merci.

Kurt faillit faire tomber son iPhone dans le lavabo quand il lut le message du garçon. Il était un Warbler! Il était un Warbler ! L'un de ces garçons en uniforme de la Dalton Academy ! L'un de ces garçons complètement craquant dans son uniforme ! Le souffle de Kurt se fit légèrement plus rapide et il sautilla légèrement avant de se reprendre. _Stop Kurt ! On dirait une petite adolescente, calme-toi ! _

Une fois qu'il fût calmé le garçon alla changer le nom de son inconnu dans son répertoire et lui répondit cherchant à en savoir plus.

**A 'B' -08.59 PM- : **

Je retiens ;)

C'est noté ! Tu regarde aussi Gossip Gril ?

Tu en es un ? Dans le sens où tu vas à la Dalton Academy, tu portes un uniforme et que tu fais partit de la chorale ?

C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé si je faisais partie de la chorale de Lima ?

Je t'en prie.

**De 'B' -09.01 PM- : **

Je suis un peu accro aux séries on va dire...

Oui, j'ai l'uniforme et je fais partie de la chorale, je suis le soliste principal, en effet...

Oui, donc tu en faisais partis ? Car je pense pas que les collants et Vogue . com sont pour tes études à Lima x)

Kurt regarda son téléphone avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le garçon avec qui il discutait été LE soliste de la Dalton Academy, il avait l'impression d'être dans une sorte de rêve, parce que le châtain ne pouvait nier qu'il avait longuement regardé ces garçons pendant leurs représentations. _Attends, le soliste principal ?! Genre,celui qui met du gel avec des yeux mordoré et une voix magnifique ? _

-_Oh my Gaga !_ Le juron s'était échappé de ses lèvres.

-_Lady Hummel qui jure, original. C'est toujours ce mystérieux inconnu qui te fais cet effet ? _Demanda Santana un sourire au coin des lèvres passant devant la porte de la Salle de Bains.

Quelques secondes fûrent nécessaire à Kurt pour se reprendre et lancer un regard noir à sa colocataire qui repartit tout en lançant une petite phrase typiquement Satanadresque « _Donne lui rendez-vous, sautez-vous dessus et ça sera réglé._ »

**A 'B' -09.03 PM- :**

Nous sommes deux dans ce cas x)

Soliste principal ? Celui qui a chanté Saoul Sister ? Rise Your Glass ?

Oui, j'étais dans la choral de lycée de McKinley de Lima, j'ai eu mon diplôme l'année dernière.

**De 'B' -09.05 PM- : **

Cool on pourra parler de nos séries préférées et interagir aux sorties des épisodes, les gars de l'école ne partagent pas vraiment ça avec moi...

Moi même =)

Tu fais donc partis des élèves que je n'ai pas revu cette année alors niveau garçons j'ai plusieurs choix :

1 Celui avec sa crête : NON

2 Celui qui est grand et qui chanté les duos : NON il a embrassé sa copine aux nationales 2012

3 Celui qui est vraiment doué en danse : Peut être après tout tu as des cours de danse...

4 Celui qui a une voix de contre ténor : Peut-être...

Le téléphone de Kurt vibra sur la serviette sur laquelle il l'avait posé, le garçon était en train d'étaler sa crème d'hydratation pour la nuit, quand il eut rincé ses mains il pu découvrir le message du garçon. Des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux, il parlait au soliste qu'il avait toujours admiré pendant ses compétitions, celui sur lequel il craquait et qu'il appréciait toujours croiser dans les coulisses ! _Kurt, reprend toi ! Tu n'es pas une pré-adolescente, souffle- vous ne faite que discuter et par message ! Il est a Whesterville et toi à New-York. _

**A 'B' -09.19 PM- : **

Avec plaisir =) Dis moi tes amis ont l'air un peu.. je sais pas mais tu me dis ça et tout à l'heure qu'ils t'avaient pris la tête...

Tu as une très belle voix, vous avez était sélectionné à égalité avec McKinley pour les Régionales, non ?

Bonne déduction, je suis le... contre ténor.

Kurt aimait vraiment pouvoir mettre un visage sur l'inconnu avec qui il parlait depuis plusieurs heures. Puis ce garçon était tout juste magnifique, tout comme sa voix. Et il avait à peut près son âge, il avait l'air d'avoir des intérêts communs, Rachel était vraiment folle d'avoir cru qu'il pouvait être un psychopathe.

**De 'B' -09.21 PM- : **

Mes amis sont spéciaux... Ils sont très gentils, cool itout mais ils peuvent être aussi très envahissants. Certains m'ont pété un plomb quand ils ont su que je discutais avec un inconnu... Mais mon coloc de chambre m'encourage donc ça me rassure un peu ^^

Merci =) Je peux te retourner le compliment ! Un contre ténor c'est... incroyable !

Oui pour la deuxième année consécutif... Mais on va gagner ces régionales cette fois !

**A 'B' -09.21 PM- : **

Je vois j'ai la même avec qui je partage mon appart... Elle croyait que tu étais un psychopathe qui voulait profiter de moi...

Tu es à la Dalton en temps que Pensionnaire alors, ce n'ai pas pesant d'être qu'avec des garçons ?

Je t'en prie. Merci à toi =) J'aime me démarquer !

Je n'en doute pas une seconde, vous le méritez.

Maintenant qu'on sait de quoi on l'air, enfin dans nos souvenirs je pourrais peut être savoir ton prénom ?

Kurt se mordilla la lèvre en rentrant dans sa chambre, enfin son espace de chambre qui était séparé de celle de ses amies grâces à un rideau. Il s'allongea sur le lit tout en regardant son portable attend la réponse de son soliste Warbler. En avait-il trop fait en lui demandant son prénom ? Non c'était tout à fait normal.

Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion son téléphone vibra et il ouvrit tout de suite le message.

**De 'B' -09.24 PM- : **

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je voterais pour Rachel... Ce n'était pas celle qui chantait les solos ?

J'ai eu plus de chance que toi, vieux pervers, tueur en série x)

Je n'en doute pas une seconde ;)

ça ne me dérange pas plus que cela, mais c'est vrai qu'une présence féminine manque parfois.

Merci ! Venant d'un ancien camarade de la chorale avec qui je suis en compet' et qui doit avoir encore des amis dedans, je suis flatté.

Tu as été un gentil garçon, c'est Blaine. Je suppose que je peux savoir le tien aussi, non ?

Dès qu'il reçut le message du jeune homme, Kurt changea tout de suite son nom dans ses contacts en répétant plusieurs fois le prénom du garçon à voix haute.

**A Blaine Warbler -09.25 PM- : **

Tu es perspicace. Oui la Grande Rachel Berry, souviens-toi de son nom elle deviendra célèbre un jour !

Ah quand même, j'en apprend un peu plus tous les jours sur moi x)

De rien, tu peux l'être en effet !

Enchantée Blaine =) Kurt.

**De Blaine Warbler -09.27 PM- : **

Je m'en souviendrais dans ce cas !

Moi de même Kurt.

Avant que tu ne découvres que je n'étais pas Santana, on parlait de comédie musicale si je ne me trompe pas, ça te dis de reprendre la conversation à ce moment la ?

**A Blaine Warbler -09.28 PM- : **

Les comédies Musicales ***.* **tu me prends par les sentiments. Quel est ta comédie favorite ?

Kurt passa plus d'une heure à parler de comédies musicales avec Blaine, le sujet plaisait aux deux garçons qui parlaient chacun de leurs comédies favorites, celles qu'ils avaient détestées donnant des opinions assez détaillés. Ils avaient appris que concernant ce sujet ils avaient de très nombre points en communs. Blaine avait même ajouté qu'il était jaloux de Kurt puisse aller voir des comédies à Broadway quand il le souhaitait.

**A Blaine Warbler -10.49 PM- : **

Je dois dire qu'aucun de mes amis ne partage cette passion avec moi, il y a bien Rachel mais ce n'est pas pareil donc je suis heureux de partagé ça avec toi.

**De Blaine Warbler -10.49 PM- : **

Dois-je en déduire que nous sommes amis ?

Lorsque le châtain lu le message de Blaine, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et si Blaine ne voulait pas être son ami ? S'il ne continuait à parler que parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire et que dès demain il ne reprenait pas de ses nouvelles ? Kurt était totalement décontenancé il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir et quoi lui répondre.

**De Blaine Warbler-10.54 PM- :**

Kurt ?

**A Blaine Warbler -10.55 PM- : **

Blaine ?

**De Blaine Warbler -10.56 PM- : **

Kurt, tu te rends compte que c'est ridicule d'avoir mit 'Blaine ?' alors que tu sais bien pourquoi je t'ai envoyé ce 'Kurt ?'

**A Blaine Warbler -10.59 PM- :**

Je ne veux te forcer en rien et on se parle que depuis ce midi, donc je ne sais pas trop, tout dépend de toi. Tu me vois comme un ami ?

**De Blaine Warbler -11.02 PM- : **

Kurt je disais cela pour t'embêter. Bien sûr que je te vois comme un ami, enfin si c'est pareil pour toi. Je n'aurais pas parler d'une de mes passions avec autant d'ardeur avec quelqu'un si je ne souhaitais pas devenir son ami et que je comptais plus lui reparler.

**A Blaine Warbler -11.05 PM- :**

Pareil pour moi. On ne parle que depuis quelques heures pourtant j'ai l'impression de parler à un ami de longue date. Suis-je le seul à penser ça ?

**De Blaine Warbler -11.08- : **

Non tu n'es définitivement pas le seul à penser ça. Mon camarade de chambre me dis qu'il serait peut-être temps de commencé à dormir mais j'en ai pas envie..

Le cœur de Kurt se mit à battre légèrement plus vite en lisant les derniers mots du garçon. Blaine était-il entrain de lui dire qu'il préférait discuter avec lui par message plutôt que de dormir ? En tout cas, c'était son cas à lui, il n'était jamais resté éveillé aussi tard un lundi soir. En principe il dormait déjà depuis deux bonnes heures mais ce soir il n'en avait aucune envie.

**A Blaine Warbler -11.10 PM- : **

Moi non plus... On se tient compagnie ? =D

**De Blaine Warbler -11.11 PM- : **

Avec plaisir =) j'ai entamé la discutions des comédies musicales aurais-tu une idée de conversation ?

**A Blaine Warbler -11.12 PM- : **

J'ai cru comprendre tout à l'heure que tu étais impressionné par le fait que je travaille chez vogue . com. Serais-tu l'un de ses garçons qui aime la mode ? Et les nœuds Papillons ?

**De Blaine Warbler -11.15 PM- : **

Au risque d'entrer dans les clichés, oui j'adore la mode et tout particulièrement Vogue. Je suis abonné au magazine mais je ne le lis que quand je suis chez moi le week-end, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des réflexions des mecs même si à Dalton il y a une tolérance zéro au niveau de la discrimination.

Je ne suis pas du genre à m'habiller avec des vêtements de marques et tout ça. Cependant les Nœuds Papillon c'est mon gros dada je dois l'avouer ! C'est un peu comme ma marque de fabrique, mais à Dalton nous avons des cravates...

Kurt fût étonné par la longueur soudaine du message qu'il venait de recevoir mais il n'en fût pas pour autant déçu au contraire, c'était toujours plus agréable de discuter avec quelqu'un qui avait de la conversation plutôt qui ne répondait que deux mots.

**A Blaine Warbler -11.17 PM- : **

D'entrer dans les clichés ? Comment ça ?  
Vogue c'est THE magazine, j'y suis abonné depuis mes 14 ans et mon père n'a rien pu faire pour me faire abandonner cette idée.  
Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que tes amis sont des genres de Santana ?

Ma garde robes parle pour moi, je dois avoir la plus chère de tout Lima x) Mais maintenant à New York je ne suis qu'un amateur...

Comme je l'ai déjà dit je trouve cela dommage que les jeunes de notre âge n'en porte pas plus, quand j'arrivais à convaincre les New Direction pour les compètes j'étais trop content !

On a tous un gros dada niveau vestimentaire je pense =)

Après avoir envoyé son message Kurt décida de se rendre dans la cuisine afin de se faire une petite tisane.

Au moment où il traversa le salon il trouva une Santana parfaitement réveillée qui s'occupait à faire quelques assouplissements, Kurt sourit en passant à ses côtés et lui demanda si elle voulait quelque chose comme il allait dans la cuisine.

-J_e veux bien la même chose que toi._ Lui répondit l'ancienne Cherrios en se levant pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

Kurt déposa son iPhone sur le plan de travail tandis qu'il mit de l'eau à chauffer et prépara deux tasses pour lui est sa diabolique colocataire.

-_Tu ne dors pas Lady Hummel ?_ Fit remarquer Santana tout en allant poser ses fesses avec délicatesse et souplesse sur la table de la cuisine.

Le garçon se retourna levant les yeux au ciel. « _Apparemment non, Santana sinon je ne serais pas là à moins d'être somnambule._ »

-_Je croyais que tout tes Lundis soir étaient dédiés à récurer l'énergie que tu avais perdu pendant la journée et à reposer tes muscles du calvaire que tu passes avec ta prof de danse_.

-_C'est toujours mes pires journées, mais disons que je ne suis pas fatigué pour une fois... _

Alors qu'il était entrain répondre à son amie, son téléphone vibra. Kurt n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que son amie se retrouver avec son portable dans les mains et commencé à lire le début du message qui ne demandait pas à ce que le téléphone sois déverrouillé.

**De Blaine Warbler -11.23 PM- :**

Curieux va !

Euh... Entrer dans les clichés dans le sens où les seuls garçons qui s'intéressent un minimum à la mode sont gays... Et comme je m'y intéresse...:$

….

Santanna ne pouvait pas lire la suite du message mais cela lui donnait déjà beaucoup d'informations. Kurt essaya d'attraper son téléphone mais son amie était très maline quand elle désirait savoir quelque chose. Elle ne pu se retenir de relire la partit du message à haute voix ainsi que le nom de celui qui l'avait envoyé.

Au moment où Kurt entendit la réponse de Blaine il se figea, ses yeux devenant tout rond et ses lèvres s'entrouvrant. Santana était assez fière de l'état dans lequel elle avait mit son ami. Puis relisant le nom elle fronça doucement les sourcils.

-_Attend Lady Hummel, Blaine Warbler, comme Warbler, gay en uniforme de la Dalton Academy ?_ L'interrogea la Latina.

Les joues de Kurt se mirent à rougir violemment tandis qu'il reprenait contenance. « _Rends-moi mon téléphone Santana. Ça ne te regarde pas !_ »

Pour être sûr que le châtain n'aille pas chercher son portable, la latina le mit dans son soutient gorge. « _Maintenant tu vas me répondre Lady Hummel, sinon je publie sur youtube la vidéo que Brittany à de toi entrain de danser sur Single Ladies_. »

La bouche de Kurt s'ouvrit en grand. « _Tu n'oserais pas ! _»

-_Je suis Santana Lopez, je suis capable de tout. _

-_Mais j'étais jeune, et c'était personnel ! _

-_Bien sûr... Parle-moi de ce Blaine et je pourrais peut-être te rendre ton téléphone et demander à Brittany d'effacer cette vidéo de son ordinateur. _

Kurt détestait quand son amie avait le dernier mot. Mais la il n'avait plus trop le choix. Cette vidéo il l'assumait mais maintenant qu'il était accepté à la NYADA il ne voulait pas trop que cette vidéo circule sur les réseaux sociaux.

Le garçon capitula et répondit à la latina, passant certains détails, Après tout il n'était pas obligé de tout lui dire, non ?

Après avoir entendu ce que Kurt avait à lui dire Santana récupéra le téléphone et lui tendit. « _Maintenant booste les choses et propose-lui un plan, il t'intéresse, le laisse pas filer._ »

Kurt prit son iPhone et soupira répondant à la jeune fille. « _Tout ne tourne pas autour du sexe Santana..._ »

-_C'est la que tu te trompes Lady. _La jeune fille lui sourit, puis prit sa tasse qui était enfin prête et retourna dans le salon laissant Kurt qui pouvait enfin découvrir la suite du message et répondre à son ami.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour =)

Je prends quelques minutes pour vous publier ce chapitre 4, il n'est vraiment pas des meilleurs que j'ai pu écrire, mais je veux que l'histoire avance assez doucement au dé chapitres, où il se passera des choses importantes arriveront ne vous décourager pas à lire !J'espère que malgré le niveau de ce chapitre, il vous à tous mes lecteurs anonymes, à ceux qui ont tout simplement la flemme de laisser un commentaire, à ceux qui n'ont pas eu le temps où autre de le !

**Réponse à vos reviews :**\- N'hésitez pas me dire si vous souhaitez les recevoir par MP plutôt qu'en début de chapitre !-

**Chousi :**_Le chapitre avait été écrit pour qu'on voie que chacun d'eux essayé de faire connaissance et qu'il n'allait pas se rencontrer – car oui ça arrivera u jour:p – en quelques sms rapides.__Pour ma part tous les deux ont un minimum de recule dans leur vie pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas rencontré un étranger sur un coup de tête._

**Justemoi59 :**_Et oui ils apprennent à faire connaissance et surtout ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils se sont déjà rencontrés même s'ils ne se sont jamais parlé.__Santana, c'est...__Santana ?__Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour la décrire.__J'essaye de rester un minimum correct vis-à-vis de la série même si je pense que je la modifie assez quant à sa 'relation' avec Kurt.__Singles Ladies c'est juste l'un de mes moments préférés dans la saison 1, en même temps Kurt et mon chouchou, comme cet épisode est 'le sien' avec son comning-out itout j'étais obligé de l'aimer !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

Blaine était allongé dans son lit, son téléphone entre les mains, Cela faisait de longues minutes qu'il avait envoyé un nouveau message à Kurt et il n'avait pas eu de réponse du garçon mais rien. Aucune réponse.

Le brun se demandait si le garçon avait finit par prendre peur. Après tout il lui avait annoncé dans le message qu'il était gay.

Le garçon ne pu se retenir de lire une nouvelle fois les messages qu'il venait de lui envoyer.

**A Kurt -11.23 PM- :**

Curieux va !  
Euh... Entrer dans les clichés dans le sens où les seuls garçons qui s'intéresse un minimum à la mode sont gays... Et comme je m'y intéresse...:$  
Les garçons aiment déconner et se lancer énormément de paris...  
A ce point ? :o Mais non, je suis sûr qu'un garçon qui travail chez ne peut pas seulement être un amateur. New York ça doit être le pied pour faire les boutiques !  
Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi !  
Et le tient quel est-il ? =D

**A Kurt -11.30 PM- : **

Kurt ? Je... Je suis désolé. Je t'es choqué ? Tu ne vas plus me parler ?

Après avoir refermé la conversation, Blaine regarda l'heure 11.35 et toujours pas de réponse. Il souffla longuement, peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien et qu'il s'était simplement endormis.

N'ayant rien à faire ne voulant pas s'endormir juste au cas où, Blaine alla faire un petit tour sur Facebook grâce à son téléphone.

Blaine fit défiler son fil d'actualité et vit quelques statuts et photos de ses amis. Puis une invitation à un événement retint son attention. « Représentation des Wablers dans la Salle des Séniors – 20/03/2013 – 03.30 PM ». Il y avait déjà plus de 89 participants, Blaine fit un sourire en coin et accepta l'événement, en même temps c'était lui qui allait chanter pendant cette représentation.

Une fois qu'il eut finit son petit tour sur Facebook il posa son iPhone sur sa poitrine attendant toujours un signe du garçon qui été maintenant omniprésent dans ses pensées.

Lorsque son iPhone vibra le Warbler l'attrapa tout de suite pour regarder le message qu'il venait de recevoir .

**De Kurt -11.44 PM- : **

Non, non Blaine ne soit pas désolé !  
C'est Santana, elle m'a kidnappé mon téléphone, le mettant dans son soutif autant te dire que j'ai du céder à son chantage...  
Oh... Donc tu es... Gay ?  
C'est justement pendant une séance de Shooping, que je me suis fait voler mon portable... -traumatisé du shooping-  
Mon dada vestimentaire ?

Blaine sentit un soulagement immense en lisant le message de Kurt, c'était comme si après qu'on l'ai privé d'oxygéné, il pouvait de nouveau respirer.

**A Kurt -11.45 PM- : **

Santana –' Elle s'entendrait merveilleusement bien avec certains de mes amis tiens..  
Tu m'étonnes que tu ne voulais pas aller le chercher ! Un chantage ?  
Si je dis oui, ça poserait un problème ?  
Outch... Faut combattre le mal par le mal, retourne vite faire les boutiques !  
Si j'ai le droit de savoir, oui =)

Blaine avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone il se demandait vraiment comment Kurt prendrait le fait qu'il soit lui aussi Gay. Surtout que certains des messages ont aurait pu croire qu'il flirtait avec lui.

**De Kurt -11.46 PM- : **

Ne jamais les faire se rencontrer !  
Jamais je n'irais chercher quelque chose la-dedans... Oui, elle voulait savoir de quoi on avait parlé depuis ce début de soirée, enfin tu vois ?  
Aucun problème Blaine, tu es ce que tu es ;)  
Promis j'y retournerais ce week-end !  
Ce sont les foulards, écharpes... Enfin tout ce qui porte autour du cou mais aussi les broches =D

**A Kurt -11.47 PM- : **

Je suis d'accord avec toi !  
Je vois... Je crois que demain j'aurais le droit à peu près à la même chose...  
Merci, j'avais peur que tu ne veuille plus me parler =/  
Achètes toi quelque chose que tu aimes dans ce cas ;)

**De Kurt -11.48 PM- : **

Tu arriveras à les affronter, j'ai bien survécu à Satan !  
Je t'en prie, c'est normal. On s'entend bien, par contre je t'avoue que tu es mon réel premier ami gay x)  
Je ferais donc ça !

En lisant le dernier message de Kurt, Blaine eu un immense sourire. Il prenait bien la chose et voulait continuer à discuter avec lui. Il s'empressa donc de lui répondre oubliant d'attendre les deux minutes minimal qu'il s'était donné dans la soirée. Après tout c'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire à cette heure là.

**A Kurt -11.48 PM- :**

Elle est si diabolique que ça, pour que tu l'appelles Satan ?  
Je t'avoue que j'aurais été déçu que tu ne veuilles plus me parler. Ah oui ? Tu m'en vois ravi =)  
Tu m'enverras une photo de l'une de tes trouvailles ?

Blaine avait appuyé sur envoyé pas automatisme. Il aurait voulu faire revenir son message afin de le modifier. Demander une photo, c'était de trop ! Il ne voulait pas faire fuir Kurt, mais il avait un peu -beaucoup- l'impression de tout faire de travers.

**De Kurt -11.49 PM- : **

Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point elle est diabolique. Tout ce que tu as pu voir dans mes messages ne sont que des détails. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment on fait pour vivre ensemble... Mais c'est Santana, j'ai appris à l'aimer, enfin quand elle fait pas sa garce, autant dire presque jamais x)  
Tu acceptes pour moi, pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas fait pour toi ? =D Tu as des amis qui le sont toi ?  
Si je trouve ce que je veux, tu auras droit à une photo:p

En voyant la réponse de Kurt, le brun souffla de soulagement. Ce garçon à qui il parlait était un ange, ils ne se connaissaient pas et pourtant ils se parlaient comme si ça faisait des années qu'ils étaient amis. Puis apprendre sur Kurt était quelque chose qu'il adorait.

**A Kurt -11.50 PM- : **

Oh je vois... J'aimerais pas être à ta place ! Mais vous avez tout de même l'air de bien vous entendre c'est ce qui compte non ?  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai psychoté c'est vrai, maintenant que tu dis ça... Je suis juste idiot x)  
Oui il y a un autre Walber qui l'est et on est ami, mais sans plus.  
C'est trop gentil de ta part !

**De Kurt -11.51 PM- : **

Oui je pense aussi. En même temps si elle partait ça serait tout vide sans elle... ça serait plus pareille, j'ai appris à vivre avec elle.  
Psychoter, à ce point ? :o  
Oh et il t'intéresse ?  
Je t'en prie, c'est normal quand on est ami;)

Le cœur de Blaine avait légèrement accéléré au message de son ami. Est-ce que Sebastian l'intéressait ? Le brun ne pouvait nier qu'il était très mignon, grand, les yeux vert, ses cheveux châtain, une belle voix... Oui Sebastian était tout à fait charmant, et pouvait être son style de mec physiquement. Mais à chaque fois que Blaine lui parlait il avait toujours l'impression que Sebastian le regardait comme une proie et cela le gênait plus que tout.

**A Kurt -11.53 PM- : **

Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire, ça me ferrais bizarre de ne plus partager ma chambre.  
Oui, j'avais peur de t'avoir fait partir, faut pas chercher à comprendre, je me fais des films pour tout et pour rien x)  
Euh... C'est compliqué disons que je le trouve vraiment très mignon mais après c'est pas la personne que je préfère parler on va dire. Et toi quelqu'un t'intéresse dans ton école ou chez vogue ?

**De Kurt -11.54 PM- : **

Mais non, ne te fais de film comme ça ! Je te le dirais si un jour je suis mal à l'aise ou autre. Et toi fais en de même, hein !  
Explique moi tout ! -très très curieux- Moi il y a bien un garçon, mais je ne sais pas.. Je suis pas vraiment doué, je tombe toujours sur des hétéros...

**A Kurt -11.56 PM- : **

Promis ;)  
D'accord, curieux va ! Donc il s'appelle Sebastian, il est en dernière année comme moi. Très mignon comme je l'ai dit mais à chaque fois qu'il me parle j'ai l'impression d'être une proie, un morceau de viande qu'il veut dévorer. Et il fait que quelques réflexions, ça me met assez mal à l'aise...  
Comment ça ?

**De Kurt -11.58 PM- : **

Très mignon ? Description, sil te plaît =)  
Ah... en effet, c'est pas vraiment pratique s'il te met mal à l'aise, vous avez assez de parler d'un sujet qui te plaît tel que la mode ou les comédies musical comme on a pu le faire ?  
Au lycée j'ai eu le beguin deux fois, et les deux fois les garçons étaient hétéros...

**A Kurt -11.59 PM- : **

Euh... Il est grand, enfin il doit faire dans les 1m80 voir plus, cheveux châtains, yeux vert... Enfin voilà. Je craque assez pour les garçons plus grand que moi en fait, mais chut c'est un secret !:p  
Non pas vraiment, on parle très rarement que tout les deux, et quand on parle c'est surtout de sa personne, de lui vivant à Paris, de lui est ses ex..  
Je suis désolé pour toi =/

Blaine ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite de savoir que Kurt n'avait pas de petit ami.

**De Kurt -00.01 AM- : **

D'après ta description il doit être mignon en effet, il était déjà à la choral l'année dernière ? Avec moi ton secret est bien gardé :p  
Il ne s'intéresse pas à toi, où ne te le montre pas en tout cas si j'ai bien compris...  
Ne le sois pas ça arrive !

**A Kurt -00.02 AM- : **

Oui il en faisait partit il à fait l'un des solos au régionale l'année dernière Gald Your Came. J'en suis persuadé =)  
C'est exactement ça...

**De Kurt -00.03 AM- : **

Ah oui je vois, c'est pas vraiment mon style mais je ne nie pas qu'il est mignon.  
Tu devrais peut être essayer de lui parler par message dans ce cas, peut être qu'il n'aurait pas le monopole de la conversation.

Quand Kurt lui répondit que Sebastian n'était pas vraiment son style il eu une folle envie de lui demander quel était son style mais il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, quoi que des amis se pose ce genre de question. Blaine regarda son téléphone c'était à lui de répondre et il était encore partagé entre demander à Kurt quel était son style de garçon ou ne pas le lui demander.

**De Kurt -00.05 AM- : **

Blaine ?

Blaine se décida alors à lui répondre laissant ses doigts taper ce qu'il pensait après tout Kurt le lui dirait si ça le gênait, non ?

**A Kurt -00.06 AM- : **

Et quel est ton style ? -si c'est pas trop indiscret-  
Ouais peut être... Merci du conseil j'essayerais !  
Et toi propose lui un café, même les hétéro en prenne et tu pourras être peut-être fixé;)

**De Kurt -00.06 AM- : **

Mon Style ? Je sais même pas si j'en ai un, en fait !:o Les deux béguins que j'ai eu, ils étaient complètement différents, l'un brun et l'autre blond c'est pour te dire... Mais je crois que j'aime les garçons qui font du sport et jouent d'un instrument, ils ont ce point en commun !  
Je t'en prie =)  
D'accord, je vais essayer mais je ne promets rien !

En lisant le style de garçon qui pourrait plaire à Kurt, Blaine eu un très large sourire après tout il faisait du sport, de la boxe plus exactement, et pratiquait différents instruments de musique. Il pouvait donc entrer dans ses critères ? Puis le brun se dit qu'il se faisait des films, puis même s'il commencé à être sous le charme de Kurt, lui était à Westerville alors que lui était à New York ! Mais savoir que Kurt essayerait peut être de voir ce garçon cela lui faisait une petite boule dans le ventre.

**A Kurt -00.07 AM- : **

Donc c'est pas forcement le physique qui te plais chez un garçon ?  
Tu me tiendras au courant, hein ?

**De Kurt -00.08 AM- : **

Non, pas forcement, le physique certes c'est important. Si j'ai un copain je veux qu'il soit agréable à regarder mais je veux surtout bien m'entendre avec lui, partager mes passions, ma vie avec lui. Je cherche pas un mannequin ou une star qui ne penserait qu'à lui.

Bien sûr Blaine, après tout c'est toi qui me conseil le café ;)

**A Kurt -00.09 AM- : **

Je te comprends je pense exactement la même chose ! Cependant s'il est mignon c'est un gros plus ! Et donc du coup, tu n'as pas eu de petit ami ?  
Merci, Kurt.

**De Kurt -00.10 AM- : **

Non jamais et toi ? Tu en as déjà eu ?  
Je t'en prie, Blaine !

Le rythme cardiaque de Blaine s'accéléra encore plus quand il su que le garçon n'avait jamais de petit ami, il avait l'impression qu'il était comme lui, qu'ils se complétaient . Après tout lui non plus n'avait jamais eu de petit ami.

**A Kurt -00.11 AM- : **

Non plus, Sebastian m'a déjà fait plusieurs avances mais j'ai jamais accepté... Tu crois que je devrais ?

**De Kurt -00.12 AM- : **

Je ne pense pas que tu devrais si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise avec lui Blaine. Être avec quelqu'un c'est lui faire confiance, croire en lui.  
Si tu n'arrives même pas à discuter de chose qui t'intéresse avec, je te le déconseille mais peut être que ça va changer. Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir en l'amour =)

Blaine était vraiment heureux que Kurt se soit trompé de numéro de téléphone, il ne savait pas comment exprimer le fait qu'il était devenu accro à leurs messages en seulement quelques heures.

**A Kurt -00.13 AM- : **

Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils Kurt. Ça me fais énormément plaisir d'avoir fait ta connaissance aujourd'hui. Je ne pensais pas que ça serais si simple de faire connaissance et de s'entendre à ce point avec quelqu'un seulement à travers des messages.

**De Kurt -00.15 AM- : **

Je t'en prie Blaine, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un message dès que tu en as besoin. Je te promets pas d'y répondre tout de suite avec mes cours et mes boulots mais je prendrais tout de même du temps pour te répondre à chaque fois =)  
Je dois dire que je suis content de m'être trompé de numéro et d'être tombé sur toi !  
Par contre je suis vraiment désolé mais je suis entrain de m'endormir sur mon téléphone, mes lundi sont épuisants. J'aimerais beaucoup continuer à discuter mais habituellement je dors déjà depuis 3 longues heures...

**A Kurt -00.18 AM- : **

C'est pareil pour toi Kurt ! N'hésite surtout pas quelque soit le moment ou l'heure.  
Pas de soucis. 3 heures ?:o Non mais Kurt, ça va pas bien ! Va dormir tout de suite !

**De Kurt -00.19 AM- :**

Je note ;)

Autoritaire x) Bonne nuit, Blaine =)

**A Kurt -00.20 AM- : **

ça m'arrive :p Bonne nuit, dors bien =)

Blaine ne pu se retenir de faire un immense sourire. N'étant pas encore épuisé il remonta toute leur conversation et la relu du début à la fin. Quand il relut les premiers messages un rictus était affiché sur ses lèvres puis au fur et à mesure il trouvait leur conversation approfondie.

Lorsqu'il posa son iPhone pour dormir il se promis d'envoyer un message à Kurt dès le lendemain matin pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée surtout qu'il lui avait piqué des heures de sommeil.


	5. Chapter 5

BONSOIR =)

A quelques minutes de passer à Samedi, je vous soumet le cinquième chapitre qui va apporter un peu d'action je l'espère ! N'hésitez toujours pas à commentez même quelques mots.

Toujours un grand MERCI à ceux qui me lise même en anonyme et que ne se prononce pas.

**Réponse aux reviews : **Toujours le même topo ^^

**Justmoi59 :** Accro à ce point ! Cela me fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'espère donc que les prochains chapitres seront tout autant une drogue pour toi :3

**Alodiie73 :** Contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs =) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Donnes moi ton avis !

**Chousi : **Merci beaucoup de me rassurer vis-à-vis de ce chapitre ! Et oui je pense qu'au bout de 4 chapitres ils peuvent se faire ce genre de déclaration et bien le prendre ^^.

**Chanson présente dans le chapitre : **Hot N Cold de Katy Perry

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Kurt s'était tout de suite endormis quand il avait posé son iPhone sur sa table de nuit. Il avait été épuisé par sa journée et avoir fait la connaissance de Blaine avait remonté son humeur du jour. Fatigué qu'il avait été il fit une nuit sans rêves. Ayant presque sauté l'état du sommeil superficiel pour entrer tout de suite dans le sommeil profond il commença à se réveiller avant que son réveil ne sonne. Mais en réalité c'était à cause d'une dispute entre ses colocataires qu'il était entrain de se réveiller.

-_VOY A ARRACARTE LOS CABELLOS Y SERVIRME A DE ESO PARA A MUNECA VUDU , VAS A SUFRIR A BERRY COMO JAMAS SURFRITE ! _

En entant la douce voix de latina Kurt décida de se lever pour voir de quoi il retournait et peut être éviter un meurtre dans son appartement.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre il pu voir ses colocataires l'une en face de l'autre toutes les deux dans un degré de rage qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

-_C'EST NOTRE ECOLE A KURT ET MOI, TU NE PEUX PAS VENIR L'ENVAHIR COMME TU AS ENVAHIS NOTRE APPARTEMENT ! _

Kurt ne pouvait pas gérer une telle crise sans avoir prit avant son café, mais là il ne pouvait pas accéder à la cuisine sans les approcher ce qui pouvait être très risqué.

-_¡ ESTOY SEGURO QUE PORCELANA SE HINCHE BIEN DE SABER QUE PUEDO ESTAR EN SU ESCUELA ? LE ACEPTO A MI!_

Le garçon n'avait jamais apprit espagnol pendant sa scolarité donc il ne comprenait jamais rien quand la Latina parlait dans sa langue maternelle, mais il cru entendre l'un de ses surnoms. Voilà qu'il était maintenant intégré à une guerre sans l'avoir déclenché ou autre.

-_TU VAS ARRETE DE PARLER ESPAGNOL ? _

Décidé à quand même avoir son café, Kurt avança vers elle, passa entre ses deux amies qui s'affrontaient du regard et alla se servir un mug de café.

Les deux jeunes filles tournèrent la tête vers Kurt quand il passa et ne le lâchèrent pas du regard comme si un extraterrestre venait d'apparaître devant elles et faisait sa petite vie.

Quand Kurt bu sa première gorgée un sourire de bien être s'afficha sur son visage, puis il se tourna vers ses amies.

-_Que me vaut ce réveil tout en douceur ?_ Demanda-t-il de sa petite voix aiguë.

-_Je t'en prie, Santana,_ le prénom de la jeune fille était bien accentué par l'autre, _annonce la grande nouvelle à Kurt._

Kurt regarda la brune se demandant bien ce qu'elle avait a annoncer et ce qui aurait pu mettre Rachel dans un tel état. Quoi que Rachel pouvait très facilement se mettre en colère, et faire une affaire d'Etat un i écrit sans point.

Santana regarda alors son amie ouvrant la bouche, puis la fermant avant de lui faire un sourire et lui dire avec douceur, car Kurt n'avait rien à voir avec son engueulade avec Rachel. Lui pouvait bien réagir différemment.

-_Je me suis inscrite à la NYADA, pour l'année prochaine en section danse. _

Les yeux et la bouche de Kurt s'ouvrirent en grand avant qu'une voix très aiguë par la joie sorte de ses lèvres_ « Mais c'est géniale, Santana ! » _Le garçon posa sa tasse sur le meuble de la cuisine et alla prendre la latina dans ses bras. Cette dernier avait un très large sourire sur ses lèvres heureuse que l'un de ses amis qu'elle considérait comme sa famille soit content pour elle.

-_Je suis heureuse de constater que tu le prends bien comparait à Berry._

Rachel avait toujours sa tête de femme en colère et cette colère était maintenant dirigée aussi bien vers Santana que vers Kurt. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Kurt pouvait accepter une telle chose. Déjà qu'ils devaient partager leur appartement avec Santana, l'avoir à la NYADA serait insupportable.

Kurt regarda Rachel et leva les yeux au ciel avant de la regarder de nouveau. « T_u sais que faire ce genre de tête ça donne des rides, et puis ça ne te met pas du tout en valeur. _»

-_Mais comment tu peux accepter ça, Kurt ! Elle a déjà envahit notre appartement et ne fait ni la cuisine, ni les courses, ni le ménage, elle participe en rien ! Et toi tu acceptes qu'elle se présente dans notre école, se joigne à notre rêve, Kurt ! Je croyais que toi, moi, la NYADA, Broadway c'était notre rêve à nous ! _La voix de Rachel était pleine de reproche, elle montrait son désaccord vis à vis de tout ce qui était arrivé dernièrement.

-_Rachel, rien ne changera à nos projets, on va finir la NYADA, on va avoir nos premiers rôles à Broadway, on va vivre notre rêve. Mais tu ne peux pas empêcher Santana de vivre son rêve ! Tu ne peux pas lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Même si elle ne fait aucune tâche ménagère, elle paye une partie du loyer et malgré tout ce que je peux dire j'aime bien l'avoir ici, me dire que tout nos amis ne sont pas aux quatre coins du pays. Maintenant si ça ne te convient pas c'est ton problème._ Les paroles de Kurt étaient franches et représentaient exactement ce qu'il pensait même si cela devait blesser Rachel d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-_Kurt à raison, je ne veux pas interférais dans votre rêve, mais je veux réaliser le mien, celui que j'ai pris tant de temps à trouver. Je veux pouvoir vivre ma passion, la danse. Et pour la NYADA tu sais que c'est la meilleure école de New York qui me permettrait de vivre cette passion ainsi que celle du chant. Je ne compte pas entrer en compétition avec Kurt ou toi. Et j'aurais un an de moins que vous, et encore si je suis accepté, j'ai juste déposé mon dossier pour le moment. Je ne sais même pas si je serais prise. _La voix de la latina était maintenant calme grâce à l'intervention de sa Lady préférée.

Rachel les regardait tout les deux s'alliant contre elle. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Kurt pouvait lui faire une telle scène, comment pouvait-il être de son côté à elle ? Comment pouvait-il mettre de côté leur rêve ? L'inclure dans leur rêve à eux ?

-_Faites ce que vous voulez entre vous, je ne dormirais pas là ce soir, j'ai besoin d'être seule._ Rachel finit sa phrase en partant vers sa chambre faisant son sac pour la nuit.

Kurt fit une grimace à Santana pour lui faire comprendre que c'était toujours pas ça mais qu'il était de son côté après tout il n'allait pas mettre de côté son rêve avec Rachel, il allait juste y apporter quelques modifications, comme toutes les modifications que Rachel avait faites incluant, puis rejetant Finn et ainsi de suite.

Il finit par récupérer sa tasse et en proposa une à la latina qui accepta. Les deux amis prirent leur petit déjeuné ensemble.

-_Alors ton petit gay en uniforme, ça donne quoi ?_ Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Santana bien trop curieuse.

Les joues de Kurt en rougirent sur le coup. « O_n est ami. On a plein de points en commun, il aime les comédies musicales, le moulin rouge en particulier ! La mode, il a même une obsession pour les nœuds de papillons, et il n'a jamais eu de petit ami..._ » Un très large sourire avait trahit le jeune homme quand il avait parlé du brun.

-_Tu sais que tu craques complètement Lady Hummel ? _

Kurt faillit s'étrangler en avalant son café de travers quand Santana avait fait une remarque qui était totalement justifié mais que le jeune homme n'était pas du prêt à entendre. Après tout cela faisait même pas 24heures qu'il parlait avec Blaine alors de là à dire qu'il craquait complètement c'était exagéré d'après lui.

-_Je ne craque pas Santana, je l'apprécie. Il est mignon, gentil..._

-_Tu craques ! _La jeune fille l'avait coupé en plein dans son opposition.

-_Mais non ! Et ça fait même pas 24heures qu'on se parle Santana, on peut pas craquer en si peu de temps !_

-_J'y crois pas, c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais, tu es totalement sous le charme !_ Dit la latina tout en ouvrant la bouche et faisant son sourire de garce.

-T_u m'énerves !_ Kurt abandonna son petit déjeuné et alla dans sa chambre avant d'en ressortir des vêtements à ses bras. _Je prends la salle de bain. _

_-NE FAIS PAS TROP DE BRUIT EN TE SOULAGEANT ! _Cria la jeune fille pour que le garçon l'entende de la salle de bien. Elle avait ce petit rire Santanesque finissant son petit déjeuner.

Kurt était entrain de retirer son pyjama quand il entendit Santana, il rougit très fortement. Il aurait voulu lui répondre mais il savait que c'était chose perdu quand on avait Satan en face.

Afin de se détendre il alluma la radio présente dans la pièce et mit une station qui ne donner pas d'informations mais diffusait des tubes plus ou moins récent.

Alors que l'eau coulait sur dans son dos une chanson de Katy Perry envahit la pièce. Kurt ne pu se retenir de chanté les paroles faisant comme si la pomme de douche était un micro.

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you P.M.S  
Like a bitch (chick)  
I would know  
And you over think  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me _

De la cuisine Santana pouvait entendre la musique mais aussi la voix de sa Lady qui était si aiguë chanté au dessus des paroles de la chanteuse, sur le refrain elle se mit aussi à chanter tout en faisant la vaisselle, une première pour elle !

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight we break up  
We kiss we make up_

_You, you don't really wanna stay no_  
_You, but you don't really wanna go o_  
_You're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down_

Santana ne pensait pas que faire la vaisselle pourrait être aussi simple, elle n'y prenait pas du plaisir, mais elle se dit que peut être faire de petits gestes tels que celui-ci pourrait aider Rachel à ne plus en vouloir à Kurt. Elle s'en fichait qu'elle lui en veuille à elle mais pas à Kurt, lui n'y était pour rien dans tout ça.

_We used to be  
Just like twins  
So insync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh  
About nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know  
That you're not gonna change_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down_  
_You're wrong when it's right_  
_It's black and it's white_  
_We fight we break up_  
_We kiss we make up_

_You, you don't really wanna stay no_  
_You, but you don't really wanna go o_  
_You're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down_

La vaisselle finie la latina avait envie d'aller embêter sa petite Lady. Elle décida donc de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Le verrou y était cassé et aucun des colocataires n'avait jugé nécessaire de le changer, ils n'avaient cas prévenir quand l'un utilisait la pièce.

A fond dans les paroles de sa chanson faisant mousser ses cheveux Kurt n'entendit pas Santana ouvrir la porte. Heureusement les amis avaient investit dans un rideau de douche, la latina ne pouvait donc voir que l'ombre de son ami.

_Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of love bi polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
And I can't get off this ride..._

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

Elle avait fait exprès de ne pas chanter cette partie de la chanson pour ne pas trahir sa présence. Cependant quand le refrain reprit, elle fit s'élever sa voix tout en se brossant les dents.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out _

_-IIIIHHHHHH ! _Un cri des plus aiguë de la part de Kurt envahit la pièce.

Mais Santana fière d'elle continua à chanter tout en se retenant de rire.

_You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight we break up  
We kiss we make up_

Kurt finit par faire apparaître sa tête, les cheveux plein de mousse à côté du rideau. « Q_u'est ce que tu fous la Santana, dégage !_ »

-_Je me lave les dents ça ne se voit pas ?_ Dit ironiquement la jeune tout en continuant de se les brosser pour accompagner son geste à la parole.

_-Pas quand je suis sous la douche ! Dégage ! _

-_Lady je vais pas te regarder. Tu n'es as du tout mon style, et on est tous les deux gay, je comprends que Rachel ne veille pas de moi dans la salle de bain même si c'est la dernière fille avec qui je m'imaginerais faire ça. Mais toi ? Tu es un mec gay, je cherche pas à t'allumer ou autre. _

_-Tu ne connais pas la pudeur Santana ? Dégage. _

_-Je partirais une fois que j'aurais finis. _

Kurt poussa un grognement de colère et retourna derrière le rideau pour finir de prendre sa douche tout en faisant attention à ce que son amie ne fasse rien pour le voir.

C'est la psychose d'être vu nu par la latina qui finit très rapidement sa douche. Quand il du sortir il fit attention à ce qu'elle ne soit plus dans la pièce. Soufflant de soulagement il sortit de la douche et alla fermer la salle tout de suite mettant une chaise devant la porte pour ne pas qu'elle revienne.

De son côté Santana était pas peu fière de ce qu'elle avait fait. Dans le salon elle était entrain de ranger sa couverture et son oreiller qu'elle utilisait sur son lit de fortune.

Une fois habillé de sa classe habituelle Kurt sortit de la pièce criant « _LA SALLE DE BAIN EST LIBRE SATAN !_ ». Il fila dans sa chambre prit son sac avec ses cours de la journée ainsi que son sac de sport où ses collants avaient repris leur emplacement.

La journée avait à peine commencé que les filles l'avaient déjà mit dans tous ses états, il en avait presque oublié son iPhone entrain de charger sur sa table de nuit. C'est quand il reçu un message qu'il se souvint de l'appareil.

Quand il remarqua l'émetteur du message, Kurt eu un immense sourire. C'était bien ce dont il avait besoin après cette heure horrible qu'il avait pu passer.


	6. Chapter 6

BONSOIR A TOUS =)

Et oui, me re voilà comme toutes les semaines, je ne vous oublie pas et je continue de publier soit le jeudi, soit le vendredi. La fiction prend vraiment forme, j'en suis à la moitié écrite complètement et bien sûr, je sais comme elle va se finir.

Pour rester dans les bonnes nouvelles je vous annonce que j'ai eu mon BTS Professions Immobilières et que je suis acceptée dans la licence pro que je souhaitais *O*  
Oui, oui pourquoi vous le dire ? Déjà une parce que ça me fait plaisir et de deux parce que les inscriptions et devoir trouver un logement sur la ville de ma licence va me prendre du temps. De même, je pars en vacances, mais je ne vous oublierai pas pour autant ! Je pense donc rester à une publication par semaine pour tenir le rythme.

Dans ce chapitre, nos Warblers préférés font leur retour pour votre plus grand plaisir, je l'espère ! J'avoue beaucoup me servir de ma sœur et mes meilleurs amis pour leurs paroles, comportements, conneries et complicité =)

Comme toujours un immense MERCI aux lecteurs qui me lisent et qui ne se prononce pas. Cela fait toujours énormément plaisir de voir augmenté le nombre de lecture de mes chapitres !

**Réponses aux reviews :** N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir par MP !

**Justmoi59 :**_Oui les messages de Kurt et Blaine sont tout mignons, ils sont à leur image je dirais ^^.__Santana, marque en effet ce chapitre.__J'ai essayé de mettre en avant une amitié qui pour moi existe dans la série, mais qui n'est pas mit en valeur.__Rachel...__Comment dire...__Rachel va être vraiment narcissique et ne penser qu'à elle dans cette fiction mais je ne vais pas tout gâcher en n'en disant plus =)_

**Chousi :** _Je t'ai tuée ?__YOUPI !__Pas que je veux ta mort hein !__Mais c'est la réaction que je souhaitais obtenir de mes lecteurs.__Santana est l'un de mes personnages préférés, il est donc important qu'elle apparaisse dans ma fiction, mais je ne souhaite pas non plus en faire une fille toute gentille.__Je veux qu'elle garde son côté assez garce =) Je suis contente que tu dises que tu trouvé le chapitre drôle et attendrissant car c'était l'effet recherché une nouvelle fois.__En espérant que les prochains chapitres te soit autant communicatif !_

**Brave Woodpecker :**_Merci beaucoup pour cette première review et bienvenue sur Wanna be more than friends !__Je suis contente que tu aies donné ton avis sur ces premiers chapitres et que ces derniers t'aient plus !__J'essaye un maximum de respecter les personnages, car après tous faire une FF sur eux et ne pas les respecter, j'ai envie de dire autant faire une fiction sur autre chose !__Et tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

Petit plus pour ceux voulant interagir sur d'autre support que FF mon Kik ( MorganeMacmillan ) et mon Tweeter Complètement mort soit dit en passant x)- ( Morgane_Kurtnie )

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **

Blaine regarda le message qu'il avait écrit pour Kurt s'envoyer. Comme il se l'était dit la veille il le lui avait envoyé dès qu'il s'était réveillé.

**A Kurt -07.42 AM- : **

Bonjour toi =)  
J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit et que malgré tes heures de sommeil en moins tu es d'attaque pour ta journée.

Trent s'était toujours demandé pourquoi son ami se levait à 7h42 pourquoi pas 30, 40 ou 45 enfin un horaire plus normal. Mais bon c'était Blaine en même temps il ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde, c'était justement ce qu'aimaient les Warblers chez leur leader.

Le brun avait à peine eu le temps de sortir de son lit qu'il reçu tout de suite une réponse, cela lui tira un immense sourire et le mit de bonne humeur pour sa journée.

**De Kurt -07.42 AM- : **

Bonjour à toi aussi =)  
J'ai dormis comme un bébé, mais réveil en fanfare...  
J'ai faillit partir sans mon téléphone, tu es mon sauveur !

**A Kurt -07.42 AM- : **

Comment ça en fanfare ?  
Bah ouais attend, sous mon uniforme j'ai mon costume de super héro mais chut faut pas le dire !

Blaine alla dans la salle de bain le temps se changer, revêtir l'uniforme de l'école dans lequel il aimait être. Cela lui permettait d'être ce Blaine Devon Anderson que ses amis, ses professeurs connaissaient. Ici il n'était pas le petit pédé qui s'était fait battre à la sortit du bal de promo à cause de son orientation sexuel. Non ici, il était ce garçon en uniforme, les cheveux coiffés parfaitement grâce à une couche de gel et qui était accepté.

Quand ressortit de la salle de bain, Trent était la à l'attendre comme à leur habitude afin d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la cantine de la Dalton Academy.

Blaine attrapa son sac et son portable puis il sortit de la chambre en suivant son ami.

**De Kurt -07.47 AM- : **

Les filles se sont gueulé dessus. C'est leurs cris qui m'ont sortis de mon lit avant mon réveil autant dire un sacrilège ! Déjà être réveillé comme ça puis les entendre parler sans avoir prit mon café... Santana hurlait en espagnol je comprenais rien du tout à ce qu'il se passait.  
Après j'ai enfin compris, Rachel en veut à Santana parce qu'elle s'est inscrite à la même école que nous pour l'année prochaine et si j'ai bien tout compris elle à peur que je la remplace par Santana... Du coup Rachel me fait la gueule et elle va dormir chez le mec qui la prend pour une conne ce soir...  
Puis tu sais pas la meilleure ! Santana est entrée dans la salle de bain pendant que je prenais ma douche ! Et elle est restée tout le temps qu'elle se lavait les dents ! Si j'avais été habillé je lui aurait arraché ses cheveux !  
Oh tu dois être mignon en super héro !

La Warbler fut choqué par la longueur du message de son ami mais le lu entièrement. Apparemment Kurt avait commencé la journée du mauvais pieds. Tellement pris par la lecture de son message Blaine ne fit pas attention aux marches et en loupa une. Heureusement pour lui sa coordination fit qu'il réussit à se rattraper mais il décida de finir sa lecture une fois sur un sol plat.

D'après le visage de son ami, Trent était sûr qu'il s'agissait du fameux garçon dont son ami lui avait parlé la veille et dont il lui avait conseillé de faire connaissance parce qu'apparemment il n'était pas si inconnu que cela, il avait fait partit de l'une des chorales qu'ils avaient affronté les années précédentes.

**A Kurt -07.50 AM- :**

Oh Kurt... Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire à par que je suis désolé que tu es eu un pareil réveil... Tu ne le méritais pas surtout après que je t'ai retenu aussi longtemps éveillé hier.  
Ah quand même ! Je confirme ne jamais la faire rencontrer David ou Wes !  
Au faite tu vas à quelle école ?  
A qui le dit tu ;)

Arrivé dans le réfectoire les deux garçons remplirent leurs plateaux de différents aliments qui allaient leur donner l'énergie de subir une journée de cours intensif.

Une fois assis à leur table ils furent très vite rejoint par les autres membres de leur groupe d'amis.

-_Blaine on te doit des excuses, on aurait pas du réagir comme ça sans essayer de comprendre ou de nous mettre à ta place._ Wes qui était le plus diplomatique d'entre eux avait prit la parole et parlait pour tous.

Blaine les regarda tour à tour avec un petit sourire. « _Excuses acceptées ! Oh et David j'ai accepté l'événement Facebook_ »

-_Oui, j'ai vue, et heureusement que tu y participe c'est toi qui chante pendant cette représentation._

-_Les garçons je pensais que ça pourrait être sympa de la filmer et la mettre sur Facebook, enfin si vous êtes d'accord. _Proposa Jeff.

-_Nous soumettrons ton idée au prochain conseil._ Accepta David.

Jeff sourit car c'était toujours la première étape que des idées soient soumis au conseil. Le garçon comptait faire une page de leur chorale afin de les faire connaître et pourquoi pas faire en sorte qu'ils fassent des représentations à l'extérieure de la Dalton Academy.

Tous étaient entrain de commencé à manger en silence comme à leur habitude, avant le café, les conversations n'étaient jamais vraiment agitées, c'était juste des paroles polis, des bonjours... L'iPhone de Blaine était une nouvelle fois sur son plateau et se mit à vibrer ce qui attira les regards de tous. Mais cette fois-ci aucun ne savait s'il devait parler ou non.

-_Quelqu'un aurait du sucre mon omelette est trop salée ?_ Jeff avait trouvé que ça pour détendre l'atmosphère qui était tendu, et en plus de ça il était très sérieux dans ses paroles.

Les autres Warblers clignèrent des yeux avant de se mettre à rire aux éclats.

-_Non mais Jeff tu peux pas foutre du sucre dans une omelette ! _

-_C'est ignoble après ! _Ajouta David au commentaire de Wes.

-_Roh chacun ses goûts d'abord !_ Grommela Jeff en attrapant le sucre que Trent avait eu la gentillesse de lui tendre.

Blaine en profita pour regarder et pouvoir répondre à Kurt en toute discrétion.

**De Kurt -07.55 AM- : **

Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et pour être resté tard j'en avais envie ^^  
Qui sont David et Wes ?  
Je suis à la NYADA ( New York Academy for Dramatic Arts ) =D

Cependant en lisant le message de Kurt, il ne pouvait pas se retenir, il fit quelques gestes de ses mains et tapa sur le bras de Trent à sa droite pour avoir son attention.

-_Hey, hey ! Il est étudiant à la NYADA !_ Dit le garçon tout excité.

-_C'est pas pour cette école que tu as envoyé un dossier ? _Demanda Wes ne comprenant pas tout.

-_Si ! J'y crois pas ! Il étudie là-bas ! _

_-Bah c'est super pour toi, au moins tu connaîtra quelqu'un si tu es accepté._ Lui répondit Trent avec sourire, montrant ainsi qu'il soutenait toujours son choix de parler au garçon.

-_De qui parle-t-on ?_ Demanda Sebastian arrivant à leur table.

-_De Kurt, le garçon d'hier_. Blaine avait baissé le regard et bougé sur sa chaise mal à l'aise ayant peur qu'une autre dispute éclate.

-_C'est cool dans ce cas. Donc il s'appel Kurt ?_ Wes essayait de montrer que la hache était belle et bien enterrée et qu'ils acceptaient son choix.

-_Ouais, il faisait partit de la choral de McKingley, maintenant il est étudiant à New York, et il travaille aussi pour . _Blaine sentait une certaine fierté de dire ces mots.

**A Kurt -07.58 AM- : **

Ce soir tu te couches plutôt alors !  
Ceux sont deux amis qui sont un peu irrécupérables x) Quoi que Jeff est pas mal aussi dans son genre...  
J'y crois pas ! Dis mois que c'est pas vrai ! J'y ai envoyé un dossier pour l'année prochaine. Cette école c'est The école pour Broadway, la scène !

-_Je crois que Blaine est sous le charme de ce Kurt._ Se mit à rire doucement David.

-_Non, mais non ! On est juste devenu ami. _Se défendit le brun.

-_Ami ? Déjà ?_ Sebastian était choqué lui même ne pouvait se dire ami de Blaine, une connaissance, un camarade mais pas un ami.

-_Oui. On a pleins de points en commun, on a beaucoup parlé hier. _

-_Je confirme je me suis endormis ils s'envoyaient toujours des messages. _

_-Oh que c'est mignon !_La voix de Jeff était comme celle d'un enfant toute attendrit.

-_Jeff ! On est ami, on fait connaissance c'est normal qu'on parle beaucoup_.

David et Wes s'échangèrent un regard pendant que Jeff essayait de faire comprendre à Blaine que sa tête rendait tout cela mignon.

Les deux amis se comprenaient toujours d'un regard, c'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu besoin de paroles entre eux. Ce lien entre eux exaspérait beaucoup de monde et notamment leurs petites amies respectives Elles avaient toujours l'impression que leur amitié était plus solide que les liens qu'elles avaient avec eux.

La première sonnerie annonçant que les cours commençaient dans dix minutes résonna dans le réfectoire, chacun prit son plateau qu'il alla déposer. Puis, ils se divisèrent en plusieurs groupes afin de rejoindre leur salle de cours.

**De Kurt -08.01 AM- : **

Promis maman :p  
Oh je vois xD Non vaut mieux pas qu'ils se rencontrent dans ce cas !  
Je te dirais bien que c'est pas vrai mais ça serait un mensonge x) J'y suis entré au dernier semestre je n'avait pas été accepté pour le premier... Mais maintenant j'y suis ! =D  
Tu as fais t'as demande ! Wahou ! Tu as choisis quel majeur ? Peut être qu'on sera dans la même école l'année prochaine tu te rends compte !?

**A Kurt -08.02 AM- : **

Contre-ténor, ancien gagnant des nationales, vogue, NYADA c'est pas possible ! T'es pas réel ! Je suis entrain de rêver...  
J'ai pas choisit de majeur mais j'ai plus de capacité pour le chant.

**De Kurt -08.04 AM- : **

Est-ce un compliment ?  
Je vois, donc tu vas sûrement avoir Carmen Tibideaux pour ton audition si ton dossier est accepté =)

**A Kurt -08.05 AM- : **

Oui..:$  
Tu veux dire LA Carmen Tibideaux ? C'est elle que tu as eu pour la tienne ?

**De Kurt -08.09 AM- : **

Merci dans ce cas =)  
Oui LA Carmen Tibideaux. Oui, c'est elle qui m'a fait passer mes deux auditions.

**A Kurt -08.10 AM- : **

Je t'en prie ;)  
Wahou, ça doit être super impressionnant, qu'avais-tu interprété ?  
Désolé je dois suivre les cours je te répondrais à ma pause.  
Passe une bonne matinée !

Blaine avait mit son portable dans la poche de son Blazer qui était maintenant suspendu sur le dos de sa chaise.

Les cours à la Dalton's Academy étaient toujours intenses et soutenus. Certes parfois le brun se laissait aller et faisait autre chose, mais cela était toujours dans les cours qu'il trouvait ennuyeux parce qu'il était au-dessus du niveau de la classe. Cependant étant senior les cours du garçon étaient des plus avancés.

Blaine et Wes étaient dans la même classe et se battaient régulièrement entre eux pour être le plus fort. Leurs minis batailles boostaient les autres élèves et permettait au niveau de la classe de se renforcer. Chacun avait son domaine de prédiction, pour Blaine c'était les matières scientifiques tel que les sciences et les maths tant que pour Wesley c'était l'histoire et l'anglais.

Le cours par lequel il commençait sa journée était celui de mathèmatiques, et le garçon adorait cette matière, il était totalement plongé dans ses calculs réalisant les exercices demandés. Tellement il était impliqué dans ce qu'il faisait qu'il fut surpris d'entendre la sonnerie annonçant leur première pause.

En sortant de classe le garçon pu découvrir qu'il avait reçu un nombre assez conséquent de messages et décida de répondre à chacun d'eux.

**De Kurt -08.12 AM- **:

Alors j'avais interprété à ma première audition Not The Boy Newt Door.  
Puis à ma seconde Being Alive sans savoir que j'allais auditionner !  
Travail bien ;)

**De Cooper -08.49 AM-** :

Bonjour petit frère.  
Je voulais venir aux nouvelles, tu vas bien ? Et la famille ?

**De Maman -09.06 AM- : **

Bonjour Blaine, n'oublie pas de m'envoyer un message jeudi pour savoir à quelle heure je viens te chercher vendredi. Passe une bonne semaine.

**De David -09.15 AM- : **

Wes a oublié son téléphone dans notre chambre... Dit lui qu'il est un boulet de ma part...  
On se rejoint dans la salle senior à la pause à tout à l'heure =)

**De Kurt -09.23 AM- Pièce jointe -**:

Je m'ennuie... Alors j'ai repensé à notre discutions de ce matin et TADAM !

Blaine préféra garder le meilleur pour la fin. Il répondit à tous ses messages finissant par Kurt tout en arrivant dans la salle pour rejoindre ses amis.

L'image que lui avait envoyé Kurt était une photo d'un dessin fait à la main. Un dessin assez précis, c'était un costume de super héro, un costume comportant un nœud de papillon attention. Blaine était vraiment touché par l'attention que lui portait Kurt. Le dessin étant juste à côté de cours il en profita pour essayer de voire comment le garçon écrivait.

La photo fût donc zoomée un grand nombre de fois avant que le brun ne réponde à ses messages.

**A Kurt -10.09 AM- :**

Fallait vraiment osé pour la première audition !  
La deuxième avec ta voix ça devait être magnifique *.*  
Merci beaucoup pour le croquis, je pense que ça pourrait tout à fait être la tenue qu'il me faut :p

Tout en répondant à son message le Warbler s'était installé sur un accoudoir du sofa sur lequel s'étaient installés la plupart de ses amis. Après avoirs répondu à Kurt il finit par relever la tête et trouva Jeff encore entrain d'essayer de faire changer David de bord.

En outre, Jeff avait un bras passé au dessus des épaules du garçon et sa main caressait l'épaule de ce dernier.

Le Black soupire devant la énième tentative de son ami.

-_Tu sais que ça ne sert à rein d'essayer, Jeff ? _

-_Je suis persuadé que j'arriverais à mes fins !_ Lui répondit Jeff plus déterminé que jamais.

Le blond embrassa la joue de son ami lui adressant un immense sourire.

-_Oh seigneur je fonds sous ce divin baiser. _David accompagna le geste à la parole jouant la comédie.

Tous les Wablers présents éclatèrent de rire devant leurs amis, aucun n'était là pour rattraper l'autre.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous =)

Même en vacances je n'oublie pas de poste et prend le temps que vous poster ce chapitre 7, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. L'histoire avance doucement mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout vas s'accélérer dans les chapitres à venir;)

Comme toujours un immense MERCI aux lecteurs qui me lisent et qui ne se prononce pas. Cela fait toujours énormément plaisir de voir augmenter le nombre de lecture de mes chapitres !

**Réponses aux reviews :** N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir par MP !

**Justmoi59 :**___Les Warblers sont irrécupérables, je m'inspire énormément de mes meilleurs et de ma sœur qui sont mes Warblers à moi =) Et oui, Kurt et Blaine se découvre de plus en plus, ils font connaissance, mais leur « relation » va progresser dans les chapitres à venir, pour le moment je pose surtout les bases._

**Annaklaineuse :** _Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes nouveaux lecteur et que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis ! _

**Chapitre 7 : **

Kurt avait toute une matinée de cours théoriques ce qui le barbait plus qu'autre chose. Lors de ses cours les feuilles du garçon étaient plus souvent recouvertes de croquis que de la leçon ou des exercices à faire. Le châtain avait la chance que l'une des filles de la classe lui permettre de prendre ses notes pour réviser. Parfois même la jeune fille lui envoyait les cours retapés à l'ordinateur, clair, net, précis. En échange Kurt avait accepté d'être son partenaire de danse et l'aidait en chant.

Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que le garçon était véritablement rentré à la NYADA tout comme Katy. Ensemble les deux jeunes gens essayaient de rattraper leur retard et se soutenaient. Ce n'était jamais facile de faire sa rentré après tout le monde. Mais ensemble ils y arrivaient.

Après une matinée entière à dessiner et à envoyer des messages, les cours de pratique commencèrent. Aujourd'hui un cours de danse avec Cassandra July pour changer... Suivit d'un cours de chant pour remonter le moral du châtain.

Les cours de danse étaient toujours des plus éprouvant surtout le mardi, la veille ils avaient tout l'après midi consacré à cette matière et donc le lendemain ils y allaient avec des courbatures et démotivation. Kurt n'avait jamais été des plus doués au Glee Club concernant la danse, il avait même du faire partit des élèves faisant la remise à niveau pour les nationales en troisième année.

Cependant depuis qu'il était entré à la NYADA son niveau avait très largement progressé, En même temps avec Cassandra comme professeur s'était difficile de faire autrement. Le garçon avait arrêté de tout le temps se dandiner pour faire des pas plus précis mais aussi augmenter ses capacités.

Le garçon ne pu regarder son iPhone qu'une fois son cours de danse terminé et encore il devait se dépêcher pour prendre sa douche et se changer n'ayant qu'une pause de trente minutes. Il prit tout de même temps d'envoyer un message à Blaine attendant que la plus part des garçons partent des vestiaires n'aimant pas prendre sa douche entouré.

**A Blaine Wabler – 03.35 PM- : **

C'est confirmé je déteste ma prof de danse, je vais passer ma soirée avec des courbatures... =(

**De Blaine Wabler -03.36 PM- : **

Dois-je en conclure que ton cours c'est mal passé ?

**A Blaine Wabler -03.36 PM- : **

C'est pas une prof, c'est un tyran et je m'y connais en tyran j'ai eu la pire des coachs de Cheeleard du pays !

**De Blaine Wabler -03.37 PM- : **

Oh, je te plains =/ tu demanderas des papouilles à tes colocs ce soir ;)

**A Blaine Walber -03.38 PM- : **

De Rachel ou Santana ? Je préfère pas x)

Je te laisse je dois me préparer pour mon prochain cours. A plus tard =)

**De Blaine Walber -03.38 PM- : **

A tout à l'heure =)

Kurt se dépêcha de se doucher et de se changer pour son cours de chant. C'était un miracle pour lui de tout réussir en si peu de temps. Habituellement il lui fallait au moins quarante-cinq minutes dans la salle de bain et encore c'était son score le plus rapide. Mais depuis qu'il était à la NYADA il avait apprit à faire au plus vite.

Quand il entra dans la salle de chant, il sentit d'un seul coup toute la pression accumulée pendant son cours de danse partir, c'était comme s'il avait retrouvé de l'air frais après être resté enfermé plusieurs années dans un lieu confiné.

Leur professeur de chant avait décidé de leur faire faire plusieurs exercices pour d'aller les voir individuellement. Kurt était le seul contre-ténor de l'école et cela faisait de lui l'une des perles rares de l'école. Son professeur allait le voir à chaque cours, elle lui donnait des conseils et l'aidait à se surpasser encore plus en interprétant des chansons que le châtain ne se serait jamais cru capable de faire.

Pendant ces cours c'était aussi un moyen pour Kurt et Katy de parler. Le garçon lui donnait quelques conseils notamment sur sa respiration puis il l'aidait à choisir des chansons qui était parfaitement adaptable à son timbre de voix. Ils leur arrivait aussi fréquemment de travailler sur des duos ensemble.

Lorsque leur professeur eu finit avec eux les deux jeunes se mirent à parler un peu de tout et de rien. Kurt savait que son amie avait un copain et qu'ils habitaient ensemble depuis qu'elle avait été accepté à la NYADA mais apparemment vivre ensemble se révelait plus compliqué qu'autre chose.

-_Non, mais il ne comprenant pas le principe d'un bac à linge sale, je retrouve des fringues partout dans l'appart... Puis je suis pas Cendrillon ! Pourquoi ça serait à moi de faire toutes les corvées ménagère hein ? _Se plaignit la jeune fille.

-_Finn était pareil, c'était insupportable ! Mais maintenant avec les filles ont a instauré un planning des tâches ménagères. Bon Santana ne fait rien à part le remplir mais bon avec Rachel on arrive tout de même à se répartir les tâches tu devrais peut être faire pareil. _

-_C'est vraiment pas idiot, mais imagine il ne le respect pas ? Bon je comprends qu'il ai pas forcement de temps. Il fait des études de médecines, mais justement il devrait être soigné ! _

-_Oui c'est vrai que normalement il devrait un minimum détester tout ce qui porte à la saleté. Au pire s'il respecte pas tu n'as qu'à faire la gréve niveau bisous, câlins et sexe._ A ses mots les joues de Kurt rougirent violemment, il ne parlait pas normalement de ces choses là. Maudit soit Santana et son influence !

-_T'es un génie Kurt ! _La jeune fille le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin quand il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Étant dans son cours de chant, sa prof l'adorant le châtain prit en main son téléphone.

**De Blaine Warbler -04.18 PM- : **

J'espère que je ne te dérange pas. Mais j'aurais besoin d'un conseil.

Un des membres de la choral propose que l'on filme nos performances et que l'on fasse une page Facebook où on publierait des vidéos, photos afin de nous faire connaître. Tu en penses quoi ?

Katy vit un immense sourit sur les lèvres de Kurt quand ce dernier regarda l'émetteur du message qu'il avait reçu. Trop curieuse la jeune fille ne pu se retenir de demander « _C'est quelqu'un de spécial? _»

Le châtain se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure regardant la blonde « _Juste un ami_. » Après tout c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient même si Kurt commencé à tomber sous le charme du garçon.

**A Blaine Warbler -04.19 PM- : **

Non ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me déranges pas.

Je pense que c'est une excellente idée. Avec les New Direction nous faisions régulièrement des performances en dehors du lycée et cela nous aider à payer les bus pour les compétitions. Mais ça nous à aussi permit de faire connaître McKingley, et avoir confiance en nous ayant un public différent et parfois très critiques.

-_Se doit être un ami que tu apprécie beaucoup dans ce cas._ Insista la demoiselle.

-_Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _Les sourcils de Kurt c'étaient légèrement froncés.

-_Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te voix sourire autant. _

_-Oh... C'est juste que ça me change de Santana ou Rachel. _

-_Mouais on va dire que je te crois_. La blonde lui adressa un immense sourire. _Dis-tu viens ce soir au Callbacks ?_

-_Je ne sais pas, je pense que je vais être crevé tu sais entre les cours d'hier et d'aujourd'hui et en plus je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup dormis cette nuit... _

_-Allez s'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! Kurt. _La jeune fille fit ses petites yeux de chat botté au garçon pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis.

-_Ah non Katy pas ces yeux là !_ Kurt mit ses mains devant ses yeux pour ne pas la regarder.

-_Kurt... _Dit la jeune fille toute innocence pour que son ami la regarde ce qu'il fit. Puis elle refit ses petites yeux trop mimi auxquels le garçon n'arrivai jamais à résister. _S'il te plaît, pour me faire plaisir._

-_Bon, bon, bon... Si Santana viens avec moi je viendrais._ La blonde sauta une nouvelle fois dans les bras du garçon pile au moment où la sonnerie annonçait la fin du cours. _A ce soir ! _

**De Blaine Warbler -04.30 PM- : **

Merci beaucoup pour ton avis. J'essaye d'aider un ami pour soumettre son projet au conseil tout à l'heure.

Tu finis les cours à quelle heure ?

**A Blaine Warbler -04.31 PM- :**

Je t'en prie, c'était avec plaisir =)

Au conseil ?

Je viens juste de terminer *.* Je n'ai plus qu'a rentré et persuader Santana de sortir ce soir...

**De Blaine Warbler -04.32 PM- :**

Oui à la Dalton, nous n'avons pas de professeur pour la choral donc tous les ans nous élision un bureau et tout les projets sont soumis au conseil et votés.

Super ! Ton aprem c'est bien passé alors ?

De sortir ? Je croyais que tu devais dormir ce soir...

**A Blaine Warbler -04.33 PM- : **

A d'accord ! Tu fais partit du bureau ? Tu me diras hein, si le projet est voté ?

Épuisante, mais oui dans l'ensemble. Et toi ta journée ?

Oui... J'ai une amie -en faite, la seule que j'ai vraiment à la NYADA à part Rachel- qui m'a supplié de sortir avec ses petits yeux de chat potté, je résiste jamais quand elle fait ses yeux là... Je suis faible...

**De Blaine Warbler -04.35 PM- :**

Non, mais mon avis compte énormément comme je suis le leader et le soliste des Warblers.

Ça a été, une journée tranquille, conseil dans 10 minutes puis une répétition, une journée banale quoi.

Ah d'accord. Bah profite bien =)

**A Blaine Warbler -04.36 PM- : **

Je vois, tu es celui que tout le monde suis ;)

Banale ? Je suis vexé !

Ouais attend j'y suis pas encore, je dois convaincre Santana et trouver une tenue...

Kurt ne savait pas du tout comment il allait s'y prendre. Déjà avait-il envie que de sortir ? Voulait-il que Santana veille aller au CallBacks ? Il n'en savait trop rien, il ne savait donc pas s'il allait devoir faire en sorte qu'elle veuille y aller ou pas.

**De Blaine Warbler -04.37 PM- : **

Exactement, je suis le meilleur =D

Ah mais non ! Je suis très content de te parler, ça m'aide même à survivre à mes jours qui se ressemble. Tu es mon héro de l'ennuie Kurt –insère ton nom que je connais pas x)-

Oulala, tu n'y es pas arrivé en effet :p

**A Blaine Warbler -04.40 PM- : **

Et les chevilles, elles vous bien ?

J'espère, j'espère... Va falloir que je me fasse un costume dans ce cas !:o Pour ton information, Kurt Hummel.

Le plus dur sera la tenue...

**De Blaine Warbler -04.41 PM- : **

Parfaitement =)

Tu m'enverras une photo de ton costume ? -Adore le sien- Enchanté Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson.

Avec une garde de robe telle que la tienne je n'en doute pas.

**A Blaine Warbler -04.42 PM- : **

Oui tu auras droit à une photo. Mais seulement si tu es sage !

Moi de même =)

Tu ne l'a jamais vue, comment tu peux savoir :p

**De Blaine Warbler -04.43 PM- : **

Je serais sage comme une image dans ce cas =)

Tu travailles chez Vogue, tu ne peux qu'avoir des tenues fantastique et une garde de robes du tonnerre, Kurt !

**A Blaine Warbler -04.44 PM- : **

Il y a pas pire comme cliché, le pire c'est que je le remplis parfaitement... Je suis même pas rentré que je passé en revue les tenues que je pourrais mettre...

**De Blaine Warbler -04.44 PM- : **

Quoi que tu mettes je suis persuadé que ça t'ira comme un gant.

Je dois te laisser à tout à l'heure =)

**A Blaine Warbler -04.45 PM- : **

Merci =)

Bonne réunion, j'espère que le projet sera accepté.

A tout à l'heure !

Kurt décida de tâter le terrain concernant Santana, après tout il sortait peu il pouvait faire une exception pour une fois. Et peut être que cela lui permettrait de connaître le fameux Emmett dont Katy n'arrêtai pas de lui parler.

**A Santana -04.46 PM- : **

Tu as quelque chose de prévue ce soir ?

**De Santana -04.47 PM- :**

Non, pourquoi Lady Hummel à décidé de sortir de sa caverne ?

**A Santana -04.48 PM- : **

Je suis pas non plus un homme des cavernes Santana, mais oui une amie m'a proposé d'aller au CallBacks, tu m'accompagnes ?

**De Santana -04.49 PM- :**

Oh la petite Lady Hummel à besoin de sa tata Snixx pour sortir comme c'est touchant.

**A Santana -04.50 PM- : **

Si tu préfères rester à l'appart toute seule et peut être tombé sur Rachel c'est ton problème.

**De Santana -04.51 PM- :**

Tu sais être convainquant Lady. Mais je viens seulement si tu me fait ma manucure et que tu me fais un plat mexicain ce week-end !

**A Santana -04.51 PM- :**

Marché conclu ! Je suis en chemin, à toute =)

Kurt devait avouer qu'une amitié, aussi bizarre soit-elle, s'était véritablement établi entre lui et Santana, ils étaient tous les deux différents. Ils n'avaient pas énormément de points en commun à part la musique et la danse mais ils arrivaient à faire de leur différence une espèce de force.

Une fois qu'il fût rentré Kurt alla directement dans sa chambre enfin d'essayer de trouver une solution à son problème, trouver une tenue pour la soirée. Cette tâche n'était des plus simple bien au contraire. Kurt avait réussit à apporter tout ses vêtements de l'Ohio et donc avait un très grand choix.

Le garçon était toujours dans sa chambre à cherché quand Santana arriva quinze minutes plus tard, sachant très bien que sa Lady allait avoir du mal à trouver quoi se mettre elle alla directement dans la chambre du concerné et s'allongea sur le lit le regardant devant sa garde de robe.

-_Tu sais Lady on va juste boire un coup, on ne va pas à un défilé de mode. _

Kurt se retourna vers son amie qui s'était allongée sur le dos et avait la tête qui dépassé du lit, ses cheveux tombant vers le sol. Elle le regardait donc à l'envers.

-_Il faut toujours être présentable en toutes circonstances voyons Santana ! _

La latino soupira et regarda le pantalon qui reposait à ses côtés. Ce dernier était un Jean blanc Skinny des plus étroit. Santana se demandait parfois comment son ami faisait pour entrer dans ce genre de Jean.

_-C'est le bas que tu as décidé de porter? _

_-Ouais... Mais faut que je trouve le haut parfait qui irait avec, qui fait habillé mais pas trop tout en restant classe et montrant que je prends soin de moi. _

_-Comment tu fais pour entrer là-dedans ? C'est super serré ! Tu les mets où tes bijoux de famille ? T'as qu'à opter pour une chemise ça va avec tout.. _

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel désespéré. Il croisa les bras et regarda sa colocataire très sérieusement.

_-Bas je l'enfile c'est tout Santana, est-ce que je te demande comment tu fais pour réussir à rentrer dans tes robes super courtes et moulante, non. Donc laisses moi tranquille avec mes jeans. Je ne répondrais pas à la question sur mon anatomie. Tu as sûrement raison... Tu vas mettre quelle tenue toi ? On pourrait peut être assortir nos tenues, non ?_

Santana se releva et s'assit correctement au bord du lit regardant le jeune homme._ « Je pense mettre ma robe super courte et moulante pour reprendre tes propos, la rouge » _Finit-elle pas préciser.

-_D'accord._ Kurt se tourna vers ses chemises rangées avec soin dans une armoire et chercha celle qu'il désirait _Je pense donc que je vais mettre celle-ci_. Il montra à la brune une chemise rouge des plus éclatante ayant les revers de son col métallique.

-_C'est parfait !_ Tu mets ça avec ta veste cintrée noir et tu vas éblouir tous les gays de la salle.

-_Merci Santana... _Kurt sortit alors la dite veste avec une ceinture et un foulard qui pourrait accompagner le tout.

Les vêtements toujours la main le garçon entendit son iPhone vibrer sur sa table de nuit. Santana ne se priva pas de regarder l'écran et de lire à voix haute.

**De Blaine Warbler -05.46 PM- : **

Réunion terminée ! Le projet est accepté !

Encore merci pour ton avis =)

Alors tu as réussi à convaincre Santana et à te trouver une tenue ?

Le message étant court la jeune fille avait pu le lire entièrement.

-_Oh tu parles toujours avec ton gay en uniforme apparemment. Alors il est sexy ? Vous vous envoyés des photos cochonnes ? Des sextos ? _

Kurt ne pu se retenir de rougir aux derniers mots de la jeune fille. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le sexe. Certes il s'était souvent posé des questions, s'était renseigné, avait du avoir la conversation avec son père. Soit dit en passant l'expérience la plus traumatisante de sa vie. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était confiant pour en parler avec d'autre.

-_Oui on continue à se parler. Et non, ce n'est pas ce genre de messages. Maintenant Salon si tu veux que je te fasse ta manucure. _Dit-il en montrant la « porte » de sa chambre de son doigt.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour =)

Un grand PARDON à vous pour mon retard, je m'excuse vraiment au-près de vous. J'ai eu un retour de vacances très très mouvementé et donc je n'ai pas publier ce chapitre 8 avant. Mais le voici !

Je remercie, encore et encore tout mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir;)

Place aux réponses des reviews laissés : N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.

**Justmoi59 : **_En effet la relation de Kurt et Santana est assez mignonne, mais Santana n'en reste pas une peste pour autant. _

**AnnaKlaineuse :** _A que coucou x) Je suis vraiment contente que ma Fanfiction te plaise et j'espère que cela durera ! _

**Brave Woodpecker : **_Merci pour cette review qui m'a fait très plaisir =) J'espère garder les caractères des personnages qui sont pour moi assez important pour cette Fanfiction. Donc ce que tu me dis me fait vraiment plaisir car ça me conforte dans l'idée que j'y arrive. Pour ce qui est de la relation entre Blaine et Kurt elle fait son petit bout de chemin. Après tout ils ne se connaissaient pas avant, certes ils s'étaient vue aux compétitions mais c'est tout. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : **

Blaine avait terminé sa réunion des Warblers pendant laquelle l'idée de Jeff avait été adopté par tous. Il devait désormais faire une photo de groupe afin de pouvoir la mettre sur leur page Facebook. C'était pour cette raison que tous les Warblers se trouvaient devant le bâtiment principal de l'école qui était aussi le plus beau.

Il avait demandé à un élève de prendre la photo tandis que tous prenaient la pause. Blaine qui était le leader, était en plein milieu de tous entouré de ses amis. Ils avaient décidé de faire une photo très scolaire en ayant tous les mains derrière le dos, ce dernier bien droit. Puis faire une photo plus folle où tous se prenaient par les épaules ou la taille.

Ceci fait, Blaine alla aidé Jeff à créer la page. Ils étaient tout le deux allongés sur le lit du garçon, l'ordinateur de ce dernier ouvert devant eux et affichant la page qu'ils venaient de créer. Tout en aidant Jeff, Blaine envoyait quelques messages à Kurt.

**De Kurt -05.48 PM- : **

Super =D  
Je t'en prie, c'était avec plaisir =)  
Et oui ! J'ai réussi les deux en un temps records !  
Si je mets du temps à répondre c'est normal, je fais la manucure de Santana.

**A Kurt -05.50 PM- : **

Et quel est-donc cette tenue ?  
:o Je t'avais pas plutôt proposé de leur demander que ce soit toi qui te fasse papouiller et non le contraire ?

**De Kurt -05.55 PM- : **

Un Skinny blanc, chemise rouge et veste, ceinture, foulard, chaussures noir. Quelque chose de basique mais qui fait classe et habillé sans en faire de trop ;)  
Que veux-tu je suis faible :p

**A Kurt -05.56 PM- : **

J'aurais mis un nœud de papillon au lieu du foulard pour ma part, mais chacun son pêché mignon niveau mode =)  
C'est ce que je constate. Ta faiblesse t'as eu deux fois aujourd'hui ! Tu te rends compte !?

**De Kurt -05.59 PM- : **

Comme tu dis ^^  
Que veux-tu, je suis faible et je l'assume. La soirée n'a même pas commencé et je pourrais avoir un score bien pire avant de me coucher x)

**A Kurt -06.00 PM- : **

Attention à ce qu'elles n'en abusent pas non plus, hein ^^

_-Blaine, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? _Jeff avait mit la photo qu'il avait prise en version sérieuse sur la photo de profil de la page tandis que celle où ils déliraient était en arrière plan au niveau de la photo de couverture. C'était juste parfait, le blond avait aussi écrit une présentation de la choral, des titres qu'ils avaient déjà pu interpréter ainsi qu'une liste des membres.

-_C'est parfait Jeff ! Envoie le lien à Wes, David et Thad ils sont connectés ils te donneront leur avis comme ça !_ Blaine était surpris que le garçon ait fait autant alors que lui n'avait rien fait d'autre que de pianoter sur son iPhone.

_-Envoyé ! Dis Blaine je pensais... ça pourrait être bien de faire une galerie photo avec des photos de chaque membre ainsi qu'une petite présentation de chacun, qu'en penses-tu ? _

_-C'est une super idée Jeff ! Fait une discussion instantanée avec le bureau pour qu'on en parle avec eux. Puis comme ça si on a leur feu vert on commence ! _

Le blond s'exécuta donc en créant une discussion avec les personnes qu'il fallait.

Jeff :

Hey ! Avec Blaine on vient de finir la page, vous avez le lien dites nous ce que vous en pensez. Puis on s'est dit que ça serait sympa de faire une galerie photo avec chaque membre, et une petite présentation de chacun, vous êtes ok ?

Wesley Montgomery :

J'ai déjà regardé la page, c'est parfait Jeff tu as juste fait une photo sur le titre de Teenage Dream, je comprends même pas comment Blaine ne la pas vue... On ne peut pas vous faire confiance Wabler Anderson !  
Je suis complètement d'accord pour la galerie photo mais faut pas mettre des photos affiche et je serais pour que chacun fasse sa présentation et choisisse sa photo. En attend, mettez les photos que vous avez et faite une présentation banale avec le nom, prénom, année d'études, place dans la chorale.. Si Wes et Thad sont Ok =)

David Thompson: -via iPhone-

Tu vas arrêter d'écrire ce que je pense Wes... Puis je sais même pas pourquoi je réponds je suis dans la même pièce que toi et on vient d'en parler tu aurais pu donner mon avis...

Thad Harwood :

Je suis pour aussi. Après comme dis Wes ça serais sympa que chacun fasse sa présentation tu n'as qu'à demandé à tous de te l'envoyé par DI ça sera plus simple tu auras juste à faire un copier/coller. Pour ma part la photo, prend celle où je suis devant ma voiture en uniforme, je te passe ma présentation ce soir ;)

Jeff :

Merci à vous ! On va commencer avec Blaine, je vous mes en administrateur de la page où vous me laissez tout gérer ?

David Thompson : -Via iPhone-

Mais seulement Blaine et toi ça suffira =) - Wes et moi.

Thad Harwood:

Ouai, c'est votre boulot à vous:p

Jeff :

Merci les mecs c'est sympa, à toute !

Jeff tapa dans la main de Blaine heureux que son idée plaise et qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux à gérer la chose. Il ajouta tout de suite Blaine en tant qu'administrateur de la page. Il envoya aussi le lien de cette dernière à tous les membres des Warblers,les identifiant ces derniers au fur et à mesure que ceux-ci mettaient la page en favoris.

Blaine prit alors son portable pour ôter les notifications qui venaient de s'afficher quand il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas vu un message de Kurt.

**De Kurt -06.08 PM- : **

Tant qu'elles ne me font pas faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas tout va bien !

**A Kurt -06.23 PM- : **

Tu as parfaitement raison !  
Pardon j'étais entrain d'aider pour la page qui vient d'être créé !

**De Kurt -06.23 PM- : **

Pas grave. Ah oui ? Tu m'envoie le lien ?

**A Kurt -06.24 PM- : **

Bien sûr, tient : Https/www...com

**De Kurt -06.24 PM- : **

Je vais voir ça, merci =)

Blaine alla chercher très rapidement son ordinateur portable dans sa chambre avant de revenir dans celle de Jeff s'installant sur le lit à ses côtés.

Les deux garçons choisirent les différentes photos pour les membres du groupe et y mirent de petites présentations avec les quelques détails que Wes leur avait suggéré.

**De Kurt -06.30 PM- : **

Elle est très bien ! Vous avez commencé à faire des présentations des membres, non ?  
J'adore les deux photos, elles sont superbes =)

**A Kurt -06.31 PM- : **

Merci =) Oui on a commencé, je pense que je ferrais la mienne en dernière x)  
En même avec les personnes qui sont dessus, elles ne peuvent être que superbes =D

Les garçons avançaient dans la présentation des membres de la choral quand ils reçurent un message en discussion instantanée sur leur Facebook.

David Thompson: -via iPhone-

ça pourrait être sympa de marquer l'orientation sexuelle et si on avec quelqu'un dans les présentation :p Mais j'ai rien dis !

Jeff :

Je savais que tu étais un gay refoulé David ! Essaye un moyen de me le faire comprendre ?

Lorsque Blaine regarda les bêtises de ses amis il se mit à rire. C'est deux là n'arrêteraient jamais !

**De Kurt -06.32 PM- : **

Je t'en prie ! Pourquoi ? J'aurais bien voulu la lire avant de partir moi !  
Et les chevilles, elles vont bien ? x)

**A Kurt -06.32 PM- :**

Tu l'auras à ton retour dans ce cas ;)  
Parfaitement x)  
Tu y vas pour quelle heure ?

David Thompson : -via iPhone-

Jamais Jeff, jamais je n'avouerais ce que je ne suis pas. Puis c'était pour montrer la diversité de notre école et sa tolérance zéro !

Jeff S. Sterling :

C'est sur tu ne fais jamais rien avec Wes, c'est pour ça que quand on approche de votre chambre on entend des bruits bizarres ! Mais bien sûr...

David Thompson : -via iPhone-

Notre vie de colocataires ne te regarde en rien Warbler Sterling.

Jeff :

Au contraire mon cher David, elle me regarde.

Blaine s'occupait de faire la présentation de Thad que ce dernier lui avait envoyé pendant que ses amis s'amusaient à faire leur vieux couple qui se disputait pour rien.

Alors qu'il était en pleine rédaction il remarqua qu'ils avaient douze nouvelles notifications sur la page, toutes étant des élèves qui l'avait aimé mais il remarqua dans ces notifications une qui attira toute son attention « Kurt Hummel aime votre page.» KURT, KURT, KURT, KURT HUMMEL !

Le garçon avait complètement beugé devant son écran. Il avala sa salive tout en cliquant sur le profil du garçon. Jeff n'entendit plus son ami taper sur son clavier ce qui attira son attention, il tourna sa tête pour voir ce qu'il était entrain de faire son ami.

Le Blond vit qu'il était entrain de parcourir le mur de quelqu'un. Puis il aperçu le nom de la personne ceci lui fit alors tilte. « _Kurt Hummel, comme Kurt, le garçon à qui tu envoies des messages?_ » Avant même que Blaine eu le temps de répondra son ami ajouta « _Oh putain,c'est un canon ! _»

Ne sachant pourquoi les joues de Blaine se mirent à jouir. « _Oui, c'est lui.. »_. Le garçon avait des yeux tout brillant fixant la photo de Kurt sur laquelle il avait cliqué et qui maintenant prenait toute la taille de son écran.

-_T'as pêché le gros lot mec ! Si t'en veux pas je le prends moi !_

Le garçon se tourna vers son ami les sourcils froncés. « _Tu n'es pas hétéro, toi?_ »

-_Ce mec rendrait n'importe quel hétéro gay ! _

_-Pas touche Jeff ! _Répliqua le garçon s'en avoir pu s'en empêcher.

-_Les garçons avaient raison ! Tu craques complètement pour lui ! _

Le garçon soupira tout en roulant des yeux il n'allait jamais pouvoir enlever cette idée de la tête de ses amis. En même, temps comme ne pas craquer... Ils ne se parlaient que depuis quelques jours, enfin un peu plus de 24 heures, ils avaient des points en communs, aimant et détestant les même chose, et chose à ne pas négliger Kurt était tout à fait le type de garçon qui faisait saliver le brun.

Voulant parcourir les autres photos du garçon, Blaine remarqua qui ne pouvait le faire sans l'avoir dans ses amis. Toutes ses informations personnelles étaient bloquées. Tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, le Warbler cliqua sur la petite touche « ajouter comme ami » espérant que Kurt accepte et qu'il ne le prenne pas pour un garçon trop envahissant.

N'ayant pas de retour du châtain, Blaine continua de faire les petites présentations des membres des Warbler. Jeff venait de publier celle de Wes, le brun ne pu résister à aller la lire.

La photo que Jeff avait mit de leur ami était parfaite ! Wes était assit sur la table du conseil son marteau à la main menaçant quelqu'un. Un petit rire de Blaine ne pu s'empêchait de s'élever dans la pièce « _Cette photo est mémorable Jeff !_ »

-_Il va sûrement me tuer mais ça en vaut le coup, et il m'a dit qu'il me donnait carte blanche pour la photo !Tu sais qu'il ne faut jamais me dire ça ! _

Nom : Montgomery  
Prénom : Wesley dit Wes  
Age : 18 ans

Année : Senior  
Warbler depuis 4 ans.  
Membre du conseil depuis 2 ans.  
Voix : Alto

Joue d'un instrument : Non...  
Passion -à part la musique bien sur- : Les mangas, les cultures étrangères...  
Phobie : Claustrophobe.

Meilleur ami : David Thompson  
Colocataire de chambré : David Thompson  
Amis : Blaine Anderson, Jeff ( même si tu le mérites pas ! ), Trent Milson, Sebastian Smythe, Nick Duval et Thad Harwood

Orientation sexuel : HETERO Jeff, HETERO !  
Petite amie : Ellie Finch  
Depuis le 31/09/2011

[ Blaine Anderson, Jeff , Wesley Montgormery et 28 autres personnes aiment ça]

Commentaires :

**David** **Thompson** tu as oublié ta passion pour les marteaux mon Chèr Meilleur Ami x)

[ Ellie Finch, Jeff , Thad Harwood et 3 autres personne aiment ça.]

**Wesley Montgomery **pourquoi j'ai laissé Jeff choisir la photo –'

**Ellie Finch** ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, tu es très beau dessus ! Et je confirme que Wes est bien hétéro ;)

[ Wesley Montgomery aime ça ]

**Jeff **je ne montre que l'homme que tu es, toujours à vouloir nous taper dessus avec cet objet de torture.

[ Tahd Harwood, Blaine Anderson, Davis Thompson et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Thad Harwood **Cette photo est EXCELLENTE !

[ Blaine Anderson, David Thompson, Sebastian Smythe et 26 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Blaine Anderson **J'aurais pas dit mieux Thad, elle est Mémorable !

[ Thad Harwood, Nick Duval, David Thompson et 24 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Wesley Montgomery **Merci, vraiment merci... Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !

**Thad Harwood ** Au secours Blaine ! Il va nous taper avec son affreux marteau :o

**Blaine Anderon **T'inquiète on prendra David comme bouclier, il n'osera pas le toucher :p

[Thad Harwood, Jeff , Nick Duval et 11 autres personnes aiment ça. ]

**Wesley Montgomery** Je pensais plutôt donner vos solos à Sebastian =D

**Blaine Anderson **Tu n'oserais pas :o

**Jeff **Blaine est complètement choqué Wes ! Tu verrais sa tête x) T'es un sadique !

**Sebastian Smythe** je chanterais pour toi bébé ;)

[ Jeff aime ça. ]

**Trent Milson** Cette photo est parfaite ! -repars avant de se prendre les foudres de Wes-

[Thad Harwood, Sebastian Smythe, David Thompson et 25 autres personnes aiment ça ]

**Wesley Montgomery **aucun pour rattraper l'autre... Qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour avoir des amis comme vous...

[ Jeff , David Thompson, Trent Milson et 21 autres personnes aiment ça. ]

**Jeff **ta petite vie serait toute triste sans nous Wes, tu devrais plutôt nous remercier =)

[ Nick Duval, Trent Milson, Trad Harwood et 12 autres personnes aiment ça ]

Blaine était partit demander à Wes si c'était vrai qu'il n'allait pas avoir son solo, car oui derrière son apparence de garçon sur de lui Blaine était un garçon qui avait ses faiblesses, perdre un solo était l'une d'elle. Le jeune homme le rassura en lui expliquant qu'il rigolait et que ce serait toujours lui le soliste et leader des Wablers.

**De Kurt -07.14 PM- : **

Pardon je faisais à manger. On pars vers 09.00 PM.

**A Kurt -07.15 PM- **

Pas de soucis. Tu auras peut être ma présentation avant de partir dans ce cas ;)

**De Kurt -07.15 PM- : **

Je viens de voir celle de Wes, tes amis sont aussi irrécupérables que les miens je crois !

**A Kurt -07.16 PM- :**

Et encore là ils se limitent !

**De Kurt -07.17 PM- : **

J'imagine !  
Je vais te laisser travailler sur ta présentation pour l'avoir avant de partir :p

**A Kurt -07.18 PM- : **

Je la commence dans ce cas x)

Une fois qu'il reposa ses yeux sur son PC Blaine pu constater que Kurt avait accepté son invitation, il avait un très large sourire et commencé à faire de l'hyperventilation. Jeff ne pu se retenir de prendre une photo de leur Leader dans cet état et en tout connaissance de cause il la publia sur Facebook maintenant à la vue de la personne responsable de cet état chez le brun.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour =)

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour se retard mais j'ai eu des journées très remplis ces dernier temps avec notamment des visites d'appartements, et tout ça. La vie d'étudiant peut-être parfois très remplis. Mais voici tout de même ce chapitre 9 !

Je remercie, encore et encore tout mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir;)

Place aux réponses des reviews laissés : N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.

**Justmoi59 : **_Contente que cela te plaise toujours autant. Ah ah ! Tu auras peut-être ce que tu désire dans ce chapitre ;) ._

**AnnaKlaineuse :** _Les Warblers sont irrécupérables comme tu le dis ! Je me sert beaucoup de mes amis pour les mettre en scène, oui, oui j'ai des amis de ce genre et je suis toujours en vie xD Ils ne changerons pas avec le temps en plus ! La preuve dans ce chapitre ! Pour te prévenir ne bois pas en quelque chose en même temps que le lire xD_

**Brave Woodpecker : **_Blaine est vraiment un garçon adorable, c'est le garçon adorable que l'on veut pour nous ! Donc je te comprends parfaitement ! J'espère que cette suite va te plaire, après le chapitre 10-11 les événements vont s'écharner plus rapide. Pour ton petit PS, dans la fiction notre petit Jeff n'est pas encore gay... Mais ça ne serait tarder !_

**Chanson présente dans le chapitre :** Americain Boy de Estelle Ft. Kanye West

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : **

Les deux colocataires New-Yorkais avaient fini de dîner, ils étaient désormais assis dans le canapé regardant une série de télé-réalité que Kurt adorait critiquer. Mais cette chaîne avait été choisie comme fond sonore, en outre les deux amis avaient décidé de discuter de l'inscription de Santana à la NYADA profitant que Rachel ne soit pas là.

-_Comment tu as eu cette idée ? _

-_Tu sais que ça fait un mois que j'ai pris des cours du soir afin de ne pas « rouiller le moteur », _Dit-elle en mimant les guillemets_, c'est toi même qui me l'avait conseillé après le gala auquel tu nous a traînés. Maintenant j'ai envie de développer ce talent que j'ai et ce n'est pas qu'avec des cours du soir que je vais réussir._

-_Oui je me souviens bien, tu peux me critiquer autant que tu veux, tu as maintenant un vêtement d'un grand créateur dans ta garde robe. _Taquina le jeune homme.

-_C'est pas possible, quand arrêteras-tu de rapporter quelque chose à la mode ou à Broadway ? _

Kurt ouvrit grand les yeux en essayant de chercher quand cela pourrait arriver, il lui répondit avec un grand sourire «_ Jamais. Je ne serais pas Kurt sinon. _»

-_Le pire dans tout ça c'est que tu as raison Lady Hummel._ Lui sourit la latina, La jeune fille savait que Kurt recevait divers surnoms certains plus humiliants que d'autres. Cependant ce surnom que lui donnait Santana ne le gênait plus, c'était devenu comme un de leur truc à eux.

-_Donc, tu as envoyé ton dossier, tu es censée avoir une réponse quand ? Tu as choisis la danse en majeur ? _

-_Bonne déduction, j'ai choisis la danse en majeur oui. Mais j'ai aussi pris le chant, j'ai toujours aimé chanter... _La voix de la jeune fille avait été plus faible sur la fin comme si elle n'était pas sure de son choix. Elle n'osait jamais montrer ses faiblesses mais elle apprenait de plus en plus à s'ouvrit à Kurt qui était très régulièrement de bons conseils et qui contrairement à beaucoup ne la jugeait pas. _Je devrais avoir une réponse dans un mois, et si je pense les auditions ça sera en mai. _

-_Tu sais que j'aime ta voix Santana, elle a quelque chose de Rock, qui accroche. _Le châtain lui adressa un sourire sincère. _J'espère que tu pourras passer l'audition, si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas, le niveau à la NYADA est soutenu. _

-_Merci Kurt. _Santana l'appelait rarement par son prénom c'était soit parce qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet des plus important ou encore quand elle lui était reconnaissante de quelque chose. _Tu crois que j'ai besoin des conseils d'un bébé pingouin niveau danse ? _

_-Mais ! _Kurt frappa le bras de la jeune fille en signe de protestation. _Quoi que tu penses j'ai énormément progressé à la NYADA, je me suis découvert un véritable goût pour la danse, et non ! pas seulement celle en tutu !_ Se sentit obligé de préciser Kurt sans quoi il savait qu'il allait se prendre une réflexion.

-_Mouais... Je demande à voir, tu sais que c'est moi la pro en danse Lady Hummel. _

_-Où tu veux quand tu veux. _Kurt était prêt à relever le défis de Santana.

-_Nous verrons cela ce soir dans ce cas._ Sourit la latina tout en faisant un mouvement de sourcils qui voulait dire qu'elle était déjà entrain de préparer un plan diabolique en tête.

Sans que aucun des deux n'eut à dire quelque chose ils savaient que la discussion était terminée et qu'ils pouvaient retourner à leurs activités personnelles . Santana alla chercher l'ordinateur de Kurt, une session avait tout spécialement était créé pour elle n'ayant pas encore récupéré son ordinateur chez ses parents.

La brune fit un petit tour de ses messages, avant d'aller sur Facebook.

**Kurt Hummel** aime **The Warblers – Dalton's Academy**

**Kurt Hummel** est maintenant ami avec **Blaine Anderson.  
**[ Trent Milson, Jeff , Mercedes Jones et 6 autres personnes aiment ça. ]

Ayant un sens très développé de la curiosité et de l'espionnage, la latina alla sur le mur du jeune homme pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait en tirer. A peine arrivé elle ne pouvait être déçue.

**Jeff **à ajouté une photo à l'album **Les dossiers du Warbler Anderson.  
**Quand je vous dis que ce garçon à des réactions étranges... Avec **Blaine Anderson.**

La photo montrait clairement Blaine assit sur le lit de son ami devant son écran en pleine crise de... Santana ne savait pas vraiment définir cette crise, une crise de groupisme ? En tout cas elle eu un grand sourire et ne pu se retenir de regarder Kurt.

-_Tu sais que ton gay en uniforme a des réactions assez spécial ? _

Cela attira l'attention du châtain qui regarda son amie « _Comment ça ? _»

-_Viens voir tata Satana, _Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire se rapprocher Kurt de la latina et regarder l'écran, un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-_Je crois que je vais adorer ses amis. Cet album est parfait allons le voir plus en détails._ La jeune fille cliqua sur ce dernier et il pu voir une vingtaine de photos s'afficher.

Le dossier comportait différentes photos du Warbler, toutes avaient une histoire et montraient Blaine dans une position, une tenue, une tête qui était mémorable. Jeff avait prit l'habitude d'avoir tout le temps son téléphone sur le mode photo sur lui afin de prendre les différentes réactions de ses amis. Il était un véritable paparazzi notamment pendant les soirées. Chacun de ses amis avait le droit à son dossier avec des photos compromettantes.

Les photos de Blaine ne faisaient pas exception, sur l'une d'elles on pouvait le voir complètement endormit ses lunettes rose sur le nez, une fausse moustache faite au marqueur après une soirée bien arrosée Sur la suivante ont pouvait le voir déguisé en fille pour l'élection de Miss Dalton Academy, il avait une robe rouge qui faisait ressortir sa peau halée, des talons haut, une perruque, des bijoux, un maquillage prononcé toute la panoplie d'un cliché.

-_Oh My Gaga..._

-_Le rouge est l'une de ses couleurs, par contre ses épaules sont trop carrées pour cette robe tu ne trouves pas ? _

-_Le rouge est la couleur pour toutes les personnes à la peau halée Santana, j'y crois pas ! Il à fait pire que moi pendant Bad Romance. _Kurt était à la foie choqué, mais aussi très amusé que le garçon puise ainsi s'assumer.

La suite des photos étaient dans le même genre, Blaine se retrouvait toujours dans des tenues ou des positions délicates comme celle sur laquelle la personne devant lui avait eu l'idée de se pencher sans prévenir et qu'il lui était rentré dedans à un certain niveau, ce qui le montrait dans une position à connotation sexuel.

Après avoir épié le mur du Warbler ensemble les deux amis se préparèrent pour leur soirée. Kurt avait prit un long moment dans la salle de bain si bien que Santana avait finit par le rejoindre dans cette petit pièce et qu'ils étaient maintenant deux devant le miroir, l'un essayant de ce coiffer et l'autre de se maquiller sans gêner l'autre, ce qui était totalement impossible.

Une fois prêt les deux amis quittèrent le logement n'oubliant pas de fermer derrière eux et ils prirent un taxi pour se rendre au bar où ils avaient rendez-vous. Alors qu'il était entrain de regarder le paysage à travers la fenêtre Kurt sentit son téléphone vibrer, il venait de recevoir une notification facebook.

**Blaine Anderson** est identifié sur la photo de l'album **The Warblers.**

Le châtain cliqua tout de suite sur la notification pour aller voir cette photo. Cette dernière était celle illustrant sa présentation qui avait publié. Kurt profita donc de l'occasion pour la lire pendant le trajet en taxi.

La photo montrait le brun vêtu de son uniforme assis sur une branche assez basse d'un arbre son dos reposant sur le tronc de celui-ci. La photo du être prise à son insu car il avait les yeux fermés et on pouvait penser qu'il était assoupit.

Nom : Anderson  
Prénom : Blaine Devon  
Age : 18 ans

Année : Senior  
Warbler depuis 4 ans.  
Leader et soliste de la choral depuis 3 ans  
Voix : Tenor

Joue du Piano, de la Guitare, de l'Harmonica et de la Batterie.  
Passion -a part la musique bien sur- : Les noues de papillons, la danse, les comédies musicales, Football universitaire, la boxe...

Colocataire de chambré : Trent Milson  
Amis : Wesley Mongomery, Jeff , Trent Milson, Sebastian Smythe, Nick Duval et Thad Harwood.

Orientation sexuel : Homosexuelle assumé  
Célibataire

[ Trent Milson, Jeff , Wesley Montgormery et 45 autres personnes aiment ça]

Commentaires :

**Wesley Mongomery** Tu joues de l'harmonica ?  
[ David Thompson aime ça.]

**David Thompson **Tu joues de l'harmonica ?  
[Wesley Mongomery aime ça .)

**Jeff ** Tic et Tac le retour xD  
[ Tahd Harwood, Blaine Anderson, David Thompson et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Wesley Mongomery** Chui Tic !  
[ David Thompson aime ça.]

**David Thompson** Chui Tac !  
[Wesley Mongomery aime ça .)

**Thad Harwood ** Irrécupérable... Vous me fatiguez !  
[Blaine Anderson, Trent Milson, Jeff et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Wesley Montgomery** Certes, mais la question est toujours : Tu joues de l'harmonica Blaine Devon Anderson ?  
[ David Thompson aime ça.]

**Blaine Anderson **Oui, Tic et Tac je sais jouer de l'harmonica... Sinon ça ne serait pas écrit !  
[ Jeff aime ça.]

**Sebastian Smythe** Célibataire... Intéressant. Tu veux pas aller boire un café Blaine ?  
[ Jeff aime ça. ]

**Wesley Montgomery **Si Blaine ne voit rien, je te promets Jeff j'embrasse David et on poste la photo car là c'est comme le nez au milieu de la figure !  
[ Jeff , Sebastian Smith, Trent Milson et 27 autres personnes aiment ça. ]

**Jeff ** Mon rêve va se réaliser ! *.*  
[ Nick Duval, Trent Milson, Trad Harwood et 12 autres personnes aiment ça ]

**Wesley Montgomery **Je ne pense pas Jeff, c'est trop flagrant là !  
[ Jeff , Sebastian Smith, Trent Milson et 21 autres personnes aiment ça. ]

**David Thompson** Et moi on me demande pas mon avis, c'est quand moi que tu vas devoir embrasser !  
[ Jeff , Sebastian Smith, Trent Milson et 21 autres personnes aiment ça. ]

**Wesley Mongomery **Seulement si Blaine ne voit rien !

**David Thompson** Parce que tu espères encore par je ne sais quel miracle qu'il va réussit à voir ! On dit que l'espoir fait vivre mais pas dans ce cas ! -se prépare mentalement à embrasser son meilleur ami...-  
[ Jeff , Sebastian Smith, Trent Milson et 36 autres personnes aiment ça. ]

**Blaine Anderson** Je veux pas dire de connerie parce que je veux pas être pris pour cible et que David m'en veuille parce que Wes l'embrasse, mais quelqu'un pourrait me dire qu'est-ce que je suis sensé voir ? Sebastian il est un peu tard pour un café mais pourquoi pas une prochaine fois.  
[ Jeff , Nick Duval, Trent Milson et 40 autres personnes aiment ça. ]

**Trent Milson **3

**Thad Harwood **2

**Nick Duval **1

**Jeff **WATTA ! JE T'AIME BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON DE MON COEUR ! TU ES L'HOMME DE MA VIE ! -Sors le champagne et envoie tout pleins de bisous à son Blainer-  
[ Sebastian Smith, Nick Duval, Trent Milson et 40 autres personnes aiment ça. ]

**Wesley Mongomery** Quel boulet –'  
[ Jeff , Nick Duval, Trent Milson et 10 autres personnes aiment ça. ]

**David Thompson** Oui enfin c'est toi qui a lancé ce stupide pari donc le véritable boulet c'est toi !  
[ Sebastian Smith, Nick Duval, Trent Milson et 40 autres personnes aiment ça. ]

**Jeff ** M'en fou de savoir qui est le boulet, je veux cette photo !  
[ Sebastian Smith, Nick Duval, Trent Milson et 56 autres personnes aiment ça. ]

**Wesley Mongomery **A croire que tout la Dalton veut me voire embrasser David...  
[ Sebastian Smith, Nick Duval, Trent Milson et 153 autres personnes aiment ça. ]

Kurt eu un immense sourire sur le visage en lisant les commentaires des amis du Warbler il avait l'impression de se retrouver avec les New Direction. Puis quand il vit le nombre de j'aime au dernier commentaire de Wesely Mongomery il ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il devait avouer lui même qu'il souhaitait voir cette photo. Son pouce ne pu se retenir d'appuyer sur plusieurs j'aime pour les commentaires qu'il trouvait comique.

Santana attiré par le rire du Châtain se pencha sur lui pour voir ce qui le faisait s'exprimer et pu voir le dernier commentaire. « _Moi aussi je veux les voir s'embrasser !_ »

-_Tu ne dis jamais non quand il s'agit de voir deux personnes s'embrasser Santana..._

-_Dois je te rappeler que tu as cliqué sur j'aime ?_ Lui dit-elle avec un ton espiègle.

-_Roh ça va hein ! _Le jeune homme fit sa petit bouille boudeuse pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il voit s'afficher la dite photo._ Ils ont publiés la photo ! _

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la latina pour se pencher de nouveau vers Kurt et voir avec lui la photo. Sur cette dernière on pouvait voir Wesley qui avait les yeux fermés durement et les lèvres pincées tandis que David lui se retenait de rire ses lèvres sur celles de son meilleur ami.

Le nombre de j'aime sur cette photo fut incroyable en moins deux minutes cela avait atteint plus de 350 j'aime soit autant dire beaucoup plus que le nombre d'élèves à la Dalton Academy. De même le nombres de commentaires n'arrêtai pas d'augmenter.

Kurt du descendre du Taxi ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés. Il prit le temps d'envoyer un dernier message à Blaine avant d'entrer dans le bar avec Santana.

**A Blaine Walber -09.05 PM- : **

Je suis arrivée, Passe une bonne soirée !  
Tes amis ont l'air fou mais sympa !

La soirée étant sur le signe de la bonne humeur Kurt ne sentit même pas le message de réponse de Blaine et n'eut même pas le réflexe de regarder son mobile. Cette soirée était une soirée Karaoké, le bar étant monopolisé par beaucoup d'étudiants de la NYADA, les chanteurs se succédaient sur l'estrade.

Santana avait prévenu Kurt qu'il allait devoir y aller et chanter lui aussi, car après tout venir dans ce bar sans chanter était inconcevable. Katy et Alexander les avaient rejoint juste après leur arrivé. Tous avait commandé des boissons alcoolisé et même Kurt enfin c'était surtout Santana qui l'avait fait pour lui.

Après quelques verres Katy supplia Kurt d'aller chanter avec son petit ami Alexander les deux n'ayant encore jamais chanté ensemble, le garçon n'arrivant pas à résister à son amie, Déjà sobre c'était compliqué alors pompette c'était totalement impossible. « _Bon d'accord..._ »

-_J'ai la chanson qu'il vous faut !_ De la part de Santana le châtain s'attendait à tout.

Les deux garçons allèrent sur scène attrapant leur micro et regardèrent l'écran ou le titre de la chanson allait apparaître ainsi que les paroles. Quand le titre s'afficha après que Santana est donné la consigne à la personne responsable de l'activité, les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire puis ils se mirent d'accord sur qui chanté quelle partie.

Alexander commença à chanter accompagné des onomatopées de Kurt.

_Just another one champion sound (Yeah)_  
_Yeah, Estelle, we 'bout to get down (Get down)_  
_Who the hottest in the world right now (Hey)_  
_Just touched down in London town (Huh)_  
_Bet they give me a pound (Uh)_  
_Tell them put the money in my hand right now_  
_Tell the promoter we need more seats_  
_We just sold out all the floor seats_

Puis Kurt prit le relais rejoint par Alexander sur quelques paroles.

_Take me on a trip, I'd like to (go some day)_  
_Take me to New York, I'd love to (see LA)_  
_I really want to come kick it with you_  
_(You'll be my American boy)_

Kurt continua tout seul la chanson en allant serrer la main de Katy qui se trouve à une table face à la scène.

_He said : "Hey Sister_  
_It's really really nice to meet you"_  
_I just met this 5 foot 7 guy who's just my type_  
_I like the way he's speaking his confidence is peaking_  
_Don't like his baggy jeans but I'mma like what's underneath them_

Aux dernières paroles le châtain qui était sous influence de l'alcool fit quelques gestes à connotations sexuel qui voulait tout dire.

Les deux amis continuèrent la chanson ensemble.

_And no I ain't been to MIA_  
_(Kurt : I heard that Cali never rains) and New York's heart awaits_  
_First let's see the west end_  
_I'll show you to my brethren_  
_I'm liking this American boy_  
_American boy_

_Take me on a trip, I'd like to (go some day)_  
_Take me to New York, I'd love to (see LA)_  
_I really want to come kick it with you_  
_(You'll be my American boy, American boy)_

_La la la la-ladida_  
_La la la la-ladida_  
_La la la la-ladida_

_Will you be my (American boy, American boy ?)_

Les deux amis continuèrent la chanson en se répartissant les paroles. Assez éméchés ils jouaient chacun un petit jeu. C'était le premier soir où Alexander faisait la connaissance de Kurt mais cela ne les empêchait pas de faire semblant qu'ils soient en couple pour la chanson et ainsi s'amuser tout en soutenant les couples homosexuelle.

_Can we get away this weekend ?_  
_(Take me to Broadway)_  
_Let's go shopping, baby, then we'll go to a café_  
_(Let's go on the subway_  
_Take me to your hood)_  
_I never been to Brooklyn and I'd like to see what's good_  
_(Dress in all your fancy clothes)_  
_Sneakers looking fresh to death (I'm loving those Shell Toes)_

_Walking that walk_  
_Talk that slick talk_  
_I'm liking this American boy ( American boy)_

_Take me on a trip, I'd like to (go some day)_  
_Take me to New York, I'd love to (see L.A.)_  
_I really want to come kick it with you_

_You'll be my American boy_

_Let them know a gwan blud_

_Would you be my love, my love ?_  
_(Would you be mine ?)_  
_Would you be my love, my love ?_  
_(Would you be mine ?)_  
_Could you be my love, my love ?_  
_(Oooh)_

_Would you be my American boy (Blaine : American boy)_

_Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day (Ooh some day)_  
_Take me to Chicago, San Francisco Bay (Oh yeah)_  
_I really want to come kick it with you (Ooh)_

_You'll be my American Boy_

_Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day (I'd like to go some day)_  
_Take me to New York, I'd love to see L.A. (See L.A.)_  
_I really want to come kick it with you_

_You'll be my American boy_  
_American boy_

_La la la la-ladida_  
_La la la la-ladida_  
_La la la la-ladida_

_(Will you be) my American boy ?_  
_American boy_

La chanson avait était totalement appréciée par les personnes présentes dans le bar, en outre un grand nombre avait commencé à danser une sorte de Maddison sur l'espace devant la scène pendant que les garçons finissaient leur chanson. Ils avaient mit l'ambiance ce soir s'éclatant. Kurt n'avait même pas sentit ses jambes qui lui étaient douloureuse, la festivité et l'alcool faisant qu'il ne sentait plus ses courbatures.

Cependant aucun deux n'avait imaginé que Katy puise demander à Santana de filmé la performance afin qu'ils s'en souvienne coûte que coûte.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour =)

Je suis suis dans les temps pour ce nouveau chapitre ! YOUHOU on sort le champagne ?:p

Plus sérieusement j'ai ma journée pour moi et j'en profite donc pour publier le chapitre 10 =) J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres, deux personnages secondaires sont un peu plus développés.

Je remercie, encore et encore tout mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir;) Et me donne du courage pour avancer mes chapitre qui pour mon plus grand malheur reste au chapitre 18... Oui j'ai un léger blocage T.T

Place aux réponses des reviews laissés : N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.

**Brave Woodpecker :** _Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus et t'as fait rire. Les Warblers sont les dindons de la farce si je pu dire ils auront toujours un moment pour nous faire rire et nous sentir léger. Mais parfois je me demande comment fait Blaine pour les supporter au quotidien. Sûrement y arrive-t-il parce qu'il est aveugle ! xD Concernant Jeff ce chapitre fait avancé les choses, à croire que tu t'en douté x), j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant que les précédent ! Oh et merci pour le Blaine dans les paroles j'ai pu changer ^^_

**Justmoi59 : **_Possible je te laisse le découvrir dans ce nouveau chapitre;)_

**AnnaKlaineuse :**_ Et oui un chapitre pleins de rire, ma grand-mère ne cherche plus à me comprendre personnellement je ris tellement en lisant des livres ou des fictions sur mon ordi qu'elle laisse coulé. Je suis contente que ce chapitre tes plus et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Blaine et Jeff avaient finit par réussir à faire toutes les présentations des membres des Warblers, tous les élèves de l'école, c'étaient fait passer le mot et avaient aimé la page de la choral, et même des personnes extérieur de la Dalton Academy avaient aimé cette page pour le grand bonheur des deux amis.

Nick avec qui Jeff partageait sa chambre avait finit par les rejoindre. Ce dernier était tout de suite partit dans la salle de bains afin de prendre sa douche. Jeff qui n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout motivé pour faire ses devoirs regarda son ami «_ ça te dit de regarder un film ?_ »

Allongé sur le ventre devant son ordinateur, le brun se redressa jusqu'à être assis. « _Ouais, tu proposes quoi ?_ »

-_Je ne sais trop, tu as une idée ?_ Interrogea le jeune homme même s'il était presque déjà sur de la réponse de son ami.

-_Un DISNEY !_ Cria presque le Brun. _La petite sirène ! Dis-moi que tu l'as !_

-_Du calme, du calme Blainers. Jeff mit ses mains sur les épaules de son ami et lui sourit. Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai. _Sur ces mots, le blond se leva et alla chercher le DVD revenant avec, le montrant à Blaine pour confirmer ses dires. Quand il vit le DVD, le petit Blaine soupira de soulagement.

-_Bon bah, on prend ton ordi, je n'ai pas pris mon chargeur..._ Le Brun éteignit donc son ordinateur et fit en sorte de rapprocher les lits de Nick et Jeff pour en former un grand et ainsi pouvoir regarder le film, sans se casser le dos ou autre.

Une fois que tout fut en place Jeff et Blaine s'assirent à côté et lancèrent le film. Nick prenait un temps affreusement long sous la douche, mais les deux garçons qui étaient à fond dans leur film ne s'en rendirent même pas compte. Les deux amis s'amusèrent à chanter les chansons du dessin animé quand elles passaient. Jeff posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine pour être mieux installé. Puis quelques minutes plus tard il se blottit même contre son ami.

Quand Nick sortit de la salle de bains, il faillit se prendre dans l'une des chaussures de Blaine qui traînait par terre la pièce étant plongée dans le noir excepté la lumière que diffusait l'ordinateur et qui éclairait les deux amis. En entendant le bruit les têtes des amis se tournèrent vers Nick qui était vêtu de son pyjama un pantalon de sport en coton et un Marcel faisant apparaître ses bras musclés dont on doutait de leur existence avec son uniforme de Warbler.

Blaine déglutit à la vue du Warbler, il ne l'avait encore jamais vue dans cette tenue et Nick n'était pas vilain garçon. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à l'accélération du cœur de Jeff que Blaine sentit, ce dernier étant à moitié affalée sur lui, mais il ne dit rien.

-_Je... Vous voulez que je vous laisse ?_ Nick avait dit cela d'une fois à la froidement et avec difficulté.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jeff et Blaine finissaient dans cette position quand ils regardaient un film bien au contraire. Certaines fois, il leur arrivait même de s'endormir. Les deux jeunes hommes savaient très bien qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis et donc qu'il y avait jamais d'ambiguïté dans leurs gestes. Cependant, Nick lui n'appréciait jamais ces moments et ses vues. Il ne supportait pas de voir son meilleur ami dans les bras d'un autre et être aussi proche. De la jalousie ? Oui, Nick assumait personnellement en avoir, mais l'assumer devant les autres non. C'était pour cette raison qu'il leur demandait car au pire il pouvait aller rejoindre Trent, car la vue d'eux deux lui faisait mal au cœur sans le vouloir.

-_Quoi ? Mais non viens avec nous ! _Jeff lui montrant alors la place de l'autre côté de lui pour qu'il vienne regarder le dessin animé avec eux.

-_Tu es sur je ne veux pas vous déranger ?_

-_Tu ne me déranges jamais Nick, après par contre si tu n'aimes pas la petite Sirène, je ne te force pas..._ Une certaine déception était présente à la fin de la phrase du jeune homme.

-_Oh euh, d'accord... _Dit le brun penaud avant d'aller s'installer sur le lit de l'autre côté de Jeff.

Alors que ce dernier était en train de s'installer Blaine murmura à l'oreille de Jeff « _Tu devrais plutôt t'affaler sur lui..._ ». Jeff sourit à son ami, il était reconnaissant à Blaine et le comprendre, il se redressa donc avant de poser sa tête contre Nick quand ce dernier fut installé.

Les trois amis regardèrent donc la fin du film ensemble continuant de chanter sur les chansons. Quand le dessin animé fut terminé Jeff s'était endormit contre Nick, Blaine sortit donc le DVD et éteignit l'ordinateur. Nick lui, enleva la cravate de son meilleur ami. Puis Blaine l'aida à le mettre sous la couverture et souhaita une bonne nuit à Nick avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Lorsque Blaine se réveilla ce matin la, ce fut en avance en effet, le garçon avait mit son réveil plutôt afin de faire les devoirs qu'il n'avait pas pu faire la veille à cause de son ami. Une fois qu'il eut finit il partit à la douche puis attendant Trent pour qu'ils se rendre au réfectoire ensemble il regarda son portable ou il avait plusieurs notifications Facebook et messages.

**De Nick -11.06 PM - :**

Merci de m'avoir aidé pour le mettre au lit sans le réveiller, passe une bonne nuit mec =)

**De Kurt -01.46 AM- :**

dUPET SPIR2E ! Ke ceois que j'ao ub pei troop bu maos c'étaot troo boen !

**De Kurt -01.47 AM- :**

Aj oyi ! Le mzssahe c'étzit poyr dorz qur jz sios boen rzntré !

Blaine était sur d'une chose Kurt avait bien bu et devait probablement être bourré quand il était rentré chez lui. Mais au moins il avait respecté le souhaite de Blaine de le prévenir quand il serait rentré.

**De Jeff -03.39 AM- :**

TU M'AS LAISSER DORMIR DANS LES BRAS DE NICK ?:O

En lisant le message de Jeff, il eut un sourire aux lèvres. Il allait falloir qu'il parle à son ami et le plus vite possible enfin si c'était possible, car il savait trop non plus comment aborder un certain sujet de conversation.

**Santana Lopez **( ami avec Kurt Hummel ) a ajouté une vidéo **Americain Boy quand Kurt et Alexander mettent le feu **! Avec **Kurt Hummel** et **Alexander Collins.**  
Blaine regarda la vidéo, et même s'il agissait d'une qualité de portable le son et l'image était assez nette.

Quand il entendit la voix de Kurt, son cœur se mit à battre très rapidement, il avait l'impression que ce dernier allait pouvoir exploser. Kurt n'avait jamais vraiment été mit en avant pendant les performances où il avait affronté les New Direction, là sa voix était l'une des principales, il chantait un duo !

De même, il pouvait voir le visage du garçon et la tenue qu'il lui avait décrite. Cette dernière lui allait parfaitement bien. Il se surprit même à analyse chaque centimètre carré du jeune homme, ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés, son visage à la peau claire et à l'aspect doux, sa tenue vestimentaire et quand dans un angle de vue, il put voir son postérieur, il mit pose et le regarda.

Tellement accro à cette performance, il la regarda une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci, il regarda aussi l'autre chanteur, magnifique aussi avec ses cheveux blonds retenus par du gel, habillé avec des vêtements sexy. Blaine sentit comme une boule dans son estomac surtout quand il les vit chanter ensemble avec des clins d'œil, des pas de danse, de petits gestes qui pouvaient montrer qu'ils étaient en couple.

Voulant se rassurer, après tout le châtain lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas en couple, le brun fit glisser son doigt sur son écran pour lire les commentaires.

**Noah « Puck » Pukerman** Il se dévergonde Porcelaine ! C'est ton petit ami ? Il est sexy !  
[ S**antana Lopez, Britany S. Pierce** et **Sam Evans **aiment ça.]

**Mercedes Jones** Belle performance Blanc Bec !  
[ **Santana Lopez, Tina C. Chang, Mike Chang** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Britany S. Pierce** Ma licorne favorite va faire des bébés dauphins ?  
[ **Sam Evans, Tina C Chang, Noah « Puck » Pukerman** et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Burt Hummel** Kurt ne ferra aucun bébé dauphins avec personne Britany. Très belle chanson au passage fils.  
[ **Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson** et **Carole Hudson-Hummel** aiment ça.]

**Britany S. Pierce** Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu être la marraine... Et Lord Tobbington dit qu'ils sont très sexy ensemble.  
[ **Sam Evans, Tina C Chang, Noah « Puck » Pukerman** et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Alexander Collins** Juste pour information, Kurt et moi sommes seulement amis. Je suis hétéro et j'ai une petite amie.  
[ **Burt Hummel, Mercedes Jones **et** Tina C Chang** aiment ça.]

**Noah « Puck » Pukerman **ça ne veut rien dire ! Ça n'a pas empêché Porcelaine par le passé ;)  
[ **Sam Evans, Tina C Chang, Finn Hudson** et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Kurt Hummel** Il y a RIEN entre Alex et moi Noah ! Merci aux autres !  
[ Alexander Collins, Katy Grey, Burt Hummel et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Noah « Puck » Pukerman **C'est pour ça qu'il a le droit à un petit nom ? :p  
[ **Sam Evans, Tina C Chang, Finn Hudson** et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Kurt Hummel **Tu me fatigue Noah ! Arrête de détruire ma performance !  
[ **Alexander Collins, Katy Grey, Burt Hummel** et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.]

Lire ces commentaires avait fini pas rassurer Blaine, Kurt ainsi que cet Alexander précisé qu'il n'était pas ensemble, le blond était même hétéro. Tandis qu'il allait relancer la vidéo une dernière fois pour partir en cours de bonne humeur, son colocataire sortit de la salle de bain, propre, vêtu et prêt à se rendre au réfectoire.  
Cependant, Blaine avait lancé la vidéo et intrigué Trent se posa à côté de son ami qui tendit son téléphone pour que lui aussi puise regarder l'écran.

-_Il chante vraiment bien._

-_Tu as vu ça, en plus c'est tellement rare les contre-ténor, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je lui parle ! _Une grande fierté et joie était présente dans la voix du brun.

-_Et il est très mignon. _Certes, Trent n'était pas gay, un pur hétéro, mais il savait remarquer la beauté des hommes et savait à peu près les goûts de son coloc et Kurt les remplissaient les critères.

Aux mots de Trent, les joues de Blaine avaient prit une couleur rosée. « _Oui, il est assez mignon... _» Le garçon essayait de ne pas montrer trop d'intérêt après tout, ils se connaissaient à peine et ils ne faisaient que parler par messages.

-_Assez ? Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu mens Blaine._

Qu'avaient tous ses amis à vouloir lui faire dire que Kurt était mignon et qu'il craqué pour lui ? Non mais vraiment... «_ Oui, bon, il est vraiment très mignon, c'est tout à fait mon type._ »

-_Mais ?_ Ajouta son colocataire sachant très bien que Blaine allé ajouter quelque chose.

-_Il n'y a pas de, mais, à part peut être la distance et le fait que je ne sais pas si je l'attire !_ La voix de Blaine avait commencé lentement, mais il avait fini sa phrase très rapidement ce qui montrait chez lui un signe d'anxiété.

-_Je vois._ Trent avait tout capté de l'état de son ami et décida d'arrêter de le faire souffrir._ Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Mais là, il est l'heure d'aller manger et rejoindre les autres._ Sur ses mots, le garçon se leva alla prendre son sac et ouvrit la porte de leur chambre.

Les garçons arrivèrent à leur table et rejoignirent leurs amis après avoir remplit leurs plateaux pour leurs petit déjeuner. Tout comme la veille Blaine avait envoyé un message à Kurt pour commencer sa journée. Mais grâce à la technologie et surtout aux iMessage il put voir que le message avait été délivré mais pas encore lu. Un peu déçu, il commença son petit déjeuné en écoutant ses amis.

-_Mais Dave, il nous faut cette réunion !_

-_Non Wes, Non ! Puis arrête de m'appeler Dave, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça ! _Protesta le dit Dave à son meilleur ami.

-_Comment tu peux dire non, nous avons une représentation demain, je te rappelle ! Bon d'accord mon canard en sucre._ Taquina l'Asiatique.

-_Mon canard en sucre ? T'es sérieux Wes ? _Le visage de David était en mode tout choqué par le surnom que lui avait donné l'autre garçon.

-T_u préfères peut-être mon Nounours au chocolat noir ? _Un visage d'ange s'était affiché sur le visage de Wes pour essayer de faire passer sa connerie avec douceur.

-_Tu me fatigues ! Puis on n'a pas besoin d'une réunion, on sait déjà ce qu'on va chanter et nous avons déjà répété, une nouvelle répète a même lieu ce midi, alors laisse nous avoir une vie en dehors des Warblers._

Wesley avait ouvert sa bouche avant de la refermer, Après tout son meilleur ami avait parfaitement raison, et l'Asiatique savait que Thad allait se ranger de son côté donc pourquoi lutter...

Blaine n'avait cependant pas du tout suivit l'échange de ses amis, toute son attention était rivée sur les deux autres meilleurs amis assis en face de lui, Nick et Jeff. Tous les deux mangeaient en silence, sans rien dire ce qui n'était pas peu dire, car Jeff disait toujours quelques choses, souvent quelque chose que l'on aurait désiré qu'il garde dans son esprit, mais bon ça sortait sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, mais là non, rien du tout !

-_Tu es malade Jeff ?_ Osa demander le soliste.

Le Blond releva sa tête vers son ami, il était totalement ailleurs et ses joues étaient toutes pales. « _Non, non, je vais bien, pourquoi ?_ »

-_Tu n'as pas encore dit une connerie depuis le début du repas. _Cela avait été dit par détachant par Sebastian qui essayer de se mêler à la conversation tout en beurrant l'une de ses tartines.

-_Tu es tout pâle Jeff, tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?_ Proposa Blaine s'inquiétant de l'état de son ami même si ce dernier disait que tout allait bien.

Jeff finit par hocher doucement la tête soufflant dans un murmure, un petit «_ Oui_ ». Les deux amis se levèrent de table et partir longer les couloirs pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Cependant dans l'un des couleurs Jeff alla s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs, le bouclé le suivant. « _Ça ne va pas ? Tu as besoin de t'arrêter ? Tu veux vomir ? Tu as des vertiges ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu as la tête qui tourne ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher l'infirmière ?_ » Lorsque le jeune homme était stressé, il lui arrivait de devenir un véritable moulin à paroles.

-_Non._ La réponse était la même pour toutes ces questions et elle était simple. Le bouclé avait néanmoins raison quelque chose n'allait pas chez le blond, mais cela ne concerne pas sa santé, mais plutôt son moral.

-_Non ? _Demanda pour confirmation Blaine, comme si un simple non ne pouvait pas suffire à répondre.

-_J'ai besoin d'un ami._ Jeff avait regardait Blaine dans les yeux à cette déclaration, mais juste après il les baissa prenant un grand intérêt pour ses chaussures et plus particulièrement les lacés de ces dernières. _Un ami gay... _La respiration de Jeff s'était alors arrêtée attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de son ami.

-_Et bah, je suis là, je suis ton ami et je suis gay._ _Donc je pense que je peux être cet ami dont tu as besoin._ Lui répondit le bouclé après quelques secondes et avec douceur voulant le rassurer.

Aux mots de Blaine, Jeff releva la tête et osa le regarder d'un air tout penaud. Blaine n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de le prendre dans ses bras et de le réconforter même s'il ne savait pas la raison de sa douleur.  
Pourtant même si Blaine avait été doux et avait essayé de l'encourager avec un sourire bienveillant le garçon avait une nouvelle fois baissée, la tête, mais cette fois-ci, son intérêt fut tourné vers le carrelage de ce couloir de la Dalton Academy. « _Blaine ? Comment tu as su ? Comment tu as su que tu étais... Gay ?_ » La voix du Blond était telle un murmure, mais un murmure dont Blaine avait tout entendu.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour =)

En publiant mon première chapitre je me disais pas qu'au dixième chapitres j'aurais 47 reviews presque 50 *.*, 25 Followers et 13 fiction favorite d! J'en suis des plus heureuse =)

Je remercie, encore et encore tout mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir ;) Que ce soit une phrase ou deux =) Un phrase que vous avez préféré, un moment, un personnage, une chanson...

J'ai finis le chapitre 18 et commencer le 19 ! Et ce sont grâce à vos encouragement !

Place aux réponses des reviews laissés : N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.

**Brave Woodpecker :** _Et oui un Nick jaloux, c'est mignon, hein ? En tout cas moi je l'aime bien ce petit couple Niff, alors peut-être aura-t-il sa place ici, qui sait... Dois-je m'inquiétez de n'avoir eu aucun mal à les écrire ?:o Attend n'importe qui aurait eu cette réaction ! Enfin moi x) et je suis rassurée de ne pas être la seule ! Je te laisse encore bien patienté avant cette rencontre car il y a quelques péripéties avant ! _

**Justmoi59 : **_Kurt est accro à son téléphone il ne peut pas s'en passer, donc c'est normal qu'il envoie des messages à Blaine ^^ . Bien sûr qu'il l'a apprécié voyons ! :p Faut bien qu'il se rende compte de ses sentiments ;) Oui, trop chou hein ? _

**AnnaKlaineuse :**_ Ma grand-mère elle déchire, elle regarde secret story et tout attend x)Ne crie pas victoire trop vite cette histoire de Coming-Out est encore loin d'être terminée:p Ce n'est pas que tu radote ça fait plaisir =) C'est ce qui compte;)_

**Fabinoubidou : **_Car oui, je ne prends que l'un de tes noms mais j'ai beaucoup aimer lire chacun de tes commentaires =) _

**Chamalow :**_ Merci beaucoup ! Tes commentaires me font vraiment très plaisir. Et je suis très heureuse que tu es pris un peu de ton temps pour me les laisser alors que ce n'est pas dans ton habitude ! Et oui, ça donne cette envie bizarre xD J'essaye de mettre un peu de suspence à la fin de chacun de mes chapitres =) En espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant. N'hésite pas laisser d'autres commentaires même très court ou plus long x)_

**Tsuchito :**_ Han ! *.* Je suis très contente de constaté que tu es toute happy, et que ce chapitre est pu te faire autant plaisir ! J'aime aussi beaucoup ce couple ^^. Ne me demande pas pardon je comprends ta réaction ! En espérant que les prochain chapitre te plairont =) _

**Petit sondage : **_J'ai remarqué que le Couple Niff plaisait. Je ne dis encore rien sur l'avancé de leur amitié mais est-ce que vous voudrez qu'ils soient un peu plus présent dans la fiction ? _

**Chanson dans le chapitre :**_ Alejandro de Lady Gaga._

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

Kurt était parti se préparer maudissant Santana et Katy de l'avoir fait beaucoup trop boire. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'habitude de l'alcool et donc seulement quelques verres avait suffit à le rendre pompette. Cependant, la Latina n'avait pas continué à faire boire sa Lady, car après tout, c'était l'une de ses premières fois et qu'il avait cours demain. Mais il était tout de même bien joyeux.

Ce n'était pas un mal de crâne pour lequel il maudissait ses amis, mais plutôt les cernes bleus qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux et le fait qu'il n'avait pas fait son rituel d'hydratation de la nuit avant d'aller se coucher. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'était pas couché et n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Devant son miroir dans la salle de bains, le garçon essayait par un miracle de cacher cette misère. Pour les cheveux, il avait été plus radical un bon shampooing même s'il en avait fait un la veille et qu'il essayait de ne pas en faire tous les jours pour que ses cheveux soient en bonne santé. Le garçon ronchonna plusieurs minutes avant de sortir de la salle de bain assez fière de lui. Il avait accompli un miracle, mais il n'était vraiment convaincu que ce dernier allait durer toute la journée.

Kurt partit récupérer son sac qu'il mit sur son épaule avant de passer par la cuisine prendre quelque chose à grignoter sur son trajet jusqu'à la NYADA. Tout en étant dans la salle, il cria « _J'ai fait le petit déj Satan ! »_Sur ces mots, il partit en claquant la porte de l'appartement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était aussi temps à elle de se lever.

Comme Kurt n'avait pas occupé son lit de la nuit, c'était Santana qui avait prit sa place profitant d'un vrai lit pendant une nuit, certes une courte nuit, mais c'était toujours ça, et toujours mieux que ce satané canapé dans lequel elle passait ses nuits n'ayant pas de vrai li. A ce propos, elle se dit qu'il serait grand temps qu'elle en parle à ses amis, mais cela voulait dire qu'elle voulait s'installer définitivement et pas sur que Kurt l'accepte et encore moins la Grande Berry.

Elle sortit du lit et de la chambre avec un simple tee-shirt très long qu'elle avait un jour piqué à Puck. Puis elle alla dans la cuisine et cru qu'elle était tombée dans l'usine de Charlie et la Chocolaterie.

Pour faire simple leur cuisine, s'était transformé en un présentoir de pâtisseries. Il y avait moult gâteaux que ce soit au chocolat, au caramel, à la cannelle... À la fraise ? Santana ne savait même pas qu'il y avait des fraises dans leur appartement. Comment Kurt avait-il pu trouver des fraises à cette période de l'année, dans leur appartement et pompette ? Ce garçon l'étonnera toujours ça, c'était sûr.

Ne sachant pas exactement par quel délice commencé elle trouva des cookies, c'était très bien pour commencer, mais lesquels prendre ? Il devait y avoir au moins 5 sortes de cookies, tout chocolat, chocolat noix de coco, chocolat noix de pécan, chocolat blanc et fruits rouges et d'autres.

Santana avait donc une réponse à l'une de ses questions, comment était Kurt quand il avait bu ? Elle avait désormais sa réponse, il se transformait en maître pâtissier.

Une fois qu'elle se fut servie en café, elle ouvrit le frigo pour mettre une légère touche de lait dans celui-ci. Et il y avait encore ! Des îles flottantes, une mousse aux chocolats et un tiramisu ! En plus des meringues qu'elle avait vu traîner dans un bol au dessus du frigo. _Il est fou..._

La jeune fille était à la fois amusée et médusée par tout ce que son ami avait pu faire en quelques heures, elle savait que Kurt avait un don pour la cuisine, mais à ce point, non. Puis elle se demandait aussi ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de tout ça. Il n'était actuellement que deux à vivre à l'appartement et tout ceci pourrait nourrir tout une équipe de footballeurs.

En pensant à cela la latina eu une idée, c'était le moment ou jamais d'invité les New Direction à venir à New-York. Elle prit son téléphone et fit plusieurs photos de toute la cuisine qui regorgeait de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

Puis elle fit ce que tout bon ami aurait fait à sa place, elle publia l'exploit de sa Lady sur Facebook.

**Santana Lopez** vient de publier des photos sur le mur de **Kurt Hummel.**  
-Et voilà ce que fait Kurt quand il est bourré, il ne pleure pas, il ne se déshabille pas, il ne drague pas, ... IL CUISINE ! Et mon dieu que c'est délicieux cependant tout ça pour deux personnes ce n'est pas un peu trop ?  
[ **Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, Noah « Puck » Puckerman** et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Mercedes Jones **OMG Kurt ! Tu me donnes trop trop faim !  
[ **Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Noah « Puck » Puckerman **et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Sam Evans** Alors la, mec je te félicites je sais même pas faire un plat de pâtes...

**Noah « Puck » Puckerman** LE PARADIS ! *.* Je m'en fous je pars tout de suite pour New York vous avez besoin d'un estomac de compétition !  
[ **Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, Finn Hudson** et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Britany S. Pierce **Ma licorne a décidé de faire un trou spacio temporel pour que l'on puise voire son monde d'arc-en-ciel et de sucrerie ? Et tout cas, j'aime beaucoup les couleurs, mais il devrait y avoir plus de vert, de bleu et de rose, surtout du rose !  
[ **Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, Noah « Puck » Puckerman **et 48 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Tina C. Chang** Je viens de prendre 5 kilos juste en regardant les photos... Envoyez-nous des cookies Mr Shus est à cran pour les régionales !  
[ **Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, Noah « Puck » Puckerman** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Mike Chang** Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour ces îles flottantes et ce fraisier... Kurt je te donne tous mes chapeaux et écharpes !  
[ **Mercedes Jones** et **Santana Lopez** aiment ça.]

**Quinn Fabray **Je ferrai bien une pause dans mes cours pour manger ne serait-ce qu'une miette de ça !  
[ **Mercedes Jones, Britany S. Pierce, Tina C. Chang **et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Finn Hudson** -BAVE- Je viens avec toi Puck !  
[ **Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, Noah « Puck » Puckerman** et 32 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Burt Hummel **Kurt depuis quand tu bois ?!

**Artie Adams** On se croirait dans Charlie et la Chocolaterie, Bravo Kurt !

**Santana Lopez** Ramène tes jolies fesses la crête ! Tina, tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour prendre 5 kilos, tu te débrouilles très bien toute seul. Et le cachalot, on n'avait pas besoin de la précision comme quoi tu bavais, Tout le monde le savais déjà et là, tu me mets une image affreuse en tête.  
[ **Le Fan-club des insultes de Santana Lopez, Britany S. Pierce, Noah « Puck » Puckerman** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.]

Arrivant à la NYADA Kurt voulut prendre son portable dans la poche arrière de son slim pour demander à Katy où elle était. C'était à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait oublié à l'appartement. _Ma Gaga, je suis un vrai boulet...__Comment je vais faire toute la journée moi ?_

Un café, voilà ce qu'il fallait au garçon pour qu'il reprenne sa journée en main. Il se dirigea donc vers l'une des machines à café de l'école il aurait très certainement préféré un bon mocha sans sucre dans un StarBuck ou chez Tiffany mais là à cet instant il n'avait pas le temps, il commençait ses cours dans quelques minutes.

Une fois qu'il eut bu deux gorgées de cette substance, car on ne pouvait définitivement pas appeler cela un café, il se sentit plus réveillé et prêt à affronter cette journée. Tout en buvant son gobelet en plastique, chose qu'il détestait et regagnant sa première salle de cours, il se fit la promesse de ne pas refaire une semaine telle que celle-ci, on était que mercredi, le milieu de la semaine, il était déjà épuisé prêt à dormir 24 heures de suite.

Entrant dans la salle de cours, il jeta son « café » dans la poubelle et s'assit à l'une de ses tables pour écouter son cours sur grands classiques des pièces de Broadway. À peine s'était-il installé que Katy s'assit à ses côtés.

-_Hey Kurt, ça va ?__Pas trop la gueule de bois ?_ La voix de la jeune fille était toute joyeuse et fraîche, elle avait dormi le garçon en était sûr.

Aux mots de son amie, Kurt posa sa tête sur la table devant lui avant de tourner sa tête vers elle. « _J'ai l'air en forme peut-être ?_ »

-_Heureusement qu'on n'a pas cours avec Cassandra tout à l'heure..._

-_As-tu crois ?__Parce que, moi ce que je crois, c'est qu'il ne faut pas inviter ses amis à sortir aussi tard en semaine et les faire boire !_

Katy se pinça les lèvres, elle savait très bien comment Kurt pouvait être ronchon et sanglant dans ses paroles quand il était de mauvaise humeur et apparemment, c'était le cas.

-_En plus, j'ai oublié mon téléphone, t'y crois ça ?__Journée de merde..._Ajouta le garçon pour montrer à la jeune fille qu'il ne fallait mieux pas quelle le cherche aujourd'hui.

-_Tu veux emprunter le mien ?_Proposa son amie et lui tendant son iPhone avec une coque rose.

-_Ouais, je veux bien._

Le jeune homme écrit un sms à Santana pour la prévenir qu'il n'avait pas son téléphone avec lui et donc qu'elle ne devait pas chercher à le joindre. Une fois qu'il eut fini d'envoyer son message, il rendit le téléphone à son amie et se concentra sur son cours.

La journée de Kurt se passa avec une extrême lenteur, il avait l'impression que les minutes devenaient des heures, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose s'allonger dans son lit et dormir. Mais sa journée en avait décidé autrement étant donné qu'il lui restait encore une heure de cours et qu'il regardait sa montre toutes les trente secondes ayant l'impression qu'une force naturelle avait ralenti le temps.

Une fois que son cours fut terminé le jeune homme se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires voulant sortir de l'école au plus vite et regagner son appartement. Cependant quand il marcha dans un des couloirs pour regagner la sortit de la NYADA, il entendit parler de sa meilleure amie Rachel.

La Grande Berry avait encore fait des siennes. À croire qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester calme et discrète. Il avait entendu des personnes dans le couloir dire que Rachel se prenait pour une diva, et qu'il serait temps que quelqu'un la remette à sa place. Toute fois depuis le Winter Showcase personne n'oserait faire une chose pareille, qu'une première année y soit invitée et qu'elle réalise une telle performance, personne n'oserait l'affronter.

Personne ? Vraiment personne ? Ce n'était sans compter le Grand Kurt Hummel, car après tout lui aussi avait chanté à ce foutu Showcase ! Il ne faisait même pas partie de l'école à ce moment-là, sa représentation avait été une surprise, une grande surprise, car à la suite de cette dernière, il fut admis à la NYADA.

Si quelqu'un était dingue et assez tête brûlé pour remettre Barry à sa place, c'était bien lui. Il allait la confronter. Cela allait lui permettre de prendre sa revanche sur Defying Gravity où il avait fait exprès de raté son fa aigu pour ne pas que son père souffre de son homosexualité assumée.

Kurt était décidé, il allait l'affronter. Il se mit donc à la recherche de la jeune fille dans l'école. Meilleur ami, il connaissait son emploi du temps par cœur. Le jeune homme ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à la trouver entourée de deux garçons qui avaient tout à fait l'air de lèche-bottes. Se fichant pertinemment de ces deux-là, il s'approcha de son ami et se posta devant elle, droit comme un piquet.

-_Rachel._ La voix de Kurt était neutre, mais aussi un peu tranchante.

-_Kurt..._

-_Le garçon de la deuxième chance..._ Dit l'un des lèche-bottes, tout en regardant Kurt de haut en bas tandis que le second se tenait aux côtés de Rachel comme son garde du corps.

N'ayant pas du tout apprécié la réflexion du garçon Kurt tourna son visage vers lui et lui répondit froidement, mais aussi avec classe et panache comme lui seul savait le faire. « _A ta place je ne la ramènerais pas, Je ne sais pas si tu t'habilles dans le noir ou autre choses mais si j'étais toi je me ferais tout petit.__Puis, je pense avoir mérité ma place ici, je suis sur que n'importe lequel d'entre vous n'a pas un tiers de ma tissure de voix, ou ne savent pas comment Rachel aime son café.__Ou encore qu'elle ne sait chanter un quart de ce que vous pouvait imaginer.__Moi, je suis son meilleur ami, vous vous n'êtes rien._» Kurt finit son discours en regardant Rachel. « _En espérant que tu seras là ce soir, ton gâteau préféré t'attend._ »

Le garçon s'était retourné, laissant les deux lèches bottes sur le cul, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts se demandant encore comment cela, c'était passé, et comment Kurt avait osé leur parler ainsi. Comme à son habitude Kurt ne se laissait marcher sur les pieds, jamais il ne le ferait. Il continua donc sa route pour regagner son appartement.

Il arriva enfin à chez lui après cette journée, le garçon était sur les rotules, il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose un bon bain et son lit, mais n'ayant qu'une douche, il allait devoir s'en contenter. Comme un zombie, le garçon partit prendre des affaires de rechange dans sa chambre avant de rejoindre la salle de bains. Les gestes du châtain n'étaient que de petits automatismes, il alluma la radio choisissant une station qui diffusait des musiques en boucle, puis il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche faisant couler l'eau chaude sur lui.

Le jeune homme prenait tout son temps sous l'eau chaude et tant pis si ses colocataires n'allaient plus en avoir après tout, c'était toujours lui qui avait l'eau froide ou faisait des efforts. Aujourd'hui, elles l'avaient énervé l'une pour l'avoir fait boire autant en semaine et l'autre pour faire sa diva.

Quand il allait sortir de la douche, il entendit la voix de l'une de ses chanteuses préférées envahir la pièce et décida donc de rester un peu sous l'eau chaude pour ne pas attraper froid tout en chantant.

_I know that we are young and I know that you may love me__  
__But I just can't be with you like this anymore, Alejandro!__She's got both hands in her pockets__  
__And she won't look at you, won't look at you__  
__She hides true love, en su bolsillo__  
__She's got a halo around her finger around you__You know that I love you, boy__  
__Hot like Mexico, rejoice__  
__At this point I gotta choose__  
__Nothing to lose__Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro__  
__I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando__  
__Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch__  
__Just smoke my cigarette and hush__  
__Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto__Alejandro, Alejandro__  
__Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro__  
__Alejandro, Alejandro__  
__Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro__Stop please, just let me go__  
__Alejandro, just let me go_

-J_'essaye d'être gentille pour Kurt et toi, tu m'insultes !__Qu'est qui ne va pas chez toi Berry ?_Cria Santana de la cuisine.

-K_URT EST MON MEILLEUR AMI, CE N'EST PAS LE TIEN !_Hurla la Brune.

-_C'est sûr que partir en pleine soirée retrouver ton monsieur muscle, c'est lui montrer ton amitié.__Ah et ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas juste déjeuné avec Kurt à la NYADA ?_

-_Kurt, sait qu'il aura toujours une place à mes côtés, c'est mon meilleur ami !_

-_Meilleur ami, meilleur ami, meilleur ami, meilleur ami, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, mais tu penses un peu à lui !__Votre rêve de la NYADA, vous le vivez ensemble ?__Ou tu le fais seule ?_

Entendant les filles se disputer à nouveau le garçon se dépêcha de sortir de la douche et de mettre une serviette autour de sa taille avant de sortir de la salle d'eau pour les empêcher de s'entre-tuer. Le garçon n'aimait pas particulièrement afficher son corps mais là il s'agissait d'une urgence s'il ne voulait pas éponger le sang de l'une de ses amies sur le sol de leur cuisine.

-_CALMEZ-VOUS !__Je vous entend de la salle de bains avec la musique à fond !_ Cria Kurt pour les interrompre.

-_À parce que tu es là toi !__Je t'ai laissé au moins 10 messages et j'ai essayé de t'appeler six fois !_ Rétorqua Rachel à l'adresse de son dit meilleur ami.

Kurt ouvrit les yeux et la bouche à la façon dont lui avait parlé la jeune fille, il croisa les bras sur son torse. « _Déjà, d'une Rachel, tu vas baisser d'un ton, je ne suis pas l'un de tes lèche-bottes où je ne sais quelle chose à tes pieds.__Tu dis que je suis ton meilleur ami parles moi comme ton égal dans ce cas.__De deux, tu aurais su que mon téléphone était resté ici toute la journée et qu'il a dû s'éteindre par manque de batterie si tu m'avais adressé la parole à la NYADA.__Et de trois, tu crains.__Depuis le Showcase, tu as pris la grosse tête.__Tu te prends pour une Diva qui se croit tout permit alors que tu n'es pas la meilleure de cette école.__Alors arrête de faire comme si tu l'étais._»

Santana affichait son sourire de garce totalement fière de sa Lady qui avait fermé le clapet de la Grande Rachel Berry qui n'osait pour le moment pas lui répondre.

Après quelques secondes voyant que Rachel ne lui répondait pas ce dernier repartit dans la salle de bains pour s'habiller, mais en plein milieu de son mouvement la brune lui répondit enfin. « _Tu as tort, je suis la meilleure de cette école._» Choqué par les paroles de son amie, le garçon se retourna et la regarda.

-_Ose me dire que moi non plus je n'ai pas de talent Rachel._

-_Je l'ai jamais nié, mais tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville Kurt, dois-je te rappeler ta défaite lors de notre combat de divas ?_ Rachel était totalement sûre d'elle et ne se douter pas un seul instant de ce qu'allait lui répondre son ami.

Kurt n'y croyait pas comment elle pouvait dire cela alors que quelques heures plutôt il avait montré sa réelle amitié pour elle devant deux mal léchés qui lui servaient de pots de colle.

-_Alors Rachel Berry, tu te trompes.__Laisse-moi te le montrer pendant un duel à la NYADA où les élèves seront les juges, tu es beaucoup plus populaire que moi donc si je gagne se sera en tout bien tout honneur._

Rachel se mit à rire doucement en se demandant comment Kurt osait l'affronter, mais s'il fallait cela pour la remettre à sa place, soit. « _Marché conclu, on dit demain minuit à la NYADA, en attendant je vais dormir chez des personnes qui elles apprécient ma présence._ »

Sur ces mots Rachel prit un nouveau sac et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée avant que la voix de Kurt l'interrompe dans son élan. « _Oh et pour info Rachel, je maîtrise parfaitement Defying Gravity, et le Fa aigu, j'ai tout simplement fait expert de perdre._ » Kurt repartit dans la salle de bains pour se vêtir un minimum tandis que Rachel claquait la porte de l'appartement tout en ronchonnant le fait que Kurt mentait et qu'il ne savait pas l'atteindre, que ce n'était pas possible.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir à tous =)

Je publie en avant, oui, oui je sais mais je le fais car je ne pourrais pas Jeudi ou Vendredi parce que je déménage et que je n'aurais donc pas internet. Et comme je ne vous oublie pas je le publie ce soir ^^

Nous avons dépasser les 50 reviews ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir ! Je suis très heureuse de constaté que les écris peuvent faire autant plaisir ! Toutes les semaines j'ai de nouveau Followers ou mis en favoris ce qui me fait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et me pousse à continuer et finir cette fiction !

Je remercie, encore et encore tout mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir ;) Que ce soit une phrase ou deux =) Un phrase que vous avez préféré, un moment, un personnage, une chanson... Oui je sais je me répète mais c'est la vérité!

Ce chapitre est un tournant dans l'histoire en quelque sorte et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! De même, les chapitres seront plus long, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira tout autant.

Place aux réponses des reviews laissés : N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.

**Brave Woodpecker : **_Han *O* Ma copine des pauses sur écran ! Et des replays de scènes Klaine je suppose :3 Je voulais lui trouvé quelque chose d'original et l'idée met venue dans un rêve x) Merci pour la faute j'ai pu la corriger de cette façon =) Tu vas pouvoir voir le côté Warblers ^^ Oui, mais justement ça fait désiré et vous allez encore plus savouré le chapitre de leur rencontre ;) __  
_

**Justmoi59 : **_Et oui Rachel et sa grosse tête. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal apprécié Rachel dans la série pour moi elle est très égoïste et pense vraiment trop être la meilleur dénigrant le talent d'autres personnages qui sont très doués ! Les Warblers sont de retour dans ce chapitre ! J'adore aussi cette amitié que je trouve belle, particulière et unique.__  
_

**AnnaKlaineuse :**_ Ah ! xDD Ma grand-mère était dans le même état. Pour ma part je ne suis pas vraiment je préfères lire, écrire ou m'occuper de mon déménagement x) Ah bah la ça va se voir encore plus ! Han *O* Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment ça fait super plaisir ! _

**Tsuchito :**_ Contente de pouvoir relire l'une de tes reviews ! Tu auras du Niff ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais pas forcement à chaque chapitre =/ Oui, je l'ai imaginé en dormant et en me réveillant j'avais trop trop faim ! Et oui, une amitié du nnerre ! Beaucoup préfère l'amitié Blaine/Santana mais je trouves que celle de Kurt/Santana est plus logique et peut-être plus intense. _

**PinkCooper :** _Je t'en prie ! Je ne l'ai toujours pas digéré non plus. Le coup de Rachel à la NYADA et pas Kurt j'était pire que sur le Cul, et j'ai vraiment ragé ! Pour moi Kurt à beaucoup plus de talent ! Il a une tissature de voix très élargie et un contre-ténor quoi ! C'est si rare ! Bref je vais m'emporter si je continue x) Merci à toi pour cette première review que j'ai pu lire de ta part ! Cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Comme je le dit même quelque mot me font sourire et m'encourage encore plus ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : **

Blaine ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette question de la part de son ami mais il comprenait le duel qui devait avoir lieu en lui pour qu'il en vienne à se poser cette question. Cependant un couloir de la Dalton Academy n'était pas forcement le meilleur endroit pour parler de ça.

-_Tu ne préfères pas qu'on aille dans ta chambre ou la mienne pour en parler ? _Proposa avec douceur le soliste. Pour toute réponse le blond hocha doucement la tête et les deux garçons se levèrent pour se rendre dans la chambre de Blaine.

Le trajet jusque la chambre se fit en silence, aucun des deux ne parla mais ce n'était pas pour autant un silence gênant. Jeff avait comprit pourquoi Blaine avait décidé de choisir un endroit plus intime, il allait lui expliquer comme il s'en était rendu compte et ils allaient sûrement parler de ce qui le tourmentait.

Arrivé dans la chambre du Warbler, Blaine lui proposa de s'asseoir sur le lit, et il alla chercher un album photo avant de rejoindre son ami sur le lit à ses côtés.

-_Je ne sais pas trop comment je pourrais t'expliquer mais j'ai toujours su que je l'étais. J'en étais pas persuadé, mais c'était une évidence pour moi un peu comme quand on sait qu'on préférera toujours le chocolat à la vanille ou la vanille au chocolat. Certaines personnes préfèrent la vanille, d'autres le chocolat et encore d'autres ne peuvent pas choisir et aiment les deux. _

Jeff regarda son ami en osant un sourcil. « _Blaine tu es vraiment entrain de me parler de parfum de glace pour essayer de me faire comprendre que tu le savais depuis toujours ?_ »

-_Ouais... On dirait. Je suis désolé, je suis pas vraiment doué pour décrire mes sentiments mais je vais essayer d'être plus précis. Quand tu regardes un Disney tu regardes qui en premier, qui as-tu envie d'embrasser ? _

-_Disney ? Blaine ? Disney ? T'es sérieux ? _

-_Je suis très sérieux quand t'es enfants tu regardes des Disney donc oui j'ai commencé à le savoir comme ça, alors maintenant répond à ma question !_ Le pire dans tout ça c'était que le sérieux était vraiment présent dans la voix du jeune homme.

-_Bon d'accord... _Jeff souffla fortement avant de réfléchir et de répondre très sérieusement. _Je dirais les princesses, mais j'aurais aussi aimé embrasser Polochon ou Rajat ils sont trop mignon, ou le capitaine John Smith ou encore Febus_... Finit par dire dans un murmure le blond.

-_Le capitaine Smith ! J'approuve totalement !_ Hurla presque le Brun en entendant la réponse de son ami. _Polochon et Rajat ?_ Blaine avait fait de gros yeux rond ce n'était vraiment pas commun de vouloir embrasser des animaux même si c'était des personnages Disney !_T'es plutôt blond en fait.. J'aurais dit brun..._ Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Blaine.

-_Là n'est pas la question Blaine ! _

-_Pardon, excuses moi ce n'était qu'une petite réflexion personnelle. Quand tu étais adolescent une série ou un film, dans lequel tu trouvais un acteur vraiment mignon ?_

-_Hum... Peter Facinelli mais en brun en blond j'aime pas trop. Et Orlando Bloom ! _Dit le garçon dans un souffle de bien être, heureux d'enfin pouvoir le dire à voix haute à l'un de ses amis.

-_Intéressant... C'est vrai qu'ils sont vraiment pas mal._ Rit doucement Blaine.

-_Et toi c'était qui ? _Demanda le blond assez curieux.

-_Moi ? Euh... tu ne te moques pas. _

-_Non, je ne me moquerais pas._ Affirma le garçon.

-_Tu me le promets ?_ Insista le Brun.

-_Promesse de petit doigts._ Les deux amis font alors le geste homosexuel pour lier leur promesse.

-_Tu sais qu'on vient de faire le signe homosexuel?_ Le questionna Blaine.

-_On s'en fout, non ?_ Répondit le Blond en haussant les épaules, après tout il l'était peut-être donc bon.

-_Ouais. _Après quelques secondes de silence Blaine avoua qui était l'acteur qui l'avait fait craquer. _C'était George Clooney dans Urgence..._ Dit-il tout en se pinçant les lèvres ne sachant pas comment son ami allait réagir.

-_Mouais... Pas mal._ Puis les deux garçons se mirent d'un seul coup à rire aux éclats.

Après quelques minutes à rire Blaine finit par regarder son ami plus sérieusement. « _Jeff, tu m'as demandé ça pour une raison particulière ? Tu penses que tu peux l'être ? _»

Aux questions de son ami le Blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure, car il ne savait pas lui même s'il pouvait vraiment l'être, il se posait juste la question car depuis un certain temps il se sentait comme attiré par son meilleur ami. Mais cette attirance pouvait n'être, qu'une amitié très forte non ?

-_Peut-être... Je ne sais pas vraiment, Blaine, j'ai du mal à discerner deux de mes sentiments actuellement..._

-_Comment ça ?_ Le questionna son ami.

-_J'ai du mal à faire la différence entre l'amitié et l'amour je pense... Puis on est toujours entouré de garçons je trouve ça un peu pesant à force. On a des amis gay, c'est pas que j'ai quelque chose contre toi Blaine au contraire mais je crois qu'avant je me rendais pas compte que ça pouvait être si courant, si normal..._

-_Je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'ai l'impression qu'à Dalton avec la politique zéro, chacun ose montrer ce qu'il est. Dans mon ancien lycée nous n'étions que deux à nous assumer. _Après quelques secondes Blaine reprit la parole. _Jeff, je peux te poser une question ? Elle est un peu personnelle. _

-_Oui, bien sûr, vas y._ Le jeune homme n'avait rien à cacher au garçon après tout Blaine était là pour lui.

-_Je.. Tu as déjà eu une petite amie, vous êtes allez jusqu'où ? _

Jeff sourit à la question de son ami, Blaine était quelque fois vraiment timide mais il n'avait pas à l'être avec lui. Tous les garçons n'arrêtaient pas de parler de sexe donc cela ne gêna nullement le garçon. « _On est allé jusqu'au bout, pourquoi ? _»

-_Pour savoir. Et tu as aimé, c'était bien ? _

-_Oui. Enfin on l' a fait qu'une seule fois... C'était sympa mais je sais pas j'ai pas réussit à ressentir ce dont j'ai pu entendre les garçons parler c' était comme s'il avait manqué quelque chose. _

-_Tu étais amoureux d'elle ? _

-J_e l'étais oui. Mais elle m'a quitté. Je ne pensais pas réussir à remonter la pente et je suis arrivé ici, j'ai connu Nick puis le groupe et ça a été mieux rapidement, plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé._ Le garçon finit en haussant doucement les épaules. Puis fit descendre son dos sur le lit de son ami pour se retrouver à moitié allongé et regarder le plafond.

Blaine le regarda faire tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour s'assurer que son épaisse couche de gel était toujours là a retenir sa chevelure bouclée.

Puis après quelques minutes de silence où seules leurs respirations étaient présentes Blaine décida de poser la question qui lui trotter dans la tête depuis la vieille. « _Jeff, tu ne te poses pas toutes ces questions par rapport à Nick ?_ »

Le Blond se pinça les lèvres en entendant la question de son ami car c'était exactement ça, à croire que Blaine arrivait à voire des choses enfin de compte, mais pas le concernant. Jeff après quelques secondes tourna sa tête vers son ami. « _Ouais... Je... Je me demande si je suis pas entrain de tomber amoureux..._ »

-_C'est ce que je me demandais aussi, mais je ne voulais pas trop te brusquer tu as toujours dis faire partie de l'équipe des hétéros et je suis sûr que tu n'es même pas encore sûr de savoir dans équipe tu es. _

-_C'est ça... Blaine je ne sais pas comment gérer tout ça. Nick est mon meilleur ami c'est normal d'être proche, de tout le temps vouloir le voir, avoir son avis, être jaloux. Non ? _Les iris du blond étaient fixées sur le brun attendant une réponse.

-_Oui. C'est sur mais c'est pas pareil quand tu aimes la personne d'amour. Par exemple dès fois je suis jaloux de ton amitié avec Nick, ou de celle de Wes et David mais ça ne me brise pas le cœur. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? _

-_Je pense... _Le regard du garçon se retourna vers le plafond blanc de la salle. _Je me demande toujours comment ils font pour réussit à repeindre les plafonds pendant les vacances sans que ça sente la peinture à notre retour... _Jeff n'avait presque aucun filtre pour séparer ses pensées de sa bouche ce qui donnait de petites réflexions comme celle-ci, elles ne servaient strictement à rien mais elles faisaient partie du garçon.

Le brun sourit doucement puis il regarda sa montre. « _Merde Jeff ! Grouille toi on va être en retard sinon ! On commence dans 2 minutes !_ » Blaine s'était déjà levé et avait ouvert la porte.

Les deux amis avaient courus dans les couloirs pour arriver à l'heure ce qu'ils réussirent à faire non sans arriver à bout de souffle. Tout deux commençaient par une heure de science, Nick avait déjà réservé la place à côté de lui à Jeff pour partager la même paillasse et travailler ensemble.

Blaine lui changeait régulièrement de partenaire de chimie, cela pouvait être Wes, Trent ou encore Sebastian. Aujourd'hui, il devait apparemment partager sa paillasse avec Sebastian car Wes et Trent étaient assis à côté à une même table au premier rang. Quant à Sebastian il était seul et quand il vit le Warbler le regarder il lui fit un petit geste pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils allaient travailler ensemble.

Le professeur leur avait donné un protocole à faire ainsi qu'une feuille à rendre à la fin du cours avec leurs observations et les résultats de leur expérience.

La solution qu'ils devaient réaliser était des plus simple, Blaine se demanda même si elle ne s'était pas trompé dans les énoncés leur donnant ceux de première année. Sebastian et lui avançaient donc rapidement et notaient tous les changements et autres sur leur feuille.

A un moment où ils n'avaient rien à faire à part attendre un certains nombres de minutes Sebastian tourna sa chaise à roulette vers le brun. « _Tu savais que les lunettes te donne un air, sexy ?_ »

Aux mots du garçon les joues de Blaine se mirent à rougir. Il tourna son visage vers le garçon sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux car il était assez gêné. «_ Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! _»

-_Je suis toujours sincère dans mes paroles, Blaine, tu le sais. _Le châtain adressa un sourire charmeur au garçon.

Sebastian était le genre de garçon qui avait tout pour lui, un corps tout droit sortit d'un magazine remplit de mannequins professionnels, des cheveux châtains parfaitement coiffés, un sourire à tomber et une voix merveilleuse.

Ses parents étaient riches et il ne se privait jamais de le rappeler. Il avait de très bonnes notes, avait vécu en France plusieurs années. Il avait vraiment tout pour lui. Et c'était pareil pour les garçons qu'il voulait.

Car bien sûr il fallait que Sebastian soit le second gay qui s'assumer parmi les Seniors et qu'il soit lui aussi Warbler.

Et pour couronner le tout Sebastian était le genre de garçon charmant et prédateur, il arrivait toujours a avoir ce qu'il voulait et surtout qui il voulait. Chacune de ses proies avaient succombé, c'était-à-dire tous les gays de cette école et même certains hétéros, tous à part Blaine. Car Blaine était son objectif le plus compliqué à obtenir.

En outre, Blaine était le genre de garçon qui ne succomberait pas à un plaisir intime dans les toilettes de l'école entre deux cours. Ou même coucher avec un mec un soir et après lui parler comme si de rien était. Et ça Sebastian avait finit par le comprendre, pour réussir à mettre Blaine dans son lit il allait devoir user de stratégie et prendre du temps, procéder par étape.

La première étape était de devenir plus qu'un simple camarade, devenir un ami. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'attendit pas que Blaine reprenne la parole en enchaînant. « _ça te dis d'aller prendre un café après les cours ?_ »

Blaine ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la proposition du garçon. Cependant il finit par hocher doucement la tête. « _Avec plaisir mais cet aprem on a la représentation, Wes va nous tuer si on fait ça. Demain ?_ »

-_Parfait, donc demain après les cours, 15h devant les portes de l'école ? _

-_Ok._ Blaine sourit au garçon avant d'entendre le retardèrent qu'ils avaient mit sonner pour continuer leur expérience.

Le mercredi 20 mars était arrivé si rapidement. Les cours étaient maintenant terminé et tout une agitation régnait dans l'école. Tous les garçons étaient impatients d'assister à la représentation qu'allaient donner les Warbler. En outre, tous les élèves avait répondu à l'invitation sur Facebook et même quelques professeurs.

Jeff avait fait appel à l'une des conquêtes de Sebastian pour filmer la représentation qu'il allait poster le soir même sur la page de la chorale. Tout était en place il ne manquait plus qu'une seule personne et pas des moindres puisqu' il s'agissait du soliste et leader du groupe.

Quand tout à coup les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et des feuilles volèrent dans tous les sens faisant apparaître Blaine.

_Oh yeah! (Oooooh)__  
__Oh yeah! (Oooooh)__So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend__  
__And I wrote two hundred letters I won't ever send__  
__Sometimes it is cut so much deeper then they seem__  
__You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be__  
__So let me be and I'll set you free_

Le garçon s'était approché de chacun des membres de la chorale qui étaient à différents endroits de la salle les faisant se rejoindre en plein milieu des étudiants qui s'étaient répartis autour d'eux pour assister à la performance.

Puis il fit un geste de main laissant quatre des membres faire quelques pas de danse.

_I am in misery__  
__There ain't nobody who can comfort me (oh yeah)__  
__Why won't you answer me ?__  
__Your silence is slowly killin me (oh yeah)_

Puis le brun se joignit aux pas de danse de ses amis tout en continuant de chanter.

_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad__  
__I'm gonna get you back, I'm gonna get you back_

_Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine__  
__(mixes in with mine)__  
__The way it feels to be completely intertwined__  
__(completely intertwined)__  
__Not that I didn't care it's that I didn't know__  
__(that I didn't know)__  
__It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show__  
__So let me be and I'll set you free__I am in misery__  
__There ain't nobody who can comfort me (oh yeah)__  
__Why won't you answer me?__  
__Your silence is slowly killing me (oh yeah)_

_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad__  
__Now I'm gonna get you back, I'm gonna get you back__Say your faith is shaken, you may be mistaken__  
__You keep me wide awake and waitin for the sun__  
__(waitin for the sun)__  
__I'm desperate and confused so far away from you__  
__I'm getting here, and don't care where I have to run_

Tous les membres de la chorale se mirent autour de deux tables avant de taper sur ces dernières au rythme de la musique, ceci avec force. Tous étaient totalement à fond dans la performance et le cameraman ne loupait rien, il essayait d'avoir un minimum chaque Warbler dans l'objectif ainsi que des scènes individuelles ou en groupe des membres.

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah__  
__Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah__  
__Why do you do what you do to me yeah__  
__Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah_

Pour le refrain tous les membres reprirent la danse faite précédemment.

_I am in misery__  
__There ain't nobody who can comfort me (oh yeah)__  
__Why won't you answer me?__  
__Your silence is slowly killing me (oh yeah)__Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad__  
__Now I'm gonna get you back, I'm gonna get you back__  
__Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad__  
__Now I'm gonna get you back, I'm gonna get you back_

La chanson se termina sur les encouragements du leader des Warbler « _Les Régionales sont à nous cette année !_ » Puis tous les membres se tapèrent sur l'épaule ou firent d'autres signes montrant leur amitié, leur joie et leur union de groupe.

Sebastian se rapprocha de Blaine et lui souffla à l'oreille. « _J'ai adoré cette performance, tu chantes vraiment bien Blaine. _»

L'adolescent se retourna vers lui tout souriant. Il fit une accolade au garçon. Sebastian ne se gêna pas pour humer le parfum du brun qui trouva tout simplement divin. Ce garçon lui faisait véritablement tourner la tête. Il avait même finit par se demander s'il ne serait pas prêt à se ranger, finir les coups d'un soir, les histoires sans lendemain pour se consacrer à une véritable relation avec lui.

-_Merci, t'as assuré aussi mec ! _

-_La prochaine fois, tu me laisseras un bout de solo j'espère._ Le taquina le châtain.

-_C'est pas moi qui choisis Seb, tu le sais très bien. C'est le conseil que tu dois soudoyer._

Le garçon savait très bien qui il devait soudoyer, après tout il l'avait même fait en faisant quelques petites choses avec Thad malgré que celui-ci ne soit pas même du bord que lui. Le membre du conseil était juste curieux et le châtain lui avait proposé ses services pour répondre à ses interrogations. A une seule condition cependant Sebastian devait garder le secret. Pour cette raison personne n'était au courant.

-_Je sais, je sais petit Blainou. _Il avait tenté ce petit surnom car après tout beaucoup de Warbler le lui donnaient et le brun lui avait fait une accolade il y avait de cela quelques minutes.

Blaine lui adressa un immense sourire avant de se tourner vers tous les autres Warblers. « _Soirée Pizza pour nous féliciter de cette performance? _»

-_Pizza... _David avait alors un air rêveur sur les lèvres, des étoiles dans les yeux, on pouvait même croire que d'une seconde à l'autre un filet de bave allait lui échapper.

-_PIZZA !_ Hurlèrent en même temps Jeff, Nick et Wes qui étaient assez accro à ces soirées là.

-_Je vais chercher le prospectus._ Dit plus calmement Thad allant rapidement dans sa chambre.

Lorsque le membre du conseil revenu avec ce bout de papier si précieux pour commander les pizzas un grand débat eu lieu pour le choix de ces dernières, en même temps avec 17 Warblers, il y avait forcement quelque chose qui n'allait pas, un qui n'aimait pas les champignons, un autre le saumon fumé, un les pommes de terre chaudes...

Blaine n'était pas difficile niveau alimentation, tout lui allait donc il les laissa s'entre-tuer tout en allant s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés de la salle des Seniors, salle consacrée à leur chorale. Il sortit son téléphone et regarda s'il n'avait pas de nouvelle de Kurt.

Le garçon ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis le début de la matinée et Blaine ne pouvait nier que cela le contrarié un peu -un peu beaucoup même-. Mais le garçon l'avait prévenu que parfois il pouvait prendre du temps à répondre, cependant il n'avait jamais pris autant de temps. Certes ils ne se parlaient que depuis quelques jours mais Kurt était devenu comme une drogue pour le Warbler, il avait du mal à s'en passer et ressentait un manque des plus dérangeant maintenant qu'il en était « éloigné. ».

-_Non mais Jeff, tu peux pas commander une Fermière sans pomme de terre, sans crème fraîche et sans fromage... Il y plus que le poulet ! _

-_On va pas payer une pizza juste pour avoir du poulet dessus !_ Wes et David essayaient de faire comprend à Jeff que son idée n'était pas des meilleures.

Blaine laissa un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres quand il entendit la discussion de ses amis sur la pizza qu'avait proposé Jeff.

Sebastian qui avait lui aussi dicté son choix alla se poser aux côtés du garçon, vraiment proche de lui leur corps se touchant. Le brun sentit ses joues rougirent légèrement. « _Tu sais que le rouge te va bien ?_ » Le garçon s'était penché pour souffler ses mots à l'oreille de Blaine qui à cause du souffle avait frissonné.

Le visage de Blaine se tourna vers celui de Sebastian, les deux garçons n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le brun sentit tout d'un coup son rythme cardiaque accélérer et une certaine chaleur l'étouffer.

-_Je ne t'embrasserai que si tu me le demandes, Blaine_. _Je ne suis pas du genre à forcer. Mais je dois dire que j'aimerais beaucoup le faire et mordre cette lèvre à ta place. _

La lèvre inférieure du soliste était prise en otage par les dents du garçon, ses yeux s'étant plongés dans ceux de Sebastian. Pour une fois le garçon ne lui avait pas dit quelque chose de vulgaire ou qu'il voulait le mettre dans son lit, il avait juste parlé d'un baiser.

Un combat était maintenant présent en lui. Devait-il autoriser le garçon à l'embrasser ? Juste poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme ça ? Ou bien, pas de baiser du tout ? En même temps, son premier véritable baiser sans jeux dans une salle remplit de Warbler ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une garderie ce n'était pas le meilleur lieu au monde ?

Le châtain avait comprit le mal être du garçon qui avait bougé son visage pour regarder la salle. « _On est pas obligé de faire ça maintenant, tu sais._ » Il lui adressa un sourire différent des autres, celui-ci était sincère, non charmeur c'était un vrai sourire de Sebastian rassurant le garçon.

Blaine hocha doucement la tête, cependant lorsqu'il allait parler Thad s'assit de l'autre côté de Sebastian lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Assez gêné Blaine regarda de nouveau son iPhone : toujours aucune nouvelle de Kurt.

Son nouvel ami lui avait dit de tenter sa chance avec Sebastian s'il ressentait le besoin, de lui parler, essayer de le connaître. Depuis quelques temps le Warbler avait arrêté d'être ce garçon arrogeant et imbu de sa personne avec lui. Blaine avait accepté un café, Sebastian lui avait dit qu'il aimerait l'embrasser. Allait-il le faire quand il ne serait que tous les deux le lendemain ?

D'un côté Blaine en avait tellement envie, savoir ce que cela faisait d'embrasser quelqu'un, d'être proche de lui, recevoir de l'attention. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait fait la connaissance de Kurt et il devait avouer que Kurt l'avait fait sourire et qu'il était devenu comme sa drogue. Le garçon était totalement perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Kurt lui avait dit qu'il pouvait lui envoyer un message à n'importe quel moment et là, il avait besoin de lui pour savoir s'il faisait une bêtise ou non d'aller boire ce café avec Sebastian. Il décida de rédiger un message et espérait que son nouvel ami lui répondrait avant le lendemain.

**A Kurt -04.45 PM- : **

Kurt ! Sebastian, tu sais le garçon super mignon qui m'intéresserait. Il m'a proposé d'aller prendre un café demain et il arrête avec ses sous entendus itout. J'ai accepté, tu crois que je devrais vraiment y aller ou j'annule.  
Ah oui ! Et gros détail à savoir, il a dit qu'il voulait m'EMBRASSER il y a quelques minutes...


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoiiiiiirrrr =)**

Oui ce soir j'ai la patate ne me demandais pas pourquoi ! Etant donné que vous avez déjà attendu plus d'une semaine je vous poste ce chapitre dans les premières heures de ce jeudi, comme je suis gentille. *Se lance des fleur, surtout pas des roses ça pique !*

Chaque semaines j'ai de nouveaux followers et je ne peux en être plus heureuse !

Je remercie, encore et encore tout mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir ;) Que ce soit une phrase ou deux =) Un phrase que vous avez préféré, un moment, un personnage, une chanson...

Je sais pas ce que je mange ou je bois en ce moment mais je suis au taquer. J'ai finis d'écrire le chapitre 21 et commencer le 22 ! La fiction ferra donc belle et bien 30 chapitres à moins que j'ai une illumination vers la fin. J'ai même rêvé de l'épilogue c'est pour vous dire x)

**Place aux réponses des reviews laissés :** N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.

**Justmoi59** : _Merci à toi d'être toujours aussi fidèle. Et oui Sebastian ramène sa petite fraise de beau goss x) Bah Kurt est un pas doué de la vie qui a oublié son téléphone chez lui... Que veux tu, mais des messages reprendrons pendant ce chapitre =)_

**Tsuchito :** _Ton message m'a fait trop rire, sourire. C'est trop moi quand je lis des fictions avec un couple ou un personnage que j'adore. Thad, l'un de tes personnages préférés, bah je pense que tu vas aimé il apparaît de plus en plus dans les chapitres à venir =) Niff rien d'officiel non, et le sera-t-il un jour ? Grande question, enfin moi je sais déjà x) Pas trop de Niff, pas à ce chapitre mais il reviendra ^^. Je vois que t'es pas pour que Sebastian ramène sa petit gueule d'ange, mais il faut bien des péripéties voyons !_

**Brace Woodpecher :**_ Oh mais non ne pleur pas T.T Sebastian est dans la fiction car je trouve qu'il mérite sa place. Je me suis souvent demandais ce que Blaine aurait fait si il était resté à la Dalton et n'aurait jamais connu Kurt. Serait-il sortit avec lui ? Puis, il faut un peu de péripéties mais ne t'inquiète pas cette fiction est bien une Klaine, car Klaine triomphera !  
Bah pour la conversation de Blaine et Jeff je l'a sort d'une que j'ai eu avec mon meilleur ami x) C'est du vécu xDD_  
_Ah ! Je le savait Ma coupine !_  
_Ps : Je vais faire en sorte de faire un régime dans ce cas;)_

**Annaklaineuse :** _Pour ma part je n'ai pas encore lu les Divergente j'attends que mon meilleur ami me les prêtes ^^ Mais je viens de finir la série Beautiful **. Bref..._  
_Et oui ! Affaire à suivre pour notre petit Jeff ^^_  
_Merci beaucoup à toi !_  
_J'ai vraiment l'impression que ce couple n'est pas apprécié. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ceci est bien une Klaine =)_

**chamalow :** _Et oui un chapitre qui apporte plein de questionnement ^^. Après tout il faut vous tenir en suspend pour que vous ayez envie de lire la suite =) Tu auras très vite une réponse à tes questions !_

**PinKYCooper :** _Ah ! Ce personnage n'a vraiment pas la côte mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est une Klaine;)_

**xMiu :**_ Aaaaahhhhhh ! J'étais trop contente quand sur mon mail j'ai vue que j'étais obligé d'aller sur le site pour lire la suite. Je me suis rêvé en lisant ta review et je dois dire que ça ma mit la banane pendant plusieurs jours. Je l'ai même lu à de nombreuse reprise et je prends donc le temps de te répondre. Merci beaucoup pour cette review elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir surtout que tu me lisait depuis plusieurs chapitres sans avoir rien mit ^^ Maintenant n'hésite pas à commenté à chaque chapitre:p_

_Ch1 : Bah moi je crois que j'hésiterais entre ne pas répondre et faire comme Blaine en faite x) La plus part du temps mais faut numéro c'est pas ça x) Et oui Santana est une fille, Blaine xDD Ah bah les nœuds de papillons j'étais obligée ^^_

_Ch2 : Non mes les Warblers sont irrécupérables. Et mettre le : surtout un adversaire de choral, met venu tout de suite. Je voyais trop Wes le dire. Trent, je sais pas pourquoi je le vois trop bisounours **_

_Chap3 : J'adore ton état d'esprit pour ce chapitre ! J'ai voulu miser sur le comique et apparemment j'ai fait un jackpot !_

_Chap 4 : Mais non ne te roule pas en boule ! Je l'aime bien aussi Sebastian pour ma part ! Et je lis même des Kurbastian ou Seblaine ^^ Merci pour ce détail mais Blaine une fois que la tête dépasse il préfère ne plus compter x) Et oui, enfin Kurt en a un peu donné à Blaine et l'inverse dans la saison 2._

_Chap 5 : Merci ! Merci ! Le personnage de Santana me tue à chaque fois que je l'utilise, parfois je me demande même comment j'arrive à lui sortir de telle répliques ou faire de telle chose. Rachel... Un personnage que j'ai vraiment du mal à supporter tellement Kurt est dans son ombre –'_

_Chap 6 : Tu es la seule à m'avoir fait cette réflexion sur le sucre et donc je te béni ! Bah pour le coup Jeff je me suis totalement inspiré de ma sœur car c'est vraiment elle dans la fic version mec. Et mes meilleurs amis Wes et David ^^ Pour le costume... Je suis vraiment une quiche en dessin xD_

_Chap 7 : Ils sont trop chou ** Oh T.T j'en suis désolé pour toi =/ Santana, je crois que je l'aime un peu trop x) J'espère qu'elle colle bien à la série ^^_

_Chap 8 : Grrrrr ! Quand je passe Word au site j'ai parfois des mots qui saute et apparemment le Site boycotte le nom de Jeff qui est bien sur mes Word ! Les Warblers peuvent être fatiguant surtout quand je les fait venir tous en même temps dans ma tête pour écrire des chapitres x)_

_Chap 9 : Ces Warblers sont IRRECUPERABLES ! Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour eux. Jeff, Jeff, Jeff,... Parfois je ne sais plus quoi faire de lui. Ah tu as remarquer 153 j'aimes ! ** J'ai l'impression que tu vois pleins de détails que j'essaye de mettre un peu partout !_

_Chap 10 : Merci beaucoup ^^ Et oui fallait bien que je case du Disney dans cette fiction en étant fan comme Darren. Je vois trop Blaine l'être aussi ^^. La petit sirène c'est pour faire référence à Darren quand il a auditionné pour Glee x) Et oui du Niff ! Couple qui plaie à TOUT le monde apparemment:3 Et oui, les messages sont la grosse touches d'humour de ce fin de chapitre ^^ Les surnoms ça c'est écrit tout seul sur mon clavier xD_

_Chap 11 : Tu as encore vue des détails avec le fan club des insultes de Santana *0*** **Moi aussi j'aimerais le rejoindre même si j'en fais déjà bien partie en les écrivant x) Rachel... Dans ma fic elle sera insupportable, je te le dis de suite ^^_

_Chap 12 : A bah je vais faire une petite floppé de Facepalm me concernant attention : Vanille/Chaocolat-Euh.. je suis comme Jeff oO- Chris Colfer, Darren Chris et Léonardo Dicaprio ***ç***. Bref ! Ravie que ce moment soit l'un de tes préférés je le voulais tout beau, tout mignon. Et oui Blaine pourrait aller faire de la prévention en primaire et collège =) Moi je dirais pas non =D Hum... Il y a Rachel qui le dit au début de la saison 3 dans la voiture quand elle fait le geste avec Kurt après avoir pleurer comme des grosses merdes xD Jeff demande surtout que le poulet xD Oui, oui au USA tout est possible:3 Et ce n'était pas une nouveauté x)_

_J'espère te revoir dans mes reviews des prochains chapitres ! =D_

**Chansons de ce chapitre :** Wanna Hold your Hand.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

Kurt avait fini de se pomponner dans la salle de bains, même épuiser Kurt resté Kurt. Un soin du visage et une hydratation de sa peau avaient était nécessaire au garçon pour rattraper ses heures de non-sommeil.

Quand le garçon arriva dans sa chambre, il alla tout de suite pour prendre son iPhone, mais il n'était pas là. Le châtain se rappela qu'il l'avait laissé dans la cuisine. Il entra donc dans cette dernière où il trouva l'engin éteint, la batterie totalement à plat. Il alla donc le mettre à charger avant de retourner là, il l'avait trouvé.

Arrivée devant l'un de ses gâteaux le garçon partit chercher une assiette avant de se servir et commencer à manger la part qu'il avait coupé. Une fois la cuillère en bouche le garçon ferma les yeux totalement conquit par le gâteau. _Qu'est-ce que c'est bon !_

Alors qu'il avait toujours cette tête, les yeux fermés, un sourire aux lèvres Santana arriva dans la salle accompagnée. « _On dirait que t'as un orgasme._» Ce n'était pas la voix de la latina. Kurt ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Noah Puckerman devant lui.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

-_Sympa, l'accueil...__Même pas un salut._Fit remarquer le garçon à la crête.

-_C'est sur « On dirait que t'as un orgasme » et une salutation de ta part Noah._ Répondit avec ironie l'ancien Cherrios.

-_En même temps, tu aurais vu ta tête Lady.__Je suis totalement d'accord avec Puck, c'était une tête avec marquée sur ton front « J'ai le meilleur orgasme de toute ma vie »._

-_Pas ma faute.__T'as goûté ce gâteau ?_ Demanda Kurt à la Latina en lui montrant le gâteau en question, un fondant au chocolat des plus moelleux et intense.

-_Le gâteau est entamé, donc à moins qu'on ait des souris..._

-_On sait jamais, Noah est là, il pourrait bien y avoir quelqu'un d'autre.__  
_  
-_Finn devrait arriver dans une heure, je crois._ Informa le garçon bronzé.

-_Vous avez invité tout le Glee Club ou quoi ?_

-_Santana a juste publié tes exploits sur Facebook._ Puck avait répondu tout en allant prendre un cookie.

-_SANTANA !_

-_Bah quoi...__On allait pas manger tout ça tous les deux.__Tu manges comme un moineau, faisant attention à ta ligne.__On avait besoin de renfort.__Ah et l'asiatique propose que tu envoies tes cookies à McKingley._

Kurt roula des yeux, ses amis le fatiguaient toujours à se mêler de la vie des autres. Il laissa les deux ex amants discuter tout en finissant sa part de gâteau. « _Bon, moi, je vais dans ma chambre, je suis crevé._ »

-_En même temps quand on fait des folies toute la nuit._La voix de Santana était remplie de sous-entendus.

-_J'ai rien fait cette nuit Satan !_

-_C'est sûr que tout ça, ça, c'est fait tout seul..._ Souffla la jeune fille.

Le châtain ne préféra même pas répondre. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il plongea dans son lit. Son lit si moelleux qui lui avait manqué toute la journée. Santana n'avait pas pris la peine de le refaire, mais ce n'était pas grave, car il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, aller sous la couverture et dormir.

Mais avant de rejoindre Morphée le garçon alluma son iPhone, parler à Blaine lui avait manqué toute la journée. Il avait plusieurs fois cherché son portable dans sa poche alors qu'il ne l'avait pas pour envoyer un message au garçon.

Lorsque l'appareil fut allumé et que son code fut rentré, il n'arrêta pas de vibrer. Kurt le reposa sur le meuble attendant que tous ses messages soient réceptionnés. Il se faufila en attendant sous la couverture et se mit en place avant de reprendre son téléphone en main.

Ce fut quand il regarda l'écran de son iPhone que le garçon se rendit compte qu'il était pire qu'accro à la technologie. En outre, il avait un nombre incalculable de notifications : 26 messages non lus, 38 e-mails, 10 appels manqués et 17 Facebook.

Le châtain décida de commencer par les appels manqués, 6 étaient de Rachel comme la jeune fille lui avait dit plutôt et 4 autres étaient de son père. Kurt fronça les sourcils son père et lui prenait le temps de s'appeler une fois par semaine la plus part du temps le dimanche soir, ils se racontaient leur semaine. Ça ne faisait que 3 jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés et pourquoi son père essayait donc de l'appeler. Et quatre fois, ce n'était pas le genre de Burt d'insister sans raison. Un message vocal avait été laissé, Kurt prit temps de l'écouter « _Kurt, rappel moi dès que tu peux s'il te plaît.__Merci_ »

Le message avait était simple et clair, Kurt ne perdit pas une minute et rappela tout de suite son père. Trois sonneries retentirent avant que son père ne décroche. « _Allô ?_ »

-_Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?__Pourquoi je devais te rappeler ?_

-_Du calme fiston.__Je voulais t'informer que j'arrivai ce soir à New-York avec Finn.__Notre avion vient d'atterrir, on doit juste récupérer nos valises et on arrive._ Dit calmement le paternel.

-_Quoi ?__Mais pourquoi viens-tu à New-York en pleine semaine ?_ Une certaine inquiétude était présente dans la voix du garçon.

-_Je te dirais tout ça tout à l'heure Kurt.__On devrait arriver d'ici une heure, je pense._

-_D'accord.__Je vais préparer un lit de camp et changer les draps de Rachel.__À tout à l'heure._

Le père de Kurt finit par mettre fin à la conversation après avoir essayé de rassurer son fils quant à la raison de sa venue dans la ville qui ne dort jamais.  
Kurt se leva tout de suite et sortit de sa chambre. Il alla devant ses amis pour les en informer. « _Mon père et Finn arrivent d'ici une heure._»

-_ ¿ Qué? _La latina qui regarder la télévision dans les bras de Puck tourna son visage vers le garçon comme si elle avait mal entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

Le châtain reprit plus doucement. « _Mon père et Finn arrivent dans une heure._»

-_Ton père ?__Mais pourquoi ?_ Demanda Puck troublé par m'annonce de Kurt.

-_Si je le savais, je vous le dirais.__Santana prépare le canapé, Puck, tu peux t'occuper du lit de camp, met le dans ma chambre, je dormirais dessus, je vais laisser mon lit à mon père.__Moi, je vais changer les draps de Rachel, vous vous arrangerez Santana, Finn et toi pour vous répartir le canapé et le lit._Sur ces mots le garçon partit prendre de nouveaux draps et faire le changement dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie, son esprit n'arrêtant pas de se demander la raison de la venue de son père.

Puck et Santana n'avaient pas protesté et étaient actuellement en train de faire ce que Kurt leur avait demandé, se demandant eux aussi pourquoi le père du garçon faisait le déplacement.

Une fois que Kurt eu finit, il reprit son iPhone en main au cas où son père souhaiterait le fit aussi le tour de ses sms, 10 était de Rachel, 2 de Mercedes, 2 de Santana, 4 signé Tina, Artie, Britany et Sam, 3 de Finn, 2 de son père, 1 d'Adam et 2 de Blaine.

Le garçon lu rapidement ceux de Rachel sans y répondre, car après tout, elle l'avait déçu et il allait se confronter avec elle le lendemain donc à quoi bon lui répondre et lui parler ce soir surtout que son père allait être là.  
Ceux de Finn et de son père étaient pour l'informer de leur arrivé avec les horaires de l'avion .Les quatre des New Direction encore à McKingley étaient pour le féliciter de ses pâtisseries et demander à ce qu'il leur en envoie.

Le message d'Adam, l'informait sur le duel de minuit qu'il avait lancé à Rachel, avec le déroulement, les horaires et la chanson qu'il allait devoir interpréter.  
Enfin, il avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin, les messages du Warbler :

**De Blaine Warbler -07.42 AM- :**

Bonjour toi =)  
Passe une bonne journée, je vais faire comme ci, j'avais reçu aucun message hier soir. Merci tout de même de m'avoir prévenu d'être bien arrivée chez toi !

**De Blaine Warbler -04.45 PM- :**

Kurt ! Sebastian, tu sais le garçon super mignon qui m'intéresse s'il n'était pas aussi tourné vers lui. Il m'a proposé d'aller prendre un café demain et il arrête avec ses sous-entendus itout. J'ai accepté, tu crois que je devrais vraiment y aller ou j'annule.  
Ah oui ! Et gros détail pour savoir, il a dit qu'il voulait m'EMBRASSER il y a quelques minutes...

En lisant le second message du garçon Kurt ressentit comme une boule dans le ventre. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait d'un seul coup de lui donner un puissant coup de poing.  
Il ne savait pas quoi répondre exactement au jeune homme, car il devait à la fois le conseil après tout, il était ami, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que Blaine embrasse ce garçon, car lui aimerait aussi l'embrasser, mais il était actuellement à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de lui, il ne s'était jamais parlé de vive voix et n'avait aucun droit sur lui par conséquence.

Le châtain écrit plusieurs fois, avant d'effacer ses réponses Puis une fois qu'il fut à peu près satisfait de l'une de ses réponses il lui envoya le message.

**À Blaine Warbler -07.11 PM- :**  
Bonsoir Blaine, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu plutôt mais j'avais oublié mon téléphone à l'appart' et quand je suis rentré il n'avait plus de batteries.  
J'ai aussi dû appeler mon père et éviter à Santana et Rachel de s'entre-tuer.  
Pour ce qui est de Sebastian, va au rendez-vous. Accepter un café ne t'engage à rien à part lui parler et faire un peu plus connaissance. Puis, on ne dit jamais non à un café !  
En ce qui concerne le gros détail, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire, c'est de faire attention. Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais par la suite regretter S'il veut t'embrasser et que tu en as envie embrasse le, mais si tu ne veux pas dis-le-lui.

À peine avait-il envoyé son message que le brun lui répondit, c'était comme si le garçon avait attendu sa réponse toute la journée.

**De Blaine Warber -07.12 PM- :**

Kurt ! Je suis content de pouvoir enfin te parler. C'est peut-être bête à dire mais tes messages m'ont manqués aujourd'hui.  
Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir passé une bonne journée =/ si tu souhaites parler surtout tu n'hésites pas !  
Merci pour tes conseils, je tacherais de m'en souvenir !  
Au faite tes gâteaux ont l'air succulent et ta performance d'hier était superbe !

**À Blaine Warbler -07.12 PM- :**

Tu m'as manqué Blaine...  
Je t'en prie, les amis c'est fait pour ça =)  
Merci beaucoup ! Je dois dire qu'ils sont très bons. Pour la chanson je me suis éclaté !  
Mon père doit bientôt arriver, je ne sais pas pourquoi il vient à NY, ça m'inquiète un peu...

Kurt avait envoyé le message à Blaine avec une petite appréhension notamment pour la première phrase. Mais après tout, c'était la vérité. Puis il y avait toujours le sujet de la venue de son père qui le perturbait.

**De Blaine Warbler -07.15 PM- :**

Toi aussi... On ne peut plus se passer l'un de l'autre :p  
Je veux bien te croire ! Mais après tout, c'était la vérité.  
Ah =/ j'espère que ce n'est rien de grave.

**À Blaine Warbler -07.16 PM- :**

On dirait ;)  
Je dois avouer que j'ai peur, la dernière fois qu'il est venu, il m'a annoncé qu'il avait un cancer...

Kurt se souvenait de ce jour comme ci c'était hier. Son père était venu pour fêter Noël avec lui. Il était arrivé par surprise, sonnant à l'appartement de son fils avec un sapin dans les mains. Le garçon avait sauté dans les bras de son père heureux de le voir. Il n'avait pas pu se payer l'aller-retour pour Lima, la vie étant plus chère à New-York que dans sa ville d'enfance. Il avait même commencé un deuxième travaillé pour réussir à subvenir à ces besoins, et surtout continuer à agrandir sa garde de robe.

Burt avait emmené manger son fils à l'extérieur et lui avait dit qu'il avait un cancer comme ça, comme s'il lui avait dit qu'il avait plu à Lima la veille. Le garçon avait paniqué, perdre son père était sa plus grande peur. Il avait déjà failli le perdre quand il était au lycée. Son père avait été plusieurs jours dans le coma, et Kurt n'avait rien pu faire, il s'était senti impuissant face à l'état de son père.

Le garçon avait eu peur que son père le quitte, l'abandonne et aille retrouver sa mère. Qu'il devienne orphelin avant même d'avoir commencé réellement sa vie.

Le châtain était conscient que la vie finissait toujours par la mort, que son père allait mourir normalement avant lui, mais il n'en était pas du tout préparé, et même deux ans plus tard, il refusait toujours cette idée. Kurt avait donc très mal pris le fait que son père ait cette chose en lui. Cette chose qui allait peut-être lui prendre son père comme la mort avait prit sa mère.

**De Blaine Warbler -07.17 PM- :**

Oh, je suis désolé Kurt. J'espère que ça sera une bonne nouvelle ou juste une visite parce que tu lui manques.

**À Blaine Warbler -07.18 PM- :**

Merci beaucoup. On vient de sonner ça doit être lui, je te tiens au courant. À plus tard ! =)

Tout comme il en avait informé le bouclé, Kurt alla ouvrit à son demi-frère et son père. Il s'était réfugié dans les bras de son paternel pour lui faire un câlin de bienvenue, ce dernier lui avait extrêmement manqué. Puis se fiut le tour de Finn, car même s'il leur arrivait de ne pas être d'accord, il faisait maintenant partit d'une seule et même famille.

Pendant une heure et demi les conversations furent joyeuses, les invités qui s'étaient invités, tout seul, soit dit en passant avait déposé leurs affaires. Ils avaient aussi mangé tous ensemble ce que Kurt avait fait la veille.

-_Alors comme ça, tu bois maintenant Kurt ?_

Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant son père assez honteux. « _Juste un peu, on était sorti à un bar karaoké.__Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de boire donc je pense que l'alcool m'est vite monté à la tête._ »

-_Mouais...__Tu as fait attention, j'espère ?!_

-_Oui papa, ne t'inquiète pas, la preuve, je suis devant toi et en entier !_

Le père sourit à son fils, Kurt avait toujours était un gamin dont il pouvait se montrer fier, il n'avait jamais fait de grosses bêtises étant enfant. Adolescent, il ne s'était pas rebellé, n'avait pas voulu de tatouage, de piercing ou d'une moto. Étant gay pour le plus grand bonheur de Burt, il n'avait pas pu mettre de petites amies enceintes. Il savait même que son fils n'avait jamais eu de rapport avec aucun garçon ce qui il devait l'avouer le rassurait parce que Kurt était son petit garçon.

Le paternel décida donc de croire son fils et de ne pas continuer cette conversation. Après tout Kurt allait avoir 19 ans, il était un grand garçon, et il avait le droit de boire un peu de temps en temps avec ses amis, qui ne l'avait pas fait à son âge ?

-_Kurt, on peut aller dans ta chambre, je dois te parler ?_

D'un seul coup, le rythme cardiaque du garçon se mit à accélérer, il battait à tout à l'allure. Kurt se demandait même si les autres ne pouvaient pas l'entendre tellement ce battement était puissant, rapide et fort. « _Oui, bien sûr_ ». Sa voix n'était pas des plus assurée mais après tout il devait savoir. Il se leva de sa chaise et guida son père jusque dans sa chambre fermant le rideau derrière eux.

Burt alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de son fils et indiqua à ce dernier de faire de même. Il préférait que son fils soit assis pour lui annoncer ce pourquoi il était venu.

Une fois que Kurt fut assis et le regarda, Burt, lui sourit doucement avant de commencer d'une voix douce, car il savait que son fils allait paniquer. Kurt était d'une nature à angoisser pour un rien. « _Je vais devoir me faire opérer_. »

Les mots de son père furent comme des milliers de poignards qui venaient le transpercer. Le garçon s'était renseigné quand il avait su ce qu'avait son père. Il avait fait multiples recherches et il savait que les opérations étaient l'un moyen de guérison, mais il avait espéré que son père y échappe. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas.

Sans qu'il ne puise se retenir les yeux de Kurt se mirent à briller sous l'humidité de larmes qui lui montaient. Le garçon avait toujours eu la larme facile quand cela concernait ses sentiments ou une belle performance.

-_Quand ?_Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix enrouée.

-_Dans une semaine, je voulais te voir avant.__Te l'annoncer, passer un peu de temps avec toi..._

-_Au cas où..._Finit Kurt.

-_Je ne vais pas te quitter Kurt.__C'est juste une opération et quelques jours à l'hôpital._Burt avait pris les mains de son fils pour essayer de le rassurer. _C'est une étape Kurt, j'en ai besoin pour guérir._

-J_e...__Je sais papa.__C'est juste que j'ai peur que tu ne te réveilles pas..._Burt n'eut pas besoin de plus pour savoir ce que désirait son fils. Il ouvrit les bras et le châtain alla s'y réconforter câlinant son père.

Après quelques minutes passées dans cette position, les Hummel décidèrent d'aller se coucher cependant avant de dormir Kurt prit le temps d'envoyer quelques messages à Blaine pour le tenir au courant comme il le lui avait promis.

**À Blaine Warbler -10.34 PM- :**

Mon père va devoir se faire opérer. J'essaye d'être fort, mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il ne se réveille jamais, que cette opération se passe mal...

**De Blaine Warbler -10.34 PM- :**

Oh Kurt je suis vraiment désolé pour toi =( J'aimerais faire quelque chose mais malheureusement je ne peux rien faire à part être la pour toi comme le fait un ami.

**À Blaine Warbler -10.35 PM- :**

Merci Blaine, tu en fais déjà beaucoup, sache le =)

**De Blaine Warbler -10.35 PM- :**

Je te ferrais bien un câlin mais je suis un peu loin. Câlin par penser =)

Lorsque Kurt lu le message du bouclé son cœur rata un battement, il se sentit comme sur un petit nuage, Blaine lui avait dit qu'il aurait voulu le câliner ! Souffle, Souffle Kurt ce n'est qu'un message !

**À Blaine Warbler -10.36 PM- :****  
**  
J'aurais voulu être dans tes bras..:$ Je me contente de mettre un oreiller dans mon dos pour imaginer ta présence. Merci beaucoup d'être là pour moi Blaine. On ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps, mais tu comptes pour moi. Je suis désolé, je vais essayer de dormir, j'ai eu un début de semaine difficile. Dors bien, bonne nuit, Blaine =)

**De Blaine Warbler -10.37 PM- :**

C'est mignon, je vais m'endormir en serrant mon oreiller dans ce cas. Je t'en prie, Kurt. De même pour toi, tu es devenu ma bouffée d'air fraîche. Pas de soucis, merci à toi. Dors bien Kurt, fait de beaux rêves =) A demain !

Lorsqu'il reçut le dernier message du garçon Kurt eu, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux de savoir que Blaine aussi s'était attaché rapidement et qu'il était important pour lui. Cependant, le garçon avait un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil, et ce même avec la folie de ce début de semaine. Il n'avait rêvé que d'une chose toute la journée, c'était de rentrer et dormir. Il était rentré, s'était disputé avec sa meilleure amie, avait apprit que son père allait devoir se faire opérer. Puis se coucher à plus de 10h30 ce qui n'était pas bon pour le sommeil à rattraper.

Cependant, Kurt avait toujours là solution, où enfin la plupart du temps. Il brancha ses écouteurs à son iPhone et choisit une musique qui était très importante sélectionnant l'option répétition en boucle.

Les paroles de la musique bercèrent le garçon qui finit par s'en dormir, au rythme des mots de la chanson.

_Yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you´ll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

_Oh, please, say to me_  
_You´ll let me be your man_  
_And please, say to me_  
_You´ll let me hold your hand_  
_Now let me hold your hand_  
_I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you i feel happy, inside_  
_It´s such a feeling_  
_That my love_  
_I can't hide_  
_I can't hide_  
_I can't hide_

_Yeah you, got that something_  
_I wanna hold your hand_  
_I wanna hold your hand_  
_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir =D**

Cela me fait très plaisir de vous mettre en ligne ce 14ème chapitres, je n'aurais jamais cru être autant suivit ou avoir tant de reviews à ce stade ! Chaque semaines j'ai de nouveaux followers et je ne peux en être plus heureuse ! Mais les Reviews sont tout de même ce qui fait le plus plaisir x) Alors n'hésitez pas !

Je remercie, encore et encore tout mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir ;) Que ce soit une phrase ou deux =) Un phrase que vous avez préféré, un moment, un personnage, une chanson...

Concernant le chapitre un** rating M** est annoncé, donc passez le passage si vous n'aimez pas en lire ce genre décris.

Concernant le prochain chapitre, je déménage définitivement dans mon studio d'étudiante vendredi très tôt le matin, et je n'aurais pas tout de suite internet. J'espère l'avoir en moins d'un semaine, normalement ça devrait le faire mais juste au cas où je vous annonce un possible retard et j'en suis désolé =/

**Place aux réponses des reviews laissés :** N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.

**Tsushito : **_Han ** Tu as su resté éveillé pour moi =) Je pense avoir assez bien compris ton compliment sur mon Burt est merci beaucoup ! J'aime respecter les caractères des personnages alors cela me fait très plaisir à lire ! En même temps c'est KLAINE ** Non je n'ai pas était frustrée ou traumatisée dans mon enfance par des gâteau je suis juste très gourmande:3 -Oui, tout ceci au féminin:3- Niff reviendra ! Mais ici Thad est à l'honneur;) Mais pas sur que tu apprécie en faite x)_

**Brave Woodpecker : **_**Ah **__! -Sors déjà la boîte de mouchoirs:3- En effet, la maladie de Burt ferra avancer l'histoire de notre couple préféré ^^ _

**xMiu : **_J'étais obligée de faire une réponse si compléte après un tel commentaire voyons ! C'était la moindre des choses ^^ Puck n'apparaît pas beaucoup mais j'ai quand même fait quelques efforts pour ces paroles:3 Ah Kurt et son gâteau, je me suis marré en l'écrivant =) Toutes ces notifications étaient un peu pour donner cet effet x) parfois j'en ai autant que lui et je me met à paniquer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué tout un mois sur terre ! Et oui, mais les Cookies c'est le pouvoir ! Passe du côté obscur, on a des cookies =D C'est bon j'arrête mon délire x) Et oui Adam mais il ne fait qu'une brève apparition dans le chapitre et dans la FF soit dit en passant ^^ Burt reste Burt, Kurt est son petit garçon après tout. Et oui, il arrive avec une mauvaise nouvelle =/ Et oui, j'ai fais ma grosse guimauve pour les messages de Kurt et Blaine à la fin:3 Pour la chanson j'étais juste obligé, c'est l'une de mes performance préféré de Chris Colfer ** Han ! Je les attendrais avec impatiences dans ce cas ! _

**Annaklaibeuse : **_Héhé oui je suis une vrai Chippie j'arrête toujours mes chapitres à THE moment, mais en même temps cela est fait pour que vous continuez à me suivre et que vous ayez envie de lire la suite ^^ Merci !_

**justmoi59 :** _Et oui, sans la technologie nous sommes plus rien x) Ah bah tu verras:3 _

**PinkKYCooper :** _Contente que la visite de Puck te fasse plaisir ^^ Et oui, Klaine est là en même temps c'est une fiction sur eux:3 _

**Chamalow : **_Heureuse que tu aimes ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite !_

**Chanson du Chapitre : **Thriller/Heads Wimm Roll – MJ reprise par Glee. ( ** watch?v=Z-5L9nCZPWU** lien de la vidéo )

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : **

Blaine avait été rassuré d'avoir eu des nouvelles du châtain la veille. Quand il avait discuté un peu avec lui, il avait eu l'impression de passer le meilleur moment de sa journée après la représentation des Warblers dans la salle des seniors.

Les représentations qu'ils faisaient assez régulièrement permettaient au jeune homme de casser la routine qu'était la Dalton Academy. C'est-à-dire, se lever, se succéder dans la salle de bains, aller manger, aller en cours, manger une nouvelle fois, de nouveau les cours, faire ses devoirs, re-manger, re-retrouve faire ses devoirs et dormir pour recommencer la même chose le demain.

Les réunions des Warblers, leurs représentations et la boxe étaient ses seules échappatoires. Mais, ces derniers étaient toujours entre les murs de Dalton.

Kurt lui était quelque chose de frais, de nouveau. C'était comme si le châtain soufflait vers Westerville et lui apportait un peu de New-York ainsi qu'un moment de bonheur.

Le brun n'avait jamais été très regardant sur ce que la vie lui avait offert. Certes ses parents étaient aisés, de la haute société. Il avait une belle voiture, bien entretenue. Avait toujours les vêtements qu'il désirait ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter sa garde-robe pour son plus grand plaisir. Il possédait aussi de nombreux instruments pour lesquels il avait suivi différents cours.

Mais derrière tout ça, cette apparence, si on creusait un peu, on découvrait le véritable Blaine Anderson. Un garçon qui avait fait son Coming out bien trop tôt à ses parents. Âgés de seulement 13 ans le bouclé avait prit son courage en main et avait annoncé son homosexualité. Cependant, cette dernière n'avait pas été bien accueillit de la part de ses parents très conservateurs.

En outre, ses parents avaient décrit cela comme une phase et étaient persuadés que leur fils ne faisait que des expériences. Il ne pouvait pas être l'un de ses hommes anormaux ayant une maladie mentale.

Pour Monsieur Anderson, être gay signifiait avoir un style de vie totalement différente de celui des gens normaux, soit hétéros. Il ne pouvait pas être l'un de ses hommes anormaux ayant une maladie mentale. Où des gens comme eux se trémoussant sur de la techno avant de coucher dans les toilettes et autres Backroom. Pour lui, être gay, c'était ne pas vouloir avoir d'enfant, changer de partenaire toutes les nuits, attraper des maladies comme le SIDA. C'était avoir une vie essentiellement remplit par la luxure et le fait de vouloir baiser à tout coin de rue. Parce que oui les homosexuels ne faisaient pas l'amour, ils baisaient comme des animaux.

À force d'entendre son père lui répéter ce genre de chose, Blaine avait finit par se demander si ce n'était pas vrai. Après tout les seuls garçons gays qu'ils avaient fréquentés n'étaient pas des anges. La plupart avaient déjà eu deux, trois voir plus de partenaires sexuels alors qu'ils avaient le même âge que lui. Il ne croyait pas en l'amour non plus. Certes, il avait des petits amis, mais leur relation ne durait jamais plus de quelques mois.

De plus, l'arrivée de Sebastian n'avait rien fait pour changer cette image, qui commençait de plus en plus à germer dans l'esprit de Blaine et le faisait douter de son choix. Son choix ? Avait-il choisit d'être gay ? Non, il l'était tout simplement. Et il détestait être la personne que décrivait son père.  
Sebastian était totalement le genre de garçon gay que lui avait décrit son père. Le garçon qui ne souhaitait aucune attache, qui ne pensait qu'au sexe, qui fréquenté des bars...

Toujours était-il que Blaine trouvait Sebastian très attirant certes il avait de gros défauts, de toujours faire des sous-entendus pervers, le mater ou encore flirter avec lui à outrance. Mais Sebastian, restait le genre de mec sur lequel Blaine fantasmait : grand, châtain, les yeux clairs, une putain de voix, une assurance et un courage de se montrer ainsi.

Puis, à l'opposer de Sebastian, il y avait Kurt dont il avait fait la connaissance, il n'y avait que quelques jours, mais dont il ne pouvait plus se passer désormais. Kurt était le genre de garçon gay dont il avait toujours rêvé. Le garçon qui chercher avant tout un partenaire de vie et non un amant. Qui ne sautait pas sur le premier venu, qui n'avait pas encore eu de petits amis car il n'avait pas réussi à trouver celui avec qui il voulait s' aimait la mode, Broadway, les comédies musicales...

Le garçon lui redonnait confiance en lui, à ce qu'il avait toujours cru que les gays pouvaient avoir aussi droit à l'amour, aimer et être aimé en retour. Que l'amour n'était pas seulement destiné aux hétéros.

En additionnant toutes ses pensées, le Warbler avait de grande difficulté à trouver le sommeil. Les petits ronflements de Trent rompaient le silence qui était présent dans la pièce. Blaine ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps son colocataire dormait, sûrement un moment. Le garçon tourna son visage vers son réveil afin de regarder l'heure qu'il était 2:16.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires à essayer de dormir le garçon savait que c'était fichu, il était parti pour faire une nuit blanche. Il décida donc de se lever de son lit, il enfila un pull puis sortit de sa chambre.

Tous les étudiants de la Dalton Academy n'étaient pas des internes, mais une bonne partie des Warblers en faisaient partie . Aucun d'eux ne choisit sa chambre et les répartitions pouvaient changer d'une année sur l'autre.

À son arrivée à la Dalton Blaine avait partagé sa chambre avec Wes, ce dernier lui avait tout de suite obligé à passer les auditions pour intégrer les Warblers, puis une amitié était née. Wes l'avait aidé à s'intégrer dans l'école, et dans la chorale.

Puis l'année suivante, il avait eu une chambre seul, enfin, c'était une chambre pour deux, mais les internes étant impaire, il s'était retrouvé tout seul, cependant après les vacances d'octobre Jeff était arrivée à la Dalton et Blaine avait eu par conséquence un colocataire.

Ce qu'appréciait le plus Blaine avec Trent, c'était que le garçon était calme. Il n'était pas du genre à arriver dans la chambre en criant, en tapant son bureau avec un marteau ou encore à dire tout ce qu'il pensait. Il était un camarade reposant.

Tous les ans, en fin d'année les élèves avaient la possibilité de mettre le nom d'un camarade dont il aimerait partager la chambre l'année suivant. Cette question était posée à la fin d'un formulaire qu'ils devaient remplir. Certes, Dalton ne faisait pas de discrimination, mais pour la bonne entente et pour éviter tout mal en tendu une question était présente sur le formulaire : Quelle est votre orientation sexuelle ? - Hétérosexuel – homosexuel – Bisexuel – En recherche.

L'école ne souhaitait en rien faire de discriminations mais elle ne souhaitait pas non plus à ce que les élèves aient des relations sexuelles dans leur chambre, séparer les garçons aimant les garçons étaient donc nécessaire pour ne pas avoir ce genre de petit soucis. Blaine n'avait jamais aucun souci à entourer la réponse qui le correspondait, les élèves et ses professeurs étaient au courant de son histoire.

L'histoire d'un garçon qui avait souhaité aller au bal avec un autre et qui avait été frappé avec des battes de base-ball à la fin de la soirée au moment de rentrer chez lui. Un garçon dont le père ne souhaitait plus la présence chez lui et donc avait décidé de le mettre en internat. Un garçon dont les parents, s'étaient présentés à la porte de l'école leur spécifiant que leur fils était une tapette et par conséquence, il ne devait pas partager la chambre d'une autre tapette.

Blaine arpentait les couloirs de la Dalton se dirigeant vers une salle, qui était un genre de petite cuisine qui permettait aux internes d'avoir un frigo où ils pouvaient mettre quelques boissons non alcoolisées bien entendu, mais aussi à manger. Ainsi, le soir il pouvait se faire à manger ici s'il ne souhaitaient pas manger à la cantine, où comme Blaine aller en pleine nuit boire un coup.

La petite cuisine était très fonctionnelle, chaque interne participait à remplir les placards.. Jeff, s'occupait de remplir le frigo de boisson gazeuses, puis les autres ramenaient des petites friandises et autre.

Arrivé dans la salle Blaine alluma la lumière et sursauta en trouvant deux des Warblers assis à table.

-_Aaahh ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez assis dans le noir !_

-_On fait de la gym ça ne se voit pas ?_ Lâcha Thad avant de boire du café qu'il avait entre les mains.

-_Désolé, on t'a fait peur... On ne pens__ait p__as que quelqu'un viendrait à cette heure de la nuit. _Sebastian le regarda avec un petit sourire désolé.

Blaine préféra ignorer la remarque de Thad et regarda Sebastian haussant les épaules, « _C'est rien... Je n'arrive pas à dormir..._ »

-_Toi non plus ?_ La voix du châtain était douce et montrée comme un intérêt réel à savoir.

\- _Seb, tu as de la compagnie maintenant. À demain Blaine. _Sur ces mots Thad se leva très doucement, mit sa tasse dans l'évier et retourna dans sa chambre d'une démarche assez bizarre.

-_Ouais... _Le brun alla prendre un verre qu'il remplit de lait et alla s'asseoir à la place qu'avait Thad avant lui.

Il était donc en face de Sebastian qui était habillé d'un bas de jogging et d'un Marcel mettant en avant ses muscles pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux de Blaine. Les cheveux de Sebastian étaient complètement décoiffés. À Dieu, sa coiffure de mannequin et bien venu à celle du mec qui venait de se réveiller. Après tout, Blaine pouvait regarder une carte sans rien commander.

Les deux garçons se mirent à discuter comme s'ils se retrouvaient régulièrement le soir à cet endroit. Dans les premiers temps, la conversation avait tourné autour des cours, des Warblers, des amis et dérivait maintenant sur des choses plus intimes comme la raison de leur présence ici.

-_Je suis un peu paumé, je sais plus trop quoi penser, mais t'inquiète ça va passer. Et toi ? _Répondit Blaine à la question de son désormais ami.

-_Thad n'arrivait pas à dormir, il m'a envoyé un message, je lui ai répondu puis on s'est donné rendez-vous ici.  
_  
La réponse de Sebastian était très simple mais elle n'était qu'une partie de la réalité de ce qu'il s'était passée quelques heures avant.

**À Thad -01.34 AM- :**

Tu dors ?

**De Thad -01.34 AM- :**

Non et toi ?

**À Thad -01.35 AM- :**

Oui, je suis en pleine publicité, c'est pour ça que je t'ai posé la question ! Non mais Thad t'es sérieux ? Si je te pose la question, c'est que je ne dors pas. Je n'ai pas encore appris à envoyé des messages dans mon sommeil.

**De Thad -01.35 AM- :**

C'est bon Seb' ! Il est 1h30 du mat... T'as pas réussi à tirer ton coup ou quoi...

**À Thad -01.36 AM- :**

Fais une semaine que j'ai rien fait Thad alors me cherche pas..

**De Thad -10.37 AM- :**

T'es en manque ? :p

**À Thad -10.37 AM- :**

Tu as faim ? :p

**De Thad -10.38 AM- :**

Cuisine dans 2 minutes ?

**À Thad -10.39 AM- :**

Ok. À toute suite.

Sebastian, c'était alors levé de son lit en ne faisant pas de bruit pour ne pas réveiller son camarade de chambre Flint, un Warbler cent pour-cent hétéros. Il aurait préféré pouvoir partager sa chambre avec quelqu'un comme lui, mais non, il n'avait pas eu cette chance.

Il enfila une veste de sport, car les couloirs de la Dalton n'étaient pas des plus chauffés, puis il ouvrit sa table de nuit et prit ce qu'il fallait avant de se rendre dans la cuisine où Thad l'attendait sur le seuil de la porte dans le noir.

Sebastian n'attendit pas plus longtemps et colla ses lèvres à celles du garçon. Le brun répondit tout de suite au baiser, ses lèvres étant en manque des siennes. Elles se connaissaient par cœur maintenant, elles étaient comme de grandes amies qui se retrouver après un moment passé long l'une de l'autre.

En voyant Thad pour la première fois le gaydar de Sebastian s'était activé mais le garçon n'avait pas vraiment l'air de savoir qu'il jouait dans la même équipe que lui. Un soir où il n'arrivait à dormir, il avait trouvé Thad dans la cuisine, il avait un peu parler puis Seb l'avait embrassé, le garçon avait répondu. Cette première véritable rencontre entre eux avait finit par la première d'une longue série de fellations dont eut le droit Thad.

Thad, n'était plus le puceau qu'avait rencontré Seb ce soir-là. Il était maintenant un mec accro au sexe, mais qui ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était gay. Sebastian s'en foutait Thad était devenu son PCF : Plan Cul Fixe en échange de son silence et cela lui allait très bien. Entre eux il n'y avait rien autre que du sexe, aucun sentiment. Sebastian préférait de loin cela à un mec qui s'assumait et voulait une relation.

Leurs baisers étaient autant assoiffés que leur désir. Leurs baisers n'étaient que langue, dents et salive. Il n'y avait rien de doux, tout était bestial et montrait un manque présent chez les deux amants.

Les hanches de Sebastian se jetèrent contre celle de Thad, Sebastian sentit malgré leur couche de vêtement l'érection de Thad déjà bien formé. Le garçon glissa ses lèvres dans le cou du brun, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de laisser de marque, mais il pouvait tout de même faire glisser sa langue sur sa peau, surtout qu'il savait que c'était l'un de point sensible de Thad.

Une main de Sebastian tenait Thad par la taille tendit que la seconde se glissa dans le short du garçon attrapant son érection en main.

Le souffle du Thad se coupa avant de s'accentuer. Sebastian avait commencé de petit va et vient sur le sexe du brun toujours dans son short. Les lèvres du châtain remontèrent vers ses semblables pour reprendre possession d'elle.

Sebastian fit glisser son pouce sur le gland du sexe de son ami, ce qui fit haleter Thad contre les lèvres de Sebastian. Thad tourna sa tête sur le côté offrant de nouveau son cou à Sebastian, il souffla la voix coupée par sa respiration rapide. «_ Pu-tain Seb _! »

Ce dernier sourit contre la peau blanche du garçon accélérant ses mouvements de poignet. « _Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Thad ?_ »

-_Hummm... Pu.. Putain... Prends-moi !_ Gémis, le garçon.

-_Merde Thad, soit plus discret._ La voix de Sebastian avait murmuré assez durement à l'oreille de son partenaire en même temps, il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse prendre.

-_Bai-Baise-moi Seb... _Souffla le garçon regardant Sebastian dans les yeux.

Le châtain pu voir les pupilles complètement dilatés du brun, il pouvait à peine voir la couleur de ses yeux tellement le désir et la luxure y était présentes. Se reculant du garçon, retirant sa main de son short ce qui fit pousser à Thad un son de protestation.

-_Retourne-toi. _Lui ordonna le Sebastian tout en retirant sa veste de sport qu'il fit tomber à terre. Il prit ce qu'il avait pris dans sa table de nuit à les posa sur le plan de travail à côté de Thad.

Il se rapprocha de son ami posant ses mains sur sa taille, il embrassa la nuque du brun. Puis, d'un seul coup, il tira sur le short de Thad qui tomba à ses pieds.

Sebastian prit à nouveau en main l'érection de Thad qui ne pouvait être plus gonflé et il recommença à faire des va-et-vient. Le brun fit reculer son corps contre celui de Sebastian son dos touchant le torse du châtain encore tous les deux recouverts de leur haut. Thad posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Sebastian lui offrant un plein accès à son cou. Le garçon l'embrassa et le lui mordilla, son autre main attrapant le lubrifiant à côté d'eux.

Après avoir mit et chauffé le lubrifiant entre ces doigts, Sebastian les fit glisser jusque l'entrée de Thad. Ce dernier sentant le châtain près à lui donner ce qu'il voulait gémit un peu plus fort, en demande, Thad poussa son entrée contre les doigts de Seb, un doigt entra en lui pour son plus grand soulagement.

Voyant l'empressement de Thad, Sebastian ne pouvait plus attendre, il avait envie de le prendre et d'assouvir son manque.

Les jambes de Thad flanchèrent légèrement lorsque Sebastian toucha sa prostate. « _Putain Seb ! Plus... Je .. Je te veux-toi ! Ta queue ! _» S'exclama Thad, ce qui fit fendre un sourire sur le visage du dominant.

Il accéléra alors plus ses va-et-vient sur le sexe du garçon pour manquer à ce vide, son autre main tira sur son jogging pour le faire descendre juste en dessous de ses fesses. Puis il attrapa le préservatif dont il déchira l'emballage de ses dents. D'une main experte, il le déroula sur son sexe des plus tendu.

Sa main se reposa sur la hanche du garçon, son bassin se pressa contre celui de Thad s'enfonçant en lui. Un gémissement franchit enfin les lèvres de Sebastian, Thad lui eu le souffle coupé par la douleur, le sexe imposant de Sebastian était en lui, certes, il était préparé, mais ce dernier était si imposant.

L'attente n'était vraiment pas le fort de Sebastian, c'était pour cette raison qu'il commença tout de suite à marteler le corps de Thad qui frémissait contre le sien.

La douleur avait vite fait place au plaisir et Thad se forçait à retenir ses gémissements, ses mains se crispant contre le revêtement du plan de travail. Dans cette position, il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Il essaya de se redresser, ce qu'il réussit à faire et lui permit de glisser une main en arrière dans les cheveux du châtain. Les lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau dans un baiser sauvage. Thad gémissait dans la bouche de Sebastian.

-_Plus vite Seb ! Plus vite ! Je viens ! _Sebastian fit exactement ce que demandait son ami allant plus vite et plus fortement en lui, à chacun de ses mouvements, il touchait la prostate du jeune homme, n'oubliant pas d'accélérer les branlements sur son le sexe. Les gémissements du jeune homme se faisaient de plus en plus fort, il du mettre la main qui tenait sa hanche sur la bouche du garçon pour estomper ses cris. « _Oh mon Dieu ! _» Reussit a distinguer Sebastian dans l'étouffement sentant le garçon se libérer dans sa main.

La réputation de Sebastian n'était plus à refaire, il était le coup du siècle et Thad en était le témoin. Il avait donné à Thad son orgasme et maintenant, il voulait le sien. Il remit sa main sur la hanche du garçon et représenta sa main recouverte de sperme au garçon.

Thad compris tout de suite et ne perdit pas de temps à lécher son propre sperme sur la main de Sebastian continuant de gémir plus doucement.

Sebastian donna tout ce qui lui restait, Thad allait sûrement souffrir le lendemain. Il n'aillait plus pouvoir marcher normalement et devra s'asseoir avec douceur, mais il s'en fichait. La trajectoire de ses mouvements continuait de taper contre la prostate du garçon. Puis dans un ultime coup le châtain se libéra dans le préservatif ne manquant pas de mordre l'épaule du brun pour étouffer son gémissement.

Les yeux de Sebastian s'étaient rivés sur l'endroit où il avait pris Thad dans cette même salle. Blaine tourna sa tête vers l'endroit cherchant à savoir ce que regarder son ami. Mais il n'y trouva rien d'intéressant à part un paquet de gâteau.

-_T'as faim ?_Demanda tout innocemment Blaine.

Ces paroles eurent pour effet de sortir Sebastian de ses pensées. Il regarda Blaine, qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la connotation qu'il venait de dire, c'était la question proposant une séance de baiser entre Thad et lui. Et il fallait qu'il la lui pose.

La question en plus des souvenirs qui lui étaient réapparus eut pour effet de le faire commencer à se sentir à l'étroit dans son jogging. « _Non, non, non...__Je...__Je dois y aller._» Il se leva précipitamment, avant de sourire un peu à Blaine quand il vit une certaine panique en lui. « _Je suis juste fatigué.__On se voit demain. 15h n'oublie pas. » _Il marcha vers Blaine embrassa sa joue et rejoignit sa chambre.

Leur du rendez-vous arrivait bien trop vite. Blaine et Kurt s'étaient envoyé quelques messages dans la journée, le châtain avait du rassurer Blaine qui stressait pour un simple café, tendit que brun changeait les idées au châtain.

**De Kurt -02.36 PM- :**

Ne t'inquiète ça se passera très bien. La preuve hier vous avez bien parlé non ?

**À Kurt -02.36 PM- :**

Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je stresse. Il n'y a aucune raison n'est-ce pas ?

**De Kurt -02.37 PM- :**

Aucune ;)  
Je viens de voire votre performance d'hier ! Je dois dire que j'ADORE ! Vous avez vraiment repris avec brio cette chanson des Maroon 5, soit dit en passant Adam Levine, c'est une bombe !

**A Kurt -02.37 PM- : **

Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai ? Je n'en fais pas trop ? ADAM ! *.* -bave comme c'est pas permit- Si j'ai une célébrité que je veux dans mon lit pour une nuit alors que je crois en l'amour c'est lui ! Il est si SEXY avec tous ses tatouages !

**De Kurt -02.39 PM- :**

J'ai trouvé votre point faible Monsieur Anderson. Mais je plaide coupable aussi x)

**À Kurt -02.39 PM- :**

Aussi sexy qu'il puise être, j'arrive pas à d'stresser... Kurt ! SOS !

**De Kurt -02.40 PM- :**

Souffle doucement. Attends, j'ai peu être une idée ;)

**À Kurt -02.41 PM- :**

J'attends, même si ça me fait encore plus stresser x)

**À Kurt -02.41 PM- :**

Attend toujours...

Kurt Hummel -via iPhone-

Http /Thriller/Heads Will Roll – Mi-temps des Titans année 2012...com

Blaine fut surpris d'entendre l'arrivé d'un message instantané Facebook sur son téléphone. Puis il vit le lien de Kurt et cliqua dessus. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il fit charger la vidéo pendant qu'il branchait ses écouteurs n'ayant pas cours à cette heure.

Le garçon regarda la vidéo un immense sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles dans les yeux. Il adorait MJ et là, il avait le droit à une superbe reprise. La musique résonna dans ses écouteurs, ses lèvres bougeant en même temps que les paroles.

_Off with your head  
Da dance-dance-dance 'till you're dead  
O-Off-Off with your head  
Da dance-dance-dance 'till you're dead  
O-Off-Off with your head_

_It's close to midnight_  
_And something evil's lurking in the dark_  
_Under the moonlight_  
_You see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream_

_But terror takes the sound before you make it_

_Heads will roll, Heads will roll_

_You start to freeze. As horror looks you right between the eyes_  
_You're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_  
_You know it's thriller, thriller night_  
_You're fighting for your life inside a killer_  
_Thriller tonight_

_Off with your head_  
_Da-Dance-dance-dance 'till you're dead_  
_O-Off-Off-Off with your head_  
_Da-Dance-dance-dance 'till you're dead_  
_(Thriller tonight)_

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run_  
_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

_You close your eyes_

_And hope that this is just imagination_

_Heads will roll, Heads will roll_

_But all the while_  
_You hear the creature creepin' up behind_  
_You're out of time_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
_There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl_  
_Thriller, thriller night_  
_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_Off with your head_  
_Da-Dance-dance-dance 'till you're dead_  
_O-Off-off-off with your head_  
_Da-Dance-dance-dance 'till you're dead_

_Darkness falls across the land_  
_The midnight hour is close at hand_  
_Creatures crawl in search of blood_  
_To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood_  
_And though you fight to stay alive_

_Off with your head_

_Your body starts to shiver_

_Dance 'till dead_

_For no mere mortal can resist_

_Heads will roll, Heads will roll_

_The evil of the thriller_

_On the floor_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
_Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_  
_Thriller, thriller night_  
_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

_Off with your head_  
_Da-Dance-dance-dance 'till dead_  
_O-Off-off-off with your head_  
_Da-Dance-dance-dance 'till dead_  
_O-Off-off-off with your head_

La performance filmée était tout à fait bluffante, elle avait totalement détressé Blaine qui ne pensait plus à son rendez-vous avec Sebastian mais à cette représentation.

Kurt Hummel -Via iPhone- :

Alors, ça va mieux ?

Blaine Anderson -Via iPhone- :

Oui ! Merci beaucoup ! Tu es magique Kurt tu arrives a faire partir mon stress avec un simple lien.

Kurt Hummel -Via iPhone- :

Je t'en prie, c'est normal ! Maintenant va à ton rendez-vous et envoie moi un message après !

Blaine Anderson -Via iPhone- **:**

Promis =)

Blaine regarda sa montre, plus que deux minutes. Il rangea ses écouteurs ainsi que son portable et gagna le lieu de rendez-vous qu'il avait Sebastian. Ce dernier l'attendait déjà, quand il vit le bouclé arriver, il lui fit un immense sourire. Une fois Blaine en face de lui Sebastian embrassa sa joue. «_ Bonjour, toi. On y va ? _»

Les joues du garçon se mirent à rougir fortement. Il l'avait embrassé exactement au même endroit que la veille ce qui surprit le garçon qui finit par lui sourire à son retour. « _Ouais. Lima Bean ? Tu ou je conduis ? _»

-_Parfait, je vais conduire._ Sebastian sortit la clé de sa voiture qu'il fit biper pour la déverrouiller.

Blaine n'avait jamais fait attention à la voiture de Sebastian, c'était maintenant qu'il était devant une Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 V12 de 2012 dont les portes venaient de se lever qu'il réalisa. Il était dans un rêve !

Cette voiture correspondait tout à fait à Sebastian Smith, une voiture élégante, sportive, avec du caractère et irrésistible. Blaine était devant elle n'osant pas entrée à l'intérieur, Sebastian eu un petit rire et sourit au garçon. « _Monte, on va pas camper ici._ »

Blaine entra dans la voiture faisant très attention à ne pas l'habimer, ni rien. Il avait l'impression d'être ailleurs, comment un garçon de l'âge de Sebastian pouvait se permettre d'avoir une telle voiture. «_ Un cadeau de mon père pour mes 18 ans._ » Tout s'explique tout compte fais. Blaine n'osait imaginer ce qu'il aurait pour sa majorité.

Le brun avait toujours était fière de son Audi A3 Sportback mais là il était bluffé par élégance et le caractère de cette voiture et il fallait avoué que les portes qui s'ouvrent de cette façon et les regards des passants dans la rue étaient jouissif.

Le moteur de la voiture ronronnait d'une telle façon que Blaine n'osait même pas parler pour apprécier le son. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés sur le parking tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux adolescents descendus de la voiture.

-_Alors tu as apprécié la ballade ? _Questionna Sebastian en entraînant Blaine dans le café.

-_Tu m'étonnes ! Cette voiture est à couper le souffle ! J'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis monté dedans ! _Le garçon parlait avec excitation, ses yeux étaient encore tout brillants d'avoir vécu une telle expérience.

-_Tu conduiras au retour. _Lui dit le châtain avec un sourire sincère.

La bouche de Blaine venait de s'ouvrir grandement et ses yeux étaient devenus tout ronds. « _Tu rigoles ?_ »

-_Non, non. Tu conduiras au retour et c'est pas négociable._

-_Merci ! _Blaine ne put s'empêcher, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa la joue de son ami pour le remercier.

-_Je t'en prie, c'est avec plaisir que je te laisse la conduire._ Sebastian lui fit un immense sourire, il était fier de son coup, il avait même eu le droit à un baiser du Warbler, certes sur la joue, mais tout de même ! C'était toujours un début, il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose.

Leur tour arriva bien vite et chacun commanda sa boisson avant même que Blaine puise sortir son porte-feuille, Sebastian avait tendu sa carte de crédit et payait leur boisson et cookie.

Ils s'installèrent à une table proche d'une fenêtre et se remirent à parler de tout et de rien comme la veille jusque Sebastian ne puise plus se retenir. « _Tu me plais_. » Peut-être qu'il était trop direct, mais c'était simplement la vérité.

Le premier jour où Sebastian avait vu Blaine, il avait tout de suite était sous le charme, il trouvait le soliste tout simplement parfait. Blaine était magnifique, bien bâti, des yeux mordorés qui le faisaient fondre, des boucles dans lesquelles il rêvait de glisser ses doigts, des lèvres qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui donner envient de les embrasser et que des gémissements en sorte.

Mais, Blaine n'était pas seulement un mec que Sebastian voulait se taper, non, il voulait être avec lui. C'était ce pourquoi il le voulait tant. Il ne voulait pas d'un simple coup avec lui, il voulait qu'il soit à lui. Que cette beauté lui appartienne.

Quand le garçon lui avait dit qu'il lui plaisait, Blaine était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate, il ne savait plus trop où se mettre, son regard fuyait celui du garçon assit en face de lui.

-_Tu comptes fuir ?_ Lui demanda Sebastian voyant le visage du garçon regarder dans tous les sens.

-_Euh... Non._ Blaine finit par regarder le garçon ses mains jouant avec son gobelet maintenant vide. _C'est juste que... On me l'a jamais dit. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir._

-_Prends le bien, c'est un compliment Blaine. _Sebastian lui sourit doucement pour essayer de le rassurer, ce n'était pas dans son habitude, mais il le voulait. _J'aimerais que tu réfléchisses à quelque chose._

-_Merci dans ce cas._ Blaine souffla un peu et ses joues reprirent peu à peu une couleur naturelle. _Ah quoi ?_

-_J'aimerais être plus qu'un simple ami pour toi, Blaine. Tu me plais et je sais la réputation que j'ai, je la nie pas. Mais j'aimerais me poser avoir un copain._

Les yeux de Blaine se mirent à papillonner aux dires du garçon en face de lui. Il avala sa salive avant de lui réponse. « _Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux sortir avec moi ? _»

Sebastian rit doucement avant de lui sourire. « _Ouais, c'est ça. _» ça lui faisait tellement bizarre de l'admettre.

Blaine le regarda ouvrant et fermant plusieurs fois la bouche ne sachant que dire. Le châtain reprit alors la parole. « _Je te demande juste de réfléchir, Blaine. Ne me donne pas ta réponse aujourd'hui, réfléchis._ »

-_D'accord._ Le soliste sourit à son ami.

-_On y va ?_ Proposa Sebastian remarquant que maintenant ça n'allait plus être pareil.

« _Hum_ » Approuva Blaine en se levant et allant jeter leurs gobelets quand ils se retrouvèrent à la sortie du café, Sebastian lui tendit les clés de sa voiture. « _Ramène-nous et prend le chemin le plus long._ » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et une fois que Blaine eu prit les clés il se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Blaine n'y croyait vraiment pas, il allait conduire une voiture qu'il n'aurait même pas pensé conduire dans ses rêves. Une fois installé, il du lever le couvercle du bouton de démarrage, il avait l'impression d'être à bord d'un avion avec toutes ses commandes autour de lui. Il démarra la voiture en appuyant sur le bouton comme s'il avait voulu lancer un missile puis Sebastian le guida dans ses gestes et ce qu'il devait faire.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la voix rapide Sebastian avait un immense sourire voyant celui de Blaine qui était encore plus grand que celui d'un enfant ayant reçu le meilleur cadeau possible à Noël. « R_oule, bébé, ne t'inquiète pas, je payerais s'il faut._ »

Blaine avait légèrement rougi au surnom que lui avait donné le garçon, mais il ne fit pas attention. «_ Je peux ?_ »

-_Putain, Blaine appuie sur l'accélérateur !_ Blaine ne se fit pas prier et appuya lança la voiture à pleine vitesse.

Les 250 km/h arrivèrent d'un seul coup sans même que Blaine ne s'en aperçoive tellement cela était facile et agréable. Le bouclé allait prendre une douche froide quand il allait arriver à Dalton pour être sur qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve.

Cependant pour retourner à la Dalton, il du ralentir, mais cela ne le déplut pas pour autant, car il était toujours au volant de cette superbe voiture.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Dalton, les élèves présents dans la cour et le parking tournèrent la tête vers la voiture, elle faisait toujours son effet. Une fois que le contact fut coupé Sebastian prit la main de Blaine pour l'empêcher de tout de suite sortir. « _J'ai passé un très bon moment avec toi Blaine._ »

-_Moi aussi. _Souffla le brun, car il devait l'avouer il avait adoré passer la fin d'après-midi avec le garçon. Blaine lui sourit pour lui montrait qu'il avait vraiment apprécié.

Sebastian lui rendit son sourire et posa une main sur la joue de Blaine approchant son visage du sien. « _Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?_ »

Les joues de Blaine devenir rouge tendit qu'il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Puis relâchant sa lèvre, il hocha doucement sa tête pour donner l'autorisation au châtain.

Sebastian approcha doucement son visage de celui de Blaine, il ne voulait pas le brusquer, il le lui avait demandé, aller l'embrasser doucement tel un gentleman puis lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Cette lenteur permettait aussi à Blaine de reculer s'il ne le voulait pas.

Lorsque leurs lèvres ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres. Blaine ferma les yeux et Sebastian su qu'il pouvait y aller. Il ferma lui aussi ses yeux posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine avec douceur.

Le brun répondit à son baiser en bougeant les lèvres. Sebastian était en train de lui offrir son premier baiser et c'était tout simplement parfait !


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsoir =D

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'à mon 15ème chapitres j'ai encore de nouveaux Followers et mise en FF favorite *.* Je suis vraiment trop trop contente ! Cependant les Reviews sont tout de même ce qui fait le plus plaisir x) Et me motive vraiment ! C'est mon Jus d'énergie xD Alors n'hésitez pas !

Je remercie, encore et encore tout mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir ;) Que ce soit une phrase ou deux =) Un phrase que vous avez préféré, un moment, un personnage, une chanson...

Concernant mon déménagement, j'ai toujours pas internet mais une de mes très gentille joueuse de PRG m'a prêté ses codes internet pour mes publication *.* Un grand merci à toi si tu passe par là;)

Place aux réponses des reviews laissés : N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.

**Tsushito : **_*Te frappe à coup de cousin pour avoir oublié de me reviewer !* Je remarque tu as noté le décalage entre ce que Thad à fait et ce qu'il a dit. Si tu trouve le TahdBastian complètement bandant tu vas avoir du plaisir en lisant mes prochains chapitre:  
__Il y a certes un peu de Seblaine mais il faut justement un obstacle à Klaine et c'est Sebastian. Mais ne t'inquiète pas cette fiction est une KLAINE ^^_

**Brave**_** Woodpecker **__: Mouhaha je suis diabolique ! x) Tu n'es pas la seule à l'avoir pensé en plus ! Mais non je n'aurais pas osé faire une tel chose. « Vu ce lemon, ça promet d'être génial pour la suite;) » Je dois sous entendre que ce dernier t'ai plus ? Oh non pas les licornes sauvages T.T Mais je suis toujours là mouhaha ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas tout ça s'attangera il s'agit d'une Klaine;)_

**xMiu : **_Je suis trop fière de moi, de mon pouvoir de vous avoir fait stress. Je sais c'est diabolique, mais ici c'est moi qui ai le pouvoir des mots Mouhaha *.* On m'a pas encore jeté des tomates mais des licornes sauvages sont à ma poursuite T.T  
__Les parents de Blaine sont assez.. Hum... Enfin voilà, comme dans la série, ils n'acceptent pas.  
__Ah non commente TahdBastian même si c'est gore je veux savoir ce que tu en penses:p Pour ma part c'est un couple que j'ai appris à aimer, et que je trouve sympa ^^  
__Le mode Fangril sur Adam Levin je l'ai beaucoup emprunté à moi et mon meilleur ami xD Tout les deux fans ayant était à son concert à Paris, je devait le cassé surtout que Rachel et Kurt évoque Adam Levine dans la saison 5 !  
__J'ai adorait lire ta fin de review qui m'a fait sourire ainsi que rire ! J'adore lire chacune de tes review *O*_

**Annaklaibeuse : **_Pas tout de suite, j'ai encore besoin de lui pour Klaine ! Oui, oui c'est bizarre de lire ça mais c'est vrai ! Je ne sais pas, éclaire moi ?:p_

**justmoi59 :** _Je t'ai peur ! Mouhaha ^^ Et oui Seblaine n'était qu'un baiser contrairement à ce que vos esprit pervers on pensé:p _

**PinkKYCooper :** _Oh non T.T Garde vraiment espoir pour Klaine, ma Fanfiction va faire 30 chapitres et il s'agit bien d'une Klaine. Mais pour que ça soit agréable à lire et vous donne envie de savoir la suite il faut bien mettre des embûches, Sebastian en fait partit. J'espère tout de même que tu lira WBMTF jusqu'au bout._

**Chamalow : **_Heureuse que tu aimes ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite ! _

**Skayt :** _Je suis contente de pouvoir lire ta premier review et j'espère que d'autre en suivrons ! Car cela me fait extrêmement plaisir. Je suis heureuse de lire que tu attends mes chapitres avec impatiente et qu'ils te font sourire.  
__Le contexte principal met venu pendant un rêve après avoir lu une Klaine et j'ai décidé de le creuser pour former ceci. Je passe beaucoup de temps à écrire ma FF et donc je suis contente de constater qu'elle plaît autant !  
__Oh zut ! Cela est bien possible, j'ai publié mon dernier chapitre dans l'urgence de mon déménagement, je vais essayer de prendre un peu de temps pour le corriger ! Merci à toi de me l'avoir précisé !  
__Tu trouves la fin parfaite ? C'est vrai ? Beaucoup n'ont pas du tout aimé.. Je dois dire que ça décourage légèrement mais grâce à des reviews comme la tienne, ma motivation revient ^^  
__Merci beaucoup à toi ! J'ai la chance d'être dans le privé et pas en chambre U comme le marché de l'immobilier est pas très élevé dans la ville et qu'avec les APL je ne paye plus grand chose =)_

**Chanson du Chapitre : **Bring him hom– reprise par Glee. ( ** watch?v=GlVvcYea3zQ** )

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

Kurt avait dormi d'un sommeil des plus profond, mais son réveil se fit dans la sueur et l'angoisse. En outre, sa nuit c'était très bien passée jusqu'à ce qu'un cauchemar apparaisse. Il avait rêvé de l'opération de son père, que cette dernière c'était bien passée mais que son père ne se réveillait pas, l'anesthésie générale était un risque, le risque de ne jamais se réveiller et c'était exactement cette peur qui était présente dans ce rêve.

Lorsque le réveil que Kurt avait mit sur son portable se déclencha, il se réveilla en sursaut, tout poisseux de sueur, le cœur battant à toute allure et des larmes inondant son visage et son oreiller. Il détestait ce genre de réveil. Son père était encore endormi dans son lit, il pouvait voir la forme de sa silhouette tenir un oreiller dans ses bras sûrement pour palier de l'absence de Carole.

Voyant que son père allait bien, en même temps celui-ci était endormi, Kurt choisit ses vêtements pour la journée et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, mais la porte était fermée. Qui pouvait bien utiliser la salle de bains à cette heure ! Santana savait très bien que c'était son horaire, que sinon il pouvait arriver en retard à la NYADA. Décidément en ce moment, il avait quelques soucis avec cette salle.

Il frappa à la porte et entendit la voix de Santana « _Occupée Lady ! J'ai bientôt fini, va boire ton café en attendant._ »

Le châtain, ne chercha pas plus loin et alla se servir un café que la latina avait fait couler, une première ! Attendant que son sucre se soit dissout dans son café, il alla chercher son téléphone et se dit que ça pourrait peut-être faire plaisir à Blaine d'être le premier à lui envoyer un message.

**À Blaine Warbler -06.35 AM- :**

Coucou toi ! =) J'espère que tu as bien dormis. Encore Merci pour hier !

Afin de s'alimenter, le garçon prit les deux cookies qui avaient survécu aux envahisseurs. Il mangea et bu son café tranquillement. Tandis qu'il était en train de boire une gorgée de son café Santana ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains qui donnait sur la cuisine et en sortit une courte serviette autour d'elle. Kurt avait prit l'habitude de la voire ainsi, mais habituellement la serviette était un peu plus longue. « _Tu essaies de battre un nouveau recors ?_ » Bien entendu, il parlait de la longueur du tissu qu'elle avait sur elle.

Seulement sa mâchoire se décrocha quand il vit sortir juste derrière elle Noah dans la même tenue, la serviette nouée autour de sa taille. « _PUTAIN SANTANA ! On partage cette salle de bains ! _» Cria le garçon qui avait oublié d'un seul coup que son père et Finn dormaient encore.

-_Tu aurais préféré le canapé ou la table de la cuisine peut-être ? _Lui répondit très sérieusement la jeune fille.

Kurt secoua la tête rapidement « _Non ! Mais tu pourrais avoir un minimum de décence et faire sa plu__s tard dans la journée ! Pas quand je dois aller prendre ma douche juste après vous et que vous y avait fait, je ne sais quoi !_ »

-_On a eu des relations sexuelles. Tu peux dire ces mots, ils ne vont pas te tuer._ Les paroles de Noah eurent pour effet de faire rougir le garçon.

-_Je ne veux PAS savoir ce que vous avez fait ! Je veux PAS y penser pendant que je prendrais ma douche._

-_Pas de soucis. Mais tu sais, tu peux y aller, ce qui et pratique avec une douche, c'est que ça se nettoie très facilement._

Kurt roula des yeux, il n'en revenait pas de ce que ses soit disant amis venaient de faire. Mais il devait se dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard. Il partit dans la Salle de Bains essayant de ne rien imaginer, mit sa musique et prit sa douche.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sous la douche, il prit soin de lui. Voulant jeter quelque chose à la poubelle, il vit le préservatif usagé, d'une grimace de dégoût, il jeta rapidement ce qu'il avait à jeter et en plus un mouchoir, pour cacher cette chose des possibles vues de son père ou de son demi-frère. Il n'avait plus aucun doute, il savait ce que Noah et Santana avaient fait.

Une fois habillé, ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés, il sortit de la salle et retrouva tout le monde assis à la table de la cuisine. Il passa aux côtés de son père, à qui il embrassa la joue ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis quelques années maintenant. Il voulait tout simplement lui dire bonjour et profiter qu'il soit vivant en le lui montrant. « _Bonjour mon grand._ »

-_Bonjour Papa._ Il lui fit un immense sourire avant d'attraper l'assiette devant lui pleine de ses gâteaux bourrés de sucre qu'il avait fait. Il la mit en face de son demi-frère. _Ça, c'est pour Finn. Toi, tu peux prendre des îles flottantes qui il y a dans le frigo, des œufs en neige, ça n'a encore tué personne._

Burt grogna aux gestes de son fils, mais ces petites attentions lui avaient manqué depuis qu'il était à New-York. Il ne protesta pas et prit ce que son fils lui avait dit. « _Tu dois partir à quelle heure ?_ »

Kurt lui répondit avant d'être coupé par Finn qui avait encore la bouche pleine. « _Kurt revient à Lima, je t'en prie ! Ta nourriture me manque tellement..._ »

Il n'y avait que Finn pour faire ce genre de réflexions. Kurt roula des yeux avant d'aller prendre son sac et répondre au message que lui avait envoyé Blaine, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Puis, il sortit de l'appartement après avoir embrassé de nouveau son père et avoir fait un geste de la main aux autres pour se rendre à la NYADA.

Toute la journée, il avait envoyé des messages à Blaine, et il avait même du rassurer le garçon vis-à-vis de son rendez-vous avec Sebastian. Kurt était à la fois content mais aussi jaloux que ce garçon puise l'inviter à aller boire un café.

Alors qu'il allait quitter le bâtiment de son école, il rentra sans le faire exprès dans Adam. Adam ce garçon blond aux yeux bleus qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis quelque temps avant qu'il ne parle à Blaine. « _Pardon, excuses moi, j'étais dans mes pensées._ »

-_Pas de soucis ne t'inquiète pas. _Adam lui sourit doucement avant d'ajouter. _Alors, prêt pour ce soir ?_

-_Je pense, la chanson choisit me va parfaitement. Est-ce que tu penses que mon père pourrait venir, il est en ce moment à New-York ?_

-_Pas de soucis, il peut venir t'encourager mais rappel lui les règles pas de paroles, pas d'applaudissement._

-_Merci beaucoup. Je vais te laissais, je dois le retrouver. On se voit tout à l'heure ?_

-_Bien sûr. _Sur ces mots Kurt commença à partir puis il se retourna entendant Adam reprendre la parole. _Tu vas tout déchirer Kurt, je crois en toi, ce soir, c'est toi qui vas gagner._

-_Merci. _Kurt ne put lui faire un plus grand sourire avant de quitter la NYADA pour rentrer chez lui.

A peine Kurt avait-il ouvert la porte de son appartement que Santana lui sauta dessus en lui faisant un câlin ce qui n'était vraiment pas l'habitude de la jeune fille. « _KURT ! J'ai été prise ! Je suis accepté ! Je passe les auditions !_ »

Le garçon réussit à comprendre de quoi parler son amie. Elle lui parlait de la NYADA. Il poussa un petit cri de victoire super content pour elle avant de la serrer un peu plus fort. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent. «_ Je suis fière de toi Santana, c'était obligé, il ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'un dossier comme le tient ! _»

-_Merci. Bon, tu vas te changer ce soir, on va fêter ça !_

Kurt lui fit une petite grimace. « _Désolée, Santana ce soir, je ne peux pas. Comme tu le sais, je vais à un duel de Minuit contre Rachel, la remettre à sa place._ »

-_Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Que tu la remettes à sa place ça me va aussi. Je pourrais venir au moins voir ça ?_

-_Bien sûr, je vais le proposer à mon père et aux garçons aussi. _Lui sourit Kurt.

-_Parfait. Tu vas l'exploser, je crois en ton talent Kurt._

La jeune fille lui fit un baiser sur la joue avant de partir s'installer entre les garçons qui jouaient à un jeu vidéo sur l'écran de leur salon. Ils avaient dû ramener leur console dans leur valise, car cet appartement n'avait pas ce genre de technologie.

Kurt lui rejoignit son père assit à la table de la cuisine entrain de feuilleter un magazine de Football. Quand il vit son fils il posa le magazine « _Tu as passé une bonne journée, champion ? _»

-_ça a été oui._ Kurt lui fit un grand sourire. _Ça te dit de venir me voir chanter ce soir ?_

-_T'entendre chanter ?_ Demanda son père pour avoir plus d'explication.

Kurt se lança dans toute explication où il diabolisa assez Rachel. Burt avait l'habitude d'entendre son fils se plaindre de la jeune fille. Leur amitié avait toujours était particulière. Pour Burt, cette amitié était délicate, car ils étaient les mêmes l'un au masculin, l'une au féminin. Ils avaient tous les deux de l'ambition et une envie de réussir. De même, leurs goûts musicaux étaient assez semblable et donc ils devaient régulièrement s'affronter pour savoir qui d'entre eux étaient le meilleur.

-_Je serais là. Je ne manque jamais une possibilité de venir te voire chanter, tu le sais, Kurt_.

Après ce moment avec son père Kurt partit déposer son sac dans sa chambre et faire un peu de rangement quand son portable, qu'il avait laissé sur la table où il y avait son père, se mit à vibrer. «_Kurt, message !_ » Lui indiqua son père ne lâchant pas la lecture de son article.

Kurt alla dans la cuisine pour récupérer l'engin et lire le message qu'on venait de lui envoyer.

**De Blaine Warbler -06.31 PM- :**

KUUUURRT ! MON DOSSIER EST ACCEPTE A LA NAYADA ! JE PASSE LES AUDITIONS EN MAI ! OMG J'Y CROIS PAS !

Kurt sourit en voyant le message de son ami, Blaine était... Il était Blaine. Il lui apportait de la joie et quand il lisait ce message il avait l'impression de voire le garçon sauter partout en disant ses paroles.

**À Blaine Warbler -06.33 PM- :**

Félicitation ! =D Je suis content pour toi, Santana a aussi été acceptée. Mais tu sais tu n'étais pas obligé d'écrire en majuscules x)

**De Blaine Warbler -06.33 PM- :**

Merci =) C'est super pour elle =) Ah mais si c'est tellement GENIAL !

Un petit rire s'échappa de nouveau des lèvres de Kurt ce que Burt ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il leva la tête pour regarder son fils répondre au message qu'il venait d'avoir un grand sourire aux lèvres..

**À Blaine Warbler -06.33 PM- :**

Je t'en prie ! Si ça se trouve, vous serez dans la même classe l'année prochaine :o

**De Blaine Warbler -06.34 PM- :**

Peut-être qui sait :p

Au moment où il allait répondre au iMessage du garçon la voix de Burt le coupa dans son élan. « _Quelqu'un de spécial ? _» Burt ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était très curieux, et encore plus quand cela concernait son fils unique.

Le châtain releva la tête de l'écran de son téléphone pour regarder son paternel. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en haussant les épaules. «_ Peut-être. _»

-_Comment ça peut-être ?_ _Kurt développe un peu._

-_C'est juste un garçon avec qui je discute. Je l'apprécie assez..._

-_Il est comme toi ?_

-_Gay ?_

-_Oui, gay._

-_Oui, papa, il est gay. Il chante, il aime les comédies musicales, les mêmes séries que moi, il est abonné à Vogue et tant d'autres choses_. Kurt avait dit cela avec un sourire aux lèvres qui ne trompa pas son père.

-T_u ne serais pas en train de craquer pour ce garçon ? Tu l'as connu comment ? Il s'appelle comment ? Il a quel âge ? Il fait quoi dans la vie ? _Car oui en tant que bon père, Burt était obligé de poser ce genre de questions.

Kurt rit doucement. _Voilà que l'interrogatoire commence !_

-_Il s'appelle Blaine, il a 18 ans, il étudie à la Dalton Academy, fait partit de la chorale de son lycée. On s'est connu, car je lui avais envoyé un message en pensant que c'était Santana, tu sais comme j'ai changé de téléphone._

-_Oh d'accord. Et donc il est plus jeune que toi ? Tu ne l'as jamais vue, vous ne parlez que par message ? Depuis combien de temps ?_

-_Oui, il est plus jeune papa. Je l'ai déjà vu, mais je ne lui avais jamais parlé. On a concouru contre sa chorale avec le Glee Club. On se parle que depuis lundi papa, c'est tout récent._

-_C'était pas les garçons en uniforme de l'école privée pour garçons ? _Demanda son père ayant assisté à beaucoup des représentations de la chorale.

-_Si, il est le soliste principal. Tu sais le garçon brun, bouclé assez petit._

-_Je vois_. Burt reprit son magazine voyant que Kurt avait déverrouillé son téléphone. _Fait tout de même attention à toi._

-_Ne t'inquiète pas papa, je ne compte pas agir sur un coup de tête, puis on ne fait que parler._ Il adressa un sourire réconfortant à son père.

**À Blaine Warbler -06.45 PM- :**

Alors ton rendez-vous ?

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas de suite une réponse de son ami, Kurt décida de commençait à faire à manger. Avec la présence de ce qui lui servait de demi-frère et du meilleur ami de celui-ci, il décida de faire une bonne plâtrée de spaghetti bolognaise, au moins les garçons ne se plaindront pas à dire qu'ils avaient encore faim après.

Il mit donc l'eau à chauffer sur la gazinière avant de demander aux garçons s'il avait faim ou très faim. Les deux répondirent qu'ils mouraient de faim. Son père ajouta que lui avait juste faim, juste faim signifié toujours plus que ce que lui ou Santana pouvait bien manger.

Quand il entendit l'arrivée d'un nouveau message, il reprit son iPhone pour y lire un long message que lui avait envoyé le Warbler.

**De Blaine Warbler -06.50 PM-**

OMG Kurt, tu aurais était là ! C'était parfait ! Il a une Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 V12 de 2012 *.*, tu te rends compte ?! Et il m'a laissé la conduire au retour, il m'a même dit d'accélérer et si on avait une amende, il la prendrait ! J'ai fait du 250 km/h dans une LAMBOGHINI, KURT !  
Puis, on a bien discuté, il m'a payé mon café, tu sais comme dans un vrai rendez-vous où celui qui invite te payer le resto itout !  
Il m'a aussi dit que je lui plaisais, Kurt, il m'a demandé si je voulais être son petit ami ! Moi, son petit ami ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire !  
Puis, a la fin il m'a demandé s'il pouvait m'embrasser ! Et je l'ai laissé faire. OMG Kurt, c'était merveilleux ! Je me sentais trop bien, j'avais l'impression d'enfin plaire à quelqu'un et pas seulement pour être dans son lit.  
Tu penses que je devrais accepter d'être avec lui ? Il m'a dit de prendre mon temps, de réfléchir, mais son baiser était tellement bien, il a était un vrai Gentlemen, il n'a pas essayé de rendre le baiser passionné ou autre. On n'est pas ensemble. Il a juste voulu m'embrasser !

Kurt ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir face au message du garçon, il avait l'impression de sentir un poing s'enfoncer dans son estomac. Pourtant, il savait qu'avec Blaine, il n'était qu'ami et qu'il n'y aurait rien eu entre eux, après tout, il était à New-York et Blaine à Westernville.

De plus, comme Kurt pourrait contrecarrer un garçon qui avait une telle voiture, qui devait pouvoir offrir tout ce qu'il voulait à son copain. Et qui plaisait physiquement à Blaine, car oui, Blaine lui avait dit que Sebastian lui plaisait.

Mais, Blaine était tout à fait le genre de garçon que chercher Kurt, un garçon gentil, intelligent, qui savait chanter. Et qui était tout autant romantique et sans expérience que lui. Certes être avec un garçon qui avait de l'expérience ne le déranger pas forcement. Mais il savait que s'il avait une relation, il voudrait prendre son temps pour passer aux choses sérieuses, choses que son père lui avait dit de ne pas faire avant ses 30 ans.

Cependant en tant qu'ami, il devait soutenir et conseiller Blaine. Même si cela le fait un peu souffrir. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne trouverait jamais personne. Même, Blaine qui avait un an de moins que lui venait d'être embrassé pour de vrai et il allait avoir un possible petit ami.

**À Blaine Warbler -06.55 PM- :**

WAHOU ! Belle voiture ! *.* J'espère que tu as profité de pouvoir conduire une telle voiture !  
Un vrai gentleman en effet, c'est gentil à lui. Tu as l'air de lui plaire Blaine pour qu'il fasse ça.  
C'est un peu dur de te donner un avis de là où je suis, je ne connais pas ce Sebastian, mais je pense que tu devrais réfléchir aussi. Aimes-tu l'idée d'être en couple ou es-tu en train de tomber amoureux de Sebastian. Car ce n'est pas la même chose et si lui t'aime et que toi non, c'est juste l'idée d'avoir un petit ami qui te plaît, tu risques de le faire souffrir. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

**De Blaine Warbler -06.57 PM- :  
**  
OUI ! J'en ai vraiment profité ^^  
Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. Je pense que je vais me laisser quelques jours pour réfléchir peut-être une semaine. C'est bien une semaine non ?

**À Blaine Warbler -06.57 PM- :**

Arrives-tu as prendre une décision tout seul mon chère Blaine ?

**De Blaine Warbler -06.58 PM- :**

J'avoue, je plaide coupable. Je suis nul pour prendre des décisions, je sais même pas comment j'ai pu devenir Leader des Warblers...

**À Blaine Warbler -06.59 PM- :**

Mais non ! Je suis sur que tu es juste perdu car ça ne t'es jamais arrivé et que c'est nouveau. )

**De Blaine Warbler -07.00 PM- :**

Comment tu fais pour me connaître aussi bien ?

**À Blaine Warbler -07.01 PM- :**

Il paraîtrait que je suis magique ;)

**De Blaine Warbler -07.01 PM- :**

Je confirme cette idée !

**À Blaine Warbler -07.02 PM- :**

Tu sais, cette idée vient d'une fille qui pense que je suis une licorne doublée d'un dauphin:p

**De Blaine Warbler -07.03 PM- :**

Comment ça ?

Kurt expliqua donc à Blaine pourquoi Brittany lui avait dit qu'il était magique. C'était parce qu'il était une licorne et que les licornes le sont. De plus, Kurt était un être innocent, qui aidait les autres, sa vie était donc remplit de bonnes actions et Kurt mérité sa corne. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de commun, il était magique.

Puis, que la blonde disait qu'il était un dauphin, pour dire qu'il était gay. Car les dauphins étaient des requin gay cela était bien connu.

Kurt n'arrêta ses messages que pendant le temps du repas qui fut agité avec tant de personnes à table. Finn re-supplia Kurt de retourner à Lima pour faire la cuisine, que ses plats lui manquaient. Puis, Santana riposta en disant qu'elle, elle avait besoin de Kurt ici pour se nourrir ce qui fait rire toute la tablée.

**À Blaine Warbler -09.42 PM- :**

Tu peux pas savoir comment je stresse pour tout à l'heure...

**De Blaine Warbler -09.42 PM- :**

Je suis sur que tu vas t'en sortir, cette chanson et faite pour toi ! Avec ta voix de contre-ténor, tu vas tout déchirer !

**À Blaine Warbler -09.43 PM- :**

Oui, je n'en doute pas. Mais Rachel est si populaire, et si les gens ne votent pas pour le talent, mais pour la popularité ?

**De Blaine Warbler -09.44 PM- :**

Kurt ! Souffle un bon coup. Tu n'es plus au lycée, tu es dans une école d'art les gens ne vont pas voter pour la popularité mais pour le talent, mets toi ça en tète !

Dire que quelques heures plutôt c'était Kurt qui rassurait Blaine pour son rendez-vous avec Sebastian, maintenant, c'était le contraire le bouclé rassurait le châtain pour son combat de diva avec Rachel Berry.

**À Blaine Warbler -09.45 PM- :**

Merci, Blaine =)

**De Blaine Warbler -09.45 PM- :**

Je t'en prie, Kurt =)

-_Bon, tu vas lâcher ce téléphone !_ Protesta Santana quand elle vit Kurt toujours accroché à l'appareil, et ce depuis plusieurs heures. _Je te rappel que tu dois écraser Rachel, donc tu vas me répéter cette chanson encore et encore !_

Santana pouvait être une véritable garce, mais il savait qu'elle faisait cela aussi pour lui. Certes, elle voulait que Rachel perdre et lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir du talent, mais elle était aussi du côté de sa Lady. Car Kurt s'était trop souvent écrasé pour laisser Rachel l'emporté. Il avait une voix unique et si rare. Cette voix avait souvent était cachée pour mettre en valeur d'autres talents du Glee Club.

La brune ne s'était jamais réellement aperçu de cela, certes Kurt chantait quelques duos et solos pendant les réunions du Glee Club, mais combien de solos avait-il eu pendant les compétitions ? Il avait partagé la vedette avec Tina pendant ABC, mais c'était parce que la Grande Berry avait été interdite de compétition. À part cette chanson Santana avait du mal à trouver des paroles chantées que par Kurt.

Et pourtant, Kurt était talentueux. Sa voix avait quelque chose d'angélique. Quand il chantait au Glee Club, les élèves avaient souvent les larmes aux yeux ou même pleuraient. Il savait faire passer de l'émotion, mais Rachel lui volait tout le temps la vedette et elle se disait sa meilleure amie.

Pour toutes ces raisons la latina souhaitait voir Rachel perdre et être humiliée devant toute une partie de la NYADA. Kurt méritait de la reconnaissance et cette chanson était faite pour lui. À l'entendre répéter pour ce soir, elle en était persuadée.

L'heure du duel arriva plus vite que Kurt ne l'aurait pensé. Il était désormais debout dans une salle remplit d'élèves de l'école, des deux lèches-bottes de Rachel, de Brody, d'Adam, mais aussi de son père, Noah, Finn et Santana. Finn n'était plus avec Rachel, elle avait Brody maintenant, il venait donc soutenir son demi-frère.

Kurt fut invité à commencer étant donné que c'était lui qui avait lancé le défi. Il se tenait droit en face des personnes présente. L'orchestre qui été venu exprès pour eux commença les notes de musique.

Puis la voix angélique de Kurt s'éleva dans la salle toute silencieuse. Ceux qui n'étaient pas présents au Showcase d'hiver furent des plus surpris d'entendre sa voix.

_God on high  
Hear my prayer  
In my need  
You have always been there_

_He is young_  
_He's afraid_

_Let him rest_

_Heaven blessed_  
_Bring him home_  
_Bring him home_  
_Bring him home_

Le garçon regarda son père, qui avait les yeux brillants d'entendre son fils chanter ainsi. À cet instant, il était vraiment fier d'être le père de ce garçon extraordinaire. Santana, elle avait sortit son iPhone et filmait la performance comme elle le faisait régulièrement maintenant. Noah et Puck arboraient un visage qu'il leur avait manqué. Le visage qu'il avait toujours quand il entendait cette voix sortir des lèvres du garçon.

_He's like the son I might have known_

_If God had granted me a son_

_The summers die_  
_One by one_  
_How soon they fly_  
_On and on_  
_And I am old_  
_And will be gone_

_Bring him peace_  
_Bring him joy_  
_He is young_  
_He is only a boy_

_You can take_  
_You can give_

_Let him be_  
_Let him live_

_If I die,_  
_Let me die_

_Let him live_  
_Bring him home_  
_Bring him home_  
_Bring him home_

À la fin de la performance Kurt pu voir plusieurs filles essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur leurs joues. Adam lui montra ses pouces levés ce qui signifiait qu'il avait assuré. Le garçon partit s'asseoir aux côtés des siens, Rachel, quant à elle, alla se placer pour chanter à son tour.

Quand il s'assit aux côtés de son père, Burt lui attrapa la main et lui sourit « _Je suis fièr de toi, Kurt._ » Le garçon pu voir les yeux de son père brillant à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de tomber d'une seconde à l'autre.

Puck et Finn le félicitèrent aussi en lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule. Santana, elle se contente d'embrasser sa joue. « _Tu as assuré, Porcelaine._ »

Au moment de voter, Kurt fut des plus surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait gagné en toute honnêteté. Même les deux lèches-bottes de Rachel avaient voté pour lui, c'était pour dire. Il avait réussi à gagner grâce à sa voix. Kurt n'avait jamais douté de son talent sauf peut être l'année dernière quand il avait vu chanté la fille de la pub pour les pots de bébés, mais cela n'était qu'un détail dans la vie de Kurt Hummel.

Quand tous furent sortis et qu'il ne resta plus que lui et Rachel dans la salle cette dernière s'approcha de lui. « _Tu l'as mérité Kurt, tu as été fantastique._ »

Kurt sourit à la jeune fille, c'était toujours pareil entre eux, ils s'affrontaient, ils reconnaissaient que l'autre avait était merveilleux pendant sa prestation. Puis, celui qui avait tort s'excusait, il attendait donc que la fille continue.

-J_e... Je suis désolé Kurt. Je crois que le succès m'est monté à la tête._

-_Tu t'en rends enfin compte. Ce n'est pas trop tôt._ Kurt n'était pas des plus gentil dans ses paroles en même temps, elle lui avait dit qu'il ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville !

-_Je n'aurais pas du te dire toutes ses choses. Tu es aussi doué que moi, Kurt. Même plus, tu arrives à atteindre des notes que même moi, je n'arrive pas. Tu sais donner de l'émotion au public._ Rachel avait dit ses mots en toute sincérité.

-_J'accepte tes excuses. Mais ne doute plus jamais de moi, Rachel. _La jeune fille lui sourit avait de le prendre dans les bras.

Ce soir-là Rachel rentra dans leur appartement où elle passa la nuit après avoir admis devant tout le monde qu'elle avait été trop loin, qu'elle avait pris la grosse tête. Elle reconnut ses torts, et félicita même Santana pour la réponse positive de la NYADA lui proposant même son aide pour passer les auditions. Mais Santana fidèle à elle-même refusa et dit qu'elle préféré avoir l'aide de sa Lady préférée.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous poste ce chapitre très tôt ce matin afin que vous puisez l'avoir comme promis soit le jeudi, soit le vendredi.

Je vais me répéter mais j'arrive toujous pas croireJque chaque semaine j'ai de nouveaux Followers et mis en FF favorite *.*

Je remercie, encore et encore tout mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir ;) Que ce soit une phrase ou deux =) Un phrase que vous avez préféré, un moment, un personnage, une chanson...

Concernant mon déménagement, j'ai enfin internet ! Vous serez donc sur d'avoir un chapitre par semaine. Et j'essaye toujours d'avoir un minimum d'avance pour ne pas que vous ayez d'attente !

Place aux réponses des reviews laissés : N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.

**Mariiiiion : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta toute première review ! Cela me fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'ai l'impression de me lire moi l'année dernier quand je lisais des FF dont j'arrivais pas à me détacher en cours d'économie x) Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise et que tu en soit devenu accro si vite ! Seblaine dura encore un peu, pas longtemps je le promet, car Klaine Forever =) _

**Guest :** _Hooooola ! Et enfin internet ! Je publie une fois par semaine le jeudi ou vendredi selon plein de facteurs. Pour le rating M en français, je dois dire que pour ma part j'en es assez l'habitude étant malheureusement une vraiment bile en anglais =/ Lire tes reviews est une sorte de jus multivitaminé et imaginaire me permettant de m'accrocher pour finir cette fiction. Je dois avouer que les Warblers m'inspire beaucoup et que ce sont les chapitres les plus rapide et simple à écrire, mais j'aime aussi mes chapitre de NY. Oui, c'est un assez horrible pour l'opération de Burt mais il faut bien que j'agrémente cette fiction, et Kurt va passé par des étapes. J'ai toujours vue ce personnage comme très fort, peut-être qu'il pleur souvent, mais il a un courage et fort extraordinaire, car malgré tout ce qui lui arrive il n'a jamais chercher à fuir. Le Pucktana, j'étais tout simplement obligé en les ayant tout les deux dans un même chapitre ! Pour les pots de bébé cela m'est venu tout seul, me demande pas pourquoi ! Kurt sera toujours meilleur que Rachel pour moi ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu arrives à voir de tels détails. Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! _

**Brave Woodpecker : **_Je te promet qu'il n'y en a vraiment plus longtemps pour que le Seblaine se termine, ce n'est qu'une question de chapitre ! Klaine arrivera par la suite =) _

**Annaklaibeuse : **_Je ne vois toujours pas:p Ne t'inquite pas Seb ne restera plus longtemps =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : **

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines, six pour être exact, que Kurt et Blaine se parlaient quotidiennement. Dès que l'un se réveillait il envoyait un message à l'autre et ainsi de suite toute la journée jusqu'à se qu'ils se souhaitent une bonne nuit.

Blaine avait pris sa décision concernant Sebastian. Il avait attendu une semaine tout comme il l'avait dit à Kurt et il avait donné une réponse au garçon l'invitant à son tour à aller boire un café au Lima Bean.

-_J'y réfléchis Seb... J'ai pris ma décision._ Blaine avait joué avec son gobelet vide, ses mains ne sachant pas quoi faire à cause du stress et ses yeux évitant de regarder Sebastian.

Pendant la semaine de réflexion de Blaine, le châtain l'avait laissé tranquille, mais il était tout de même plein de petites attentions pour lui, lui embrassant la joue, parlant de tout et de rien, l'aidant à porter ses livres, ... Il n'avait pas tenté de l'embrasser de nouveau et ne lui avait pas demandé de réponse, c'était à Blaine de lui en donner une quand il le désirerait.

Autant dire que quand il entendit Blaine lui dire qu'il avait pris sa décision, il sentit son cœur battre plus vite et un certain stress était monté en lui. Certes, Sebastian avait toujours eu ce qu'il souhaitait, mais il savait aussi que concernant Blaine, il n'avait aucune influence sur la décision de ce dernier.

-_J'aimerais essayer. Essayer d'être avec toi, mais je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux... _Le brun osa lever son regard vers le garçon. Sebastian lui avait adressé un sourire.

-_Tu es honnête, c'est ce qui compte. Donc..._ Il tendit sa main et attrapa celle du bouclé. _On est ensemble ?_

Blaine se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, gêné avant de répondre dans un murmure. « _Oui_ ».

Devant les autres le couple ils évitaient les démonstrations trop osées, ils se donnaient la main ou se permettaient quelques chastes baisers, mais rien de plus. Sebastian savait que cela gênerait Blaine s'il se montrait trop entreprenants.

Les Warblers avaient mit du temps à s'habituer au nouveau couple, Après tout Sebastian avait une réputation qui le précédait et Blaine n'avait jamais montré tant d'intérêt à Sebastian même quand celui-ci avait fait de gros sous-entendus. Cela avait donc surpris le groupe quand ils avaient vu les garçons arriver main dans main un soir pour le dîner.

-_Non de dieu ! _Hurla Wes dans le réfectoire quand il vit les deux garçons arriver main dans la main. Ce qui fit regarder tout la table vers l'endroit que regarder Wesley et la cantine vers lui.

-_Champagne !_ Cria à son tour David pour les féliciter en quelque sortes

Blaine avait sentit la honte s'abattre sur lui à ce moment précis, mais avec des amis comme les siens ne pas avoir honte plus de deux jours d'affilés c'était impossible.

Cependant, l'un des membres de la chorale avait toujours autant de mal à accepter leur relation. Thad était celui qui avait le plus perdu dans tout ça. Car depuis cette fameuse nuit dans la cuisine avant que Sebastian ne demande à Blaine d'être avec lui, il n'y avait plus rien eu entre eux.

Sebastian était le seul à connaître le secret de Thad, autant dire que le garçon qui était devenu accro au sexe était désormais des plus frustré, car passer un mois et demi à se contenter de plaisir solitaire au lieu de deux à trois parties de jambes en l'air par semaine, c'était quelque chose. Le brun était en manque, son corps criait celui du châtain.

Tous les Warblers étaient présents dans la salle des seniors, ils réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils allaient interpréter pour les Nationales. La chorale avait enfin réussi à battre celle de McKingley après deux ans. Ils étaient sélectionnés pour les nationales et devaient tout donner, car pour beaucoup, il s'agissait de leur dernière année à la Dalton Academy.

Après avoir voté les chansons qu'ils allaient interpréter lors de la compétition Blaine demanda s'il pouvait profiter de la réunion pour chanter la chanson qu'il comptait interpréter pour son audition à la NYADA. Tous les Warblers avaient été heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait été sélectionné et donc ils acceptèrent sa demande.

Le garçon, c'était levé laissant une place vide aux côtés de son petit ami. Thad profita que Blaine ne soit pas collé à Sebastian pour lui envoyer un message discrètement.

**À Seb -03.36 PM- :**

Tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu te mords la lèvre comme ça.

**De Seb -03.36 PM- :**

Putain, Thad arrête de dire ce genre de chose. Je suis avec Blaine maintenant.

**À Seb -03.36 PM- :**

Ça ne t'as jamais gêné, même quand tu étais en couple.

**De Seb -03.36 PM- :**

Oui, mais Blaine c'est différent.

**À Seb -03.37 PM- :**

Et pourquoi ça l'est ?

**De Seb -03.37 PM- :**

Parce que c'est Blaine, et je ne veux pas le faire souffrir. Tu devrais être content pour lui, c'est l'un de tes amis, non ?

**À Seb -03.38 PM- :**

Parce que lui, il a le droit de passer ses journées et ses nuits à envoyer des messages à son Kurt et toi, tu n'as pas le droit d'aller voir ailleurs ? Je suis sur que tu n'as rien fait depuis la dernière fois. Blaine ne couchera pas avec toi avant un moment Seb, tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ?

**De Seb -03.38 PM- :**

Kurt est à NY Thad, et c'est moi son petit ami. Ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas.

**À Seb -03.38 PM- :**

Ça n'empêche pas qu'il en est accro. Au contraire, je fais partie de cette vie sexuelle Seb.

**De Seb -03.39 PM- :**

Lâche-moi, Thad.

**À Seb -03.39 PM- :**

Mais Putain Seb, comment tu peux me dires ça. J'ai toujours été là quand tu avais besoin de tirer ton coup. Et là, tu me laisses tomber ?! Désolé, mais non, je n'accepte pas.

**De Seb -03.39 PM- :**

Vas dans un bar gay et fait toi péter la rondelle ! Tu verras ça soulage ;)

**À Seb -03.40 PM- :**

Je ne veux pas une queue, je veux TA putain de queue Seb !

Blaine avait fini de chanter et était maintenant de nouveau aux côtés de Sebastian, ce dernier rangea son téléphone sans avoir répondu à Thad ce qui déplut encore plus au garçon.

-_À qui tu envoyais des messages ?_ Demanda le garçon à son petit ami.

-_À ma mère. Mais je t'ai tout de même écouté. Tu étais parfait._ Le châtain embrassa la joue de son petit ami tout en regardant le membre du conseil qui lui, lui lança un regard noir.

La réunion se finit bien vite et Sebastian entraîna Blaine dans sa chambre, son colocataire lui ayant indiqué qu'il partait en ville après la réunion et qui ne rentrerait qu'à l'heure du couvre-feu.

Quand les deux garçons entrèrent dans la chambre, Sebastian ne pus se retenir de plaquer Blaine contre la porte et l'embrasser avec ardeur. Le brun fut, dans un premier temps, surpris, mais répondit au baiser du garçon.

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble les deux garçons n'avaient pas étaient plus loin que quelques baisers vraiment langoureux. Et Sebastian devait admettre que Thad avait raison sur une chose c'est qu'il était en putain de manque.

La langue de Sebastian caresser celle de Blaine avec avidité, Sebastian souhaitait passer à la vitesse supérieure avec le soliste. Certes ils étaient ensemble que depuis un moins et demi mais pour Sebastian c'était déjà un record. Et ne pas pouvoir caresser le corps de son copain pendant tout ce temps était une véritable torture.

Le châtain était tellement en manque que ce baiser qui n'avait commencé qu'il y a quelques secondes l'avait déjà mit dans tout ses états. En effet, le garçon sentit comme gêne au niveau de son pantalon, il se sentait à l'étroit.

A bout de souffle les garçons se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Sebastian glissa ses lèvres dans le cou de son petit ami et ne pu retenir un mouvement de hanche. Les corps des deux adolescents s'étaient rencontrés, et aussi innocent qu'il était Blaine sentit la bosse de Sebastian et savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire.

Blaine n'était pas du tout prêt à passer le cap de sous l'équateur mais il voulait aussi faire plaisir à son petit ami, il était très partagé sur ce qu'il devait faire. Tous les garçons de l'école parlaient de sexe, tout le temps de sexe, que c'était bon et que c'était dur de s'en passer.

Mais, le brun ne les comprenait pas vraiment. En même temps, n'ayant pas succombé au pécher il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'était le manque. Cependant, son petit ami, lui ne connaissait que trop bien ce pécher. S'il devait se définir comme l'un des sept pêché capitaux ou dire celui qui le représentait le mieux il choisirait la luxure sans aucune hésitation.

Sebastian désirait son petit ami, il le voulait. Néanmoins, il était réaliste tout autant que Thad, il savait que Blaine ne lui succomberait pas, en tout cas pas maintenant. Le châtain s'appliqua donc à faire ce qu'il lui était autorisé embrasser ses lèvres, son cou et lui faire une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait à personne, un suçon.

L'idée de marquer son petit ami, comme ça propriété, excita encore plus le jeune homme. Il s'appliqua avec ardeur à la tâche faisant s'échapper de petit gémissement de la bouche de son petit ami. « _Sebastian..._ ».

Le garçon finit par se reculer afin de regarder la petite marque rouge présente sur la peau halée du garçon. « _Tu m'appartiens._ »

Blaine lui sourit et embrassa tendrement les lèvres de Sebastian. Car avec Blaine tout était remplit de tendresse et délicatesse. Il était tellement l'opposé de son petit ami dans ce domaine.

-_Blaine... Je... Viens._ Il attrapa la main de son petit ami et décolla son corps du sien pour l'entraîner vers son lit et s'allonger dessus l'invitant à venir à ses côtés.

-_Seb... Tu sais que..._ Le garçon fut coupé pour le doigt de Sebastian qui se posa sur ses lèvres.

-_Chut bébé, je sais que tu n'es pas prêt. Que tu ne l'as jamais fait._ Blaine sourit à son petit ami heureux que ce dernier ai comprit et ne se moque pas lui. _Je suis prêt à attendre que tu sois prêt, car sache le Blaine, je te désire, tu es sexy. Mais, j'ai des besoins, je suis humain et je t'avoue que je suis en manque._

Le regard de Blaine n'avait pas quitté les iris verts de son petit ami, quand il entendit la dernière phrase du garçon il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa le regard ne comprenant pas ce que Sebastian souhaitait lui dire.

Sebastian glissa un doigt sous le menton de Blaine et lui fit redresser la tête pour trouver de nouveau son regard.

-_Je ne vais pas allait voir ailleurs, ou rompre. Mais, j'ai besoin que tu comprennes que j'ai des besoins. Et que j'aimerais faire un peu plus que de simples baisers avec mon petit ami, toi._ Sebastian lu comme une certaine panique dans le regard de Blaine et donc enchaîna très rapidement. _Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'aimerais que nos baisers soient un peu plus poussés, j'aimerais bien aussi pouvoir m'allonger sur toi, où plaquer mon corps contre le tient. Où même passer une main sous cette chemise._ Le châtain fit glisser sa main sur le dessus de la chemise du garçon en face de lui.

Blaine regarda son petit ami avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Sebastian ne lui demandait pas des miracles, il voulait seulement être plus proche de lui. Il hocha la tête, soufflant doucement. « D'accord. ». Puis voyant un large sourire sur le visage de son petit ami, il sourit franchement en retour.

-_Donc je peux..._ Sebastian tira sur la chemise de Blaine et s'apprêta à glisser sa main dessous mais il voulait attendre confirmation du garçon. _Faire ça..._

Le cœur de Blaine se mit à accélérer fortement aux gestes de son petit ami. Se pinçant les lèvres il affirma d'un mouvement de tête qu'il était d'accord. Il sentit les doigts froids de son petit ami toucher sa peau chaude au niveau du bas de son ventre, sur ses abdominaux ce qui eut pour effet de le faire frisonner.

Sebastian s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de Blaine, et l'embrassa avec passion. Ce baiser était le plus poussé qu'ils avaient échangé depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Blaine sentit son corps se tendre et une chaleur monter en lui avec ce baiser et les caresses de son petit ami sur ses abdominaux. Profitant du moment, il glissa une main dans le dos de Sebastian et tira sur sa chemise pour pouvoir passer sa main en dessous et toucher sa peau.

Le châtain sourit contre les lèvres de son petit ami qui prenait des initiatives. Enfin ! Le garçon savait désormais que Blaine le voulait aussi certes pas maintenant, mais il n'était pas contre ses caresses et ses touchers. Il retira sa main du torse de Blaine et commença à déboutonner la chemise du garçon.

Le stress commençait à monter peu à peu en Blaine, il profitait du moment. Il avait confiance en Sebastian mais il avait aussi une petite peur. Celle que Sebastian n'arriva pas à se retenir et veuille plus.

Le souffle court Blaine regarda dans les yeux son petit ami. « _Stop, Seb_ ». Sa voix était douce, il voulait juste lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin.

Sebastian déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami pour lui montrer qu'il avait comprit et qu'il n'allait pas continuer malgré l'envie qu'il avait en lui. La chemise à moitié déboutonnée et le souffle court Blaine regarda son petit ami dans les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une vibration provenant de la poche de son pantalon. Il sortit son téléphone pour lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

**De Kurt -06.47 PM-** 2 fichiers joints:

BLAINE! Je dois participer à un événement pour vogue tout à l'heure et je ne sais pas quelle tenue mettre ! Tu choisirais laquelle entre les deux ?

Blaine avait un très large sourire en découvrant le message de son ami et regarda les deux photos du garçon en grand sur son téléphone faisant même des zooms pour bien analyser ses tenues.

Sur la première tenue Kurt était habillé d'un costume très classe noir et blanc avec nœud de papillon mais plus recherché car la forme et la couleur n'étaient pas communes. En effet, sur le tissu noir du nœud était présent des reflets bleu foncé, il n'y avait pas deux ailes à ce nœud mais quatre, deux se superposant de chaque côté.

Tandis que sur la deuxième tenue, le garçon portait un costume rouge foncé qui comme la première mettait son corps en valeur, avec le pantalon serré et la veste bien cintré au niveau de sa taille. La chemise et la cravate reste tout simple et de couleur noir.

Quand son petit ami sortit son iPhone et regarda le message Sebastian souffla, Il roula sur le dos et se mit à regarder le plafond, il en avait marre de ces messages. Blaine ne pouvait pas passer plus de cinq minutes avant de répondre à ce garçon stupide. Après quelques secondes il regarda le jeune. « _Qu'est ce qui te prends tant de temps pour lui répondre ?_ » La voix de Sebastian était complètement blasée

-_Kurt, me demande quelle tenue il doit mettre pour ce soir..._ Répondit le bouclé d'un air assez absent réfléchissant pour donner le meilleur conseil à son ami.

-_C'est lui qui travail chez vogue, c'est à lui de donner des conseils pas à toi... _

Aux mots de son petit ami, Blaine releva son nez de son téléphone et le fixa fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « _Ça te gêne que je parle avec lui et qu'il me demande des conseils ?_ »

-_Pourquoi tu pas attendus d'être seul dans ta chambre pour lui répondre. On est ensemble Blaine, je veux mon petit ami pour moi, pas suspendu à son portable avec son ami virtuel. _

La bouche de Blaine s'entre-ouvrit. « _Je te demande pardon ? _» Il se redressa sur le lit et continua de parler sa voix plus forte. « _Kurt n'est pas seulement un ami virtuel, il est là pour moi quand j'en ai besoin. Il me conseil, me donne son avis, on partage nos passions, c'est un véritable ami ! _»

-_Putain on va pas se disputer à cause de lui ? _

-_Tu sais quoi Seb, je vais te laisser, comme ça je pourrais aider Kurt sans que ça te gêne. _Le bouclé s'était levé du lit pour partir de la chambre à toute vitesse, sa chemise encore à moitié ouverte alors que des étudiants étaient présents dans le couloir. Il s'en fichait après tout des mecs débraillés qui sortent de cette chambre il y avait du en avoir.

Sebastian avait essayé de le rattraper et de lui dire de rester mais cela n'avait servit à rien le châtain jura et se remit face au plafond tout en faisant glissé sa main vers son intimité toute tendue. Il en avait assez de bander pour un rien et devoir se soulager ensuite seul.

**A Kurt -06.56 PM- :**

Putain Seb, vient de me faire une crise de jalousie –'  
Si c'est une soirée très professionnelle mets la première par contre si c'est plus décontracté mets la deuxième )

**De Kurt -06.58 PM- :**

Ah merde =/ Ce n'est pas de ma faute au moins ?  
La deuxième alors, merci beaucoup =)

Alors que Blaine marchait dans le couloir pour regagner sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Trent, il rentra en plein dans Jeff, ses yeux étant rivés sur son portable et non sur la direction qu'il prenait.

-_Hey ! On ne dit plus bonjour et on rentre directement dans ses amis maintenant ? _Rigola légèrement le blond.

-_Oh pardon, excuses- moi Jeff je ne faisais pas attention où je marchais... _Le jeune homme se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure assez coupable.

Jeff donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami. « _ça ne fait rien, tu faisais quoi pour être si absorbé par ton téléphone ? Tu envoyais des messages à Kurt?_ »

-_Comment tu sais ça toi d'abord ? _

-_Sache que je sais tout Warbler Anderson._ Le blond lui adressa un grand sourire tout amusé et content que Blaise parle toujours avec Kurt, parce que oui Jeff était dans la Team Klaine et non la Team Blastian. _Au faite Warbler Anderson savez-vous qu'il est interdit de se balader dans les couloirs dans une tenue si indescente ?_ Le garçon dit cela en posant une main sur la chemise à moitié ouverte du brun.

-_Ah merde j'avais oublié..._ Blaine roula des yeux rangea son portable dans la poche de son pantalon et commença à se rhabiller.

-_Attends faut que tu m'expliques là ! Comment tu peux oublier que toi ou quelqu'un t'es désapé à moitié. T'étais avec Sebastian non ?_ Demanda Jeff au début sur le ton de la rigolade puis plus sérieusement s'inquiétant pour lui.

Blaine finit de se rhabiller avant de lever son regard vers son ami. « _On a rien fait Jeff, juste.. Seb à voulu qu'on essaye de nouvelle chose. J'ai fini par le stopper car je suis pas... prêt.. Puis j'ai reçu un message de Kurt il l'a mal prit donc je me suis barré..._ »

Les deux garçons n'avait pas remarqué que l'un des Warbler avait tout entendu et passait maintenant devant eux pour rejoindre une certaine chambre.

-_Ah merde... Je suis désolé pour toi... En même temps que Sebastian soit jaloux je peux comprendre, Kurt tu l'as dans la peau._ Jeff n'essayait en rien d'innocenté Sebastian, il disait seulement la vérité selon lui.

-_Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi._ Lui répondit assez froidement le Warbler.

-_Non, mais juste avoue que quand tu parles avec Kurt c'est comme s'il n'y a que lui qui existe et que tu as des papillons dans le ventre._

Blaine se mordit la lèvre inférieure Jeff avait parfaitement raison. Il attendait toujours les messages de Kurt même quand il était dans les bras de Sebastian. Dès que Kurt lui envoyait un message il devait tout de suite répondre. Mais quand c'était quelqu'un d'autre il pouvait attendre. Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux, se reprochant le fait d'être pleinement avec son petit ami quand ils passaient du temps ensemble.

-_Ouais bon on peut parler de quelque chose d'autre s'il te plaît ?_ Voulu changer de sujet le soliste.

-_Si tu veux. J'ai demandé à changer de chambre... _Le blond avait murmuré la dernière phrase encore honteux d'avoir demandé cela.

-_Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Nick le sait ?_ Blaine ne pouvait vraiment pas se retenir un milliard de questions quand ça l'intéressé.

-_Non il ne sait pas, pas encore. C'est à cause de lui. _

A ces mots le brun fronça les sourcils. « _A cause de lui ? _»

-_Blaine..._ Jeff souffla et l'entraîna dans sa chambre qui était juste à côté d'eux et vide. _Je peux pas rester dans la même chambre que lui alors que je l'aime, qu'il m'attire. Tu sais pas ce que c'est que le supplice de le voir se changer devant moi, où qu'il entre dans la salle de bain quand je suis sous la douche, de m'endormir dans ses bras, tout ça s'en être avec lui. Je ne peux plus, cela me ronge et ronge notre amitié. C'est mon meilleur ami je veux pas tout gâcher à cause de stupides sentiments._

Les garçons s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, Jeff sur le lit qui été encore le sien face l'entrée et Blaine en face de lui sur le lit de Nick dos à la porte de la chambre

-_Donc tu veux changer de chambre. _Conclu le bouclé n'ayant pas entendu, ni vue Nick entrer dans la chambre.

-_Quoi ? Tu veux changer de chambre ? Tu te rigoles j'espère Jeff._ S'éleva la voix de Nick. Blaine serra les dents s'insultant mentalement d'avoir dit ça et que Nick l'ai entendu.

Pendant ce temps, Sebastian était toujours allongé sur son lit sa main dans son pantalon quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrir. Avec réflexe le garçon cacha comme il pu se qu'il était entrain de faire. Puis il soupira en remarquant la personne qui était entré. « _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _»

-_J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais disputé avec Blaine et voyant comment il était habillé, je me suis dit que tu allais sûrement avoir besoin d'aide. _Répondit le brun en refermant la porte de la chambre à clés.

Les yeux de Sebastian le regardèrent durement. Comment il pouvait lui faire ça ? Comment il pouvait se ramener comme une fleur alors qu'il était excité à mort et qu'il devait se détendre._ « Thad dégage, je t'ai déjà dit que non. »_

Le brun ne l'écouta pas et alla prendre une chaise qu'il mit en face du lit de Sebastian et s'assit dessus. « _C'est pas ce que me dit ta main dans ton pantalon._ » Thad lui fit un sourire en coin.

-_Oh putain... _Soupira le châtain en voyant le brun ouvrir son pantalon et sortit son intimité déjà fièrement dressé devant lui.

Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention de son ami, et que ses yeux étaient rivés sur son atout, ses pupilles à moitié dilatés. Il commença à se caresser avant de prendre son membre en main et de se faire plaisir en le regardant. Au moins de cette façon il pouvait le voir et ce n'était pas un plaisir entièrement solitaire.

Sebastian ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux Thad qui était en train de se faire plaisir devant lui. Puis, s'en sans rendre compte il bougea sa main à l'intérieure de son pantalon. Le brun voyant son ami se faire plaisir lui aussi lâcha un gémissement de plaisir. Cela eu pour effet de faire frémir Sebastian et qu'il en veuille plus, il baissa alors son pantalon et son boxer en dessous de ses fesses pour ne plus être gêné par les tissus et commença à se masturber plus rapidement devant son ami.

Cette vision de Sebastian entrain de se branler devant lui, Thad en rêvait depuis des mois, à chaque fois qu'il devait le faire seul. « _Oh putain Seb, continues je vais jouir... _» Gémit le brun alla de plus en plus vite sur son membre.

Aux mots de Thad, Sebastian perdit totalement la raison il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose prendre son pied. Il n'avait plus Blaine en tête seulement faire jouir Thad et jouir à son tour étaient ce qu'il désirait. Il ferma les yeux basculant sa tête en arrière et ouvrit les lèvres pour laisser des gémissements obscènes les franchir.

Voir et entendre Sebastian fût de trop pour Thad, il donna un coup ultime sur son atout et se déversa sur sa main dans un gémissement puissant où le prénom du châtain avait sa place. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Sebastian le suive en jurant.

Le souffle court, les pupilles complètement dilatés Sebastian qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui, lui balança un paquet de mouchoir qui était sur sa table de nuit en ayant prit avant pour lui même afin de se nettoyer.

Une fois qu'il fut rhabillé Sebastian souffla plein de reproche à Thad. «_ T 'aurais jamais du faire, moi non plus. On ne le refera plus_. »

-_Tu te fou de moi Seb ? _Haussa la voix le brun ne comprend plus, Sebastian et lui avait prit son pied sans qu'il ne trompe Kurt s'était la solution à leur problème à tous les deux. D'autant plus que le châtain finirait par craquer et ils coucheraient ensemble de nouveau.

-_Non, Thad je me fou pas de toi. C'est la stricte vérité je suis avec Blaine je n'aurais jamais du faire ça. C'est irrespectueux pour lui. _

-_Irrespectueux ? On ne s'est pas touché, ni embrassé on s'est juste branlé l'un devant l'autre. C'était comme si tu avais regardé l'un de tes putains de pornos ! _Protesta le brun tout en essayant de convaincre Sebastian que ce n'était rien et qu'ils pourraient recommencer.

Sebastian souffla faisant gonfler ses joues. Il se leva et alla vers la salle de bain. « _Tu saoules dégage, je veux plus que tu sois là quand je sors._ » il finit sa phrase en entrant dans la pièce. Thad su ainsi que c'était gagner il allait juste devoir le harceler par message ou quand il le verrait mais Sebastian finirait par lui revenir. Puis merde, Blaine ne faisait rien de sexuel avec Sebastian, donc c'était pas comme s'il le trompait. Il partageait juste un moment spécial avec un ami.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonsoir à tous !

Je publie mon chapitre 17 en ce début de soirée. Ainsi j'espère en comblé certains avant de dormir ou demain au matin, dans la journée où autre.

Ayant reprise les cours, je ne pense pas posté de nouveau en pleine nuit sauf grandes exceptions ! Cependant, je tient à dire que vous aurez au moins votre chapitre chaque semaine, et cela j'y tiens !

Je remercie, encore et encore tout mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir ;) Que ce soit une phrase ou deux =) Un phrase que vous avez préféré, un moment, un personnage, une chanson...

Nous en sommes à 92 reviews, bientôt 100 ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir quel effet cela à sur mon humeur. J'ai un immense sourire en lisant ce chiffre, et encore plus en lisant le nombre de vues ! Je ne pensais jamais en arrivait là en publiant mon premier chapitre. Je ne pensais qu'avoir quelques reviews et encore, mais là, c'est un rêve qui se réalise ! Alors merci de me me faire vivre =)

Place aux réponses des reviews laissés : N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.

**Brave Woodpecker :** _En te lisant, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être suicidaire. Et oui, notre petit Blaine, va peut-être un peu souffrir dans cette histoire mais il le faut bien pour faire avancer les choses. Je penses que les chapitres à venirs jusqu'à 20 risque d'être les plus dur pour toi, mais après ne t'inquiète pas tout redeviendra beau avec tout plein de licornes;) _

**Annaklaineuse :** _Ah ! Oui, oui, mais c'est toujours mieux de voir écrit de la part des autres:p Alala et oui Sebastian n'est vraiment pas le petit ami idéal. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Blaine finira par ouvrir les yeux... Ou pas ! x)_

**xMiu :** _Et oui je t'avais reconnu ! Car j'avoue toujours attendre des reviews, car elles font toutes plaisirs, mais j'avoue aussi attendre la tienne désormais:p_

_Blastian, Seblaine, tout depend des personnes, appel ce couple comme tu préféres dans tout les cas je comprendrais =) Et oui les Warblers on une drôle de réaction, mais cette réaction est en groupe, devant le couple, qui sait ce que chacun en pense personnellement. Thad, Sebastian, je ne sais pas pourquoi je les vois bien ensemble. Après c'est mon cerveau qui n'est pas toujours bien x) et n'as pas toujours les bonnes idées ! Contente que tu aimes l'une de mes phrases, et que tu remarque que parfois j'essaye de vraiment faire passer les sensations autrements. Par exemple c'est très crus entre Thad et Seb, alors que des que Blaine intervient c'est plus doux, mignon... Je me suis éclaté à écrire les sms entre Thad et Seb, je me suis vraiment laissé aller. Tu as vraiment cru qu'ils allaient passés à l'acte ? Je suis contente de mon effet de surprise dans ce cas ! Jeff est forcement un Klainer ! xD  
Merci énormément pour tes compliments, cela me permet d'avancé et de prendre confiance en moi. Car même si je publie ici, je suis une fille manquant cruellement de confiance en elle, en son écriture.. Alors merci. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! _

**PrescillaYAYA :** _Bonsoir à toi ! Et bienvenue dans l'aventure de WBMTF. Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir lire ta review. Ah ouais, les 16 chapitres d'un coup ! Heureusement que tu es partis te coucher. Mais cela ne peut que me faire plaisir car cela à du te prendre un certian temps. Les échange par sms varie souvent en fonction des chapitre. Mais j'esssaye qu'il y en ai toujours un minimum ! Et oui, la jalousie est belle et bien présente =) En espèrant que ce chapitre te plaira et au plaisir de relire l'une de tes reviews. Amicalement. _

**Mariiiiion :** _Han ! J'ai un grand sourire en lisant ta review. Je suis contente de savoir que j'illumine tes jeudi et que je te fais les aimer ! J'espère pouvoir continuer ainsi à le faire pendant un moment. Alors la Fanfiction devrait faire 30 chapitres en tout, pour le moment j'ai 22 chapitres d'écris et je commence le 23 ce soir normalement =) Pour le petit couple de Jeff et Nick son nom est Niff ! Et tu seras cela dans les chapitres à venir:p Merci à toi d'être fidèle !_

**Chansons :  
Somewhere Only We Know e**st chantée à l'origine par Keane reprise par Blaine et les Warbler dans la saison2.  
**Tennage Dream** est chantée à l'origine par Katy Perry reprise par Blaine et les Warble dans la saison 2.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : **

Depuis que Kurt avait appris pour le cancer de son père il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser à son sujet et à prendre des nouvelles tous les jours que ce soit par le biais d'appels, de messages ou encore de mail. Finn, Carole et Burt en étaient envahis chaque jour.

Pour pouvoir palier à ce stress Kurt devait toujours avoir quelque chose à faire ce qui mettait de plus en plus Santana en rogne étant donné qu'elle dormait dans le salon et que quand le châtain décidait de se lever tôt c'était elle qui en subissait les conséquences. Surtout que la jeune fille rentrait tard avec ses cours du soir à la NYADA mais d'un côté Kurt l'aidait pour son audition alors elle ne pouvait pas trop lui reprocher ses poussées de stress. Car même si Santana n'avait pas de cœur, elle savait que Burt était tout pour Kurt, elle l'avait bien remarqué pendant la deuxième année du Glee Club quand sa Lady avait faillit perdre son père.

Kurt s'était une nouvelle fois réveillé aux aurores pour le plus grand malheur de la Latina. Il n'avait cependant pas fait de bruit. Il avait été prendre une douche silencieusement sans mettre de la musique, pour une fois. Puis, une fois habillé et coiffé à une heure convenable il mit en route la cafetière ce qui fit sortir la jeune fille de son sommeil.

Le jeune fille débarqua dans la cuisine les cheveux en pétard et la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue « _T'as intérêt à m'avoir compté dans le café Lady... _»

-_A toi aussi bonjour Santana_. Sourit le garçon amusé.

-_Ouais... Salut... _Elle mit ses bras sur la table qu'elle croisa et fourra sa tête dedans pour finir en quelque sorte sa nuit.

Kurt n'allait apparemment pas avoir beaucoup de compagnie ce matin. Quand il s'était réveillé il avait tout de même pris le temps d'envoyer un message à son Warbler comme aimait le dire la Latina.

En même temps, Santana avait parfaitement raison. Blaine était devenu sa drogue quotidienne qu'il était obligé d'avoir pour aller mieux. Il était devenu cette substance dont il avait eu besoin pour tenir tous les jours depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle pour son père.

Alors qu'il était en train de remplit deux grandes tasses de café pour Santan et lui son portable vibra dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Le jeune homme l'attrapa pour lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir un immense sourire aux lèvres.

**De Blaine Warbler -07.42 AM- **

Bonjour à toi aussi =)  
Tu t'es encore levé super tôt ce matin !:o  
J'espère que tu as au moins bien dormis, hein ?

**A Blaine Warbler -07.43 AM- **

Oui, enfin c'est un peu mieux qu'il y a un moment non ?  
J'ai très bien dormis, aucun cauchemars et toi ?

* * *

Kurt avait eu sa période où n'arrivait plus a dormir et quand il y arrivait c'était pour faire d'horrible cauchemars où son père décédait. A plusieurs reprises le jeune homme s'était réveillé en pleine nuit totalement en sueur mais aussi le visage baigné de larmes. Il expliquait ensuite pendant la journée ses cauchemars au bouclé qui lui avait un jour fait promettre de lui envoyer un message dans le cas où cela recommencerait. Et cela avait recommencé deux nuits après sa promesse au bouclé.

L'heure du radio réveil de Kurt affichait 3:16 AM quand il se réveilla en sursaut après un cauchemar. Comme il l'avait promis au Warbler il avait attrapé son téléphone pour lui envoyer un message.

**A Blaine Warbler -03.16 AM- : **

Blaine... Je suis vraiment désolé de te réveiller si ce message le fait... Mais j'ai refait un cauchemar, il avait l'air si réel. J'ai tellement peur que ça le soit, peut-être que ça l'est et que je fais comme si c'était un cauchemar dont je voulais me réveiller...

**De Blaine Warbler -03.17 AM- : **

Kurt calme toi, il ne s' est rien passé, tu m'en aurais parlé pendant la journée. Quand tu t'es couché tout à l'heure ton père allait très bien. Essaye de reprendre ta respiration.

**A Blaine Warbler -03.18 AM- **

J'y arrive pas Blaine, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'étouffer je manque d'air...

En effet, le cauchemar de Kurt se continuait, le châtain était entrain de faire une crise d'angoisse assez sévère. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle qui était devenu très rapide et court. Il était en panique et sa panique le faisait angoisser encore plus. Il était dans un cercle vicieux et ne pouvait pas en échappé sans l'aide de quelqu'un.

Dire que Kurt fut surpris en sentant son portable vibré plus longtemps que pour un message et qu'un appel entrant venant de Blaine s'affichait était un euphémisme. Cependant conscient de son état et que cela ne passerait pas il fit coulisser le curseur sur l'écran pour prendre l'appel du bouclé et mit le téléphone à son oreille sa respiration toujours forte et saccadée.

-_Kurt tu es en train de faire une crise d'angoisse, il faut que tu te calmes, il faut que tu te forces à contrôler ta respiration. _

C'était la première fois que Blaine l'appelait et il fallait bien sûr que cela tombe pendant une crise d'angoisse où il ne pouvait pas profiter de ce moment.

-_Je.. Je... J.. J'y arrive... pas... _Réussit à dire le châtain entre plusieurs respirations très forte.

-_Kurt.. Kurt.. Tu vas m'écouter et faire absolument ce que je vais te dire. Je suis allongé sur le carrelage de ma salle de bain sur le sol, tu vas t'allonger sur le dos dans ton lit et regarder ton plafond d'accord ? _La voix du bouclé était posé, calme mais une petit dose d'inquiétude pouvait de se faire entendre.

-_Oui...C'est... C'est bon..._ Réussit à lui souffler Kurt.

-_Bien...Maintenant tu vas caler ta respiration sur la mienne je vais te dire ce que je fais et tu vas faire pareille. Prend une grosse inspiration il faut qu'elle dure au moins cinq temps on va compter ensemble... 1, _Kurt pu entendre à travers le combiné Blaine prendre sa respiration il en fit donc de même, _2... 3... 4... 5... Maintenant on va souffler pendant six temps... On commence... _Il entendit alors le bouclé expirer. _1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... C'est bien Kurt on va recommencer en augmentant les temps d'un temps à chaque fois. On y va. De nouveau ils prirent leur respiration. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6.. 7... Et on expire, 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8..._

Kur avait suivit les paroles de son ami, donc les nombres de temps augmentaient de plus en plus jusqu'à se que le temps des expirations aillent jusque 14. Sa respiration était alors redevenue normale et sa crise d'angoisse avait cessé.

-_Merci... _Souffla Kurt complètement détendu mais aussi assez honteux que le bouclé et du l'aide de cette manière.

-_Je t'en prie, je n'allais pas te laisser géré une crise telle que celle-ci tout seul. Tu devrais à chaque fois faire cet exercice quand tu sens qu'une crise va commencer ou tout simplement quand tu sens que tu vas pleurer. _La voix de Blaine était mélodieuse même à trois heures du matin, presque quatre. Elle était douce et finissait d'apaiser le châtain.

-_Tu veux bien rester avec moi au téléphone le temps que je m'endorme ? _Osa demandait le jeune homme ayant peur d'en demander de trop envers son ami.

-_Bien sûr Kurt je vais rester avec toi jusque tu t'endormes. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?_

Kurt sourit son téléphone collé à son oreille il bascula sur le côté pour se mettre en position de chien de fusil et attrapa un oreiller pour le serrait dans ses bras ne dormant plus avec une peluche depuis longtemps. « _Juste t'entendre ta voix... _» Finit-il par murmurer.

-_D'accord, Kurt. Aimerais que je te chante une chanson pour t'aider à t'endormir ?_ Lui proposa avec gentillesse le garçon de l'autre côté du téléphone.

-_Oui, s'il te plaît..._

-_Bon j'espère que tu es confortable installé. _Une légère attente se fit avant que la voix du garçon ne commence à vibrer dans le combiné.

_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete  
Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

(Je traversais un pays désert  
Je connaissais le sentier comme ma poche  
Je sentais la terre sous mes pieds  
Je m'assis près de la rivière et cela me combla  
Oh, petite créature naïve, où es-tu partie  
Je deviens vieux et j'ai besoin de quelque chose sur quoi compter  
Alors dis-moi quand tu vas me laisser entrer  
Je me fatigue et j'ai besoin de quelque part où commencer )

_I came across a fallen tree  
__I felt the branches of it looking at me  
__Is this the place we used to love?  
__Is this the place that I've been dreaming of ?_

(Je suis tombé par hasard sur un arbre abattu  
J'ai senti ses branches me regarder  
Est-ce l'endroit que nous aimions autrefois ?  
Est-ce l'endroit dont j'ai rêvé ? )  
_  
__Oh simple thing where have you gone__  
__I'm getting old and I need something to rely on__  
__So tell me when you're gonna let me in__  
__I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

( Oh, petite créature naïve, où es-tu partie  
Je deviens vieux et j'ai besoin de quelque chose sur quoi compter  
Alors dis-moi quand tu vas me laisser entrer  
Je me fatigue et j'ai besoin de quelque part où commencer )

_And if you have a minute why don't we go__  
__Talk about it somewhere only we know ?__  
__This could be the end of everything__  
__So why don't we go__  
__Somewhere only we know ?__  
__Somewhere only we know ?_

( Et si tu as une minute, pourquoi n'allons nous pas  
En parler dans un endroit qui n'appartient qu'à nous ?  
Ceci pourrait être la fin de tout  
Alors pourquoi n'allons-nous pas  
A un endroit qui n'appartient qu'à nous ?  
A un endroit qui n'appartient qu'à nous ? )

_Somewhere only we know?__  
_

(A un endroit qui n'appartient qu'à nous ? )

_And if you have a minute why don't we go__  
__Talk about it somewhere only we know?__  
__This could be the end of everything__  
__So why don't we go__  
__So why don't we go_

(Et si tu as une minute, pourquoi n'allons nous pas  
En parler dans un endroit qui n'appartient qu'à nous ?  
Ceci pourrait être la fin de tout  
Alors pourquoi n'allons-nous pas  
Alors pourquoi n'allons-nous pas )

_And if you have a minute why don't we go__  
__Talk about it somewhere only we know ?_

(Et si tu as une minute, pourquoi n'allons nous pas  
En parler dans un endroit qui n'appartient qu'à nous ? )

_This could be the end of everything__  
__Somewhere only we know ?_

( Ceci pourrait être la fin de tout  
A un endroit qui n'appartient qu'à nous ? )

_Somewhere only we know ?__  
__Somewhere only we know ?_

(A un endroit qui n'appartient qu'à nous ?  
A un endroit qui n'appartient qu'à nous ? )

La voix de Blaine se fit de plus en plus faible à la fin de la chanson, Pourquoi il avait choisit cette dernière il ne le savait pas, sûrement pour faire comprendre à Kurt qu'il serait toujours là pour lui quoi qu'il arrive. Que maintenant il faisait partit de sa vie et qu'il pouvait être là pour lui à n'importe quel moment, comme ce soir en plein milieu de la nuit à le rassurer et lui chanter une chanson à travers le téléphone.

La respiration de Kurt s'était fait de plus en plus calme signe qu'il était en train de s'endormir, mais pas encore car il voulait entendre la chanson de ce garçon faisant partie de sa vie jusqu'au bout. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon chantait pour lui de cette façon. Il y avait bien eu Finn au mariage de leurs parents mais c'était totalement différent. « _Merci... C'était magnifique. Et Blaine... Je t'ai laissé entré._ » Le jeune homme avait raccroché juste après ses mots. Il avait laissé parler son cœur encore tout chamboulé, il avait peur de se faire envoyé bouler, c'est pour ça qui n'avait pas laissé au Warbler le temps de répondre mais avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée il avait eu le temps de lire un message qui lui était destiné.

**De Blaine Warbler -04.03 A**M- :

Je t'en prie. Je suis content que tu ailles mieux. C'est pareil pour toi...  
Passe une bonne fin de nuit =)

* * *

Il parla toute la matinée avant de se rendre en cours avec le jeune homme. Kurt et Blaine s'étaient rappelés à chaque fois que celui-ci avait fait un cauchemar et cela finissait souvent par une chanson que lui chantait le bouclé mais maintenant que Kurt était habitué à sa voix, à ce qu'elle agisse comme une berceuse, il s'endormait parfois avant que Blaine ne finisse le morceau.

C'est en plein cours de chant que le jeune homme reçu un appel de son père, ayant informé les professeurs de la situation il fut autorisé à sortir de cours pour prendre l'appel.

-_Hey fiston, tu vas bien ? Je ne te dérange pas ? _

-_Papa, ça va et toi ? Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'es rien arrivé ? _Commença tout de suite à s'inquièter le jeune homme.

-_Oui Kurt je vais bien. Justement je t'appelle parce que j'ai eu un rendez-vous avec mon médecin tout à l'heure... _Burt laissa sa phrase en suspens quelques secondes avant de reprendre assez émus._ Je suis en réémission Kurt... _

-_Papa mais c'est génial ! _Le châtain poussa un cri et se mit à sautiller dans le couleur totalement heureux et soulager d'apprendre la nouvelle. Il c'était plutôt attendu au contraire en voyant l'appel entrant de son père quelques secondes plutôt, repensant à ses cauchemars.

Puis la conversation se fit joyeuse, bonne enfant, Kurt prit des nouvelles de sa belle-mère et de son demi frère avant de devoir retourner en cours, quand il entra dans la salle beaucoup le regardèrent ayant entendu son cri de joie quelques minutes plutôt. Son professeur vint lui parlait et Kurt du lui dire la bonne nouvelle que adulte fut heureux d'entendre.

Kurt du lutter toute la journée pour ne pas envoyer un Blaine un message lui annonçant la nouvelle. Maintenant qu'ils s'appelaient il voulait le lui annoncer de vive voix comme il l'avait fait avec Mercedes ou encore Santana quand il fut rentré chez lui, concernant Rachel il restait encore sur ses gardes et lui envoya un simple message.

Le Bouclé ne lui répondit pas pendant un certains temps sûrement qu'il devait être occupé par une réunion des Warbler parce qu'à force de discuter les deux jeunes gens avaient fini par connaître l'emploi du temps de l'autre.

Santana profita que Kurt ne soit pas accroché à son iPhone pour lui demander de l'aide pour sa chorégraphie qu'elle compté faire pendant son audition à la NYADA dans quelques semaines.

Le jeune homme accepta tout de suite de l'aider. Ils firent de la place dans le salon bougeant quelques meubles comme le canapé, la table basse, le fauteuil et autres. La latina avait décidé d'auditionné sur El Tango de Roxane qu'elle compté aussi chanté en adaptant la chanson à sa voix. Kurt avait trouvé l'idée tout simplement géniale et lui servirait de partenaire.

Les deux jeunes adultes avaient passé plus de deux heures réfléchissant aux pas mais aussi en incorporant certains qui venait du film préféré de Kurt, le Moulin Rouge. Santana lui faisait entièrement confiance pour le coup, le châtain avait passé ses examens de tango la semaine passée qu'il avait réussit haut la main et le Moulin Rouge était son film.

La chorégraphie était par conséquence plus signé Kurt Hummel que Santana Lopez mais les jeunes s'en ficher assez la Latina devait déjà travailler la réadaptions vocale de la chanson ce qui n'était pas une mince chose à faire.

Une fois que les deux furent épuisés, ils décidèrent de mettre fin à l'effort et prendre une bonne douche ainsi qu'un bon repas. Pendant que l'eau des pâtes chauffait et que la jeune fille était dans la salle de bain, Kurt en profita pour correspondre avec Blaine.

**De Blaine Warbler -06.47 PM- : **

Réunion des Warblers enfin terminée ! =D

**A Blaine Warbler -08.07 PM- : **

Pardon, j'aidais Santana avec sa choré pour l'auditio. Tu avances pour la tienne ?

**De Blaine Warbler -08.07 PM- : **

TU M'AS MANQUE ! Mais tu es tout pardonné :3. Alors elle auditionne sur quelle chanson ?  
Parfaitement, j'ai fait une représentation aux Warblers la semaine dernière ils ont adorés !

**A Blaine Warbler -08.08 PM- :**

Tu m'as manqué aussi ! Elle auditionne sur El Tango de Roxane en reprenant des parties de la chorégraphie de Moulin Rouge.  
Quoi ?! Et moi j'ai pas eu le droit ? -très jaloux-

**De Blaine Warbler -08.08 PM- : **

Wahou ! C'est impressionnant elle ne va pas chanter en même temps, si ?  
Si tu veux, je te ferais une petite représentation privé, rien que pour toi tout à l'heure.

**A Blaine Warbler -08.09 PM- : **

Bien sûr que si, il s'agit de Santana Lopez ! Mais je suis vraiment content de pouvoir l'aider !  
Dois-je en conclure que tu comptes m'appeler ?

**De Blaine Warbler -08.10 PM- : **

Tu m'étonnes ça te fait en même temps travailler sur ta comédie musicale préférée ! Mais un Tango... ça veut dire qu'elle passe son audition avec quelqu'un non ? Où c'est solo ?  
Tout à fait et tu as intérêt à décrocher Kurt Hummel !

**A Blaine Warbler -08.10 PM- : **

C'est clair ! Je peux lui donner plein de conseils comme ça ! Oui petit Warbler, elle le présente en duo, je serais son partenaire.  
Ça sera avec plaisir, je dois te dire quelque chose en plus. On dit 10h ?

Le jeune homme du continuer de faire la cuisine maintenant que l'eau bouillait dans la casserole et que Santana était sortie de la salle de bain. Rachel avait aussi fait son apparitions, il fut assez déçu de ne pas pouvoir répondre tout de suite au garçon. Mais dès qu'il le put il lut la réponse du garçon.

**De Blaine Warbler -08.11 PM- :**

OMG ! J'espère que je pourrais assister à cette audition !  
Ah oui ? Rien de grave ? Parfait, pour moi.

**A Blaine Warbler -08.36 PM- : **

Tu jures, Blaine ? Ça serait une bonne occasion pour se rencontrer ;)  
Non, non au contraire ! Les filles me demandent, je te dis à tout à l'heure ! 10h !

Le garçon alla mettre son iPohne à charger en attendant comme ça il n'aurait pas de soucis de batterie quand le bouclé l'appellerait.

Le trio se retrouva pour la première fois depuis un long moment tous ensemble assis autour d'une même table pour dîner et discuter en même temps.

Rachel leur expliqua qu'elle et Finn avait commencé un nouveau chapitre depuis qu'il était venu à New York, et qu'ils s'étaient donné une nouvelle chance. La vingtième ? Non au bout de trois Kurt avait arrêté de compté en fait. Le couple Finnel était connu pour connaître des hautes et des bas, enfin plus souvent des bas même.

Santana parla de Dany cette fille avec qui elle passé du bon temps mais elle avoua que c'était totalement différent qu'avec Britany et qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse. Rachel lui avait lors fait la moral comme quoi c'était mal mais la Latina l'avait vite rembarré en lui citant Jesse et Brody alors qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de Finn.

Puis la conversation vint sur Kurt. Le garçon leur dit qu'il fréquentait un certain Adam mais rien de plus, ils étaient qu'amis et un peu plus et ne souhaitait pas faire toutes ses premières fois avec lui.

-_Ouais, de tout façon tu veux ton Warbler. _Avait dit la Latina toujours persuader qu'ils devaient se sauter dessus.

-_A non ! Ne me dis pas que tu fais comme Santana ! _

-_Non Rachel je ne fait pas comme Santana, j'aime bien Adam, il m'attirait avant de connaître Blaine... _

-_Mais Blaine a débarqué sur sa licorne a la crinière couleur d'Arc-en-ciel._ Coupa Santana en pleine réponse du châtain.

-_Tu es resté en contacte trop longtemps avec Britt' toi. _

-_Je ne te permets pas Hummel ! Brittany a raison sur plusieurs choses et ça en fait partit ! _

Kurt rit de son rire cristallin et roula des yeux. « O_ui, on va dire que je te crois, j'ai presque gagné une campagne avec ma compagne Licorne. _»

-_Tout à fait Lad ! Britt est un génie ! Mais comme beaucoup elle est incomprise... _

Tandis que Kurt allait répondre à la Latina qui avait laissé Rachel quelques secondes de côté, la jeune fille juive prit la parole tout en lisant quelque chose sur son téléphone. «_ Stop ! Je viens de recevoir un message de Mr Shuster, il faut que je vous le lise. _» Rachel remonta le message et le lu à voix haute « _Chère anciens membres de New Direction, comme vous le savez le glee club à perdu les régionales face à la Dalton Academy. _» La brune insista sur le nom de l'école en regardant Kurt avant de reprendre sa lecture. « _Finn nous ayant aprit pour la bonne nouvelle concernant Burt. McKingley va organiser un concert de charité au centre commercial de Lima et j'aimerais que ce soit le glee club de l'année dernière qui s'en occupe pour montrer notre soutient à la famille Hummel-Hudson qui sera plus touché par vous, De même j'aimerais montrer aux jeunes le chemin que vous avez fait et qu'ils entendent ce que vous avez pu interpréter pendant vos années. Envoyez moi vos réponses rapidement que l'on organise tout ça. Bonne soirée les jeunes, vous me manquez, Mr Shue ! _»

Santana regarda sa Lady pour avoir son avis car après tout monsieur Shuester prévoyait en partie ce concert pour lui donc s'il n'était pas 'accord avec l'idée, elle n'y participerait pas.

-_J'aime assez l'idée... _

-_Tu rigoles Kurt ! C'est une occasion géniale pour se retrouver et chanter devant un public, ça va me permettre de faire connaître encore plus. _

-_Du calme Berry, ce concert ne sera pas un Rachel Berry Shows. Tous les membres des New Direction sont invités et je compte bien chanter certaines des chansons que j'ai pu interpréter. Puis Monsieur Shue à dit que ça devait être un soutien à Kurt..._

-_Kurt aime m'entendre chanter ! _La coupa la brune.

-_Il supporte t'entendre chanter, vous avez toujours été en compétition pendant le glee club, tu lui à même piqué des solos! _

-_Stop, stop, stop les filles. Je pense que Monsieur Shue à eu une très bonne idée. Donc allez y, participez, en tout cas moi oui. Mais arrêtez de vous crêper le chignon, même si Santana à largement plus raison. _

-_Quoi ? Mais Kurt comment tu peux dire ça ? _Protesta la jeune fille juive.

-_Il ne fait qu'approuver la vérité maintenant encaisse et réponds qu'on participe tous les trois. _

La discutions continua encore quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il avait apprit que les membres du Glee Club toujours à McKingley avait répondu présent ainsi que Mike et Mercedes. Monsieur Shuester attendait la réponse des autres. Une date allait leur être communiquée prochainement. Kurt et Santana devait faire face à une Rachel bien trop sur-excitée, pour le show ou pour voir Finn ? Sûrement les deux en même temps.

Kurt finit tout de même par les laisser seules quand il vit l'heure de son rendez vous téléphonique approcher. Un rendez-vous ? Oui, ça s'appelait comme ça. Il se rendit donc dans sa chambre, regarda ses quelques messages et mails auxquels il répondit. Puis la photo de Blaine que lui avait un jour envoyé le garçon s'afficha, Kurt fit glisser son doigt sur la surface pour accepter l'appel.

-_Hey ! _

_-Bonsoir à toit aussi Blaine. _

-_Il était très bien mon « bonsoir » d'abord. Ta journée c'est bien passée ?_

-_Oui tu peux pas savoir. Blaine ! Mon père ! Il est guérit!Il doit encore faire des contrôles mais il n'a plus cette saloperie. _

Blaine laissa un cri de victoire s'échapper de ses lèvres ce que le châtain entendit. « _Putain Kurt, je suis super contente pour toi ! C'est génial !_ »

_-Et toi ta journée ?_

_-Bah ça a été, mais elle vient de s'illuminer avec ta nouvelle ! _

-_Ah ce point ! Je suis flatté d'avoir fait en sorte de l'illuminer dans ce cas ! Mais tu ne m'avais promis un petit quelque chose ? ça finirait ma journée en beauté. _

-_Oh si bien sûr, tu es bien installé ? _

Kurt avait eu le temps de se changer juste avant que le bouclé ne l'appelle, il se faufila dans les couvertures pour bien s'installer, allongé en chien de fusil, tenant un oreiller dans ses bras. « _On ne peut mieux_ »

-_Parfait donc n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses._ Kurt entendit alors le jeune homme faire sa voix puis cette dernière s'éleva à travers le combiné.

_Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

(Avant que tu ne me rencontres  
J'étais une épave,  
Mais les choses étaient un peu lourdes pour moi  
Tu m'as ramené à la vie  
Maintenant, chaque février  
Tu seras mon Valentin, Valentin )

_Let's go all the way tonight__  
__No regrets, just love__  
__We can dance until we die__  
__You and I__  
__We'll be young forever__  
_

( Allons jusqu'au bout ce soir  
Pas de regrets, juste de l'amour  
On peut danser, jusqu'à en mourir  
Toi et moi,  
On sera jeunes à jamais )

_You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__I'm living a teenage dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's runaway__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

( Tu me fais me sentir  
Comme si je vivais dans un  
Rêve d'adolescent  
La façon dont tu m'attises  
Je ne peux pas dormir  
Enfuyons-nous  
Et ne regarde jamais en arrière  
Ne regarde jamais en arrière )

_Let's go all the way tonight__  
__No regrets, just love__  
__We can dance until we die__  
__You and I__  
__We'll be young forever_

( Allons jusqu'au bout ce soir  
Pas de regrets, juste de l'amour  
On peut danser, jusqu'à en mourir  
Toi et moi,  
On sera jeunes à jamais )

_You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__I'm living a teenage dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's runaway__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

( Tu me fais me sentir  
Comme si je vivais dans un  
Rêve d'adolescent  
La façon dont tu m'attises  
Je ne peux pas dormir  
Enfuyons-nous  
Et ne regarde jamais en arrière  
Ne regarde jamais en arrière )

_I might get your heart racing__  
__In my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight__  
_

( Je vais faire accélérer ton cœur  
Dans mes jeans moulants  
Je serai ton rêve d'adolescent ce soir )

_You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's runaway__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

( Tu me fais me sentir  
Comme si je vivais dans un  
Rêve d'adolescent  
La façon dont tu m'attises  
Je ne peux pas dormir  
Enfuyons-nous  
Et ne regarde jamais en arrière  
Ne regarde jamais en arrière )

_My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch__  
__Now baby I believe__  
__This is real__  
__So take a chance__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

( Mon cœur s'arrête  
Lorsque tu me regardes  
Juste un contact  
Maintenant, bébé, je crois  
Que ceci est réel  
Donc saisis cette chance  
Et ne regarde jamais en arrière  
Ne regarde jamais en arrière )

_I might get your heart racing__  
__In my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight_

( Je vais faire accélérer ton cœur  
Dans mes jeans moulants  
Je serai ton rêve d'adolescent ce soir )

_Let you put your hands on me__  
__In my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight_

( Laisse ta main se poser sur moi  
Dans mes jeans moulants  
Je serai ton rêve d'adolescent ce soir )

Kurt était totalement sous le charme de cette voix. Puis cette voix, il appréciait la version de Katy Perry mais celle-ci était pour lui mille fois mieux. Elle allait même devenir l'une de ses chansons préférées.

-_Wahou, Blaine, c'est tout simplement super ! Tu vas tout déchiré crois moi._ Lui dit Kurt sur ton assez sur-excité.

-_Merci beaucoup Kurt. J'espère pourvoir te voir pendant mon audition. _Répondit le jeune homme avec une certaine timidité dans sa voix.

-_Je t'en prie, c'était sincère. Tu devrais la chanter à Seb. Et peut être qu'on se verra plutôt que prévue._

-J_e l'ai chanté devant lui, il est resté collé à son portable..._ Cela s'entendait que le jeune homme n'avait pas apprécié que son petit ami ne l'ai pas regardé. _Comment ça ? _

-_Non, sérieux ? Comment il a pu ? Moi je donnerais chèr pour te voir la chanter ! Oui, c'est une surprise je t'en reparlerais !_

-_Ouais sérieux..._ Kurt entendit un soupir de l'autre côté du téléphone. _Et tu sais j'hésite à propos de ce dont on a parlé la dernière fois. D'accord, mais je veux savoir au moment venu ! _

-_Pas de soucis pour ça. Pour Seb, je t'ai déjà donné mon point de vue, ne fait rien tant que tu ne te sens pas prêt. SCa sera ta première fois Blaine, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin. _

_-Je sais Kurt, merci d'être la pour me conseiller._

_-Je t'en prie les amis c'est fait pour._ Répondit simplement le jeune homme avec sincérité.

_-Oui mais quand même, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. _

_-Tu devrais supporter les Warblers sans pouvoir t'en plaindre ! _

Quand Blaine rigola à travers le téléphone il cru qu'il allait fondre.

_-Et toi avec Adam ça s'annonce comment ? _

A la question du bouclé, Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « _Ah en faite rien, on... J'ai préféré ne pas donner suite. Euh Blaine je suis désolé mais je suis fatigué._ »

_-Pas de soucis Kurt, passe une bonne nuit. _

_-Bonne nuit à toi ! _

Kurt avait légèrement mentit à Blaine, il n'avait pas encore mit fin à sa « relation » avec Adam mais comptait bien le faire. Mais il ne savait pas encore comment le faire. Seulement quelques secondes avant de s'endormir il reçut un message du bouclé.

**De Blaine Warbler -10.26 PM- : **

En fait, à chaque fois que je chante cette chanson, je pense à toi...:$


	18. Chapter 18

Bonsoir à tous !

Je remercie, encore et encore tout mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir ;) Que ce soit une phrase ou deux =) Un phrase que vous avez préféré, un moment, un personnage, une chanson...

Nous avons atteint les 100 REVIEWS! Je n'arrive vraiment pas a y croire ! Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore que nous avons dépasser ce cas ! Je ne peux que vous remercier et vous encourager à encore et toujours laisser des reviews même si cela se fait de manière irrégulière !

Place aux réponses des reviews laissés : N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.

**Brave Woodpecker :** _Oui, jusqu'au chapitre 20 mais on si approche ! Non non pas avec l'envelopper mais le timbre ! ça prend beaucoup plus de temps et c'est plus discret :p Merci pour les compliments sur l'écriture et le fait que WBMTF te plais autant =) Blaine est... J'ai eu enfin de refaire ce Blaine de la saison 2 qui draguer ouvertement Kurt mais qui ne s'en rendait pas forcement compte x) _

**Annaklaineuse :** _Je suis obligé de laisser une part de mystère dont le « Ou pas » . Et oui Klaine avance vraiment dans le chapitre 17 ! Mais ils ne sont toujours pas ensemble, cela les prochains chapitres nous le dirons! Blaine est trop trop chou dans ses messages. Je ne fais rien te dire car je suis cruelle :p _

**xMiu :** _Je t'ai reconnu une nouvelle fois même si tu as oublié de t'identifier :p Désolé pour ce matin, tu lire ce petit chapitre en après midi ou en soirée =) Cela se voit que tu prépares tes reviews et que tu y met du cœur. En tout cas je t'en remercie car pour moi elles sont un réel plaisir à lire, comme si je lisais une belle FF en faite ! Pour l'alternant moment Fluffy et hot je le fais car c'est quelques choses que j'adore lirE. Une fois que la FF a été catégorisé ont c'est à qu'on peut tomber sur ce genre de moment et justement c'est ce qu'on peut attendre, avoir une lecture en quelque sorte plus « mature » puis il ne faut pas non plus oublier que le monde gay et en grande partie diriger par le sexe, même si je ne fait aucun stéréotype ni rien ^^ Et moi si je sais si un jour Seblaine passera à l'acte ou pas: p Et oui Kurt est devenu littéralement la priorité de Blaine comme tu l'a dit. Je voulais pas faire mourir Burt qui est un personnage que j'adore vraiment, chaque Fic qui le change ou le tue, je pleurs xD Les messages reste la base de cette FF, donc normal que je continue à en faire et que ceux-ci reflète la relation de Kurt et Blaine. Pour la licorne et sa crinière arc-en-ciel il faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres =) Et oui, ils vont se rencontrer ^^ Il faut bien faire avancé tout ça ! Et la rencontre est attendu pour beaucoup depuis un moment :3 Teenage tout Gleek est obligé d'aimer cette chanson ! Je préfères même la version Darren que celle de Katy Perry c'est dire ! En faite ça me fait ça pour beaucoup.. oO J'adore vraiment la fait de tes reviews avec toutes ces questions ! J'aimerais si tu l'acceptes, pouvoir citer cette partie de commentaire, à chaque début de nouvelle publication si tu le veux bien ! Merci encore pour cette rewiews ! _

**PrescillaYAYA :** _Je sais, j'aime finir mes chapitres en beauté et vous donnez envie de savoir la suite et la lire ^^ La rencontre à Lima ne se fait pas tout de suite mais elle ne serait tarder =) _

**Mariiiiion :** _Désolé pour tes entre cours d'aujourd'hui mais je n'ai pas pu posté mon chapitre hier, mais je le fait maintenant en début d'aprem ! Comment j'ose terminer comme ça ? Je suis cruelle et j'aime donné aux lecteurs de savoir la suite =)Et oui je suis régulière c'est une chose qui me tient à cœur lisant certaines fictions qui ne le sont malheureusement pas du tout T.T Et je compte finir cette FF ! Mais en attendant si t le souhaite, j'ai 4 petit OS qui t'attendent :3 Les FF c'est la vie *.* Je penses avoir tout de même des choses à faire pour m'améliorer, personne n'est parfait. Et non ce chapitre n'est pas un de Lima mais la rencontre ne serait tarder =) _

**Tsuchito : **_Contente de relire une de tes reviews, je comprends qu'on est tous notre vie et j'espère que tu rattraperas ton retard sur WBMTF ^^_

**justmoi59 : **_Et oui nos petits loulou s'appellent désormais :3 Leur relation va être de plus en plus humaine et développé au fur et à mesure des chapitre =) _

**Chamalow : **_Un immense MERCI pour cette 100eme review ! Car oui, c'est toi qui a eu la chance d'être ce numéro 100 :3 et je t'en remercie du fond du cœur !Car pour moi ce chiffre est vraiment un cap! Et ton commentaire n'était pas inutile la preuve :p_

**SONDAGE : **_Pouvez vous soit reviewter ou m'envoyer des MP avec vos idées sur la suite qui pourrait se passer, ce que vous aimeriez qui se passe, si vous voulez que je développe un personnage, une relation... J'ai vraiment besoin de vous, peut-être que certaines de vos idées apparaîtrons dans la suite de WBMTF =) Ce sur je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : **

Blaine était assit dans la salle de réunion des Warblers, la chorale avait du faire face à la dispute du siècle et cette dernière avait opposée Jeff et Nick, les deux meilleurs amis que personne ne pouvait concurrencer à part peut-être Wes et David.

La raison de cette guerre car s'en était devenu une, était le départ de Jeff de leur chambre commune. En effet, le blond s'était rendu compte qu'il éprouvait beaucoup plus que de l'amitié envers le brun et que c'était malsain pour leur amitié de continuer à faire vivre ce désir, ce sentiment d'amour alors qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis.

Cependant ne voulant pas avouer ses sentiments à son meilleur ami, Jeff avait inventé une excuse bidon. Nick cria d'incompréhension ne voulant pas que son meilleur ami change de chambre surtout que leur amitié se passait bien.

Tous les Warblers étaient présents dans cette salle, le conseil les avait convoqués pour résoudre cette dispute qui avait un réel impacte sur le groupe.

-_J'ai déjà dis à Nick pourquoi je voulais partir, je ne veux pas le refaire devant vous tous._ Protesta tout de suite Jeff.

Pour le Blond, les Warblers n'avaient pas à se mêler de cette affaire, elle le concernait lui et Nick et c'est tout. Aucun d'eux n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il ne voulait plus partager sa chambre avec le brun parce qu'il l'aimait. Même Nick n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

-_Non, je ne crois pas en ton excuse !_ Nick avait élevé la voix. Il n'acceptait pas l'excuse que lui avait donné le jeune homme.

-_Parce que maintenant tu crois que je te mens ! C'est nouveau ça... _Le blond roula des yeux il détestait mentir à son meilleur ami et surtout il ne savait pas le faire.

-_Comme c'est nouveau que tu mentes et veuille quitter notre chambre sans raison !_ Nick avait pratiquement crié dans la salle ne retenant plus ses mots.

-_Tu veux savoir la vérité Nick ?_ Finit par dire le jeune homme, craquant sous la pression que lui faisait son meilleur ami.

-_Oui je veux la connaître ! _Le brun croisa ses bras sur son torse attend la vérité que le blond était enfin prêt à lui révéler.

Jeff chercha Blaine du regard, il avait besoin du soutient de son ami. Il allait devoir faire son coming-out sans y être préparé, sans n'avoir rien prévu. Il ne savait même pas comme le faire et quels mots il devait employer.

Le garçon bouclé le regarda tout en lui souriant doucement pour l'encourager dans sa démarche. Il savait que leurs amis n'allaient pas le juger après tout aucun ne l'avait fait quand il avait apprit pour Blaine. Le soucis du garçon s'était fait au niveau de ses parents pas de ses camarades de la Dalton Accademy.

-_Je suis gay... _Le jeune homme avait lâché ses mots sans plus, ils étaient simple et ne pouvait pas mieux résumer la situation.

Certains des Warblers le regardèrent bouche bée tandis que d'autres rirent doucement. Nick le regarda la bouche ouverte, un air choqué sur le visage. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à la révélation de son meilleur ami.

-_Tu sais Jeff c'est pas le scoop du siècle._ Finit par dire David pour essayer de relâcher l'atmosphère. _Tu voulais toujours me draguer ou me voir embrasser Wes. _

Un grand nombre des Warblers se mirent alors à rire, Nick laissa un petit rire s'échapper aussi de ses lèvres tout en regardant son meilleur ami. Puis il lui répondit « ç_a ne change rien Jeff, tu es mon meilleur ami._ »

-_Oui mais tu ne comprends pas, je ne plus partager ma chambre avec toi._ La voix du garçon avait était douce et presque un murmure.

Le brun s'approcha de son meilleur ami pour venir se poster en face de lui. Il mit une main sur son épaule avant de parler avec sincérité « _Non, tu n'as pas à changer de chambre, je t'accepte tel que tu es, et même si tu ramènes des garçons dans notre chambre._ »

Jeff se mordit la lèvre aux mots de son meilleur ami, il était maintenant obligé de lui dire la vérité.

-_Tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas partager ma chambre avec toi, parce que je t'aime... _Le garçon le lui avait dit en le regardant dans les yeux et dans un murmure pour ne pas que les autres l'entendent, ils n'étaient pas obligés de savoir ce détail supplémentaire.

Nick se figea sur place il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que son meilleur ami lui dise cela. Pour lui Jeff venait de lui annoncer qu'il était gay mais jamais il n'aurait douté qu'il soit amoureux de lui. Le brun, lui n'était pas amoureux de lui. Il aimait Jeff mais comme un meilleur ami, comme un frère pas comme un amoureux. Il se pinça doucement les lèvres réalisant pourquoi Jeff avait voulu changer de chambre.

-Ça_ te fait mal, que l'ont partage notre chambre ensemble ?_ Réussit-il a soufflé, la voix très faible.

-_Ouais... C'est ça. Ça me tue de pas pouvoir être avec toi et être si proche de toi. Je ne veux pas abuser de ta confiance Nick... _

Blaine avait réussit à suivre l'échange entre ses deux amis et il devait avouer que cela le soulageait. Il sortit son iPhone pour en informer Kurt qui demander souvent des nouvelles des deux garçons depuis que le jeune homme lui avait parlé d'eux.

**A Kurt -05.36 PM- :**

Kurt ! Ils ont parlé ! Nick comprend que Jeff veut changer de chambre mais il lui à dit que s'il voulait rester il le pouvait, je pense que Jeff est paumé et ne sais pas quoi faire... =/

**De Kurt -05.37 PM- :**

C'est déjà bien que Jeff lui ai dit la vérité je pense que ça ira mieux entre eux après ça =) Jeff doit bien réfléchir avant de prendre sa décision car elle sera définitive jusque la fin de l'année non ?

**A Kurt -05.38 PM- : **

Merci beaucoup de prendre du temps pour me donner des conseils à leur donner !

**De Kurt -05.39 PM- : **

Je t'en prie Blaine, on est amis =)

Blaine finit par ranger son téléphone dans sa poche tandis que Wesley reprenait la parole pour clore le sujet Nick et Jeff et ouvrir un tout nouveau sur les chansons qu'ils allaient chanter pour les Nationales.

Une fois la réunion des Warblers finie comme à son habitude le jeune homme envoya un message à son ami.

**A Kurt -06.10 PM- : **

Réunion terminée, on sait enfin ce qu'on va chanter pour les nationales ! Tu viendras hein ?

**De Kurt -06.15 PM- : **

Super ! Bien sûr, je te l'ai promis Blaine Warbler ! Je viendrais vous encourager même si je dois prendre l'avion !

Blaine avait eu le temps d'arriver dans sa chambre, pour une fois Sebastian n'avait pas cherché à passer du temps avec lui, à le peloter dans son lit. Il avait apparemment quelque chose d'autre à faire. Ayant confiance en le garçon Blaine le laissa faire ce qu'il avait à faire sans rien lui demander.

**A Kurt -06.16 PM- : **

Tu peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu viendras nous voir chanter !

**De Kurt -06.17 PM- : **

Je pense le savoir et a ce propos j'aurais quelque chose à te dire :$

**A Kurt -06.17 PM- :**

Je t'appelle !

Blaine avait la touche appel très facile depuis qu'il avait appelé pour la première fois Kurt. Depuis c'était devenu comme une habitude leurs messages et leurs appels faisaient partie de son quotidien.

-_Hey ! _

-_Hey Blaine ! Tu es rapide aujourd'hui !_ La voix de Kurt fit battre un peu plus vite le cœur de Blaine.

-_Toujours quand il s'agit de connaître les choses que tu as à me dire. _

-_C'était pas super pressé hein ! Tu n'es pas avec Sebastian ce soir ? ,_

-_Euh non... Il avait autre chose à faire mais ne change pas de sujet Kurt Hummel dit moi ce que tu as à me dire ! _Dit le garçon avec un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

Son portable accroché à son oreille le garçon entendit une autre voix dans le téléphone, apparemment Kurt n'était pas tout seul « _Lady Hummel ramène tes fesses j'ai reçu la liste de Monsieur Shues. _»

-_Blaine tu peux me rappeler dans quelques minutes je t'envoie un message quand c'est bon ? _

-_Ok pas de soucis, passe le bonjour à Santana. _

-_D'acc, à tout à l'heure. _Kurt raccrocha très rapidement.

Blaine se pinça les lèvres et alla faire ses devoirs en attendant que Kurt lui dise qu'il pouvait rappeler. Trent arriva aussi dans la chambre et ils parlèrent tranquillement des cours, de leurs amis et le sujet de Sebastian arriva dans la conversation. «_ Et avec Sebastian ça se passe bien ? _»

-_Oui, très bien pourquoi ?_ Blaine avait répondu tout en fermant son dernier livre, finit les devoirs pour ce soir.

-_Ché pas, il a l'air assez proche de Thad en ce moment, tu ne trouves pas ? _

-_Pas spécialement, ils sont amis quoi. Thad est hétéro de toute façon._

-_Ouais c'est vrai. Au faite c'est vraiment sérieux toi et lui ? _Trent était assez protecteur envers ses amis et il avait peur que Blaine se brûle les ailes avec Sebastian.

-_Je pense oui... En tout cas ça l'est pour moi. _Répondit le jeune homme en regardant son colocataire.

-_Tu devrais quand même faire attention c'est de Sebastian dont on parle..._

-_Et alors ?_ Demanda le soliste en haussant un sourcil.

-_Sebastian est pas le genre à avoir de petit ami, il est du genre a avoir des plan cul et les lâcher... _

-_Donc tu insinues qu'il est avec moi que pour le cul ?_ Le coupa le garçon haussant légèrement la voix.

-_Je n'ai jamais dis ça Blaine. Mais fait attention._ Essaya de dire le plus calmement possible Trent.

-_Si ça peut te rassurer Trent, depuis qu'on est ensemble on ne la toujours pas fait.._ Le garçon dit cela tout en regardant son ami se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

-_Oh... Et tu penses que vous allez... Le faire ?_ Ne pu s'empêcher de demandait le garçon assez curieux.

-_Je pense, j'aimerais beaucoup en fait... _Dit Blaine en souriant un peu. Le bouclé se sentait prêt et cela faisait un moment qu'il était avec Sebastian qui lui avait montré qu'il l'aimait et l'attendait. Mais une chose que ne savait pas Blaine était que Sebastian avait une solution pour l'attendre sans lui mettre la pression.

Sebastian était dans la chambre de Thad profitant que son colocataire n'était pas là une nouvelle fois. Le châtain devait avouer qu'il adorait que le garçon ait un colocataire déserteur cela leur permettait d'avoir des moments pour eux.

Thad était assis sur son lit en face du garçon se masturbant. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas été plus loin que ce qu'ils avaient fait la dernière fois, ils se contentaient de se donner du plaisir eux même tout en se regardant. Sebastian était lui aussi assis, en face de Thad, son dos contre le mur la tête en arrière il faisait des va-et-vient sur son membre.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis il les ré ouvrit surpris de sentir des lèvres autour de son atout. Il vit le brun la tête entre ses jambes prenant son membre en bouche. Il lâcha un soupire de pur plaisir. Cela était si bon de sentir la langue du garçon caresser son membre. Sentir une langue sur son intimité l'avait manqué et il ne pu résister au geste de garçon il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux l'encourageant à continuer.

Thad ne se fit pas prier et continua la fellation qu'il était en train de réaliser, il faisait absolument tout pour rendre le jeune homme fou. Il insistait sur son gland, mais glissait aussi sa langue sur tout sa longueur. Puis il le prenait entièrement en bouche faisant des gorges profondes. Sebastian gémit de plus en plus il donna même quelques coups de bassin ce que Thad accepta, bavant encore plus sur son membre et permettant au châtain de lui baiser la bouche.

Sebastian qui n'avait plus l'habitude de telle gâterie se finit très rapidement dans la bouche du brun qui avala sa semence dans un bruit obscène. Puis il releva son visage vers celui du garçon. Sebastian posa ses lèvres sur les siennes glissant l'une de ses mains sur l'atout du garçon et commença des va-et-vient.

Il ne fallut que quelques va-et-vient sur l'intimité du garçon pour que Thad se déverse dans la main de son ami gémissant de plaisir dans sa bouche. Sebastian sentit le liquide chaud remplir sa main il fit encore quelques va et vient avant de se nettoyer comme son ami.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, Ils avaient franchis un nouveau cap. Sebastian ne pouvait plus dire qu'il ne trompait pas Blaine car c'était clairement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, mais il adorait ce sentiment qui était celui de ne pas devoir se faire prendre. Cela ajoutait un piment à sa vie, Blaine était le garçon gentil, attachant, poli, intelligent, le petit ami parfait de l'autre côté il avait Thad la bête de sexe avec qui il savait il pouvait assouvir ses fantasmes les plus pervers.

Être avec les deux garçons serait l'idéal pour le châtain car ils se complétaient et lui permettraient de se sentir vivant. Sebastian avait prit sa décision il avait besoin d'eux deux mais Blaine n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. « _Ce soir rendez-vous dans la cuisine à une heure._ »

Thad savait parfaitement ce que voulait dire ce rendez-vous il allait pouvoir baiser de nouveau avec le garçon. Il en eu un immense sourire, embrassa rapidement les lèvres du garçon avant que Sebastian lui dise qu'il devait y aller et il lui rappela le rendez-vous tout en sortant de la chambre.

Blaine était toujours dans sa chambre à parler avec Trent quand il reçut un message il se précipita sur son téléphone pensant qu'il s'agissait de Kurt qui lui disait qu'il pouvait l'appeler mais non c'était un message de son petit ami.

**De Seb -06.57 PM- :**

On va manger en semble, mon Coeur ?

-_C'est qui ?_ Demanda la voix de Trent qui avait vu le changement sur le visage du garçon.

-_Sebastian, je croyais que c'était Kurt... _

-_Kurt ? _

-_Oui, pourquoi ?_ Le bouclé se tourna vers son ami l'interrogeant du regard.

-_Non, pour rien. _Répondit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que Blaine aimait plus Kurt que Sebastian et cela Trent l'avait comprit.

**A Seb -06.57 PM- :**

Oui, tu viens me chercher à ma chambre ?

**De Seb -06.58 PM- : **

Oui, bien sûr ! Je suis en route =)

Quelques minutes plus tard Sebastian frappa à la porte de la chambre de Blaine qui lui ouvrit un immense sourire aux lèvres. Après tout le châtain était son petit ami et Blaine était merveilleusement bien avec lui.

Sebastian embrassa son petit ami avant de lui prendre la main et l'entraîner au réfectoire pour qu'ils puissent pendre leur dîner avec leurs amis qui étaient pour un grand nombre déjà à table.

Tous mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, Nick et Jeff mangeaient l'un à côté de l'autre comme ils l'avaient toujours fait comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux. « _Vous voulez entendre une blague ?_ » Demanda Jeff ayant retrouvait sa bonne humeur.

Tous les Warblers présent à table crièrent que oui, heureux de le revoir autant en forme et toujours aussi complice avec son meilleur ami. Le Blond sourit grandement et dit tout fière de lui. « _Hier j'ai raconté une blague à mes vêtements, ils étaient pliés !_ »

Nick, Wes et David se mirent à rire de bon cœur, ils étaient vraiment adeptes de l'humour du blond. Blaine et Trent les rejoignirent rapidement, leurs rires étant communicatifs. Par contre Thad qui venait d'arriver fronça les sourcils et regarda Sebastian qui haussa les épaules continuant de manger.

-_Nous avons retrouvé notre blonde !_ Cria Wes dans un sourire amusé.

-_Ah non, il ne m'a pas..._ Avait commencé David avant de se faire coupé la parole par Jeff.

-_Pas votre Blonde, je suis juste celle de David_. Il fit un clin d'oeil au garçon et toute la tablée se remit à rire.

-_Nous l'avons bien retrouvé les amis !_ Ria David tout en faisant un mouvement de lèvres, en forme de baiser pour son ami. _Tu mérites un béco ! _

-_Han trop bien !_ S'enthousiasma pour rien Jeff. Il se leva rapidement de sa place et David lui colla un baiser sur la joue. _Mais... _

-_Faut pas exagérer ! Profite déjà de ce baiser que je t'offre de bonté d'âme. _

-_Je savoure ! _Dit le blond tout en faisant un mouvement de tête pour "remettre" ses cheveux en place dans un style.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Blaine reçu un message au moment où il entamait son dessert.

**De Kurt -07.39 PM- : **

Je mange et tu pourras m'appeler, encore une fois désolé pour tout à l'heure =/

Sebastian qui était à côté de son petit ami regardait au-dessus de son épaule pour voir ce que le garçon lui avait envoyé et ce que son Blaine allait lui répondre.

**A Kurt -07.40 PM- : **

Pas de soucis, j'avais entendu Santana te parler, je mange aussi. Envoie-moi un message quand c'est bon pour toi. Bon app à tout à l'heure !

**De Kurt -07.40 PM- : **

Bon app à toi aussi =) A toute !

Le garçon verrouilla son téléphone est finit son repas tandis que son petit ami se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille . « _ Tu appelles souvent ce Kurt ? _»

-_Euh... Assez oui. _Répondit très honnêtement le jeune homme.

-_Ok._ La voix de Sebastian était assez froide. _Et vous parlez de quoi ? _

Blaine fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de son petit ami et sa question. Il avait l'impression de se sentir espionné, « _De tout et de rien, on parle des cours, de nos chansons coups de cœur, de toi... Enfin voilà quoi._ »

-_Tu lui parles de moi ?_ Sebastian avait été surprit de l'entendre.

-_Bah oui, tu es mon petit ami !_ Sebastian soupira légèrement en entendant ces mots, cela le rassurait mine de rien.

-_D'accord. Et donc tu dois l'appeler tout à l'heure ? _

-_Oui, il doit me dire quelque chose je ne sais pas ce que c'est... _Répondit le jeune homme se posant toujours la question de savoir ce que devait lui dire son ami.

-_Oh d'accord... _Sebastian était assez déçu de ne pas savoir, mais Blaine n'avait pas l'air de savoir non plus. _Tu me diras ?_

-_Oui, si tu veux. _Lui sourit doucement le bouclé pour le rassurer.

Le repas se finit et chacun rejoignit sa chambre. Sebastian raccompagna Blaine à la sienne et l'embrassa, un baiser assez passionné comme personne n'était dans le couloir pour lui rappeler que c'était lui son petit ami étant donné qu'il allait appeler ce Kurt.

Trent n'était pas rentré avec lui, devant aller dans la chambre de Wes et David les aider pour les partitions des chansons choisis pour les nationales. Blaine se retrouva donc tout seul dans sa chambre il alla prendre une rapide douche et s'habilla de son pyjama avant de prendre son PC est de faire un tour sur internet attendant le message de Kurt qui ne tarda pas arriver.

**De Kurt -09.06 PM- : **

Désolé Santana à voulu qu'on répète un peu et j'ai pris une douche mais tu peux m'appeler maintenant =)

Blaine n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour contacter son ami faisant glisser son doigt sur la touche d'appel.

-_Hey !_

-_Bonsoir Blaine, tu ne sais pas dire autre chose que « Hey » ? _

-_Tu préfère « Ia ora na ! » ? _Demanda le jeune homme.

-_ça veut dire quoi ça ? Tu inventes une langue ? _

-_Non pas du tout ça veut dire Bonsoir en Tahitien. _Ramena sa science le jeune homme.

-_Tu sais parler Thaitien ? _La voix de Kurt était des plus surprise.

-Et_ ouais ma mère l'est. _

-_Tu n'arrêteras jamais de m'impressionner Blaine Anderson !_ La voix du Kurt était devenu joyeuse et pleine de vie. Un son que Blaine trouvait très beau à entendre.

-S_ûrement oui ! Qu'avais-tu as me dire ! J'arrête pas de me poser la question depuis tout à l'heure ! _

-_Tu es trop curieux Blaine._ Dit le garçon dans un petit rire.

-_Mais... Arrête de me torturer et dis-moi ! _Réclama le jeune homme.

-_Bon je vais te le dire. Mon ancien professeur de choral nous a contactés. Il veut que l'ancien glee club fasse un concert de charité au centre commercial de Lima et j'ai accepté ! _Dit très rapidement le jeune homme vraiment très enthousiaste.

-_T'es sérieux Kurt ? Mais c'est génial ! Ça serait quand ?_ Blaine était sûrement tout autant excité que Kurt à cette idée car cela signifié qu'ils allaient se rencontrer.

-_Oui, je suis sérieux. On chantera pour récolter des dons pour la lutte contre le cancer. Mon père sera la pour représenter l'Ohio ! Blaine je suis vraiment content ! Ça sera courant mai, Monsieur Shue va créer un événement Facebook je t'ajouterais dessus ! _

-_Je suis vraiment super content pour toi et ton père ! Ça met vraiment un point à tout ce combat._

-_Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'idée !_ Blaine entendait vraiment la joie dans les mots du garçon.

-_Et donc vous travaillez sur la liste des chansons, c'est de ça que parlait Santana ? _

-_Tu vas arrêter d'être aussi curieux, oui !? Mais sinon, c'était exactement ça mais tu ne sauras aucun titre avant le jour J et tu as intérêt de venir !_

-_Mais c'est pas juste moi tu sais ce que j'ai choisis pour mon audition !_ Protesta le jeune homme voulait connaître plus de détails.

-_Et tu sais aussi ce que je présente avec Santana donc non je ne te dirais rien ! _

-_T'es vilain va ! _

-_Oui et j'assume parfaitement monsieur Anderson ! _

Puis Blaine laissa Kurt parler dans le vide une notification Facebook avait attiré son attention et s'était peut dire.

**Jeff S. Sterling** est maintenant en couple avec **Nick Duval.  
**[ **Wesley Montgomery **aime ça ]

Le jeune homme cliqua tout de suite sur j'aime poussant un cri de triomphe. Kurt lui demanda alors ce qui venait de passer et le bouclé lui expliqua tout, la réunion, le repas et ce qu'il venait de lire. Kurt lui dit en direct qu'il avait aussi aimé le statut des deux garçons. Il les trouvait trop mignon sur les photos où ils étaient identifiés tous les deux.

Les deux garçons continuèrent à parler quelques minutes avant que Blaine lâche d'un seul coup. « _Je pense que je vais le faire._ »

-_Que tu vas faire quoi ?_ Lui demanda Kurt complémentent perdu car cela n'avait sûrement aucun rapport avec robe qu'avait porté Kity Perry dans son dernier clip.

-_Que... Que je vais le faire avec Sebastian..._ Dit le jeune homme doucement. _Il m'a attendu, je me sens prêt. Puis je veux prouver qu'il ne sort pas avec moi juste pour coucher. _

-_D'accord... _La voix de Kurt était vraiment bizarre avant que le jeune homme reprenne. _Fais comme tu le sens, tu me diras si tu as aimé ? Et protégez-vous ! _

_-Bien sût que je te le dirais. Tu es mon meilleur ami Kurt. _Le jeune sentit le sourire de cœur même à travers le combiné.

Le garçon du raccrocher car Santana voulant encore répéter sa chorégraphie pour l 'audition. Les deux jeunes hommes se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et raccrochèrent. Blaine posa son téléphone sur son torse regardant son plafond quand il eu une idée. Il reprit son téléphone pour envoyer un message.

**A Trent -09.37 PM- : **

Dis tu peux me laisser la chambre ce soir ?

**De Trent -09.37 PM- : **

Euh … ouais. Tu veux passer à l'acte avec Sebastian ?

**A Trent -09.38 PM- :**

Oui je me sens prêt.

**De Trent -09.38 PM- : **

Je pense que tu devrais attendre de rencontrer Kurt avant...

Blaine s'énerva un peu lisant le message de son ami. Il souffla avant de lui répondre.

**A Trent -09.39 PM- : **

Kurt n'est qu'un ami. Sebastian est mon petit ami.

**De Trent -09.40 PM- : **

Si tu le dis. Fait attention, protégez-vous ! J'ai pas besoin de repasser par la chambre je te la laisse. Bonne soirée =)

**A Trent -09.41 PM- : **

Merci mec ! Passe une bonne soirée =)

Le jeune homme changea de destinataire pour envoyer un tout autre message.

**A Seb -09.41 PM****\- :**

Tu dors avec moi ce soir ?

**De Seb -09.42 PM- :**

Dormir avec toi ? Toute la nuit ?

**A Seb -09.42 PM- : **

Oui Trent dors ailleurs, j'ai envie d'être dans tes bras:$

**De Seb -09.42 PM- : **

Ok je prépare mes affaires et j'arrive mon Coeur **-**Bisous-

**A Seb -09.43 PM- : **

Super, la porte et ouverte. Prends une capote:$

**De Seb -09.44 PM- : **

T'es sûr mon Coeur ?

Le cœur de Blaine se mit à battre très rapidement.

**A Seb -09.44PM- : **

Parfaitement sûr je veux le faire avec toi...

**De Seb -09.45 PM- : **

J'arrive mon cœur *coeur*

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Sebastian pour arriver dans la chambre frappant tout de même avant d'entrer. Blaine avait posé son ordinateur sur le son bureau avec une playlist en fond qui diffusé une douce musique.

Sebastian ferma la porte derrière lui puis il posa son sac au sol s'approchant rapidement de son petit ami qu'il embrassa avec passion. Blaine répondit tout de suite au baiser glissant ses bras autour de la nuque du garçon son pouls s'accélérant très rapidement réalisant ce qu'il s'était décidé à faire.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonsoir à tous !

Je sais, je sais, je sais, je suis à la limite des deux jours auxquels je poste mes chapitres mais comme tout le monde je le pense, j'ai une vie IRL et entré à la Fac signifié devoir se faire des amis, aller aux soirée avec eux itout ça. De plus, pour ce qui ne le savent pas j'ai adopté un petit ( ou pas ! ) chat de 4 ans et demi qui a un vécu assez douloureux. J'essaye donc de lui rendre la vie belle mais cela implique qu'il doit s'adapter à moi et tout le tralala ce qui me prends du temps. Enfin bref j'arrête moi racontage de vie :p

Je remercie, encore et toujours mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir ;) Que ce soit une phrase ou deux =) Un phrase que vous avez préféré, un moment, un personnage, une chanson... N'importe quoi !

**SONDAGE : **_Pouvez vous soit reviewter ou m'envoyer des MP avec vos idées sur la suite qui pourrait se passer, ce que vous aimeriez qui se passe, si vous voulez que je développe un personnage, une relation... J'ai vraiment besoin de vous, peut-être que certaines de vos idées apparaîtrons dans la suite de WBMTF =) _

**Place aux réponses des reviews laissés : N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.**

**Annaklaineuse : **_J'avoue que dans WBMTF Sebastian est un vrai connard et qu'on n'a envie que d'une chose le tuer, mais je prépare peut-être une Fanfiction où il serait plus « gentil » enfin toujours en version Sebastian mais vraiment dans un des deux rôles principales ou je ne sais pas. On verra bien selon ce que je vous prépare pour la suite =) Merci à toi d'être toujours aussi fidèle car si je ne me trompe tu fais partie de mes premier followers et qui me font des reviews *.* Alors merci ! _

**Xmiu _:_**_ Je confirme que tu n'apparaît pas en tant que Guest, mais au pire je pense que je t'aurais reconnue à force je sais comment tu commente =) Et je sais que tu es fidèle ! Je suis vraiment désolé et je pense que ça a du te faire la même chose pour ce chapitre =/ J'espère que tu le lira dès sa parution si tu te couche un peu tard ou à ton réveil demain matin. Merci Beaucoup de me permettre de reprendre ton petit jeu de question, c'est très gentil a ti ! =) Jeff fait en effet son Coming-Out et sans y être préparé, c'était quelque chose d'important pour moi, car cela arrive dans la vie de tout les jour et je voulais ainsi un peu le mettre en avant, en valeur. Nick est complètement paumé je pense en apprenant cela, il ne le montre pas mais je pense qu'il se pose plein de questions et tout ça. Jeff est un personnage auquel je tiens beaucoup, je me sert beaucoup de ma sœur pour ses paroles mais après il Jeff quoi ! Merci de me donner des idées pour ce petit couple, j'essayerais de leur réserver quelques passages dans la suite de WBMTF. Han ! Je crois que tu es l'une des seules qu'il souhaite qu'un rating M soit consacré à Seblaine! Dans cette Fanfiction comme dans mes autres OS si tu les lis j'essaye pour le moment d'être assez solft en n'en mettant pas à tout les chapitres. Par contre je pense faire aussi une FF qui méritera un Rating M+ mais après c'est a voir car pour le moment ce n'est qu'une simple idée qu'il faudrait que je développe et tout le tralala. Les personnes qui peuvent lire à côté de nous, moi c'est ce matin j'ai lu un lemon en plein cours j'étais en mode pourvue que je rougisse pas et que personne ne sache ce que je lis ! Trent pour moi c'est un genre de gros bisounours ! ** A non la blague de Jeff est excellente d'abord !:p Justement c'est l'ambiguïté du personnage de Sebastian, et j'essaye ainsi de montré qu'il tient tout de même à Kurt. Merci à toi pour cette belle FF, bonne lecture et prépare bien la prochaine =) _

**Chamalow : **_Merci beaucoup ! J'essaye de publie régulièrement car c'est ce que j'apprécie chez un auteur. J'aime pas attendre 3 000 ans pour avoir une suite surtout que du coup entre temps on lit d'autre FF et on ne sait plus forcement où on en est.. Pour la qualité de mes chapitres je vous fait pleinement confiance, car ce juger soit même voilà x) Et oui Niff à commencer ! Et avant Klaine ^^ Le chapitre de la rencontre est dans moins de 3 chapitres, je spoil :p ( Merci beaucoup, je l'aodre =) )_

**BraveWoodpecker :**_ Je suis désolé pour toi, j'espère que tu vas mieux. Il n'y a pas de lemon Seblaine dans ce chapitre je te rassure._

**Justmoi59 : **_Tu seras tout ça dans ce chapitre =) _

**VictoriaKlainer17 :**_ Hey ! Contente de recevoir ta première review, ça fait plaisir =) Les 18 chapitres en 2 jours ! oO Tu as fait comment ? Je suite contente de lire tant d'enthousiasme en tout cas ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, la rencontre ne serait tarder =) Merci pour cette review. Bisous. _

**PinkYCooper : **_Oh mais non ne pleurs pas ! _

**Cupcakes30190 : **_Trent est un gros nounours bisounours et plein de bon sens ^^ Mais Blaine est Blaine que veux tu. Tu serras la suite dans les chapitres à venir =) J'espère qu'ils te plairont ! _

**BONNE LECTURE A VOUS !**

* * *

_Blaine va-t-il vraiment aller jusqu'au bout avec Sebastian ? Si oui, va-t-il adorer ou regretter ? Quelle est la véritable réaction de Kurt derrière ses messages ? Quelles sont les chansons choisies par les Warblers ? Par les ND ? Que s'est-il vraiment passé entre Niff ? Quelqu'un va-t-il enfin comprendre que Trent a déjà lu la fin de l'histoire ? Y aura-t-il un jour un Warbler qui n'aura aucun petit côté gay ? Et pourquoi n'y a-t-il que du poulet dans cette boîte à pizza ? Tant de questions sans réponses... - xMiu_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 **:

Comme Kurt l'avait dit au téléphone avec Blaine il devait répéter avec Santana mais au lieu de faire ce qu'il avait décidé, il verrouilla son téléphone et s'allongea sur son lit, regardant le plafond. L'objet électronique était posé sur son torse, il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce que lui avait dit le bouclé. Blaine souhaitait le faire avec Sebastian. Cependant Kurt avait une boule dans le ventre à cette idée. Il se rendait compte qu'il était jaloux. Ce Sebastian avait le droit de prendre sa main, de l'embrasser, de le toucher... Maintenant il allait aussi avoir la chance de lui faire l'amour.

Kurt souffla lourdement ne se doutant pas qu'une certaine latina passait devant le rideau, qui lui servait de porte. « _Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lady Humel ? Ton prince gélifié ne te réponds pas ?_ »

Kurt tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille qui était maintenant dans sa chambre et qui s'était assise sur le rebord de son lit.

-_C'est pas ça..._

-_Explique tout à tata Snixx. _Une chose était sûr Santana était bien trop curieuse, mais en même temps le garçon avait besoin d'un autre avis que le sien.

-_Je crois que je suis amoureux._ Lui répondit le jeune homme de but en blanc.

-_Ah enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt que tu oses le dire. Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu t'en aperçoive après tout ce temps ?_

Kurt se mordilla la lèvre inférieure , puis il releva son regard vers la jeune fille. Il avait peur de dire les mots à haute voix comme si les dire allait les faire se réaliser et que s'il ne disait rien Blaine n'allait pas le faire. Mais ceci était purement psychologique, il finit donc par se lancer.

-_Il va le faire avec son copain..._

Santana fronça légèrement les sourcils. « _Quand tu dis qu'il va le faire, tu parles de faire coucher, Kurt ?_ »

Le châtain roula des yeux avant de répondre « _Non, je parle de faire l'amour Santana._ »

-_C'est quoi la différence ? _

Kurt haussa les sourcils la regardant. « _Tu me demandes la différence à moi Santana ? C'est toi qui a fait ça juste pour t'éclater avec plein de mecs avant de t'assumer._ »

-_Ouais et alors ? Je ne vois toujours pas la différence._ La voix de la latina était de son habituelle douceur, ironie quand tu nous tiens.

-_Tu vas me dire que tu baisais Brittany, ! Que vous ne faisiez pas l'amour ? _

Santana entre ouvrit les lèvres, Kurt avait fait un touché, coulé en une seule phrase. Elle qui était habituellement si sarcastique et répondait au moindre affront dû prendre quelques secondes pour digérer la question. « _C'est pas la même chose..._ »

-_Si c'est exactement de ça que l'on parle. Avec Brittany tu faisais l'amour ce n'était pas qu'un simple coup n'est ce pas ? _

La jeune fille sentit son ventre se serrer, elle était toujours amoureuse de la Blonde et elle lui manquait. De même, ce que disait son ami était entièrement vrai elle avait jamais fait l'amour avec un garçon, ce n'était que du sexe. Alors qu'avec Brittany c'était totalement différent, cela avait toujours était doux, agréable, mais aussi passionné, plein d'amour.

-_Tu.. T'as raison Porcelaine. _La jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et les serra comme si elle avait froid et qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.

-_Santana ?_ Kurt avait remarqué la différence de comportement de la Latina. Il se mit à quatre pattes dans son lit pour la rejoindre et passer un bras dans son dos._ Ça ne vas pas ?_

_-Je... _La jeune fille tourna son visage vers son ami avant de regarder ses pieds ayant honte de ce qu'elle allait dire. _Elle me manque... _

Kurt se mordit les lèvres aux mots de son amie, il savait que la latina faisait semblant. Que même si elle était forte Brittany était toujours son point faible. « _Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous... _»

-_Ne le sois pas, c'est moi qui ai choisi de la quitter et de venir ici à New York... Juste que sa présence me manque... _

Kurt resserra son bras autour de la jeune fille. Santana lui sourit avant de laisser son visage aller se nicher dans le cou du garçon pour ne pas qu'il voit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Le jeune homme avait eu totalement raison sur le fait que les fois avec Brittany étaient totalement différentes, elle se souvenait même de sa première fois avec la blonde.

Brittany l'avait invité chez elle après une séance des Cherrios. Elle était dans la chambre de la blonde sur son lit entrain de parler des tortures du coach Sylverter, quand la Latina tourna son visage vers celui de son amie. Le temps s'était arrêté, voir la jeune fille rire en plissant ses yeux était magnifique, elle s'était penchée vers elle et avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les deux filles s'étaient dans un premier temps embrassées chastement avant d'y mettre plus de passion. Et de fils en aiguilles elles avaient fait tomber la tenues de l'une et de l'autre tout en se caressant et découvrant le corps de l'autre dans de douces caresses.

La jeune fille fût coupée dans ses pensés quand elle sentit la main de son ami caresser l'une de ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle redressa son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux avant de dire la voix totalement enrouée. « _Empêche-le de faire une connerie. _»

-_Quoi ?_ Demanda le jeune homme ne comprenant pas ce que la brune était en train de lui dire.

-_Empêche-le de coucher avec son copain. _

-_Mais Santana, il l'aime._ Protesta le jeune homme.

-_Ne me fait pas croire qu'il aime ce mec alors que vous passez votre temps à vous envoyer des messages et à vous appeler. _

-_ça ne veut rien dire Santana ! _

-_Mais bien sûr, et moi je suis la Sainte Vierge ! Tu crois que je faisais quoi avec Brittany ? exactement ce que tu fais avec le machin gélifié. _

-_Il a un prénom Santana... _

-_Ouais, mais tu sais que je me souviens jamais des prénoms. Regarde au Glee Club il y a Bouche de Mérou, le Cachalot, Asiatique numéro 1 et 2, … _

-_Pourtant t'as aucun mal pour Puck ou Brittany. _Fit remarquer le jeune homme.

-_Eux c'est différent. Maintenant prend ton téléphone et empêche-le de faire une putain de connerie et de se donner à ce mec. _

_-Santana je peux pas c'est son copain ! Je dis quoi pour l'en empêcher ? Hien ? _

_-Que tu l'aimes merde ! À moins que tu n'ai pas assez de couilles pour le faire et que je me sois trompée sur ton cas ! Que tu es une fille tout compte fait. _La Latina savait très bien que Kurt n'aimait pas qu'on le considère comme une fille sauf peut-être dans les Mashup au Glee Club.

Le jeune homme finit par se pencher en arrière et attraper son téléphone. Il regarda l'écran noir de celui-ci pendant un certain temps. « _Il va pas appeler tout seul tu sais ?_ » Dit avec beaucoup de tact son amie.

_-Je sais Santana, mais j'essaye de réfléchir à ce que je vais lui dire.._

-_Réfléchis pas, appel le merde !_ S'impatienta la jeune fille.

Kurt déverrouilla son téléphone tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et alla sur le profil du garçon puis il appuya sur la touche appel avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille.

-_C'est bon tu peux y aller Santana. _Kurt ne voulait pas se ridiculiser devant elle.

-_Dans tes rêves Lady ! Je reste. _

-_ça sonne... _La voix de Kurt montrait une certaine panique étant donné qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire au bouclé.

Le jeune homme compta les sonneries, un, deux, trois, quatre,... Répondeur. Kurt raccrocha en soupirant. « _Répondeur... _»

-_Bah... Mais fallait laisser un message !_ La jeune fille avait dit cela comme si c'était la plus pure des évidences. _Roh... Laisse-moi faire._ Elle arracha l' iPhone des mains du châtain et rappela le brun.

-_Santana rend moi ça !_ Hurla le jeune homme pour protester contre le geste de son amie.

La Latina n'en fit qu'à sa tête et partit de la chambre pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain comme elle pouvait le téléphone toujours à l'oreille. Kurt la suivit mais il ne réussit à a ouvrir la porte de la Salle d'eau, Il colla donc son oreille à la porte pour entendre ce que la jeune fille allait bien pouvoir dire à ce garçon qu'il aimait.

La jeune fille tout comme Kurt tomba sur la messagerie du garçon mais elle ne raccrocha pas et laissa un message « _Hum... Comment tu t'appelles déjà ? Blaise ? Ah non ça c'est dans Harry Potter... Bref je sais plus, Warbler gélifié_ » Kurt frappa son front à l'aide de sa main, son amie ne pouvait pas lui faire plus honte. « C_'est Santana la colocataire de Kurt. Je t'appelle parce qu'il faudrait que tu le rappelles de tout urgence. Il n'a pas osé te laisser un message et je pense que de toute façon il n'en était pas capable. Mais ça serait bien que tu le rappelles avant de te faire troncher par ton mec. Car Kurt lui il t'aime vraiment. _» Kurt eu les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes volantes, comment Santana pouvait dire cela !? Utiliser ces mots ?! Où encore lui dire qu'il l'aimait ?! Elle n'avait pas le droit. Il se mit à frapper à la porte de la salle. « _Oups... Rappelles-le ou je viens te castrer._ » La jeune fille mit fin à la conversion et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle tendit le téléphone à son propriétaire comme si de rien était.

-_Mais t'es complètement cinglée !_ Cria le châtain encore choqué de ce que la Latina venait de faire.

Elle haussa ses épaules tout en marchant dans la cuisine pour aller se verser un verre de soda. « _Non, j'ai juste fait ce que tu n'étais pas capable de faire._ »

-_Et tu étais obligé d'utilisé le mot « troncher » ? _

-_C'est pas comme ça que vous faites quand vous baisez ? _

Kurt mit son visage dans ses mains. Cette fille voulait sa mort ce n'était pas possible autrement !

-_Laisse tomber... _

La jeune fille finit de se servir son verre et bu un peu avant de continuer sur sa lancé. « _Non, mais harcèle-le de messages, et je sais pas, alertes ses amis tu peux les contacte via Facebook non ? Peut-être que l'un d'eux pourrait arriver pile avant qu'ils ne le fassent. _»

-_Tu sais que t'es diabolique comme fille ? _

-_Merci ! _La jeune fille prenait ce mot comme un compliment.

Le jeune homme retourna dans sa chambre en pianotant sur son téléphone car il devait absolument laisser un message à son ami pour s'excuse du message qu'avait laissé la Latina sur sa messagerie.

**A Blaine Warbler *cœur* -10.06 PM- : **

Blaine je... N'écoute pas le message que j'ai pu laisser sur ton répondeur. Santana c'est amusée avec mon téléphone.  
Je euh... J'espère que je ne te dérange pas...  
Mais est-ce que tu pourrais m'appeler ? Rapidement s'il te plaît. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Le jeune homme n'arrêtait pas de relire le message qu'il venait d'envoyer pendant les minutes qui suivirent. Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer les deux garçons faire des choses interdites. Il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser le bouclé faire ça.

**A Blaine Warbler *coeur* -10.11 PM - : **

Blaine, tu ne devrais pas le faire avec Sebastian... Enfin pas s'en savoir que... Que je t'aime..

Dans un coup de folie il envoya le message puis il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'en taper très rapidement un nouveau.

**A Blaine Warbler *coeur* – 10.12 PM- : **

Tu dois trouver ça totalement débile on ne se parle que par message et appel. Mais je crois que c'est vraiment ce que je ressens. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent quand je lis que tu m'as envoyé un message. Je n'arrête pas de rêve de notre rencontre, de pouvoir te voir, te toucher... J'ai déjà cru tomber amoureux mais ce n'était jamais comme ça... Je... Blaine je suis amoureux de toi...

Puis, Kurt eu peur qu'il ne réponde pas parce que lui ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Il fallait qu'il renvoie un message. Tout compte fait il allait véritablement finir par harceler le jeune homme.

**A Blaine Warbler *coeur* – 10.13 PM- : **

Je... J suis désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Je veux pas perdre ton amitié Blaine. Si... Si tu ne ressens pas la même chose ce n'est pas grave, mais s'il te plaît ne me tourne pas le dos, je n'ai jamais eu d'ami tel que toi...

Le garçon maudissait son réseau internet qui bugait régulièrement et qui l'avait obligé à envoyé des messages et non des iMessages qui l'auraient au moins informé. Il aurait pu savoir si le bouclé les avaient lu mais la non ! Il allait péter un plomb quand il reçut une notification Facebook. A croire que son portable se fichait de lui.

**Jeff ** ami avec **Blaine Anderson **vous demande en amis.

Le châtain n'hésita pas une seule seconde et accepta la demande. Il regarda tout de suite si le blond était connecté et grand miracle, il vit une petite boule verte à côté de son prénom signe qu'il était connecté. S'il avait connu la danse de la joie il l'aurait faite.

Sans perdre une seconde le jeune homme ouvrit une conversation instantanée avec le Warbler. Après tout comme Santana l'avait dit il fallait employer les grands moyens.

Kurt Hummel -Via iPhone- :

Hey ! J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

Jeff :

Salut ! Non tu ne me déranges pas. Et Blaine t'as aussi contaminé avec ses « Hey » ?

Kurt n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire un peu à la phrase du jeune homme. Après tout il avait eu une petite conversation avec Blaine sur ses « Hey » un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Kurt Hummel – via iPhone- :

On dirait x) Justement en parlant de Blaine, il ne répond pas à mes messages tu saurais pourquoi ?

Jeff :

Tu cherches à joindre notre petit bouclé préféré ?

Kurt Hummel -via iPhone- :

Euh... Oui, j'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire mais je crois qu'il est avec Sebastian..

Jeff :

Sebastian...

Puis à peine une seconde après son portable vibra de nouveau.

Jeff :

Attends, quelque chose d'important à lui dire ? Important comme quoi ?

Kurt se mordit la lèvre puis il se dit qu'il devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

Kurt Hummel -Via iPhone- :

Si je te dis quelque chose tu peux le garder pour toi ?

Jeff :

Évidemment !

Le jeune homme était assez surpris de la vitesse à laquelle lui répondait le blond, il ne devait pas avoir grand-chose à faire pour lui répondre si vite.

Kurt Hummel -Via iPhone- :

Je.. Voilà je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et Santana à laisser un message bizarre sur son répondeur... Et comme j'ai pas de nouvelle de lui...

Jeff :

Awwaaaaaa ! Tu lui as vraiment dit que l'aimais ? Tu l'AIMES ?

Kurt ne pu s'empêchait de rire un peu en voyant que le jeune homme avait écrit en majuscule. Il avait l'impression de l'entendre crier à travers son téléphone alors qu'il ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait la voix du garçon.

Kurt Hummel -Via iPhone- :

Oui... Je suis amoureux de lui. Mais lui il est avec Sebastian, et il m'a dit qu'il allait le faire avec lui et je viens de réaliser que je ne veux pas, je veux lui dire que je l'aime et qu'il le sache avant de le faire avec lui. Tu sais juste au cas où lui aussi il m'aimerait bien...

Jeff :

Tu as frappé à la bonne porte. Mais tu sais notre Blaine faut tout lui mettre devant le nez pour qu'il comprenne. QUOI ? Il veut le faire avec Sebastian ? Ah mais non ! NON ! Il ne peut PAS faire ça ! Ça va pas du tout ! Je m'occupe de tout ça chaton, ne t'inquiète pas !

Kurt Hummel -Via iPhone- :

C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre... Tu es contre ? Mais tu es son ami ? Chaton ? OO

Jeff :

Bien sûr que je suis contre ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il t'aime ! Sebastian, c'est juste que... Bon j'avoue quand t'es gay tu veux te le faire mais après il est pas celui qu'il faut pour Blaine mais toi oui ! Il sourit à chacun de tes messages ! Mais bon la je dois te laisser pour empêcher le désastre ! Byby Mon Minet ! ( Tu préfères ? )

Kurt Hummel -Via iPhone- :

Euh... Je ne savais pas. Je euh.. d'accord. A plus tard. Je crois que je préfère Chaton;)

Kurt finit par verrouiller son écran après tout maintenant quelqu'un était au courant à la Dalton Academy et allait l'aider. Alors qu'il revenait dans la cuisine pour en informer la brune qui avait commencé à répéter ses pas de danse il sentit son portable vibrer. Il lut son écran et vit une nouvelle notification. Il déverrouilla son iPhone pour pouvoir aller la voir.

MISSION KLAINE N°1 – Avec **Kurt Hummel**, **Nick Duval**, **Wesley Montgomery**, **David Thompson** et **Thad Harwood**.  
**[** **Nick Duval**, **Wesley Montgomery**, **David Thompson** et **Thad Harwood **aiment ça ]

Le garçon fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce que le mot « Klaine » voulait bien dire, mais apparemment les autres comprenaient ce qui était déjà bon signe.

Santana finit par voir le jeune homme dans la salle, elle se releva et alla tout de suite vers lui. « _Alors ? Tu as appelé la cavalerie ?_ »

Pour toute réponse le jeune homme montra son téléphone avec la mission encore affichée à la brune.

-_Ah génial !_ Elle sortit son téléphone et Kurt eu une nouvelle notification qui informait que Santana Lopez aimait la publication. Puis il eut trois nouvelles demandes d'amis de Warblers qu'il accepta.

Mais ne comprenant toujours pas l'un des mots de la notification le jeune homme le demanda à son amie. « _Santana, ça veut dire quoi par contre Klaine ?_ »

La jeune femme soupira et se tapa le front avec sa main. « _Mon petit Porcelaine, il faut tout t'apprendre. Donc Klaine est une compression des prénoms Kurt pour le K et Blaine pour le aine. Donc c'est un diminutif pour appeler votre couple. Comme Mimi Barbara et Hippopotame avaient Finchel._ »

Comprenant enfin, le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « _Tu veux dire que certains sont pour qu'on soit ensemble vue la notification. _»

-_C'est exactement ça Lady ! Il y a même une page pour votre couple regarde. !... _Elle pianota sur son téléphone avant de le montrer au châtain la page **Pour que le Klaine triomphe !** » qui avait été crée. Puis il put voir que cette dernière avait une centaine de J'aime.

-_Quoi mais pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? _

-_Parce que tu n'acceptais pas qu'on te dise que tu l'aimais et lui il est pareil de son côté. _

-_Et comment tu le sais ? _

-_Hum... Disons que je parle avec ce Weasley …_

_-Wesley tu veux dire ? _Demanda le jeune homme sachant très bien qu'aucun des amis du garçon n'avait le prénom d'un des personnages de JK Rowling.

_-Ouais c'est ça ! J'aurais pas du regarder Harry Potter la semaine dernière je crois. _Dit la jeune fille comme pour changer de sujet.

-_Ne change pas de sujet Santana Lopez !_ Menaça le jeune homme quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Rachel.

-_Vous vous disputez ? _La Juif avait dit ces mots avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme dans sa voix comme si elle attendait cela depuis un moment.

Alors que Kurt lui répondit « _Oui _» Santana dit en même temps «_ Non _», il s se regardèrent haussant leurs sourcils, leurs bras croisés sur leur poitrine. La brune frappa dans ses mains comme une enfant le lendemain de Noël, un comble pour une Juive.

-_N'en rajoute pas Berry ! _La Latina adressa un regard des plus noirs à la jeune fille tandis que Kurt fusillait aussi sa meilleure amie du regard.

-_ça ne te regarde pas Rachel, c'est entre Santana et moi, à moins que tu fasses partie des 123 j'aime de la page « __**Pour que le Klaine triomphe**__ » ? _

-_Euh.. C'est quoi cette page ?_ Demanda la jeune fille.

-_Oh : au moins une amie qui ne m'a pas trahis !_

-_Je ne t'ai pas trahi Kurt j'ai juste exprimé une option ! Comme toi qui est adhérent de la page « __**Le Fan-club des insultes de Santana Lopez **__» _

_-Mais cette page est excellente ! _

_-Tout comme « Pour que Klaine Triomphe » ! _

_-Je crois qu'on ne se mettra jamais d'accord. _Finit par dire le jeune homme.

_-Je ne pense pas non plus. Mais tu peux pas empêcher que beaucoup pensent que vous iriez bien ensemble. _Argumenta la Latina.

-_Je continue de dire que Kurt ne devrait pas continuer à parler avec ce garçon. Après tout ils ne se sont jamais vu. Il a très bien pu prendre l'identité de cet élève._

Les deux amis face à la jeune fille roulèrent des yeux. Après tout Rachel débloquait totalement sur cela. Blaine était bien Blaine et non un vieux psychopathe ou autre.

Le garçon repartit en direction de sa chambre laissant les filles entre elles. Il venait de s'affaler dans son lit quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer de nouveau, cette fois ci annonçant un nouveau message.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjouuuur à tous !

Vous m'avez tous dis qu'attendre une semaine était trop long je vous ai fait donc attendre 6 jours et non 7, oui oui c'est toujours ça de gagner ! En faite je profité d'être déjà en week-end pour le faire x)  
Pour ceux que ça intéresse n'hésitez pas à me rejoindre sur Instagram : Kurtnie_Morgane ou Twitter Morgane_Kurtnie où je vous répondrais plus facilement et rapidement =)

Je remercie, encore et toujours mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir ;) Que ce soit une phrase ou deux =) Un phrase que vous avez préféré, un moment, un personnage, une chanson... N'importe quoi !

Dernière info, je compte peut-être faire une page Facebook pour promouvoir la lecture notamment celle de livre mais aussi de FF, mais comme je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps de m'en occuper toute seule surtout vis à vis de la pub et met aussi répondre aux messages... Je souhaitais savoir si quelqu'un était intéressé, si oui contacté moi en MP =)

**Place aux réponses des reviews laissés : N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.**

**Danette25 : **_Et oui je peux être cruelle en ce qui concerne vous faire attendre les prochains chapitres mais vous êtes sur d'a chaque fois avoir la suite la semaine d'après ce qui est un bon point, non ? Oui la relation Santana/Kurt est toute mimi, en même temps je souhaitais en faire une telle que celle-ci =) En espérant que la suite de plaira tout autant ! _

**Annaklaineuse : **_Et oui je suis Sadique ! Mouhaha ! Mais pas si sadique que ça comme je poste tôt cette semaine =) Je prend note de tes suggestion au sondage que j'ai fait ^^ Pour mes prochaines FF je te préviendrais avec plaisir, cependant je préfères t'informer d'avance que la prochaine sera sur HP sur ce bonne lecture =) _

**Xmiu _:_**_ Je suis désolé pour ton vendredi soir mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, mais je poste tôt cette semaine ! Et encore j'aurais voulu le faire dans la matinée mais j'étais trop fatiguée T.T. *__Prends une coupe et bois du champagne avec toi !*__ Et oui Kurt s'en rend enfin compte, ce qui n'est pas trop tôt, mais comme tu le fais remarqué cela est « grâce » a Sebastian. Je pense que sans Seblaine, Kurt ne réaliserait pas encore ses sentiments et que l'histoire n'aurait pas beaucoup avancée. Kurt doit en effet souffrir un peu de savoir Blaine avec un autre garçon mais il ne peux pas y faire grand chose habitant à New York et Blaine à Westernville. Pour les couples de la fin de WBMFT vous verrez bien mais j'ai déjà des idées pour certains ;) Pour ta question de savoir si Blaine va lire les message tout mimi de Kurt avant ou après avoir coucher avec Seb tu le serras dans ce chapitre ! =D Pour le Mini Barbra et Hippopotame j'ai juste repris les insultes de Santana dans la série ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! A la semaine prochaine =) _

**Chamalow : **_Et bah si tu peux attendre une semaine la preuve ! Et oui cela peut-être long mais aussi rapide quand on a des semaines bien remplit et il me faut ses semaines d'attente sinon la régularité de WBMTF serait complètement à l'eau =/ Santana est tout simplement un personnage excellent, que j'adore et que j'aime utilisé dans mes FF =) Je prends note de ta réponse au sondage, merci à toi d'y avoir participé et de me lire chaque semaine ! Et oui j'avais déjà lu cette FF il y a un moment, j'ai même commencé la suite dont je dois avoir 2-3 chapitres de retard maintenant =/ _

**ChoupiBoy **_: Ce groupe existé depuis un petit moment mais je ne l'ai pas mis en avant car j'essaye de focalisé mes chapitres sur Blaine et Kurt ( Aussi Sebastian comme il est important ) et comme aucun des deux ne connaissait cette page ^^. Cette FF est très « légère », humoristique et donc pour moi l'utilisation des messages et de Facebook est assez « important » car je trouve que cela apporte vraiment quelque chose. Je t'en prie =) _

**BraveWoodpecker :**_ Et oui retournement de situation mais qui n'aurait pu avoir lui sans Seblaine, j'espère que tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai mit ses deux personnages ensemble, j'en avait besoin pour que Kurt se rende compte de ses sentiments pour Blaine. Pour cette suite je te conseille de survoler le début du chapitre chapitre car je ne pense pas que tu vas aimer mais j'espère qu'après oui cela te plaira !_

**Justmoi59 : **_Et oui j'aime couper les chapitres au « bon » moment x) Santana n'a pas froid aux yeux c'est peu de le dire x). Kurt harcèle juste un tout petit peu Blaine, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime =) _

**VictoriaKlainer17 :**_ Et oui j'ai le chic pour couper mes chapitres aux moments qui sont assez croustillants ou qu'on veut absolument savoir la suite. Tu es vraiment toute contente et excité par ce chapitre apparemment, mais les « mon coeur » ne seront pas pour tout de suite, et oui nos deux loulous vont encore vivre quelques épreuves =) Merci beaucoup à toi, je suis heureuse de savoir que WBMTF te plaie autant =) Bisous ! _

**PinkYCooper : **_Et oui le suspense à la fin de mes chapitres, j'adore ça ! Rachel sera sûrement un peu moins développer dans mes chapitres, on verra bien. Et tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira ! _

**Cupcakes30190 : **_Je t'en prie, j'essaye de répondre un minimum à toutes mes reviews, c'est la moindre des chose comme vous prenez le temps d'en écrire et qu'elles sont mon jus de motivation =) Santana est en effet assez particulière et n'a peur de rien comme laisser un tel message sur le répondeur de Blaine. La rencontre se fait très bientôt =) Le chaton m'a aussi tuer en l'écrivant x) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant._

**Soso : **_Contente de lire l'une de tes review, qui est la première il me semble. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! _

**BONNE LECTURE A VOUS !**

* * *

_Les messages de Kurt vont-ils empêché Blaine de passer à l'acte ? Se rendra-t-il compte de ses sentiment envers Kurt grâce à ceux-ci ? Quel est donc ce message de Blaine ? Thad va-t-il cracher le morceau sur lui et Sebastian ? (j'aimerai bien !) Seb va-t-il se battre pour garder Blaine ? Comment la rencontre du Klaine se déroulera-t-elle ? Santana se remettra-t-elle de son addiction à Harry Potter ? Et quelle page aura le plus grand nombre de 'j'aime' à la fin de l'histoire ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :**

Sebastian glissa ses mains sur la taille de son petit ami le collant contre lui. Il allait enfin pouvoir le goûter et le rendre fou de désir pour lui. Sans attendre le châtain commença à ouvrir le haut du pyjama du garçon parce que oui Blaine était en pyjama. Ce dernier sentit son cœur commencer à battre à tout allure. Comment les gens faisaient-ils pour que leur cœur n'explose pas?

La musique qu'avait choisit le bouclé était douce mais Sebastian n'y allait en rien lentement bien au contraire il était si impatient qu'il oubliait un peu que c'était la première fois de son petit ami avant que celui-ci ne lui dise doucement. « _Sebastian... ça.. ça va trop vite..._ »

Le châtain le regarda et mordilla sa lèvre honteux « _Pardon, je... Je vais prendre plus mon temps._ » Il lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Puis il lui retira tout doucement son haut le faisant tomber au sol. Puis il admira et caressa le torse du jeune homme. « _T'es si musclé.._. »

Blaine pratiquait depuis quelques années la boxe et il aimait danser mais c'était plus pour se défouler que pour avoir un torse parfait même s'il y faisait tout de même attention, après tout il n'était pas gay pour rien.

Le bouclé caressa les quelques mèches qui tombaient dans le cou de son petit ami tant dis que ce dernier l'allongeait sur le lit. Blaine se laissa faire, son cœur ne pouvant battre plus vite. Il glissa sa langue sur les lèvres de Sebastian qui entre-ouvrit ces dernières et vint caresser sa langue de la sienne poussant un petit soupir de plaisir.

Sebastian se débarrassa lui-même de son haut rompant le baiser le temps d'une seconde. Les mains de Blaine légèrement tremblantes allèrent caresser le torse de son petit ami. Sebastian glissa ses lèvres dans le cou du bouclé et y laissa une petite marque. Après tout il devait bien marquer son territoire.

Alors qu'il venait de finir sa marque le portable de son petit ami vibra. Il décida de ne pas y faire attention et descendit ses baisers dans le cou du garçon et sur son torse, allant lécher et mordiller ses petits bouts de chairs faisant soupirait de plaisir le bouclé.

La respiration de Blaine se fit de plus en plus courte et il se sentit de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son boxer, Le garçon ayant un réel impacte sur lui. Il n'avait même pas entendu son iPhone vibrer tellement il était absorbé par le moment.

Sebastian arrive à l'élastique du pantalon du garçon. Il se mit à jouer avec avant de descendre le bas du garçon tout en caressant ses jambes musclées et frôlant son intimité serrée dans son bout de tissu ce qui eut pour effet de faire lâcher un halètement au garçon.

Une nouvelle vibration se fit entendre Sebastian se redressa et vit que les deux messages venaient de Kurt et il put lire le début des messages. Il décida d'éteindre le téléphone de son petit ami sans lui demander la permission.

-_C'est qui ? _Demanda le bouclé ayant vu son petit ami prendre son iPhone.

-_Rien d'important._ Sebastian revint embrasser les lèvres du garçon tout en se déshabillant lui-même.

Blaine le laissa faire, avec ses mains tremblantes il n'aurait jamais réussit à lui enlever son pantalon. Ils se retrouvèrent en sous vêtement tous les deux et le châtain commença à se frotter faisant sentir son érection à Blaine et sentant la sienne. « _J'ai tellement envie de toi bébé..._ » Susurra le Châtain à l'oreille de son petit ami.

-_Tu... _Blaine avala sa salive avant de demander d'une voix tremblante et faible. _Tu as ce qu'il faut ? _

-_Bien sûr, attends moi... _Sebastian se détacha de son petit ami et alla vers son sac il prit la boite de préservatif et un tube de lubrifiant qui lança sur le lit aux côtés de son petit ami.

Pendant que Sebastian remontait sur le lit Blaine regarda ce qu'il avait lancé sur le lit, une boite de préservatifs ouverte, déjà entamée, et une bouteille de lubrifiant à moitié remplit ce qui montrait bien que le châtain n'en était pas du tout à sa première fois bien au contraire.

Blaine avait besoin de savoir que ce que Trent avait dit n'était pas vrai, qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple de nom de plus sur une liste. Que le garçon ne le prenait pas pour un titre de plus à accrocher à son tableau de chasse.

-_Sebastian … ? _

Le garçon releva son regard vers son petit ami quand se dernier l'appela. « _Qu'est-ce qui a bébé ?_ »

-_C'est spécial pour toi n'est-ce pas ? _

-_Bien sûr, bébé. C'est notre première fois. _Le garçon adressa un sourire rassurant à son petit ami pour le rassurer et le détendre.

-_Tu m'aimes ?_ Ne pu s'empêcher de demander le garçon.

-_Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point bébé. _

Blaine lui sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour reprendre où ils en étaient, rassuré par les mots du jeune homme.

Sebastian retira son boxer et prit la main de son petit ami pour la guider vers son membre. « _Touche-moi bébé... _» La main tremblante de Blaine alla alors caresser l'atout de son petit ami, le faisait soupirer.

C'était la première fois que le jeune homme touchait le sexe d'un autre garçon et il devait avouer que cela était assez bizarre mais très excitant et apportait du désires. Il commença à faire des va et viens sur son atout comme il se le faisait parfois.

Sebastian fit glisser le boxer de Blaine, allant se placer entre ses jambes. Il se redressa laissant son petit ami lui faire plaisir laissant des soupirs sortir de sa bouche tandis qu'il allait attraper le lubrifiant et en mit sur ses doigts.

Chose faite le châtain se pencha sur le jeune et glissa ses doigts vers son entrée avant de la caresser, l'anneau de Blaine se resserrant a ce geste. « _Bébé détend toi sinon je ne pourrais jamais entrer... _» Susurra Sebastian à l'oreille de son petit ami.

-_Je... J'ai peur d'avoir mal..._ Avoua le bouclé.

-_Je vais faire en sorte que tu n'es pas mal justement bébé._

_-Dis moi ce que je dois faire... _ Murmura le bouclé voulant faire plaisir à son petit ami et passer se cap.

Sebastian se redressa et regarda son petit ami dans les yeux. « _Réponds moi, sincèrement, ok ?_ »

-_Oui... _Blaine se demandait bien ce qu'allait pouvoir lui poser comme question son petit ami.

-_Tu t'es déjà doigté ?_ Sebastian savait que sa question était assez crue mais il fallait bien qu'il sache et il ne voulait pas mal comprendre en se faisant pas comprendre du garçon.

-_Oui... _Finit par révélé le jeune homme.

-_Ok. Donc prends le lubrifiant et prépare-toi, tu verras tu auras moins mal._

-_D-D'accord._ Blaine attrapa la bouteille et mit du liquide sur ses doigts. _Tu... Tu vas me regarder ?_

_-Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. Et je vais t'aider._

_-M'aider ? _Interrogea du regard le jeune homme.

-_Oui tu vas voir._ Sebastian mit un oreiller sous le bas du dos du garçon pour l'aider. _Fais-toi plaisir bébé... _Le châtain se mit à caresser l'atout de son petit ami.

Blaine haleta sous le geste de son petit ami. Puis comme il lui avait dit de faire le garçon commença à se faire plaisir tout seul et réussit à entrer un doigt en lui la où Sebastian avait échoué. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux ajoutant un second doigt Sebastian glissa sa langue sur son atout et commença à lui faire une gâterie.

Quand Blaine se mit à gémir sous les va et viens de la bouche de son petit ami sur lui et ses doigts Sebastian arrêta ce qu'il faisait et attrapa le préservatif qu'il enfila avant de mettre du lubrifiant dessus. Il se pencha vers le brun et murmura à son oreille. « _Retourne-toi bébé... _»

Le bouclé retira ses doigts sifflant en sentant le vide en lui mais il s'exécuta et fit ce que lui avait demandé le jeune homme. Sebastian attrapa sa taille et présenta son intimité à l'entrée du garçon avant de le pénétré assez lentement mais entièrement.

Sous la présence extérieure le jeune homme serra les doigts et mains sur la couverture gémissant de douleur. Car oui cela faisait mal, l'atout de Sebastian étant assez imposant. « _ça va passer bébé... _»

Trop impatient ne pouvant attendre le garçon, il commença des va-et-vient sans le laisser s'habituer à sa présence. Sebastian avait déjà dépucelé des garçons mais il n'avait jamais été des plus tendre, pensant toujours à son plaisir uniquement,

De plus, comme le garçon ne l'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs semaines presque mois il n'arrivait pas à se retenir. Et il oublia la douceur, ce qui arracha des gémissements de douleur au bouclé qui serra la couverture jusqu'à en avoir les jointures des mains blanches.

Le garçon essaya alors de faire comprendre à son petit ami qu'il avait mal «_ Sebastian, Sebastian... Tu... Tu me fais mal... J'ai mal.. _» La voix du garçon montrait qu'il ressentait vraiment une douleur.

-_ça va aller, faut juste que tu t'habitues.. Putain t'es si serré... _Gémit le jeune homme prenant du plaisir.

Il commença à pilonner son petit ami oubliant que celui-ci venait de lui dire qu'il avait mal. Les yeux de Blaine s'embrumèrent. Ayant trop mal il se détacha de Sebastian et se retourna pour ne pas que le garçon ait de nouveau accès à cette partie de lui.

-_Qu'est ce que tu fais ? _Cria Sebastian ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Le jeune homme regarda son petit ami les yeux embrumés de larmes, certaines coulant le long de ses joues. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire Sebastian se précipita sur lui. « _Bébé, excuse-moi. Pardon. Je ne voulais pas ! _»

Blaine s'était refermé sur lui-même, en boule souffrant encore. Sebastian essayait de le prendre dans ses bras mais le garçon ne réagissait pas. « _ Je... Je t'ai dis que j'-j'avais mal... _» Gémit le garçon sous la douleur encore présente en lui.

-_Pardon mon Coeur... Je... Je me contrôlais plus... _Le jeune homme caressa le dos de son petit ami.

-_P-Passes moi mes vêtements._ Demanda la voix tremblante du garçon.

Sebastian s'exécuta tout de suite, attrapant le pyjama de son petit ami et lui tendant. Avant de remettre son boxer et pantalon pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris que ce n'était pas ce soir qu'ils allaient retenter l'expérience. Il se mit dos à Blaine pour ne pas que ce dernier soit gêné.

Le bouclé se rhabilla rapidement puis alla sous sa couverture avant de prendre son oreiller dans ses bras séchant ses larmes dans ce dernier. Sebastian se retourna et revint lentement vers lui. « _Je euh... Tu veux que je parte ?_ » Le garçon se sentait honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Blaine ne répondit pas serrant fortement son coussin dans ses bras. Le châtain se pencha vers lui pour reprendre sa chemise et embrasser le haut de ses cheveux se sentant mal pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

Sebastian se recula doucement de son petit ami. Son petit ami ? L'était-il toujours après ce qu'il venait de faire ? Tandis qu'il se posait la question la main de Blaine agrippa celle du garçon et il murmura doucement. « _Reste... _»

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre à cette demande puis lâcha sa chemise et s'approcha du lit face au jeune homme. « _Tu me fais une petite place ? _» Demanda-t-il doucement.

Le bouclé se décala lui laissant l'oreiller allant se servir du torse de son petit ami en remplacement de celui-ci. Quand Sebastian fût installé, il alla poser sa tête sur son torse et écouta les battements de son cœur. Le châtain, lui, caressait doucement le dos du garçon avec le plus de tendresse possible.

Blaine était doucement entrain de s'endormir après cette épreuve quand il entendit des coups frappés à sa porte. Il laissa frapper ayant la flemme de répondre mais les coups continuèrent et une voix ce fit entendre. « _Blainey ! Blainey ! J'ai besoin de toi ! _» La voix de Jeff retentissait dans toute la chambre.

Blaine soupira et souffla à son petit ami. « _Tu peux le faire enter ? _»

-_Bien sûr, bébé. _Le garçon se leva et alla ouvrit au blond qui continué de taper à la porte. _Pas besoin de frapper si fort, elle va pas s'ouvrir plus vite si tu tapes fort._ Fit remarquer le châtain.

-_Qui sait si je tape le bon nombre de coups._ Dit le garçon en entrant avant de voir de Blaine dans le lit et Sebastian torse nu.

La tête du blond fit tellement d'aller-retour que le châtain se demandait s'il n'allait pas avoir un torticolis. Jeff finit par reprendre possession de ses jambes et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Blaine.

Sebastian le regarda faire avec un regard qui voulait dire « Tu vois pas qu'on était occupé ? » mais le blond s'en fichait totalement. Il venait d'avoir des nouvelles de Kurt qui lui avait tout avoué. Mais il devait se débarrasser de Smythe. Heureusement Thad avait accepté de participer à la mission.

-_Sebastian, Thad te cherches... Tu devrais essayer de le trouver. _

Entendant ces mots le garçon comprit qu'il devait les laisser seul. Il se baissa pour prendre sa chemise qu'il boutonna à en les regardant. « _Je vais aller voir ce qu'il me veut. »_ Puis il se pencha pour attraper son portable. Il vola un rapide et chaste baiser à son petit ami avant de sortir de la pièce.

Sebastian envoya tout de suite un message au brun pour savoir où il était. Ce dernier lui répondit en lui donnant le numéro d'une salle de cours. Le châtain en prit rapidement la direction.

Arrivé à destination le garçon ouvrit la porte doucement quand il se fit plaquer contre cette dernière et sentit les lèvres de son amant sur les siennes. Par réflexes ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille et l'entourèrent tandis qu'il répondait au baiser.

Puis, dans un éclair de lucidité le garçon se détache de Thad. « _On ne peut pas faire ça!_ »

Le brun regarda son ami se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « _Je... Et merde tu fais chier Seb!_ »

-_Je fais chier ? C'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de me chauffer alors que tu sais que je suis en couple et que je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux. _Cria le jeune homme envers le brun. Comment avait-il pu laisser la situation partir en cacahuète de cette façon ?

-_Quittes le..._ Dit doucement le garçon.

-_Pour reprendre mes plan cul non merci. _

_-Mais putain de merde qu'est-ce qui t'apportes de plus! _

Sebastian soupira et le regarda dans les yeux avant d'aller vers le bureau effleurant les tables aux passages du bout de ses doigts. « _Il m'écoute, il m'apporte de la tendresse, de l'amour. C'est pas que du sexe c'est plus profond. Il me fait sentir vraiment quelqu'un et non un trophée qu'on brandit d'avoir eu une nuit..._ »

-_Ok je pense voir. Mais tu l'aimes ou tu aimes l'idée d'être avec lui ?_

Sebastian haussa les épaules. « _J'en sais rien. Je pense que je l'aime. Il est mignon, intelligent, bien foutu, drôle, il a une voix merveilleuse... Mais...Non rien._ »

-_Si dis-moi. Je suis l'un de tes amis. _

-_On est pas censé coucher avec ses amis Thad... _

-_Bon ton sexe friend dans ce cas. Mais avant le sexe on se confiait des choses. _

-_Ouais... C'est justement ce qui manque à ma relation avec Blaine et j'ai tout foiré ce soir... _Soupira le jeune homme regardant ses pieds.

-_Comment ça ?_ Demanda le jeune homme assez perdu dans toutes les informations que lui disait son "ami".

-_Il... Il a voulu qu'on le fasse._

-_Vous l'avez fait ? _La voix de Thad était à la fois pleine de surprise mais aussi souhaitant une réponse.

-_On est pas aller jusqu'au bout... Je... Il s'est retiré. Je lui ai fait mal.. . _

-_En même temps, t'es pas des plus doux... _Fit remarquer le garçon dans un petit grimace.

-_Bah Vas y enfonce-moi encore plus!_

-_Tu t'y es enfoncé tout seul comme un grand._ Rit doucement Thad avant de reprendre son sérieux. _Mais soit réaliste Seb, tu te souviens de notre première fois ? J'ai fini les larmes aux yeux, et j'ai eu super mal pour marcher et m'asseoir j'ai même fait croire que j'étais malade. T'as dû attendre 2 semaines avant de me retoucher..._

Sebastian se mordilla la lèvre inférieure assez fortement se rappelant de leur nuit mais aussi des jours suivant. Thad avait souffert le martyre mais il était revenu vers lui et en avait redemandé. Blaine n'avait pas l'air de le vouloir. De même, avec Thad il avait pu aller jusqu'au bout le brun avait encaissé toute la douleur.

-_Je ne suis qu'un connard..._ Souffla le jeune homme.

-_Ne dis pas de connerie Seb, t'es juste accro au sexe. Beaucoup de mec le sont j'en suis la preuve_.

-_Oh toi qui n'arrives même pas à t'assumer tu pourrais te la fermer. _La voix de Sebastian était froide et pleine de colère mais pas envers Thad, envers lui-même.

-_A propos de ça... Je voulais te demander conseil pour annoncer que je suis... Hum... Bi._ Thad n'avait fait attention à la froideur de la voix du garçon en étant habitué.

-_Thad je suis pas vraiment d'humeur à te donner des conseils j'ai presque faillit perdre mon petit ami... _

-_A ce propos... _La voix de Thad se fit base. Il avait un peu honte de participer à cette mission Klaine étant donné que Sebastian était son ami et qu'il savait qu'il tenait à son couple avec Kurt mais d'un autre côté le jeune homme avait tellement envie que ce couple se termine. Il voulait Sebastian rien que pour lui.

-_Quoi à ce propos ?_ Demanda le châtain d'une voix pas vraiment agréable et sympathique.

-_Euh... Jeff et venu voir Blaine parce que Kurt essayait de le joindre et qu'il ne répondait pas. _

Sebastian ouvrit grand les yeux se rappelant du début des messages du brun qu'il pouvait voir. Ces mots affichés sur son écran.

**De Kurt -10.06 PM- : **

Blaine je... N'écoute pas le message que j'ai pu laisser sur ton répondeur. Santana s'est amusée avec mon téléphone...

**De Kurt -10.11 PM- :**

Blaine, tu ne devrais pas le faire avec Sebastian... Enfin pas s'en savoir que... Que je t'aime..

**De Kurt -10.12 PM- : **

Tu dois trouver ça totalement débile on ne se parle que par message et appel. Mais je crois que c'est vraiment ce que je ressens. Les battements de mon cœur...

**De Kurt -10.13 PM- : **

Je... J suis désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Je veux pas perdre ton amitié Blaine. Si... Si tu ressens pas la même

Sebastian sentit comme une boule dans son ventre son cœur se serra. Kurt l'aimait, il ne le connaissait qu'a travers des messages ou des appels et il était amoureux de lui. De plus, le châtain était persuadé que c'était pareil pour son petit ami. Il ne se l'était pas avoué mais c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait été fort avec Blaine.

Mais au lieu de faire plaisir au garçon et que ce dernier reste avec lui, Sebastian était persuadé que le bouclé allait le quitter pour aller avec le New Yorkais.

-_Il va rompre avec moi... _Furent les mots qui sortirent de la bouche du châtain. Ils étaient cassant tout comme ça voix.

-_Ne dis pas de connerie Seb, il est avec toi depuis presque deux mois. Il a voulu passer le cas ce soir. _

-_Ça ne veut rien dire! Le garçon se retourna vers son ami et le regarda. Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait... Alors qu'il me l'a demandé plusieurs fois et que moi je lui répondais._

-_Mais est-ce que tu le pensais ? _Demanda Thad dont le rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré.

-_Oui. Je l'aimais, je l'aime toujours mais je peux pas. Pas après ce que je lui ai fait, ce qu'on lui a fait! _La voix de Sebastian s'était élevée dans le silence de la salle.

-_Ne me met pas dans vos histoires !_ Protesta le brun.

-_Tu en fais partit depuis le moment où tu m'as envoyé ses messages et que tu t'es branlé devant moi! Merde!_ Cria le châtain envers son ami.

-_Je... Excuse-moi. Je... J'aurais jamais du faire ça. Mais tu m'as laissé tomber du jour au lendemain pour lui alors qu'on passait plusieurs moments ensemble par semaine... _

-_Je voulais un petit ami Thad... _

-_Et pourquoi pas moi ? _La voix du Warbler était hésitante et faible mais audible.

-_Tu ne t'assumes pas tout seul alors être en couple, arrêtés de me faire rire. _Un ricanement s'était échappé des lèvres de Sebastian.

-_J'aurais fait un effort pour toi... _Souffla le brun n'osant pas regarder le garçon dans les yeux.

Le visage de Sebastian se tourna tout de suite vers son ami et chercha son regard mais celui-ci était fuyant. "_Tu veux dire que tu aurais accepté de sortir avec moi et que tu aurais fait ton Coming-out_."

Thad se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre dans un petit couinement. "_Oui._"

Jeff glissa une main dans les boucle de son ami quand Sebastian eu quittait la chambre.

-_Ça va ? _La voix du Warbler était légèrement inquiète en voyant son ami recroquevillé sous la couverture.

-_Ça va Jeff..._ Blaine avait répondu dans un petit souffle fermant les yeux.

-_Kurt essaye de te joindre..._ Jeff essayer de garder une voix calme et réconfortant pour son petit Blaine.

-_Comment tu sais ça ? _Demanda le soliste en ouvrant les yeux.

Jeff lui expliqua que Kurt était venu lui parler sur Facebook sur le fait qu'il était inquiet que Blaine ne réponde pas à ses messages. Ses messages ? Une ampoule s'illumina dans l'esprit du garçon. C'était ses messages qu'il avait reçu alors qu'il était en pleine action avec Sebastian et que ce dernier lui avait répondu que ce n'était rien.

Le soliste bougea dans son lit pour attraper son iPhone qu'il ralluma, son petit ami le lui ayant éteint. Quand il fut allumé il put lire qu'il avait reçu cinq messages textes et un vocal. Pensant que le message vocal était le plus important il alla le lire avec un Jeff qui n'arrêter pas à côté de lui de lui dire de mettre le haut-parleur.

Le garçon mît donc le haut-parleur et la voix clair de Santana s'éleva dans la pièce. Le message n'arrêta pas de faire pouffer de rire Jeff qui était aux côtes de Blaine qui lui regardait son téléphone comme si ce dernier était un objet extraterrestre.

Blaine ne se doutait pas non plus que de l'autre côté de sa porte était agglutinées quatre personnes toutes essayant d'écouter à travers la porte. Bien sûr, ces personnes ne pouvaient être que Wesley, David, Trent et Nick.

Et bien entendu, entendant la voix de Santana les garçons ne purent s'empêcher de rire derrière la porte. Mais un bruit dans le couloir derrière eux attira leur attention. Un surveillant venait de s'éclairait la gorge. Ils se retournèrent tous un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-_Le couvre feu et actif dans dix minutes vous devriez regagner vos chambres, messieurs. _

_-Nous seront dans nos chambres dans dix minutes, promis ! _Dit Wesley avec un immense sourire typique des asiatiques faisant plisser ses yeux.

-_Je repasserais ici vous aurez intérêt à être dans vos lits._ Finit par dire l'homme en partant un peu plus loin.

-_Vous croyez qu'il ira vérifier toutes les chambres ?_ Demanda Trent.

-_C'est même sûr.. _Souffla David._ C'est une vrai peau de vache celui là. _

-_On devrait prévenir Jeff et Thad_. Fit remarquer Nick en sortant son téléphone pour envoyer des messages aux garçons concernés.

Blaine avait finit par lire les messages de Kurt son visage tout blanc. Jeff ne savait pas du tout comment interpréter la réaction de son ami. Puis, il reçut le message de son petit ami le prévenant qu'il devait regagner son dortoir.

-_Blaine... Je peux pas rester mais Trent, va venir et on va déposer le sac de Sebastian dans sa chambre, ok ?_

Le jeune home hocha doucement sa tête ne sachant plus du tout comment utiliser sa voix. Cette dernière était coupée sous les mots « Je t'aime » que Kurt lui avait écrit. Une grande bataille avait lieu en lui.

Tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de Kurt, son petit ami en était même jaloux et Blaine devait avouer que parfois il préférait recevoir des messages de lui plutôt que de Sebastian. Ce qui n'était pas logique.

Jeff finit par partir en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et Trent entra dans la chambre sans trop faire de bruit. Il demanda à son colocataire si ça allait et ce dernière répondit en hochant la tête, c'était devenu sa nouvelle manière de communiquer.

Relisant encore et encore les messages de Kurt le jeune homme sentit son portable vibrer et un nouveau message s'afficher. Un message de son petit ami. Le garçon ne perdit pas de temps et ouvrit ce dernier.

**De Seb -11.07 PM- : **

Blaine... Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux. Mais je pense que je te dois une explication. J'avais aperçu les messages de ce Kurt et je pense que ça m'a mit en rage et que j'ai canalisé cette rage dans le sexe et que c'est de cette façon que je t'ai fait mal. J'aurais vraiment voulu que tu ais une première fois parfaite. Je ne t'ai jamais mentit quand je t'ai dis que je t'aimais mais toi tu n'as jamais prononcé ces mots Blaine...  
Je pense que tu aimes juste l'idée que l'on soit en couple et que tu l'aimes lui..  
Je vais donc te rendre service. C'est finit entre nous Blaine.

Les yeux du garçon se remplirent de larmes. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pleurait, était-ce parce que Sebastian l'avait quitté ? Que tout le monde avait compris avant lui sauf lui ? Qu'il s'était donné au garçon alors qu'en fait il ne l'aimait pas ? Le jeune homme était totalement paumé. Mais il savait qu'il devait envoyer un message à Kurt pour que ce dernier soit rassurer.

Blaine se mit donc à rédiger des messages avant de les effacer jamais content de ce qu'il écrivait. Il écrivait puis effaçait sans trouver les mots qui était les bons. Puis, en ayant marre de ne pas envoyer ce message il écrit tout ce qui lui passa par la tête avant de l'envoyer au garçon.

**A Kurt -11.49 PM- :**

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à recevoir de tels messages. Je euh... Kurt, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu plutôt mais comme tu le savais j'étais avec Sebastian. Et je préfère ne pas te mentir, nous avons toujours était sincère l'un envers l'autre. Sebastian a coupé mon téléphone quand j'ai reçu tes messages pour ne pas être dérangé. Nous... On l'a fait. Ça c'est assez mal passé, et j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler pour le moment.  
Pour ce que tu m'as dit sache que ça ne change rien, je te considère toujours comme un ami mais je dois réfléchir à savoir si je partage ou pas tes sentiments.  
Sebastian vient de me larguer par message donc je suis célibataire mais totalement perdu. Mais une chose est sur je ne veux pas qu'on arrête de se parler. Je tiens énormément à toi. Je dois juste faire le point.  
Ne m'en veux pas Kurt. Je t'adore. Et peut-être qu'un jour je te retournerais les mots que tu m'as dis.  
Passe une bonne nuit =)

Le garçon relu plusieurs fois ce qu'il venait d'envoyer au garçon. Le message était clair, assez court et représenté bien son état d'esprit. Il se demanda s'il allait lui répondre. A peine quelques minutes après l'envoi de son message il eut la réponse à sa question.

**De Kurt -11.51 PM- : **

Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends parfaitement. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te l'ai dit alors que nous ne nous sommes jamais parlé face à face. Je suis tout de même soulagé que tu me répondes j'avais cru que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me parler.  
Je suis désolé pour toi, même si j'aurais préféré que tu ne fasses rien avec Sebastian j'aurais aimé que ta première fois se passe bien mais je vais pas dire autre chose.  
Je trouve qu'il aurait pu tout de même te le dire en face. J'espère que tu vas aller mieux rapidement.  
Moi aussi je tiens à toi. Bonne nuit =)

Tout en relisant une troisième fois le message de son ami le Warbler s'endormit mort de fatigue, la soirée avait était dure et éprouvante pour lui.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous!

Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère plaira au plus grand nombre.  
Pour ceux que ça intéresse n'hésitez pas à me rejoindre sur Instagram : Kurtnie_Morgane ou Twitter Morgane_Kurtnie où je vous répondrais plus facilement et rapidement =)

Je remercie, encore et toujours mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir ;) Que ce soit une phrase ou deux =) Un phrase que vous avez préféré, un moment, un personnage, une chanson... N'importe quoi !

Concernant la semaine prochaine, j'ai le regret de vous dire que vous n'aurez pas de chapitre à lire. Ayant eu quelques soucis personnels, notamment, mon chat familial qui est en Région Parisienne est très malade, sous respirateur en clinique alors que je suis à Clermont-Ferrand, je rentre que cette nuit et j'espère pourvoir le voir demain, car apparemment c'est la fin et j'aimerais lui dire au-revoir, il m'a accompagné 16 ans de ma vie après tout... Enfin j'ai pas eu le moral pour écrire et prendre un peu d'avance. J'espère sincèrement que ça sera la seul semaine que je manquerais. Le chapitre 22 ne sera donc publier que le 6 ou 7 Novembre.

**Place aux réponses des reviews laissés : N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.**

**Iheartkns : **_Hey ! Contente de lire ta première review sur WBMTF =) Blaine est vraiment aveugle oui, un peu comme dans la série. Je ne pense que tu es la seule à détester Sebastian pour le coup. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

**VictoriaKlainer17 : **_Trop court ? Et pourtant mes chapitres sont plus long qu'au début ! J'ai voulu reprendre le fait que Blaine ne se rendre pas tout de suite compte qu'il aime Kurt quand celui-ci lui avoue, un peu comme dans la série. Sebastian est un personnage bien mystérieux, moi même je n'arrive pas à savoir si je l'aime ou si je le déteste dans WBMTF. Oui pauvre petit Kurt T.T Mais au moins il l'a avouer. C'est vrai que Santana rend les chapitres et qu'elle manque quand elle n'est pas là. J'espère que les prochains chapitre te plairons tout autant =) _

**Xmiu :**_Merci =) et je suis contente de savoir que j'ai pu illuminer ta journée =) Je sais que ce chapitre a soit été apprécié, soit le contraire. J'ai été assez méchante avec Blaine lui faisant une première fois telle que celle-ci. Mais je voulais montré que maintenant beaucoup de jeune n'attende plus pour leur première fois et le fois dès qu'elle pense être prête et en faite non. C'est donc un petit message sous entendu pour conseiller d'attendre. Jeff était trop occupé à savoir si il devait appeler Kurt Minet ou Chaton pour courir xD Mon petit ThadBastian à l'air vraiment de te plaire:p Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire d'eux ou peut-être que si j'ai une idée =) _

**Soso : **_Je t'en prie c'était normal de te répondre tu as pris un peu de ton temps pour m'écrire ta review. Oh merci ! C'est très gentil ! Je suis toujours assez stupéfaite que cette FF plais autant, je n'arrive pas vraiment à me rendre compte. Je ne compte pas m'arrêter d'écrire d'ici tôt =) _

**Annaklaineuse : **_Plus de Sebastian qui tromper Blaine c'est sur, mais cela veut-il dire plus de Sebastian ? Telle est la question :p _

**Justmoi59 : **_Malheureusement oui, __je voulais montré que maintenant beaucoup de jeune n'attende plus pour leur première fois et le fois dès qu'elle pense être prête et en faite non. C'est donc un petit message sous entendu pour conseiller d'attendre. _

**Cupcakes30190 : **_Des chapitres pleins de rebondissements et d'émotions en effet. Je suis contente que cela ai pu te plaire. J'ai pas voulu faire tout de suite Blaine amoureux de Kurt car je ne trouver pas ça logique, après tout il se pensait amoureux de Sebastian. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Je t'en prit c'est la moindre des choses =) _

**BONNE LECTURE A VOUS !**

* * *

_Blaine va-t-il se rendre compte de ses sentiments ? Va-t-il se remettre de sa première fois plus que mauvaise ? Seb et Thad vont-ils enfin officiellement sortir ensemble ? Comment se passera le coming-out de Thad ? Verrons-nous enfin la rencontre du Klaine ? Comment Kurt va-t-il réagir après les messages de Blaine ? Comment se passeront leurs échanges après les révélations de Kurt sur ses sentiments ? Santana va-t-elle faire des pieds et des mains pour régler tout ça ? Toute question a une solution !_

* * *

**Chapitre 21: **

Monsieur Schuster avait profité que tous les anciens membres du Glee Club soit à Lima afin de soutenir Kurt pour créer un événement. En outre les nouveaux membres n'arrivaient pas a s'accepter en tant qu'individu. Le professeur avait donc pour idée de faire un concert caritatif dont les fonds iraient à la recherche contre le cancer voulant montrer à Kurt qu'il le soutenait par ce geste.

Mais pour cela il avait besoin de ses anciens élèves, il comptait sur eux pour montrer aux nouveaux ce que c'était que de s'assumer et vivre sa passion. Surtout que, maintenant qu'ils avaient perdus les Régionales face aux Warblers, ils étaient démotivés. Certains partaient à la fin de l'année après avoir obtenus leur diplôme et Will voulait leur laisser un souvenir mémorable.

Le rendez-vous avait était fixé. Ils devaient tous se retrouver au centre commerciale de Lima au niveau de l'entrée du The Lima Beach, endroit stratégique, comme beaucoup de monde venait boire un coup après une journée de shopping, de travail ou autre.

Kurt en avait profité pour faire quelques boutiques avec Santana, Britany, Rachel, Quinn et Tina, ses conseils et ses remarques influençant sur les décisions des filles pour acheter ou non un vêtement.

Le châtain finit par exiger qu'ils se rendent dans une boutique pour lui et essaya le jean le plus serré de tout le magasin. Santana ne se priva pas de lui dire que cela mettait ses fesses en valeur et qu'il devait profiter d'être à Lima pour voir son Prince gélifié. Le garçon avait coupé court à la conversation leur annonçant qu'ils allaient être en retard.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du rendez-vous Kurt vit sa meilleure amie Mercedes, il lâcha d'un seul coup ses sacs et couru pour lui faire un câlin tout en poussant un cri de joie à la Kurt Hummel.

Une fois que les deux amis avaient fini leur étreinte les autres membres voulurent aussi saluer la diva.

Tous les autres membres avaient finit par arriver et tous se saluèrent parlant avec animation de leur nouvelle vie.

Cependant Will arriva sur scène et les coupa tous dans leurs paroles « _Bonjour à tous ! Je suis content de voir que vous avez tous fait le déplacement. »_

Tous lui répondirent en cœur un bonjour et qu'ils étaient heureux d'être là, mais Mercedes et sa voix forte ajouta. « _Nous sommes surtout là pour soutenir Kurt, Monsieur, mais vous nous avez pris par les sentiments en parlant de cette scène. _»

-_C'est exact Mercedes vous êtes réunis pour Kurt, Prenez place, je vais enfin pouvoir vous donnez l'ordre des chansons que nous allons interpréter. _

Alors que tous prenaient place sur les chaises installées devant la scène. Will s'assit sur le rebord de cette dernière et les regarda un petit sourire aux lèvres heureux de pouvoir passer de nouveau du temps avec tous.

-_Comme vous le savez déjà ce concert est fait pour rassembler des fonds pour la recherche contre le cancer, _Will regarda Kurt avec un sourire bienveillant, _mais je compte aussi en profiter pour montrer que le Glee Club sert aussi à s'accepter en tant que personne et qu'être unis a été votre plus grande force. _

Ils avaient tous finis par montrer ce qu'ils étaient au fond d'eux et accepter ce qu'ils étaient, même leurs défauts il espérait que cela marcherait pour ses élèves qui allaient bientôt devenir les anciens du Glee Club et devront l'année prochaine montrer l'exemple aux nouveaux.

Le professeur leur donna alors l'ordre de passage, il leur avait déjà envoyé une liste avec les chansons qui serait présentées afin que chacun puise répéter de son côté.

-_Su a aussi eu la gentillesse de nous prêter ses Cherrios pour quelques chansons. J'espère que vous avez tous ramené vos anciens costumes car c'est avec eux que vous chanterez et il y aura quelques changements aussi. _

La main de Mercedes s'était levée, quand monsieur Shuester l'autorisa elle prit la parole. « _En ce qui concerne 4 minutes Kurt et moi avons rendu nos tenus de Cherrios à l'entraîneuse Syvlester._ »

-_Su a laissé des tenues pour vous dans les vestiaires et elle vous les donne, _

Kurt et Mercedes poussèrent un mini cris content de pouvoir vêtir de nouveau cet uniforme.

-_Bon maintenant échauffez-vous correctement, je ne veux pas que vous ayez de claquages ou autres ! Le concert commence dans deux heures soyez prêt ! _

Sur ce le professeur partit et laissa les jeunes faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Kurt en profita pour voir s'il avait reçu un message.

**De Blaine Warbler *coeur* -03.06 PM- :**

Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire quelles chansons tu chanteras tout à l'heure ?

**A Blaine Warbler *coeur* -03.28 PM- : **

Non :p Et si tu ne viens pas tu ne pourras en vouloir qu'à toi même !

**De Blaine Warbler *coeur*-03.30 PM- :**

Je serais là, bon j'aurais peut-être quelques minutes de retard j'ai une réunion des Warblers juste avant que Wes ne veut pas décaler... Tu me diras quelles chansons j'ai manqué ?  
J'arrive toujours pas à me rendre compte que la première fois où je vais te voir depuis qu'on a fait connaissance tu seras sur scène !

Kurt avait revêtu son survêtement et continua à répondre à ses messages tout en faisant ses échauffements et en parlant avec ses amis.

**A Blaine Warbler *coeur* -03.45 PM- :**

J'espère que tu ne manqueras pas beaucoup de chansons, sois là pour la quatrième ;) La première par contre tu peux ne pas être là x)  
J'arrive pas non plus à y croire, je serrais coincé sur scène et on devra attendre la fin du concert pour se parler enfin...

**De Blaine Warbler *coeur* -03.46 PM- :**

Je ferais de mon mieux, et comme j'aurais pas de temps pour me changer, je serais en uniforme tu pourras pas me louper comme ça ;)  
ça va, tu ne stress pas trop ?

**A Blaine Warbler *coeur* -03.47 PM- : **

Tu vas me mettre la pression...  
Assez, c'est la première fois que je vais chanter devant Lima et certaines chansons... on est dans l'Ohio...  
Tu ne devrais pas suivre ton cours au lieu de me répondre ?!

**De Blaine Warbler *coeur* -03.49 PM- :**

Désolé, mais ne stress pas tu es Kurt Hummel , tu es doué et tu as une superbe voix !  
Tu vis à New-York Kurt, tu es employé chez et étudiant à NYADA, tu t'en fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent penser !  
C'est bon j'ai finis dans 10 minutes... Mais après j'ai ma répet' donc je ne pourrais pas te parler T.T

**A Blaine Warbler *coeur* -03.50 PM- : **

Merci =)  
Oui, j'ai réussis à quitter Lima ! J'espère tout de même qu'il y aura du monde, j'aimerais qu'on récolte un maximum d'argent.  
Tu vas me laisser stresser tout seuls pendant une heure et demi... Vilain garçon !

**De Blaine Warbler *coeur* -03.51 PM- : **

Je t'en prie =)  
Sache que j'en ai parlé à toute la Dalton Academy et qu'un grand nombre viendrons faire un don ! Moi le premier ! =D  
Désolé =/ Mais tu as tes amis pour te soutenir ! Comment as-tu fais toutes ses années sans moi ?

**A Blaine Warbler *coeur* -03.52 PM- : **

Je suis ravi de le savoir ! Je t'aurais tué si tu étais venu sans rien donner.  
Je ne sais vraiment pas en fait :o

**De Blaine Warbler *coeur* -03.53 PM- : **

Et c'est moi le vilain garçon !  
Je sais je suis indispensable à ta vie ;)

**A Blaine Warbler *coeur*-03.54 PM- : **

Oui c'est toi !  
Et les chevilles elles vont bien ?

**De Blaine Warbler *coeur* -03.55 PM- : **

Parfaitement bien, merci =)  
Par contre toi tu ne devrais pas t'échauffer ou autre ?

**A Blaine Warbler *coeur* -03.56 PM- : **

Je te réponds pendant mes échauffements et je profite de toi pendant les quelques minutes qu'il me reste...:$

**De Blaine Warbler *coeur*-03.56 PM- : **

C'est mignon *.*  
Échauffes toi bien, je veux pouvoir te voir après le concert !

**A Blaine Warbler *coeur* -03.57 PM- :**

… :$  
Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai réservé ma soirée pour toi ?

**De Blaine Warbler *coeur*-03.58 PM- : **

Non pas besoin, tu peux pas savoir comment j'ai hâte !

**A Blaine Warbler *coeur*-03.59 PM- : **

Sûrement tout autant que moi !

**De Blaine Warbler *coeur* -04.01 PM- :**

Je suis désolé K, je dois te laisse. Échauffe-toi bien, tu vas y arriver. Je t'envoie tout mon courage !  
A tout à l'heure =)

**A Blaine Warbler *coeur* -04.01 PM- : **

Merci ! Bonne répétition à toi !  
A tout à l'heure =)

-_Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Britany et les Cherrios répétition de la choré de 4 minutes !_

Le châtain se leva ainsi que ses amis et ils partirent répéter pendant quelques minutes la chanson avant d'en enchaîner plusieurs autres.

Une demi heure avant la représentation ils avaient revus toutes les chorégraphies et pouvaient se rendre en coulisse pour organiser leurs changements de costume ainsi que se maquiller, coiffer pour le concert.

Dans les coulisses tout en se préparant Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son portable, afin de voir si Blaine lui avait envoyé un quelconque message. Mais non rien...

-_Arrête de faire cette tête, tu vas finir par avoir des rides._ C'était bien une réplique à la Santana ça.

-_Sache que je n'aurais aucune ride avant un âge avancé. _

-_Mmmm... Si tu veux... Tu vois ton petit Warbler ce soir non ? _

Les joues de Kurt devenir légèrement rouge au fait que quelqu'un lui en parle.

-_Tes joues parlent pour toi, Lady Hummel, j'espère que vous vous sauterez dessus comme ça tu lâcheras peut-être un peu ton téléphone. _

-_Santana ? Va voir ailleurs si on y est._ Répondit la voix saoul de Mercedes.

-_C'est bon je retourne me préparer et j'arrête d'embêter Porcelaine. _

_-Merci 'Cedes. _Souffla le jeune homme lui souriant doucement.

-_Je t'en prie. Mais je veux que tu m'appelle dès demain pour tout me raconter ! _La diva avait un immense sourire affiché aux lèvres.

-_Tu n'auras qu'à venir à la maison ! On se fera une après-midi film. _

-_Excellent idée. Je n'aurais pu suggérer mieux. Maintenant continue de te préparer et lâche ton téléphone il t'a dit qu'il avait une répétition. _

Kurt lui adressa un immense sourire et se remit à travailler ses cheveux, les voulant parfait comme à son habitude.

Plus les minutes passaient et plus le stress montait dans les coulisses, les New Direction de ce soir se réunirent en rond comme toujours avant une compétition et eurent droit à un petit discours de Monsieur Schuster avant que ce dernier ne se rendre sur scène pour présenter le concert.

Will rejoignit sur scène Su ainsi que Burt qui l'aidait à présenter les différents numéros qui avaient été choisis.

-_Bonjour à tous ! Je m'appel Will S__chuster__ et je suis accompagné de ma collègue, entraîneuse des Cherrios à McKingley Sue Sylvester ainsi que Burt Hummel membre du congrès représentant l'Ohio mais aussi la cause pour laquelle nous organisons ce concert. _

Burt prit alors la parole un léger stress présent dans sa voix, il regarda vers les coulisses et vit son fils cela le fit sourire et lui donna le courage nécessaire.

-_Merci Will, je suis heureux d'être là ce soir et pouvoir animer ce concert. Je pense que la culture artistique doit être encouragée. Le Glee Club de McKindley à aider mon fils à s'accepter, à devenir lui-même je ne peux que lui en être reconnaissant. Ce Club ce ne sont pas seulement des jeunes qui chantent. Ce sont des personnes qui apprennent à se connaître, s'accepter, s'aider et se soutenir. C'est pour cela que nous avons pensé à eux pour faire ce concert. _

-_Vous allez avoir la chance d'entendre différentes chansons qui ont été repris par le Glee Club ayant gagné les Nationales 2012. Ainsi que des chorégraphies des Cherrios de McKindley. _Sue était obligé de citer ses filles.

-_Sans plus attendre nous allons laisser la place aux New Direction. Nous tenons juste à vous donnez les informations concernant les premières chansons qui vont être interprétez. _

-_La première chanson est __**Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat, **__elle sera chantée par les tous premiers membres du Glee Club il y a maintenant plus de trois ans. _Burt avait voulu annoncer cette chanson car Kurt chantant dedans.

Alors qu'ils allaient rentrer sur scène Kurt vit son téléphone s'allumer et vibrer annonçant un message. Cependant il n'avait plus de temps pour le regarder il devait entrer sur scène.

-_Suivit d'un duo attachant qui chantera la chance qu'ils ont eu d'avoir trouvé des amis si importants avec la reprise de __**Lucky. **_

**-**_Enfin un autre duo enflammera la piste avec la reprise de _**I Wanna Dance with Somebody****. **_Cette musique et importantes pour elles, elles ont pu chanter l'amour qu'elles avaient pour la danse mais aussi l'amour les unissant. _Sue était fière de montrer que même chez ses Cheesleaders la discrimination n'était pas présente.

Vêtu de son pantalon noir et de sa veste de créateur bleu foncé, des gants blancs aux mains comme ses camarades Kurt reprit avec eux cette chanson qui leur sonnait maintenant ridicule et qui marquait leur évolution dans le Glee Club.

Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour réaliser leur numéro et retourner en coulisses pour se changer sous les applaudissements.

Kurt pu enfin lire son message et y répondre.

**De Blaine Warbler *coeur* -05.29 PM- : **

Bon bah j'ai du renfort ! On vient d'arriver sur le parking donc je pense manquer seulement la première chanson.  
Courage tu vas tout déchiré !

**A Blaine Warbler *coeur*-05.32 PM- :**

Content que tu es pu arriver assez tôt !  
Profitez bien du concert =D

Kurt ne perdit pas plus de temps, et se changea pour mettre sa nouvelle tenue et regarder si ses cheveux n'avait pas bougé. Il aida aussi Artie à se changer comme cela devait être assez rapide.

Blaine était enfin arrivé au lieu du concert. Trent lui proposa d'aller lui chercher quelque chose à boire au Lima Beach pendant qu'il réservait des places avec ses amis. Ce que firent les Warblers, tous s'installèrent pendant la performance de Sam et Quinn qui était touchante et faisait démarrer le concert tout en douceur.

Les garçons avaient réussis à avoir des places de choix, des camarades de la Dalton Academy étant venus en avance et leur ayant réservé des places. Ainsi Blaine se trouvait juste en face de la scène et à seulement quelques rangés de cette dernière.

Quand il fut installé Blaine ouvrit légèrement la bouche découvrant des Chearleads arrivant sur scènes et deux jeunes filles habillaient tout comme Whitney Houston dans son clip.

Les filles dansaient avec passion et une certaine complicité qui ne pouvait qu'être constaté par tous. Quelques paroles avaient même étaient changées pour allert avec leur situation. La chorégraphie était entraînante et faisait monter la température.

Lorsque la musique prit fin, les deux filles se prirent dans les bras et se firent un petit baiser sur la bouche devant tous. Cela cloua plusieurs personnes sur place, certaines choquées, d'autres admiratives de leur courage.

Les trois présentateurs entrèrent sur scène en applaudissant les performances qui avaient eu lieu. Puis Monsieur Schuster prit la parole pendant que dans le fond se faisait l'installation des micros à pieds. « _A McKingley je devais constamment motiver ces jeunes afin qu'ils se surpassent. Et j'ai trouvé un moyen de le faire en organisant des Mash-up filles contre garçons. _»

En pleine explication Will fût coupé par Sue qui dit avec une certaine ironie :

-_Ne me dit pas que Porcelaine à chanter avec les filles._

-_Non Sue, Kurt est un garçon, même si j'ai du précisé qu'il devait chanter avec eux. Donc pour en revenir aux chansons proposées vous allez avoir les deux Mash-up qu'ils ont réalisé._

Quand Blaine entendit le nom de Kurt son cœur se serra avant d'accélérer un peu plus, il allait donc chanter bientôt.

-_La première chanson sera celle des garçons avec_ **It's My Life / Confessions Part II **_suivit de celle des filles, les ayant affronté avec _**Halo / Walking On Sunshine.**_ précisa_ Burt aux personnes présentes.

**-**_Puis les garçons referont leur show avec _**Stop! In The Name Of Love / Free Your Mind... **

_Mais attend Will ! __C'est une chanson chantée par des femmes normalement ! _

**-**_Je sais Sue, la consigne de cette année là avait été que les filles chantent une chanson chantée normalement par des hommes, et les garçons une chanson normalement chantée par des femmes. Les filles vous interpréterons donc_** Start Me Up / Livin' On A Prayer ! **

Sur ce ils partirent de scène faisant apparaître quatre garçons en blousons de cuir dos au public.

Lorsque les premières notes retentirent, Finn se retourna et commença à descendre la marche sur laquelle ils étaenit tous en chantant les premières paroles.

Blaine pouvait voir de dos les autres garçons faire frapper leurs pieds aux sols et leur main ne touchant pas le micro frapper comme s'ils donnaient des coups dans un mur invisible. Le Brun les regardait à tour de rôle essayant de trouver son Kurt. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne la plus à gauche de la scène pour lui, il sut que c'était lui, même avec un blouson de cuir il pouvait voir sa fine taille.

Un des garçons, que Blaine reconnu comme le danseur venait de se retourner et accompagnait le premier. Il sentit ses mains devenir moites se doutant que Kurt n'allait pas tarder à faire de même.

Cela arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Blaine pu voir Kurt se retourner et agripper son micro comme le faisait les rock stars, son pied tapant toujours le sol. Cette attitude lui donnait un air de mauvais garçon et fit totalement perdre la tête à Blaine.

Après quelques secondes Blaine pu remarquer que Kurt était le seul à porter une écharpe ce qui le fit sourire d'autant plus et montrer qu'il était bien ce garçon qui aimait se démarquer.

Les garçons firent quelques sauts avant de lever le point en l'air.

Le brun était vraiment scotché à sa chaise, il n'avait jamais imaginé Kurt pouvant chanter ce genre de chanson, certes les paroles principales était répartie entre Finn, Artie et Puck mais il chantait tout de même avec eux et avait cet air de Bad Boy sur lui.

Puis quand il vit son corps bouger encore plus Blaine se sentit fondre entre ses amis. Wes et David qui se trouvaient chacun d'un côté de Blaine le remarquèrent et firent un sourire en coin.

-_Il est chaud le Kurt apparemment. _

-_Mauvais garçon, je te l'avais dit Wes !_ Rajouta David pour rigoler.

Mais Blaine ne répondit à aucun deux tellement il était rivé, aussi bien ses yeux, que son esprit sur Kurt. Il en loupa même les pas de danse de Mike.

Puis quand la chanson se termina et que Kurt avait une position si différente des autres il ne put que sourire. Ses applaudissements finirent par rejoindre ceux des autres personnes présentes.

Pendant toute la chanson Kurt avait regardé droit devant lui, ses yeux s'étaient posé sur l'une des vitrines de boutique, d'un petit coup d'œil il avait constaté qu'il y avait des garçons de la Dalton Academy et pas qu'un peu, mais il ne voulait pas le voir, là maintenant, pendant cette représentation qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Mais cela n'avait pas empêché le cœur de Kurt de battre plus vite et ses mains de trembler, stressant de croiser le regard de Blaine mais désirant tellement le croiser à la fois, heureusement que ses poings devaient être régulièrement fermés pendant la chanson.

Quand il sortit de scène il osa un petit regard vers le groupe en uniforme et cru le voir entre un garçon asiatique et un autre noir mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment être sur parce qu'il avait été poussé dans les vestiaires. Arrivé dans les coulisses il ne prit pas deux secondes pour commencer à se changer pour la prochaine représentation tout en faisant très attention à ses affaires.

Blaine regarda ensuite la représentation des filles qui étaient très différentes mais très entraînante. Il ne put se retenir avec ses amis de se dandiner de droite à gauche sur leurs chaises et chanter un peu avec elles. Il put regarder ces filles et de leur attribué les prénoms que lui avait dit Kurt. Il savait désormais chaque lien que Kurt avait avec elles, il n'avait plus qu'à mettre des noms sur des visages.

Le brun pu tout de suite attribuer le Nom Rachel Berry à la jeune fille qui chantait principalement, puis Mercedes la seule diva Black du groupe. Tina était forcement l'asiatique du groupe, la dernière brune devait être la latina diabolique du nom de Santana. Puis les deux blondes devait être Quinn et Brittany mais comment les différencier ? Il en avait aucune idée pour le moment.

Les filles sortirent de scène tapant dans les mains de certains des garçons entrant sur scène, Blaine pu voir Santana murmurer quelque chose à Kurt et Mercedes lui faire une petite accolade.

Tant dis que Kurt entrait sur scène la latina s'approcha de lui. « _Il est en plein centre et près à ce que tu le séduise._ » Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire à Mercedes qui lui fit une mini accolade.

Ils finirent par tous être au centre de la scène dans leur costume noir avec des motifs bleu et leur nœuds papillons, Blaine ne manqua pas de le remarquer et de voir comme Kurt était beau avec.

-_Nous tenons à encore nous excusez auprès de notre coatch de football, cette chanson est et sera toujours pour vous coatch Bieste !_ Finn montra la concernée qui était assise avec les présentateurs au premier rang.

Pendant que Finn faisait son petit discours il regarda le public et le vit tout de suite, c'était comme si ses yeux savaient déjà ou regarder.

Les cœurs des deux garçons s'arrêtèrent de battre une seconde lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce fut quand Sam tira Kurt pour qu'il se mette en place qu'il reprit ses esprits et se concentra pour réaliser la performance.

Kurt n'avait aucun solo pendant cette chanson mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, un solo pour la première chanson, il en aurait sûrement oublié les paroles avec leurs échanges de regards qui étaient des plus intenses. Certes sa voix de contre ténor devait faire quelques petits fonds mais ce n'était pas essentiel à leur performance.

A chaque fois que Kurt posait sa main sur son cœur pendant la chorégraphie, il regardait le brun, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

Blaine était ravit de constater que Kurt était plus en avant et vers le centre de la scène pouvant d'autant mieux le voir.

Lorsque les garçons furent sur le bord de cette dernière et que Kurt ouvrit sa veste pour poser sa main à l'emplacement de son cœur tout en le regardant, les joues de Blaine rougirent violemment.

Puis, les garçons finirent par descendre de scène pour former un arc de cercle devant le professeur en question. Cette dernière fit une accolade à chacun d'eux à la fin de la chanson.

Kurt se dépêcha pour regagner les coulisses n'ayant qu'une chanson pour se préparer et il devait attendre Rachel avec ses vêtements dans les coulisses pour l'aider à se changer pendant le discours des présentateurs.

Quand les garçons furent sortis de scène les filles arrivèrent au fur et à mesure tout en chantant. Elles avaient un look très rock ce qui faisait penser au premier Mash-up des garçons, Blaine eu un sourire à ce souvenir et les écouta applaudissant à la fin de leur représentation.

Lorsqu'elles eurent finis, tout le monde pu voir Rachel Berry courir comme une flèche dans les coulisses où Kurt l'attendait et commencait déjà à l'aider. Tout en lui demandant si ça allait et si elle pouvait enchaîner les deux chansons.

Burt, Sue et Will revenir sur scène, c'était parfait afin de laisser du temps à Rachel de se changer.

-_Vous allez maintenant assister à deux duos de chocs. Chaque duo et constitué de divas qui se sont affrontées pendant toute leurs années au Glee Club mais partageant aussi des duos et des moments de joies leur voix s'accordant parfaitement. _Commença Will.

-_Mon chère Porcelaine affrontera Mrs. Focker sur le morceau __**Defying Gravity. **_

**-**_Ce duo à une véritable histoire. Je voulais donner la chanson à Rachel, la jeune fille qui va chanter mais Kurt voulait aussi avoir sa chance et grâce à l'acharnement de son père une audition, appelée combat des divas à eu lieu les affrontant sur ce morceau. Ce soir ils chantent ensemble pour vous ! _

**-**_Tu ne croyais pas que je n'allais pas défendre mon fils, Will ! Donc ce combat à eu lieu et depuis les garçons de la chorale eurent le droit de chanter des chansons chantées par des femmes. _

_-Puis nous aurons droit à la formidable prestation de Mercedes Jones et Santana Lopez qui reprendrons _**River Deep, Mountain High**. _C'était la première fois qu'elles chantent ensemble et cela leur à parfaitement réussit, elles ont par la suite chanté de nouveaux ensemble en duo. _Précisa Will.

-_La chanson qui suivra sera ABC qui marqua un tournant dans la vie de l'un de nos élèves Mike Chang, dont le père voulait qu'il n'aille pas en école de danse. Ils s'étaient fâchés à ce sujet, et comme un père ne peut pas résister à voire son fils dans son élément, épanouit, je sais de quoi je parle. Il est venu voir son fils pendant qu'il dansait et chantait avec le Glee Club sur cette chanson. _Burt ne pu retenir un immense sourire en évoquant la raison de cette chanson ce soir. _Puis après il eut le droit de s'inscrire à l'école qu'il souhaitait. Il est maintenant à l'école de Danse de Chicago, qui est la plus réputé du pays dans ce domaine ! _

Les trois compères sortirent de scène lançant un regard dans les coulisses pour s'assurer que le duo était prêt. Kurt et Rachel était prêt se tenant la main. Quand ils comprirent qu'ils pouvaient s'avancer tout deux allèrent dans un coin de la scène leur micro à la main prêt à chanter.

Kurt s'avança doucement sur scène et commença à chantait de sa voix de contre ténor, cette voix qui était douce, belle et si rare pour un homme.

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap !_

( _Quelque chose a changé en moi  
Quelque chose n'est plus pareil  
J'en ai assez de suivre les règles  
Du jeu de quelqu'un d'autre_

_Trop tard pour y réfléchir encore  
Trop tard pour se rendormir  
Il est temps de faire confiance à mon instinct  
Fermer les yeux et sauter ! _)

La voix de Rachel s'éleva afin de prendre le relais. Le châtain avait les yeux naviguant dans la salle, ils se posèrent sur son père qui l'avait soutenu dans cette épreuve mais aussi sur Blaine qui était devenu un réel ami et même peut être un peu plus.

_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity _

_( Il est temps d'essayer  
De défier la gravité  
Je pense que je vais essayer  
De défier la gravité )_

Quand il reprit la chanson il s'avança vers son amie qui en fit de même se regardant. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux leurs voix se succédant l'une à la suite de l'autre.

Kurt :

_Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down_

_I'm through accepting limits  
'cause someone says they're so_

_(Dis-moi au revoir  
Je défie la gravité  
Et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas_

_J'en ai assez d'accepter les limites  
Parce que quelqu'un a décidé qu'il y en avait)_

Rachel :

_Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know! _

_( Certaines choses que je ne peux pas changer  
Mais tant que je n'ai pas essayé, je ne saurai jamais ) _

Kurt :

_Too long I've been afraid of _

_Losing love I guess I've lost _

_( Trop longtemps j'ai eu peur _

_De perdre l'amour que je croyais déjà avoir perdu )_

Rachel :

_Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost _

_( Eh bien, si c'est cela l'amour  
Le prix à payer est beaucoup trop élevé )_

Quand les voix des deux amis se réunirent pour n'en former plus qu'une, ils se tinrent la main et ils la serrèrent jusque la fin du morceau, un immense sourire aux lèvres se tournant vers le public.

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down !_

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!  
Bring me down!_

_Ohhhhh , ohhhhh._

_( Je vais bientôt  
Défier la gravité  
Dis-moi au revoir  
Je défie la gravité  
Je pense que je vais essayer  
De défier la gravité  
Et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas !_

_Je vais bientôt  
Défier la gravité  
Dis moi au revoir  
Je défie la gravité  
Je pense que je vais essayer  
De défier la gravité_

_Et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas  
Ne m'en empêcheras pas !_

_Ohhhhh, ohhhhh.)_

Pendant le morceau Blaine avait eu l'impression d'écouter et de voir un ange. La voix contre ténor de Kurt était une merveille à écouter, il était totalement transporté et les regards de Kurt pour lui, son père et sa meilleure amie étaient tout simplement bouleversants.

Des applaudissements et des cris saluèrent la prestation des deux amis retournant dans les coulisses tout en frappant dans les mains des deux divas suivantes qui arrivaient sur scène.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjouuuuurr =D

Me revoilà en meilleur forme pour se poster ce nouveau chapitre !  
Pour ceux que ça intéresse n'hésitez pas à me rejoindre sur Instagram : Kurtnie_Morgane ou Twitter Morgane_Kurtnie où je vous répondrais plus facilement et rapidement =)

Je remercie, encore et toujours mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir ;) Que ce soit une phrase ou deux =) Un phrase que vous avez préféré, un moment, un personnage, une chanson... N'importe quoi !

Pour ceux que ça intéressé mon chat de la région Parisienne se porte beaucoup mieux depuis que je suis allé le voir. Mais il a quand même un maladie et un traitement qu'il aura à vie, j'espère donc le revoir à mes prochaine vacances !

**Place aux réponses des reviews laissés : N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.**

**Danette25 : **_Les deux semaines sont maintenant passé et tu vas pouvoir découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Je suis contente que le chapitre 21 t'ai plus, il m'a prit du temps à écrire entre les dialogues, sélectionner les chanson et tout ça. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant._

**VictoriaKlainer17 :**_ Les bisous et câlins ne seront plus tarder normalement ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et oui Blaine est totalement sous le charme de notre Kurt :3 Affaire à suivre, non ? ;) _

**Iheartlns : Apparemment**_ je suis une pro de la torture concernant la fin de mes chapitres x) Merci beaucoup ! Pour les discours j'essaye de resté logique avec la personnalité des personnages mais parfois c'est un peu compliqué. J'espère que la suite te plaire =) _

**Soso : **_Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir. Ça va assez mieux, mais avec tout ça j'ai pas eu le temps de m'avancer dans mes chapitres et je suis a la traîne dans le programme que j'avais prévu =/ Mais je vais tout de même essayer de rattraper mon retard et faire en sorte que vous ayez un chapitre toutes les semaines. Et tout cas je suis contente que les chapitres te plaise =) _

**Brave Woodpecker : **_Ce n'est rien ça arrive d'oublier de commenter un chapitre. Et oui, les points de vue se rassemble tout comme les garçons se « rencontre » cela est fait exprès pour marquer un tournant aussi bien dans la FF que dans son écriture. La suite est désormais à tes pieds =)_

**Annaklaineuse : **_Et oui, mais bon qui dit combien de temps Sebastian restera-t-il à l'écart de tout ça ? Merci =) _

**Cupcakes30190 : **_Merci à toi pour ta review. Mais les sentiments de Blaine viendrons et s'installeront je te rassure. J'espère que ce chapitre te comblera tout autant de joie =) _

**PinkYCooper :**_ Je pense que tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre ;) _

**BONNE LECTURE A VOUS !**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : **

Santana, dans sa tenue de Cherrios qu'elle portait de nouveau avec fierté et Mercedes habillée simplement, attendant Kurt pour porter les couleurs de McKindley sortirent des coulisses. Elles enflammèrent la scène de mille feux avec leurs voix s'accordant à la perfection. Blaine était vraiment bluffé par leurs voix si forte individuellement mais qui s'accordaient avec une réelle surprise.

Quand elles sortirent tout un groupe habillé en costume noir et blanc entra sur scène. Seulement deux filles étaient présentes et Kurt était devant au centre, Blaine fit un immense sourire, surtout que cette tenu lui allait parfaitement bien !

La chanson commença avec la voix de Tina qui donna presque tout de suite le relais à Kurt pour le plus grand plaisir de Blaine. Un contre ténor chantant du Mickeal c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il entendait cela.

Tina :  
_A buh-buh-buh-buh-buh_  
New Directions :  
_A buh-buh-buh-buh-buh_  
Tina :  
_You went to school to learn, girl  
Things you never, never knew before_  
Kurt :  
_Like "I" before "E" except after "C" _

Le groupe reprenait la chorégraphie des Jackson five, des étoiles étaient présentes dans les yeux de Blaine. Kurt qui balançait ses hanches ! Puis le châtain alla danser derrière mais il était toujours au centre pour le plus grand plaisir du Warbler.

La voix de l'autre fille finit par sortir elle aussi pour faire un petit solo, sa voix était beaucoup plus douce que toutes les autres qu'il avait pu entendre.

Tout à coup dans le fond de la scène Blaine vit Mike se mettre en boule pour permettre à Kurt de sauter par-dessus lui tout en touchant chacun de ses pieds dans une sorte de grand écart. Il fut bluffé par le châtain, comment arrivait-il a faire ça ? Puis il poussa les deux filles devant lui pour avoir l'attention et chanta avant de bouger une nouvelle fois son bassin mais beaucoup plus sensuellement. Blaine cru qu'il allait se liquéfier sur place en le voyant faire ça.

Kurt :_  
Sit down girl  
I think I love you _

Puis la performance se termina assez rapidement, Kurt tout comme Blaine étaient en feu, leurs regards s'étaient de nombreuses fois croisés, leurs corps avaient brûlés de l'intérieur.

Le groupe finit par sortir de scène assez rapidement et les trois présentateurs revinrent.

-_Nous allons vous embêter quelques minutes le temps que ces jeunes gens se changent pour chanter quelques chansons tous ensemble. _Commenta Sue de sa voix à la fois lassante et ironique.

-_Les chansons qui vont suivre ont toutes été chantées dans des circonstances bien précise et pour venir soutenir un élève ou une personne qu'il aimait. _Précisa Burt.

-_La première chanson __**Keep Holding On**__ a été chantée afin de soutenir l'une des filles qui était tombée enceinte. Elle avait caché sa grossesse à tous, même à moi... _

-_Sue n'en fait pas une affaire personnelle..._

-_Elle était la meilleure de mes Cherrios.._

-_On sait Sue, tout ceci pour vous dire que son secret fût révélé à toute l'école et que tous les membres du Glee Club ont voulu lui montrer leur soutient. _

-_La seconde chanson __**One Of Us **__a été choisit par les élèves. Burt,_ le professeur montra alors le père de Kurt présent, _était à l'hôpital dans le coma, tous les élèves avaient voulu montrer leur soutient à Kurt à travers une chanson mais où Dieu avait sa place cependant Kurt ne croit pas en Dieu. Sue avait réussit à faire interdire les chansons en lien avec la religion dans le lycée. Mais à la fin ils sont tous venus ensemble voulant chanter cette chanson. Ils voulaient se soutenir entre eux, et montrer qu'ils s'acceptaient tous quelles que soient leurs orientations religieuses. _

-_Enfin Porcelaine avait interprété une chanson pour son père pendant qu'il était dans le coma afin de montrer à tout ce en quoi lui croyait. Donc Burt nous te laissons la surprise de cette chanson_. Ajouta Sue afin de finir de présenter les prochaines chansons.

Les trois compères regardèrent vers les coulisses afin de voir si les élèves étaient prêts mais pas encore Burt décida de prendre la parole afin de combler l'attente.

-_Je vais le redire une nouvelle fois mais ce concert me tient énormément à cœur car je suis atteint d'un cancer. Quand je l'ai dis à mon fils j'avais l'impression de voir son monde s'effondrer une seconde fois, j'ai donc décidé de lui montrer que je ferrais tout pour lui. Quand Monsieur Shuster m'a annoncé qu'il faisait un concert ici. Nous en avons parlé et nous avons décidé de faire tourner des paniers afin que vous puisez montrer votre soutient envers les personnes atteintes d'un cancer. Nous vous invitons donc à faire un petit geste, que ce soit qu'un dollar ou un peu plus, une aide ne se refuse jamais. _

-_C'était un très joli discours Hummel, mais les petits sont prêts laissons leur la scène. _Sue tira ses deux partenaires vers, l'escalier afin que chacun reprenne sa place pour admirer les représentations.

Tous les membres des New Directions entrèrent sur scène habillés de Blanc et de noir. Kurt portait un jean noir assez moulant, un pull en col en V noir, une chemise blanche tout comme sa veste, des converses étaient à ses pieds.

Les élèves commencèrent a danser, Finn chantant les paroles de la chanson tout en laissant les autres faire les cœurs.

Quand la musique s'accéléra les pas de danse en firent autant. Puis d'un seul coup tous chantèrent le refrain en cœur.

Les yeux de Blaine balayaient la scène, Il trouvait que la chanson était tout à fait appropriée à ce genre de cause, un petit porté attira son attention, il regarda alors Kurt porter Rachel. Certes Kurt était fin mais il n'était pas un garçon tout faible.

La chanson continua en douceur mais aussi avec énormément de sensations. Kurt finit par revenir à sa place initiale et dansa avec une Blonde, dans leurs échanges, les sourires que Kurt lui adressait et l'émotion que la jeune dégageait il comprit que c'était elle. Quinn Fabray, enceinte du garçon à la crête qui avait fait adopter son bébé. Il trouva alors leurs échanges touchants.

La musique se finit, tous les membres se tenaient la main, Kurt tenant l'une des mains de la Blonde avec l'un de ses sourires réconfortant. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux se rappelant de ce moment.

Puis chacun alla dans un espace, ceux qui n'avaient pas à se changer se placèrent. Kurt lui alla près l'une coulisse et y déposa sa veste, enleva son pull et mis un veston blanc au-dessus de sa chemise de la même couleur. Le garçon attrapa une cravate blanche et la noua tout en allant se placer sur scène.

Kurt était sur le devant droit de la scène debout entre Santana et Quinn. La Blonde avait son dos le long du bras du garçon, Santana avait quant à elle un bras sur l'épaule du châtain. Le garçon avait une main dans l'une de ses poches regardant au loin, chanter cette chanson était significatif mais il n'aimait pas plus cela, il se concentra surtout pour la chanson suivante qu'il allait interpréter.

La voix de Tina s'éleva dans l'espace avant que celle de Finn ne prenne le relais sous les cœurs des autres membres.

Tous en chantant le refrain ils firent un déplacement qui mit en avant de la scène Quinn et Kurt pour qu'ils chantent leur partie de la chanson. La voix de Kurt accompagnée de celle de Quinn s'éleva :

_If God had a face, what would it look like ?  
And would you want to see  
If seeing meant  
That you would have to believe  
In things like Heaven and in Jesus and the Saints  
And all the Prophets..._

Ils reprirent par la suite leur emplacement pour chanter le refrain tous ensemble. Mercedes joua de sa voix pendant un moment avant de laisser Tina finir la chanson comme elle l'avait commencé. Tous avaient finit par être seul devant la scène Tina et Artie tout devant.

Blaine regardait Kurt les yeux grands ouverts vêtu de ce blanc pur et avec cette voix il ne pouvait être autre chose qu'un ange tombé du ciel.

Avant de sortir de scène Finn posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt, Mercedes à sa droite déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour l'aider à chanter cette chanson tendis qu'il retirait son veston Sam vint lui apporter sa veste rouge et un micro.

Après avoir enfilé la veste et prit le micro les yeux de Kurt se rivèrent sur son père.

-_Papa, cette chanson je l'ai choisie car c'est ce que je veux. Tu as toujours était la pour moi et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Cette chanson elle est pour toi, papa. _

La voix de Kurt commença la chanson sans instrument « _Yeah_ » Puis les instruments accompagnèrent sa voix.

_I'll tell you something  
I think you´ll understand  
When I say that something_

Les yeux de Kurt alors rivaient sur les premières personnes devant lui allèrent sur son père.

_I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand _

La voix du garçon était rempli d'émotion, il avait désiré reprendre cette chanson afin que son père sache qu'il était tout pour lui. Certains croyaient en un dieu, lui croyait en son père, il était tout ce qui lui restait. Le garçon ne voulait pas le perdre, il ne voulait devenir orphelin.

_Oh, please, say to me  
You´ll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You´ll let me hold your hand  
Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

Kurt avait déjà faillit le perdre une fois il ne voulait pas revivre tout ça, il voulait que son père vive, qu'il le voit grandir, avoir son premier petit ami, se marier, avoir des enfants... C'était cette peur mais aussi cet espoir qu'il transmettait à son père au travers de sa voix.

_And when I touch you i feel happy, inside_  
_It´s such a feeling_  
_That my love_  
_I can't hide_  
_I can't hide_  
_I can't hide_

_Blaine avait les la_rmes aux yeux de l'entendre ainsi. Il avait l'impression de ressentir tout ce qui hantait le châtain. Surtout que le regard de ce dernier était entièrement posé sur son père et que des larmes étaient venues embrumer ses yeux.

Burt avait son cœur serré de voir son petit garçon dans cet état. Il voulait montrer à son fils qu'il ferait tout pour être là. Quand Kurt lui tendit sa main, Burt sauta sur ses jambes, monta rapidement l'escalier pour aller sur la scène et alla prendre la main de son fils pendant que ce dernier finissait de chanter un sourire humide sur le visage.

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you´ll understand  
When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand _

Quand la voix de son fils termina la chanson, Burt le prit dans ses bras, les deux hommes se firent un câlin sur scène à la vue de tous. Mais l'émotion était si forte que c'était le seul moyen de l'évacuer. Tous deux pleuraient comme des personnes dans le public toucher par cet amour.

Blaine avait quelques larmes qui avait coulé sur ses joues, qu'il effaça assez rapidement, Trent, David, Wes et Jeff n'avaient pas pleuré mais ils n'en étaient vraiment pas loin. Tandis que Nick pleurait à chaudes larmes. Des applaudissements suivirent rapidement félicitant la performance.

-_Avant que Porcelaine face pleurer tout le monde je propose qu'il aille se changer._ Kurt laissa son père lui embrasser le front puis il fila dans les coulisses après tout il devait se changer, Rachel l'attendait avec ses vêtements. Santana et Mercedes étaient aussi présentes pour l'aider à se changer rapidement.

-_Je vous laisse présenter les prochaines chansons, je dois me reprendre._ Burt rit doucement tout en essayant les larmes sur son visage.

-_Les prochaines prestations sont donc _**How Will I Know **_chanté a capela, J'avais entendu mes étudiants la chanter dans les couloirs et l'auditorium, j'ai donc décidé de leur demander de la reprendre ce soir, ils rendent ainsi hommage à Whitney Houston. _

-_Après vous allez avoir la chance de me voir en grand sur le fond de cette scène. Pendant une période où je n'avais pas confiance en moi, en mon physique. Porcelaine, Blanche Neige et le professeur Xavier m'ont proposé de réaliser un clip vidéo. La chanson est _**Vogue **_de Madonna, à croire que le destin de Pocelaine était de travailler pour eux._ Sue avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres en évoquant ce projet qui allait être projeté.

-**Pure Imagination** _est une chanson que le Glee Club a chanté au funérailles de la sœur du coatch Sylvester._

-_Tes élèves avaient fait un beau travail Shuster... _Sue n'était pas sur de pouvoir entendre de nouveau cette chanson sans laisser ses émotions apparaître.

-_Puis vous pourrez entendre _**Don't Rain On My Parade,**_ l'une des chansons que Rachel a chanté pour son audition à la NYADA. _Will finit par sortir de scène accompagné de Burt et Sue.

Mercedes entra sur scène dans une robe bleue nuit des plus magnifiques, ses cheveux coiffés avec élégance, la diva était fière de pouvoir ainsi rendre hommage à l'une de ses idoles.

L'espace était entièrement silencieux et on entendait seulement la voix de la jeune femme s'élever. Tout en écoutant Mercedes Satana arriva sur scène dans une robe dorée moulant son corps sans vulgarité. Elle fit quelques cœurs avant d'unir sa voix à celle de la diva.

Un nouveau cœur se fit entendre des coulisses avant que Kurt ne sorte et apparaisse sur scène dans un costume grisé d'une grande classe.

Puis Rachel apparût chantant les nouvelles paroles dans une robe d'un blanc pur. Tous les quatre étaient désormais sur scène et chantaient ensemble leur affection pour la chanteuse décédé.

À peu près au milieu de la chanson Kurt commença à faire claquer ses doigts pour donner un rythme plus soutenue à la chanson. Leur quatre voix s'accordaient à merveille, chacune complétant l'autre.

Les quatre amis finirent par se séparer et chacun gagna un cercle de lumière à un bout de la scène. De petits mouvements avec leur bras agrémentaient leurs paroles. Tout en posant l'une de ses mains contre lui Kurt regarda Blaine dans le public et le vit les yeux brillant, il sourit à cette vue son cœur battant un peu plus vite.

Ils finirent la chanson de dos au public avant de sortir de scène et que le clip vidéo apparaisse au fond de la scène.

Profitant que cela soit une performance vidéo Wed et David se penchèrent sur Blaine pour lui adresser quelques mots.

-_C'est qu'il ne fait pas semblant le contre ténor_.

-_Il a faillit me faire pleurer... _Dit David avec un son un peu coupable.

-_Oh my god ! Il est aussi dans le clip ! Non, mais qu'est que ne sait pas faire ce garçon ? _Laissa s' échapper les lèvres de Wes en regardant le clip devant eux.

-_Si tu ne sors pas avec lui Blaine, je le fais même si je suis un pur hétéro. _David dit cela dans un mélange de sérieux et de plaisanterie.

-_Tu ne l'approches pas David._ La voix de Blaine était très sérieuse, il avait vraiment peur que quelqu'un puise lui piquer Kurt maintenant.

-_Notre petit Blaine serait-il jaloux David ? _

-_Affirmatif Warbler Montgomery! _

-_Roh vous allez arrêter et regarder ce clip oui._ Lâcha Blaine pour essayer de faire en sorte qu'on ne parle plus de sa petite personne.

Wes fit un geste de la tête à David pour qu'il se lève pour l'accompagner.

-_On revient on te laisse regarder ton petit Kurt très charmant dans ce clip._ La voix de David était remplit de sous entendus.

Les deux garçons laissèrent Blaine seul pour aller faire une petite manigance. Le garçon n'ayant pas vraiment confiance en ces deux là, les suivit du regard. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent très grands quand il les vit parler avec les présentateurs et notamment le père de Kurt ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien leur dire !

Tandis que Blaine paniquait à l'idée de ce que ses amis pouvaient bien dire, la chanson se termina et tout le groupe revint sur scène afin de chanter un nouvel hommage à Jean.

Ils se placèrent comme le jour où ils avaient chanté, sur le fond derrière eux, un jardin enchanté apparu aux notes de musique.

La voix de Tina s'éleva puis celle de Kurt, cette dernière fit attirée le regard de Blaine sur scène. Le Warbler avait vraiment l'impression que ce garçon n'était pas réel ce n'était pas possible de chanter avec une si belle voix, émotion, beauté.

Complètement sous le charme de la chanson il entendit à peine ses amis revenir et reprendre place à ses côtés.

Durant l'interprétation le regard de Kurt s'était posé sur celui de Sue mais aussi de son père et Blaine. Pour revenir vers Sue, il comprenait parfaitement la douleur qu'elle avait pu ressentir, cette douleur qui l'habitait toujours et avec laquelle elle avait appris à vivre.

La chanson se termina en douceur les autres élèves sortant de scène, laissant Rachel pour son interprétation.

C'était seulement à ce moment là que Blaine réalisa que ses amis étaient revenus il ne put se retenir de leur demander pourquoi ils étaient partis parler aux présentateurs et il eut droit à un « _Roh arrête et écoute donc._ » de la part de Wes.

Le garçon leva les yeux avant de continuer à écouter le concert. Rachel était parfaite pour cette chanson, c'était comme si cette dernière avait été écrite pour elle.

Les présentateurs du concert revinrent sur scène pour annoncer les prochaines chansons. « _Pour cette performance __**Born this way**__, tous les membres de New Directions portent un tee-shirt avec inscrit dessus ce qui les caractérise le mieux, qu'ils assument, qu'ils aimeraient assumer ou qu'ils aimeraient changer. _» Commença à expliquer Will.

-_Puis les élèves continueront d'enflammer la scène à l'aide de des Cherrios sur __**4 minutes**__._ Ajouta Sue.

Enfin Burt finit la présentation de ce trio de chanson. « _**I Kissed A Gril**__, sera chanté pas Santana Lopez et ses amis assumant son coming-out._ »

Tout les trois repartir tandis que Kurt marchait vers le devant de la scène habillé d'un jean noir très moulant et d'une chemise en flanelle noir et rouge. Le garçon avait un micro accroché sur le côté de son visage. Toute l'attention était sur lui tendit qu'il pointa un endroit de la foule.

_It doesn't matter if you love him,or capital H-I-M-M-M-M!_

Le garçon aimait imiter les lettres avant de baisser les bras et les monter au-dessus de sa tête prenant une pose, continuant de chanter, ses yeux regardant le plafond du centre commercial.

_Just put your paws up  
'Cause you were born this way, baby_

Tina et Mercedes arrivèrent de chaque côté de la scène et dos au public elles accrochèrent chacune une partie de sa chemise. Kurt baissa les bras et une fois ces derniers le long de son corps les filles lui ouvrirent sa chemise faisant apparaître un haut blanc moulant avec écrit dessus en noir « Likes Boy » .

Les trois amis bougèrent sur la musiques, Mercedes se retournant et montrant son haut sur le même principe que Kurt était écrit "No Weave !". Dans leurs changements de positions Tina se retrouva au centre de la scène pour chanter sa partie de la chanson.

_My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir_

La chanson s'enchaîna avec des pas de danses qui étaient en rapport avec les paroles chantées. Mercdes prit le relais à Tina, pendant que Brittany venait les rejoindre sur scène.

_"There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are"__  
__She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"_

Puis Tina et Mercedes chantèrent en même temps ne cessant de danser.

_"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"_

Ils prirent tous les quatre une pose, Mercedes ayant mit une main sous le visage de Kurt pour faire croire qu'elle lui tenait la tête haut.

Pour la suite de la chanson tous les New Direction arrivèrent sur scène certains leur haut ouvert montrant leur tee-shirt avec écrit dessus quelque chose ou bien fermé et qui allait être ouvert au fur et à mesure de la chanson.

_I'm beautiful in my way__  
__'Cause God makes no mistakes__  
__I'm on the right track baby__  
__I was born this way !__Don't hide yourself in regret__  
__Just love yourself and you're set__  
__I'm on the right track baby__  
__I was born this way !__Ooo there ain't no other way__  
__Baby I was born this way__  
__Baby I was born this way (born this way)__Ooo there ain't no other way__  
__Baby I was born this way__  
__I'm on the right track baby__  
__I was born this way__  
_

Kurt qui était partit dans le fond de la scène pour la partie chorégraphique du refrain revint vers le devant de la scène tout en enlevant sa chemise en flanelle. Puis arrivé au bord de la scène ce dernier lança sa chemise dans le public dans la direction de Blaine qui l'attrapa au passage et la serra contre lui. Le brun ne savait plus où donner de la tête depuis qu'il avait vue le message sur le haut de Kurt et vue danser, il était partit ailleurs dans un autre monde.

Le châtain repris les paroles de la chanson tout en continuant de danser.

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen__  
__Whether you're broke or evergreen__  
__You're black, white, beige, chola descent__  
__You're lebanese, you're orient__Whether life's disabilities__  
__Left you outcast, bullied, or teased__  
__Rejoice and love yourself today__  
__'Cause baby you were born this way_

Le châtain avait reculé sur scène tout en continuant de chanter et danser pour laisser place à ceux qui n'avait pas encore enlevé leur veste et qu'ils jetèrent eux aussi dans le public.

Puis tous les New Direction reprirent la chanson ensemble, Mercedes faisant des vibrations de voix.

_No matter black, white or beige__  
__Chola or orient made__  
__I'm on the right track baby__  
__I was born to be brave_

_I'm beautiful in my way__  
__'Cause God makes no mistakes__  
__I'm on the right track baby__  
__I was born this way__Don't hide yourself in regret__  
__Just love yourself and you're set__  
__I'm on the right track baby__  
__I was born this way__Ooo there ain't no other way__  
__Baby I was born this way__  
__Baby I was born this way__Ooo there ain't no other way__  
__Baby I was born this way__  
__I'm on the right track baby__  
__I was born this way__I was born this way hey !__  
__I was born this way hey !__  
__I'm on the right track baby__  
__I was born this way hey !__I was born this way hey !__  
__I was born this way hey !__  
__I'm on the right track baby__  
__I was born this way hey !_

Les élèves continuèrent à chanter et danser ensemble, Kurt étant assez régulièrement en avant, ce qui plus beaucoup au brun. A la fin de la chanson tous partirent rapidement tandis que des Cherrios entraient sur scène.

Kurt, Mercedes, Santana et Brittany eux devaient faire un exploit pour se changer. Ils devaient enfiler leur tenue de Cherrios pendant l'introduction de 4 Minutes faite par les musiciens. Mais au lieu d'entendre les musiciens c'est la voix de leur professeur qui s'éleva. Les quatre élèves en profitèrent pour se changer tout en écoutant ce que disait monsieur Schuester.

-_Excusez moi de vous couper en plein dans les numéros mais une demande spécial nous a été faite et nous ne pouvions que l'accepter. En effet, le conseil de la choral de la Dalton Académy, les Warblers, on proposé de chanter une chanson pendant ce concert afin de montrer leur soutient à la cause. Les Warblers ont souvent affrontés les New Directions pendant les compétitions de chorals. Nous avons donc décidé d'accepté leur proposition. Sans plus attendre pour vous, les Warblers !_

Blaine n'était pas du tout au courant et comprit ce que ses amis avaient fait, il n 'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre sur scène stressant énormément, ne sachant même pas ce qu'il allait chanter. Les garçons se formèrent en un petit groupe pour parler rapidement de la chanson qu'ils avaient le droit de chanter. «_ Donc comme c'est à Sebastian de chanter une chanson en solo, et que le cameraman est la pour publier sur la page on va chanter _**Glad you came**_, tout le monde la connaît et on la répétée cette semaine. _» Dit Wesley de sa voix très sérieuse et autoritaire, tous les Warblers approuvèrent et allèrent se placer sur scène.

Kurt des coulisses n'avait pas manqué leur arrivée et les regarda dans leur uniforme scolaire. Cela le faisait sourire, lui rappelait des souvenirs mais dans ces garçons il y avait aussi Blaine. Blaine avait réussit à avoir un rendez-vous.

Les Warblers se placèrent au centre de la scène tous réunis, Sebastian au centre, Blaine de son côté droit. Les garçons avaient fait en sorte de rester en bons termes même après ce qu'il s'était passé. La voix du châtain s'éleva accompagna des chœurs de ses camarades.

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts is here  
And now, my universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
_

Puis tous ce mirent à bouger et danser au rythme de la musique. Cette danse restait assez masculine tout en leur faisant bouger leur corps.

Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Blaine de là où il était mais il zyeutait de temps à autre vers le soliste de cette chanson. Il devait l'avouer ce garçon était très charismatique, même beau, dansait bien et avait une belle voix. Le châtain compris pourquoi Blaine avait craqué.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_  
_Now I take you by the hand_  
_Hand you another drink_  
_Drink it if you can_  
_Can you spend a little time ?_  
_Time is slipping away_  
_Away from us, so stay_  
_Stay with me, I can make_  
_Make you glad you came_

Blaine était vraiment dans son élément sur scène, même s'il se trouvait souvent proche de Sebastian, il était aussi entouré de ses amis tel que Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Trent ou Thad. Un sourire était présent sur ses lèvres alors qu'il dansait et faisait les chœurs.

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts is here  
And now, my universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_  
_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_  
_Now I'll take you by the hand_  
_Hand you another drink_  
_Drink it if you can_  
_Can you spend a little time ?_  
_Time is slipping away_  
_Away from us, so stay_  
_Stay with me, I can make_  
_Make you glad you came_

Voir Blaine aussi bien dans son élément fit naître un immense sourire sur le visage de Kurt. Il avait l'impression que le brun brillait sur scène. Et cette uniforme lui donnait vraiment un air craquant. Il avait comme la sensation qu'il était encore plus doué que dans ses souvenirs, plus beau que sur ses photos...

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts is here  
And now, my universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came  
_

Cependant Kurt n'était pas le seul à regarder Blaine, dès qu'il le pouvait Sebastian jetait des coups d'oeil sur son ex-petit ami souffrant encore de le voir si proche de lui, si beau en n'étant plus avec lui.

_I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came  
_

Comme au début de la chanson les Warbler se réunirent pour ne former qu'un et finir les dernières paroles de la chanson, la voix de Sebastian vraiment mise en évidence.

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts is here  
And now, my universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came _

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini les Warbler furent applaudit même dans les coulisses, Kurt adressant un grand sourire aux garçons qui les regardaient avant de descendre de scène.

Blaine avait été de ceux jetant un regard dans les coulisses et il découvrit Kurt en tenu de Cherrios il crut qu'il allait déglutir sur place. Ce fût même Jeff, qui fût obligé de le faire bouger pour regagner leurs places afin de finir de regarder le concert.

Les musiciens entrèrent sur scène et commencèrent la mélodie de 4 minutes, les Cherrios avec Santana et Bittany firent aussi leur entrée dansant un peu puis Mercedes et Kurt firent la leur en commençant à chanter.

Kurt reprenait les paroles de Madonna tandis que Mercedes celles de Justin Timberlek. A eux deux il enflammèrent une nouvelle fois la scène. Car en plus de chanter les deux amis accompagnaient les Cherrios dans leur chorégraphie. Sue sachant même que Kurt était plus doué qu'avant en danse en avait profité pour le mettre un peu en avant et le garçon s'était retrouver à danser entre Brittany et Santana ce qui le faisait sourire d'amusement.

Assit à côté de ses amis, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du jeune homme qui lui avait avoué ses sentiments deux semaines plutôt, il trouvait tout simplement que le jeune homme était magnifique et le voir dans une telle tenue, à bouger ainsi le faisait frémir.

Sebastian qui ne manquait rien du concert regarda son « concurrent » sur la scène. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais dans un sens il comprenait le bouclé. Il voyait bien que le châtain avait beaucoup pour plaire et il ne pouvait nier qu'ils avaient quelque point de ressemblance comme la couleur de leurs cheveux ou leurs yeux clair. Il se dit que Blaine l'avait sûrement utilisé pendant tout ce temps pour compenser ce qu'il ressentait pour le New Direction.

Une fois la chanson terminée tous les Cherrios ainsi que Kurt sortirent de scène mais Santana y resta. Quand elle avait chanté cette chanson au glee club elle avait été accompagné de Rachel, mais cette fois ci elle avait voulu chanter seule,

Devant toutes les personnes présente elle ne se cacha pas et chanta de sa voix assez rock.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_  
_The taste of her cherry chap stick_  
_I kissed a girl just to try it_  
_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_  
_It felt so wrong_  
_It felt so right_  
_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_  
_I kissed a girl and I liked it_  
_I liked it_

La jeune fille chantait la chanson regardant le public mais elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les coulisses où son ex-petite amie, Brittany la regarder. Santana avait envie de tout arrêter pour pouvoir aller l'embrasser mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle devait finir cette chanson, et ainsi montrer son soutient à sa Lady.

_No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_  
_The taste of her cherry chap stick_  
_I kissed a girl just to try it_  
_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_  
_It felt so wrong_  
_It felt so right_  
_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_  
_I kissed a girl and I liked it_  
_I liked it_

_Us girls we are so magical_  
_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_  
_Hard to resist so touchable_  
_Too good to deny it_  
_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_  
_The taste of her cherry chap stick_  
_I kissed a girl just to try it_  
_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_  
_It felt so wrong_  
_It felt so right_  
_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_  
_I kissed a girl and I liked it_  
_I liked it_

La latina finit la chanson puis tous les membres des New Direction ainsi que les trois présentateurs arrivèrent sur scène. Will prit la parole tout naturellement. « _Maintenant nous allons faire un petit final original. En effet, vous allez entendre à la suite des bouts, des morceaux des auditions qu'ont pu passer ses jeunes pour que vous vous rendiez compte de leur progression !_ »

Tous les premiers membres, Finn, Rachel, Artie, Tina, Mercedes et Kurt restèrent sur scène tandis que d'autres allèrent se changer.

Fin commença les premières paroles de Can't Fight This Feeling.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_And even as I wander_  
_I'm keeping you in sight_  
_You're a candle in the window_  
_On a cold, dark winter's night_  
_And I'm getting closer_  
_Than I ever thought I might_

Puis il s'arrêta laissant Rachel chanter à son tour les paroles de son audition avec la chanson On My Own.

_And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to  
And now the night is near  
Now I can make believe he's here_

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head

Puis ce fût au tour d'Artie suivit de celui de Tina avec I Kissed a Girl. La jeune fille laissa ensuite place à Mercedes avec Respect.

_I'm out to give you all my money  
but all I'm askin in return, honey,  
is to give me my proper respect  
when you get home, yeah baby,  
when you get home._

_Ooh, your kisses sweeter than honey_  
_but guess what, so here's my money._  
_All I want you to do for me is give me some here_  
_when you get home, yeah baby,_  
_when you get home._

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T,_  
_find out what it means to me._  
_R-E-S-P-E-C-T,_  
_Hey Boy, T-C-B._

Kurt s'avança ensuite un petit peu sur scène pour reprendre les paroles chantées à son audition sur Mr. Cellophane. Le garçon n'avait pu s'empêcher comme à son audition d'avoir quelques mimiques avec ses cheveux.

_Should have been my name  
Mister cellophane  
'cause you can look right through me  
Walk right by me  
And never know I'm there  
I tell ya  
Cellophane  
Mister cellophane  
Should have been my name  
Mister cellophane  
'cause you can look right through me  
Walk right by me  
And never know I'm there  
Never even know I'm there _

Une fois que le garçon eu finit, tous ce mirent sur le côté pour laisser place à Quinn, Santana et Brittany en tenue de Cherrios. Les trois jeunes filles avaient auditionnés ensemble. Quinn en soliste et ses amies chantant les choeurs de **I say A Little Prayer.**

_The moment I wake up, before I put on my makeup  
I say a little prayer for you  
While combing my hair now and wond'ring what dress to wear now  
I say a little prayer for you_

Forever forever you'd stay in my heart and I will love you  
Forever and ever we never will part oh how I love you  
Together together that's how it must be to live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me

_I run fot the bus dear, while riding I think of us dear_  
_I say a little prayer for you_  
_At work I just take time and all through my coffee break time_  
_I say a little prayer for you_

Les filles finirent leur représentation en allant sur le côté de la scène avec leur ami avant que les autres garçons n'arrivent sur scène. Sam dans une tenue ordinaire mais Mike et Puck dans leur tenue de Footballeur. Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de dire. « _Mais M. Shues.. Mike et Puck n'ont pas fait d'audition... _»

-_Et c'est là que tu te trompes Kurt. Même moi j'étais là pour y assister._ Dit Burt à son fils ce qui eut pour effet de faire froncer les sourcils de Kurt. _C'était même le match de Football le plus étrange qui m'est été donné de voir..._

Aux derniers mots de son père, la bouche de Kurt s'ouvrit et il comprit ce qu'allait être le final et pourquoi il n'avait pas été prévenu de cette dernière chanson...


	23. Chapter 23

Bonsoiiiiir =D

Me voilà pour poster un chapitre très attendu par vous !  
Pour ceux que ça intéresse n'hésitez pas à me rejoindre sur Instagram : Kurtnie_Morgane ou Twitter Morgane_Kurtnie où je vous répondrais plus facilement et rapidement aussi bien concernant WBMTF que d'autre question plus personnel on va dire =)

Je remercie, encore et toujours mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir ;) Que ce soit une phrase ou deux =) Un phrase que vous avez préféré, un moment, un personnage, une chanson... N'importe quoi ! J'adore lire vos passage coup de cœur pour ce qui le fasse !

Concernant l'avancement de la FF, j'ai finit d'écrire le chapitre 24 cette semaine, donc je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup d'avance, les cours me prenne beaucoup de temps =/ cependant je vais vraiment essayer de faire en sorte de ne pas avoir de retard !

**Place aux réponses des reviews laissés : N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.**

**Iheartlns : **_Et bah si je peux m'arrêter la :p Et voici ton chapitre tant attendu =) Bisous._

**VictoriaKlainer17 :**_ Je suis désolé que le chapitre t'ai déçu j'espère que celui-ci te ferra plus plaisir. Mais sache que c'est une FF qui reste dans le thème de Glee est que parfois comme dans certains épisodes il y a beaucoup de chansons. _

**Soso : **_Merci de m'avoir rejoint sur Twitter cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir =) _

**Brave Woodpecker : **_Ce n'est rien ça arrive d'oublier de commenter un chapitre. Et oui, les points de vue se rassemble tout comme les garçons se « rencontre » cela est fait exprès pour marquer un tournant aussi bien dans la FF que dans son écriture. La suite est désormais à tes pieds =)_

**Annaklaineuse : **_Non je n'ai pas poster la semaine dernière je l'avais prévenue en debut de chapitre cependant. _

**Cupcakes30190 : **_Pour ma part, je mettais les chansons en fond afin décrire le chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! _

**_Xmiu :_**_ Tu m'avais manqué ! Je mettais même dis que je t'enverrais un MP si dimanche je n'avais pas signe de vie c'est dire ! J'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour sélectionne les chansons donc je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Et oui tu as encore vue un détail ! Peut-être que les autres aussi mais j'en ai pas eu de retour x) Leurs messages sont en effet désormais bourré de flirt et j'adore les écrire =) Et oui les Warblers font des surprises étonnantes, ils me fatigue vraiment ! La jalousie est assez présente dans cette FF je l'avoue x) Et oui tu as trouvé et tu as raison je vais placer THE chanson de la saison 1 de Kurt x) Merci beaucoup à toi pour ton soutient ! =D_

**BONNE LECTURE A VOUS !**

* * *

_Que va-t-il se passer quand Kurt et Blaine vont enfin se parler pour de vrai ? Aurons-nous encore d'autres chansons ? Blaine va-t-il se rendre compte de ses sentiments ? Quels bénéfices auront été faits ? Et quelqu'un tombera-t-il de la scène pour qu'on ait un petit moment de fou rire ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 23 :**

Kurt parlait avec animation dans les coulisses du concert qui venait d'avoir lieu. Le garçon s'était changé pour son rendez-vous avec Blaine. Il portait l'un de ces jeans très serrés dans lequel il était le seul à entrer dedans d'un blanc intense, une chemise noir, une veste cintré de la même couleur mais d'une matière différente. Ses cheveux étaient bien évidemment coiffés à la perfection.

Et dire que quelques minutes plutôt tout était totalement différent. Il avait dû faire son show sur Single Ladies devant tout le public. Cependant il ne l'avait pas fait seul, en effet, Tina et Brittany comme à leurs habitudes l'avaient aidé ainsi que Santana, son père mais aussi Finn, Puck, Mike et David Karosky c'était dire !

A eux tous, ils avaient enflammé la scène, faisant une danse finale qui avait fait sourire, rire mais aussi siffler les spectateurs.

Sam dans une tenue ordinaire mais Mike et Puck dans leur tenu de Footballeur. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de dire. « _Mais M. Shues.. Mike et Puck n'ont pas fait d'audition... _»

-_Et c'est là que tu te trompes Kurt. Même moi j'étais là pour y assister._ Dit Burt à son fils ce qui eut pour effet de faire froncer les sourcils de Kurt. _C'était même le match de Football le plus étrange qui m'est été donné de voir..._

Aux derniers mots de son père, la bouche de Kurt s'ouvrit il comprit ce qu'allait être le final et pourquoi il n'avait pas été prévenu de cette dernière chanson... En effet, Santana arriva sur scène avec Brittany et Tina dans un juste au corps très moulant. Dans ses mains était présent un petit carton, elle se dirigea vers Kurt parce que oui, Kurt était prévue dans la chorégraphie. Il regarda monsieur Shuester et Santana successivement. « _Quoi ?_ ».

-_Tu vas faire le show avec les garçons ma Lady. _Lui répondit très calmement la brune mais avec cependant un sourire de garce aux lèvres.

-_Quoi ? Non, non ! Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de faire ça ! _La voix de Kurt était montée dans les aiguës totalement pris de stress.

Burt s'approcha de son fils et posa une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier. «_ Allez mon grand on va tous le faire, même moi en souvenir du bon vieux temps. _» Il montra à Kurt un gant argenté, ce même gant qu'il avait porté pour lui faire sa surprise de remise de diplôme quand il avait dansé sur cette même chanson avec Tina et Brittany.

Tina qui s'était faite discrète s'avança sur scène et s'adressa au public. « _Si vous voulez voire Kurt chanter et danser criez son nom !_ »

Les premiers cris ne vinrent pas du public mais de la scène, Puck, David, Mike et Finn avait criés « _Kurt, Kurt, Kurt ! _» Puis leurs cris furent suivit par tout le Glee club, Will, Burt, le public et même Sue.

Blaine et ses amis n'étaient pas les plus criants à pleins poumons. Kurt ne put pas refuser devant toutes ses personnes qui le désiraient. Il cria légèrement dans son micro pour se faire entendre. « _D'accord. D'accord ! Je vais la chanter! _»

-_Génial ! Maintenant file enfiler ton juste au corps._ Lui dit Santana dans son micro lui mettant la boite entre les mains.

-_Je te déteste Satana..._ Grogna le garçon attrapant la boite et filant dans les couloirs tandis que la brune lui avait rétorqué un petit « _Moi aussi je t'aime._ »

Kurt s'était changé pendant que Sam interprétait la chanson qu'il avait fait pour son audition. Le châtain lui c'était butté pour enfiler son pantalon aussi serré en si peu de temps. Il était entrain de brancher son micro qui le libérait de tout mouvement étant accroché à son oreille quand Santana le tira sur scène.

La scène était plongée dans le noir, Kurt en était au centre, Burt avec Santana et Tina à sa droite et les garçons et Brittany à sa gauche. Des coups de lumières les éclairèrent en même temps que la musique commença et que la voix de Kurt se fit entendre.

_All the single ladies  
_[**Toutes les célibataires]**_  
All the single ladies  
_[**Toutes les célibataires]**_  
All the single ladies  
_[**Toutes les célibataires]**_  
All the single ladies  
_[**Toutes les célibataires]**_  
All the single ladies  
_[**Toutes les célibataires]**_  
All the single ladies  
_[**Toutes les célibataires]**_  
All the single ladies  
_[**Toutes les célibataires]**

Blaine ainsi que les autres garçons avaient leurs mâchoires qui s'étaient décrochées. Kurt était des plus sexy dans cette tenue, ils n'avaient jamais vu un garçon porté quelque chose d'aussi moulant et prêt du corps. On voyait ses muscles, ses formes, Blaine en avait déglutit avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la chanson.

_Now put your hands up  
_[**Maintenant les mains en l'air]**_  
Up in the club, we just broke _up  
[**en**** l'air dans le club on vient juste de rompre]**_  
Im doing my own little thing_  
[**je**** fais mes choses moi]**_  
you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip_  
[**tu**** as décidé de plonger maintenant tu veux trébucher]**_  
Cuz another brother noticed me_  
[**parce**** qu'un autre frère m'a remarqué]**_  
Im up on him, he up on me_  
[**je**** suis sur lui il est sur moi]**_  
dont pay him any attention_  
[**ne**** lui prête aucune attention]**_  
cuz i cried my tears, GAVE three good years_  
[**car**** j'ai coulé mes larmes pendant trois bonnes années]**_  
Ya cant be mad at me  
_**[****oui tu ne peux m'en vouloir]**

Cependant les mouvements de hanches que réalisait le châtain faisaient totalement perdre la tête au brun, il avait bougé sur son siège, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise, une érection commençant à se faire dans son pantalon.

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
[**Parce**** que si tu l'avais voulu tu aurais mis une bague dessus]**_  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_  
[**si**** tu l'avais voulu tu aurais mis une bague dessus]**_  
Dont be mad once you see that he want it_  
[**ne**** sois pas faché quand tu vois qu'il veut le faire]**_  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_  
[**si**** tu l'avais voulu tu aurais mis une bague dessus]**

_wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh  
_**[wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh]**_  
wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh  
_**[wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh]**

C'était fichu pour le bouclé il n'allait pas pouvoir se lever tout de suite à la fin de concert, où seulement en faisant attention et en cachant son entrejambe. Jeff qui était derrière Blaine se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. «_ Oh putain, il est chaud. Je sais que c'est le tien mais putain !_ »

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
_[_**Parce que si tu l'avais voulu tu aurais mis une bague dessus]  
**__If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
_[_**si tu l'avais voulu tu aurais mis une bague dessus]  
**__Dont be mad once you see that he want it  
_[_**ne sois pas faché quand tu vois qu'il veut le faire]  
**__If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
_[**si tu l'avais voulu tu aurais mis une bague dessus]**

Kurt avait totalement oublié le ridicule, après tout ce dernier ne tuait pas. Il était à fond dans sa prestation comme lors de sa deuxième année au lycée quand il avait fait danser l'équipe de Football sur tout un terrain pendant un match ou encore dans sa chambre où sous-sol quand son père l'avait surpris.

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
_[**J'ai du gloss sur mes lèvres, un mec sur mes hanches]  
**_hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
_[**me tenant plus que mon jean Dereon  
**_acting up, drink in my cup  
_[**réagissant,buvant dans mon verre]  
**_I couldnt care less what you think  
_[**je me fous de ce que tu penses  
**_I need no permission, did I mention  
_[**je n'ai besoin d'aucune permission l'ai-je mentionné]  
**_Dont pay him any attention_

**[****ne lui prête aucune attention]  
**_Cuz you had your turn  
_[**car tu as eu ton tour]  
**_But now you gonna learn  
_**[mais maintenant tu apprends]**_  
What it really feels like to miss me_

**[ce que ça fait de me perdre]**

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
_[**Parce que si tu l'avais voulu tu aurais mis une bague dessus]**_  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
_[**si tu l'avais voulu tu aurais mis une bague dessus]**_  
Dont be mad once you see that he want it  
_[**ne sois pas faché quand tu vois qu'il veut le faire]**_  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
_[**si tu l'avais voulu tu aurais mis une bague dessus]**

_woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh  
_**[wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh]**_  
wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh  
_**[wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh]**

La tête basculée en arrière, le noir se fit en même temps que la fin de la chanson. Puis des applaudissements se firent en nombre.

Blaine avait salué ses amis leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Ces derniers rentraient soit chez eux pour le week-end ou à la Dalton Academy. Lui se ferrait raccompagner par Kurt, étant donné qu'il était venu dans la voiture de Jeff et qu'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'ils allaient faire exactement de leur soirée.

Après qu'une bonne partie de la foule soit partit, le bouclé avança vers l'entrée des coulisses auxquelles il « frappa » en quelque sorte à la bâche blanche y donnant accès. La première personne des New Direction à qui parla Blaine fut une belle jeune fille blonde qu'il avait vue danser avec passion et beaucoup de talent. La voix de la jeune fille était légèrement fluette et enfantine quand elle s'adressa à lui. « B_onjour Blaine Warbler. Tu es venu chercher ma petite licorne préféré je présume, non ?_ »

Le garçon la regarda assez déstabilisé, mais Kurt lui avait déjà parlé de Brittany est de ses pensées assez particulières. Il sourit donc à la jeune fille tout en hochant la tête. « _Oui, je suis venu voir si il était prêt... _»

-_Il l'est ! Mais je crois qu'il aide Santana à se changer... _Dit comme ça, on avait l'impression que Kurt et Santana était entrain de faire totalement autre chose.

-_Oh, euh... Je ne vais pas les déranger je vais attendre Kurt à l'extérieure..._

-_Mas non, ne soit pas bête_. Coupa la jeune fille dans la réponse du Warbler. J_e vais t'amener à eux._

La blonde attrapa la main du boucle, fit volte face et partit dans les coulisses pour retrouver ses deux amis tandis que Blaine la suivait regardant un peu partout. Ils finirent par arriver aux côtés de la Latina qui était encore pratiquement toute habillée de son juste corps et Kurt derrière elle faisant on ne sait quoi.

-_Arrête de bouger Santana, je ne vais jamais y arrivé comme ça_. La voix de Kurt avait été sur un ton de reproche et assez froide comme la jeune fille n'arrêter pas de bouger dans tous les sens et que le garçon n'arriver pas à lui ouvrir sa fermeture éclair qui était coincé à la moitié du dos de la brune.

-_ça fait déjà 5 minutes que tu es déçu Hummel !_ _Grouille-toi où je brûle ta garde de robes._ Santana n'était pas des plus patientes et le fait que Kurt prenant son temps pour éviter d'abîmer sa tenue de scène y était pour quelque chose. _Puis, merde, Hummel, tu travailles chez Vogue t'es sensé savoir gérer ce genre de chose._ La Latina n'était vraiment pas des plus tendres dans ses paroles avec le jeune homme mais c'était qu'elle voulait quitter cette prison de tissu afin de terminer sa soirée avec Brittany.

Kurt grogna dans le dos de la jeune fille avant de bouger pour attraper on ne sait quoi. Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas encore remarqué l'arrivée de Brittany et donc encore moins celle de Blaine.

-_Bouge pas ou je vais te faire mal... _Prévint Kurt avant de jouer avec une aiguille dans la fermeture qui finit par s'ouvrir entièrement. Kurt souffla de soulagement d'avoir enfin réussit tandis que Santana enlevait sa tenue en moins d'une seconde puis se retourna pour faire un câlin à sa lady qui l'avait délivré.

Blaine ouvrit grand les yeux et entre ouvrit la bouche quand il vit la Latina juste vêtue de ses sous vêtement en taille riquiqui dans les bras de Kurt, celui qui l'aimait. Brittany elle sourit très grandement contente que Kurt ai réussi et se fichant que ces deux la soit si proche et Santana si peut vêtue.

Après avoir enlacé Kurt Santana prit le vêtement dans sa main et se retourna pour se changer. Les deux adolescents remarquèrent pile à ce moment-là la Blonde souriant et Blaine figé, à moitié sous le choc de la vue qu'il avait eu, il y avait quelques secondes.

La brune avait dans un premier temps été assez surprise, puis son sourire de garce prit place sur son visage. Elle s'approcha de Blaine qui, le pauvre, ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Une fille en sous vêtement alors qu'il était gay embrassa sa joue ! Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans une nouvelle dimension, mais non car la fille parlait en plus de ça !

-_Bonsoir Warbler gélifié, heureuse de te connaître je suis Santana. Habituellement je porte au moins une robe pour les salutations mais dans ton cas je fais une exception. Si tu ne trouves pas ton bonheur avec notre licorne n'hésite pas m'appeler, je me ferais une joie de te faire grimper aux rideaux._ La jeune fille lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'attraper le bras de Brittany et de l'entraîner plus loin dans les vestiaires pour s'habiller.

Blaine était totalement choqué et ouvrit un peu plus la bouche tandis que Kurt était mi choqué mi amusé. Puis quand elle partit il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de faire quelques pas pour être en face du Warbler. « _Hey... _» Sa voix était toute petite à la fois stressée et pleine de joie de le voir enfin.

Le bouclé reprit ses esprits en secouant un peu sa tête, ce que Kurt trouva attendrissant. Puis il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. « _Hey ! Vous étiez fantastique ! Le concert était génial ! Et tu étais... Merveilleux !_ » Dit le jeune homme très rapidement un peu stressé de voir enfin Kurt en chair et en os devant lui et de lui parler. C'était vraiment quelque chose qu'il avait espéré.

Les joues de Kurt prirent une couleur légèrement rose sous les compliments du garçon. « _Merci.. C'est vraiment gentil d'être venu... Et vous étiez aussi super ! J'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver pendant une compétition_.»

-_Gentil ? Non c'est normal Kurt, je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde. C'est vrai oui. Tu... Tu es prêt ?_

Les deux garçons se regardèrent assez timide avant de décider d'aller prendre la route pour aller manger au restaurant. Mais ce que ne savaient pas ces deux-là c'était qu'ils étaient épiés. En outre, une certaine brune était scotchée à son téléphone et avait publié une photo sur une certaine page Facebook.

**Première rencontre Klaine, ne sont-ils pas mignons ?** [Photo]  
**Wesley Montgomery, Jeff S. Sterling, Trent Milson** et 56 autres personnes aiment ça.  
**Jeff :** OMG ils sont trop mignons et vont trop bien ensemble ! ***o***  
**Nick Duval **: La première rencontre ! Blaine va avoir des paillettes dans les yeux en rentrant !  
**Wesley Montgomery :** Avec tout ce que nous avons enduré pour en arriver là, je veux un bisou Klaine !

Sanatana avait heureusement pour elle retirer les notifications car les commentaires n'arrêtaient pas d'arriver et la photo d'être aimée, à croire que tout le monde était accro à ce couple et voulait tout savoir. La brune s'était rhabillée et avec Brittany sortit du centre commercial pour monter à l'arrière d'une voiture rose bonbon.

Kurt prit place à l'intérieure de la voiture de son père que Burt avait bien voulu lui prêté pour l'occasion. Il savait que Kurt avait un rendez-vous et grâce à la diabolique amie de son fils il était rentré chez lui et avait allumé son ordinateur pour aller sur Facebook et suivre une certaine page.

La porte côté passager claqua une fois que Blaine prit place à ses côtés. Tous deux bouclèrent leur ceinture et commencèrent à rouler. Kurt proposa à Blaine de mettre de la musique, lui indiquant le fils qu'il pouvait prendre pour relier son iPhone s'il le souhaitait. Blaine pianota sur son téléphone avant de choisir une musique.

_Made a wrong turn,  
_**[****J'ai pris un mauvais virage]**_  
Once or twice,  
_**[****Une ou deux fois]**

Kurt laissa quelques paroles avant de sourire et chanter le début de la chanson de sa voix unique. Blaine eu un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en l'entendant faire.

_Dug my way out,  
_[**J'ai creusé mon chemin]**_  
Blood and fire  
_[**De sang et de feu]**_  
Bad decisions,  
_[**J'ai pris de mauvaises décisions,] **_  
That's alright  
_[**Ça ne fait rien]**_  
Welcome to my silly life.  
_[**Bienvenue dans ma stupide vie]**

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood,  
_[**Maltraitée, égarée, incomprise,]**_  
Miss "No way it's all good"  
_[**Miss moins-que-rien]**_  
It didn't slow me down.  
_[**Ça ne m'a jamais ralentit]**_  
Mistaken,  
_[**Fautive,]**_  
Always second guessing,  
_[**Toujours dévalorisée,]**_  
Underestimated,  
_[**Sous-estimée,]**_  
Look, I'm still around.  
_[**Regarde, je suis toujours ici…]**

Puis Blaine mêla sa voix à celle du garçon pour commencer le refrain. Leur voix respectives étaient déjà merveilleuses séparément mais réunies en une seule elles devenaient fabuleuses. Le timbre de voix ténor de Blaine complétait celui de contre-ténor de Kurt.

_Pretty pretty, please!  
_[**Je t'en prie… ]**_  
Don't you ever ever feel  
_[**Ne t'es-tu jamais senti ]**_  
Like you're less than...  
_[**Comme si que tu n'étais ] **_  
Less than perfect.  
_[**Qu'une moins-que-rien ? ]**_  
Pretty pretty please!  
_[**Je t'en prie… ]**_  
If you ever ever feel  
_[**Si jamais tu te sens ] **_  
Like you're nothing  
_[**Comme si que tu n'étais rien ] **_  
You are perfect, to me.  
_[**Saches que tu es parfait pour moi ]**

Blaine prit la suite de la chanson qui était semblable à un rythme de rap tandis que la voix de Kurt faisait les chœurs. Les deux jeunes gens s'amusaient grandement à chanter ensemble. Leurs sourires étaient immense alors qu'ils chantaient la suite de la chanson ensemble. Pour enfin la terminer.

_The whole world's scared...  
_[_**Le monde entier est effrayé…]**__  
so I swallow the fear.  
_[_**J'ai donc ravalé ma peur]**__  
The only thing I should be drinking is an iced cold beer  
_[_**L'unique chose que je devrais avaler est une bière bien fraîche]**__  
So cool in line, and we try try try,  
_[_**C'est tellement efficace pour mentir]**__  
But we try too hard,  
_[_**Et on a essayé, essayé, essayé de toute notre force]**__  
It's a waste of my time!  
_[_**Et c'est une perte de temps !]**__  
Done looking for the critics '  
_[_**J'ai fini par cesser d'écouter les critiques]**__  
Cause they're everywhere,  
_[_**Parce qu'il y en aura toujours]**__  
They don't like my jeans,  
_[_**Ils n'aiment pas mes jeans…]**__  
They don't get my hair.  
_[_**Ils ne comprennent pas ma coupe de cheveux…]**__  
Exchange yourselves  
_[_**Soyons plus fort qu'eux]**__  
And we do it all the time.  
_[_**Et nous le finirons par l'être définitivement]**__  
Why do we do that ?  
_**[Pourquoi faisons-nous ça ?]**

_Yeahh! Ohh! Oh pretty pretty please!  
_**[Yeahh! Ohh!Oh je t'en prie]**

_Pretty pretty, please  
_[**Je t'en prie…]**_  
If you ever ever feel  
_**[Si jamais tu te sens]**_  
Like you're nothing  
_**[Comme si que tu n'étais rien]**_  
You are perfect, to me!  
_**[Tu es parfait pour moi !]**

Une fois la chanson terminée, l'atmosphère était beaucoup plus détendue et les garçons parlèrent de tout et de rien, enfin pour être honnête, ils parlèrent beaucoup du concert. La route jusqu'au restaurant ne fut pas très longue, Kurt fini par garer la voiture sur le parking et tous deux entrèrent dans le restaurant.

Pendant ce temps sur le parking une certaine voiture rose se gara elle aussi avec à son bord des passagers hors du commun. En effet, cette voiture était composée d'un conducteur de trois autres passagers ainsi que deux passagères

En outre, la team Klaine n'avait pas pu laisser les deux tourteaux partir sans s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Jeff qui conduisait la voiture mit le frein à main et coupa le moteur. Tous essayèrent alors d'avoir une bonne vue sur le restaurant mais malheureusement pour eux il ne pouvait rien y voir.

Kurt et Blaine avaient été installés de l'autre côté du restaurant dans un petit coin tranquille, le bouclé avait été un véritable gentleman aidant Kurt à s'asseoir. Les deux garçons continuaient à parler de tout et de rien, ils passaient des couvertures de vogue à la dernière chanson de Lady Gaga et Katy Parry tout en passant par ce qu'ils allaient manger.

-_On va pas attendre qu'il neige ! Ils sont dans un restaurant et j'ai faim donc je vais manger._ La voix de la brune était catégorique.

-_Mais non tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Imagines que l'un deux te reconnaisse ! _Protesta Wesley.

-_Je m'en fiche totalement Weasley. _La jeune fille tourna son visage vers la blonde qui l'accompagnée. _Tu viens manger avec moi Brittany ? Je t'invite._

_-Je ne m'appelle pas Weasley mais Wesley! _S'emporta légèrement le jeune homme asiatique en criant dans les aiguës.

Santana roula des yeux prenant la main de sa petite amie et allant dans le restaurant prendre une table suivit des garçons qui capitulèrent, ayant faim eux là où était installée la troupe, ils pouvaient voir les deux garçons se sourire et rire ensemble.

-À votre avis ils parlent de quoi ?

Demanda David assez soupira légèrement. _"C'est vous les gays, vous devriez savoir."_

Wes et David regardèrent la brune avec de grands yeux tout ronds.

-Tu sais qu'on n'est pas tous gay à Dalton ?

-Mais bien sûr... Chez vous c'est genre le Disney des couples gays.

-Peut-être mais on ne l'est pas tous !

Protesta Wes ne voulant pas être catégorisé. Il n'avait rien contre les gays, certains de ses amis l'étaient mais pas lui.

_-Si tu le dis... _La latina avait une tout autre idée de la chose, pour elle tous les garçons de l'internat avaient forcement une partie Gay en eux, après tout il était H24 tous ensemble, et comme tout adolescents il avaient des besoins non ?

Le couple parlait tranquillement puis Kurt posa une question assez délicate. « _Et avec Sebastian comment ça se passe ? _»

-ç_a se passe assez bien. Enfin on s'évite beaucoup... Mais c'est assez compliqué avec les cours et le Glee Club, surtout qu'on est les deux solistes principaux... _Le brun s'était mordillé la lèvre tout en répondant à sa question.

Kurt tendit sa main et attrapa doucement la main de son ami au-dessus de la table pour la serrer doucement. « _Excuse-moi d'avoir demandé... _»

-_Ce n'est rien on est ami après tout._ Il avait à son tour serrait la main du châtain tout en lui souriant.

Les Wablers et les filles n'avaient pas manqués cette scène se retenant de crier et sauter de joie, ils devaient faire attention pour ne pas se faire repérer.

-_Mon Dieu, ils sont trop chou... _Jeff avait posé sa tête dans le creux de sa main les regardant comme si il était la huitième merveille du monde.

-_Attention les mecs je crois que Jeff est entrain de tomber amoureux !_ Se moqua légèrement David avant que Nick lui donne un petit coup sur le bras.

-_Ne te moque pas de mon petit ami !_ Nick regarda son petit ami lui souriant doucement. _Tu as raison ils sont très mignons comme ça._

_-Bon qui ouvre les paris ? _Demanda la latina se frottant légèrement les mains.

_-Je paris 10 dollars que Kurt embrasse Blaine avant la fin de la soirée. _Répondit Jeff, qui soutenait le châtain et qui depuis leur première conversation Facebook se parlait régulièrement.

-_Hum... Moi je pense que ça sera Blaine..._ Dit à voix haute David.

-_Je ne sais pas trop chacun a ses raisons d'embrasser l'autre mais qui va le faire en premier ça c'est la question..._ Réfléchit Wesley.

Le dîner se continua d'un côté sur des paris, de l'autre sur des conversations plus joyeuses et une petite bataille de regards. Quand le « couple » montra qu'il allait partir, toute la bande alla payer et sortir pour retourner à leur voiture, mais Kurt et Blaine avaient été assez rapides et ils durent cacher leurs visages. Santana dit alors subitement « _Que chacun embrasse quelqu'un ! _»

Brittany se tourna alors vers le premier Warblers qui était devant elle et l'embrassa. Jeff qui tenait la main de Nick se retrouva alors avec les lèvres au parfum de baumes à la fraise de Brittany sur les siennes.

Nick et Santana avaient regardé la scène avec des yeux tout ronds mais ils ne pouvaient intervenir sans se faire repérer et Santana embrassa donc Nick avec une certain résistance. Brittany elle par contre profita des lèvres tout douces du blond.

Wesley et David se regardèrent avant de décider de se faire un gros câlin au lieu de s'embrasser après tout ils étaient meilleurs amis, chacun avait donc le visage de l'autre caché dans son cou.

Comme chacun s'était changer dans la voiture pendant le trajet de l'aller, Blaine ou Kurt n'allait pas pourvoir les reconnaître grâce à leur tenue. De plus, les deux étaient dans leur bulle, ils étaient passés aux côtés de leurs amis mais ne les avaient pas remarqués.

Kurt repris le volant et raccompagna Blaine jusque chez lui. Chantant de nouveau dans la voiture sur une chanson de Neon Trees cette fois-ci.

Blaine commença à chanter seul.

_Here we go again_  
[**Nous voilà encore une fois.]  
**_I kinda wanna be more than friends_  
[**Je veux être plus qu'un ami]**  
_So take it easy on me_  
[**Donc prends l'avantage sur moi**  
_I'm afraid you're never satisfied._  
**[J****'ai peur que tu ne sois jamais satisfaite**]

Puis Kurt prit la suite de la chanson jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil au garçon mais conduisant toujours très prudemment.

_Here we go again_  
[**Nous voilà encore une fois]**  
_We're sick like animals_  
[**Nous sommes malades comme des animaux]**  
_We play pretend_  
[**Nous jouons les prétendants]**  
_You're just a cannibal_  
[**Tu es juste un(e) cannibal(z)]**  
_And I'm afraid I won't get out alive_  
[**Et j'ai peur que je n'en sortirais pas vivant]**  
_No I won't sleep tonight._  
[**Non, je ne vais pas dormir ce soir**]

Blaine reprit la suite de la chanson seul à fond dans la chanson, après tout les Maroon 5 était un groupe qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

_Oh, oh_  
[**Oh, oh]**  
_I want some more_  
[**J'en veux plus]**  
_Oh, oh_  
[**Oh, oh]**_  
What are you waitin' for?_  
[**Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?]**  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._  
[**Dis au revoir à mon coeur ce soir]**  
_Oh oh_  
[**Oh, oh]**  
_I want some more_  
[**J'en veux plus]**  
_Oh oh_  
[**Oh, oh]**  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
[**Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?]**  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
[**Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?]**  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._  
[**Dis au revoir à mon coeur ce soir.]**

_Here we are again_  
[**Nous voilà encore une fois]**  
_I feel the chemicals kickin' in_  
[**Je sens la chimie donner un coup dedans]**  
_It's gettin heavier_  
[**Cela devient plus lourd]**  
_And I wanna run and hide_  
[**Et je veux courir et cacher]**  
_I wanna run and hide._  
[**Je veux courir et cacher**]

Kurt avait un immense sourire aux oreilles et prononça les deux prochaines phrases en le regarda arrêté à un feu rouge.

_I do it every time_  
[**Je le fais à chaque fois]**  
_You're killin' me now_  
[**Tu me tues maintenant**]

Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux leur souffle à moitié coupé par le sentiment qui les envahissait.

_And I won't be denied by you_  
[**Et je ne vais pas te le nier]**  
_The animal inside of you._  
[**L'animal en toi]**

Puis Blaine reprit seul tandis que Kurt reprenait la route le feu étant passé du rouge au vert.

_Oh, oh_  
[**Oh, oh]**  
_I want some more_  
[**J'en veux plus]**  
_Oh, oh_  
[**Oh, oh]**  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
[**Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?]**  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._  
[**Dis au revoir à mon coeur ce soir]**  
_Oh oh_  
[**Oh, oh]**  
_I want some more_  
[**J'en veux plus]**  
_Oh oh_  
[**Oh, oh]**  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
[**Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?]**  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
[**Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?]**  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._  
[**Dis au revoir à mon coeur ce soir.**]

Les deux reprirent le refrain alors que Kurt était entrain de se garer et d'arrêter le moteur devant la maison du bouclé. Ce dernier avait toujours indiqué le chemin par des gestes de mains ne voulant s'arrêter de chanté.

_Hush hush the world is quiet_  
[**Chut, chut le monde est silencieux]**  
_Hush hush we both can't fight it_  
[**Chut, chut nous ne pouvons pas le battre]**  
_It's us that made this mess_  
[**C'est nous qui faisons ce bazar]**  
_Why can't you understand?_  
[**Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas comprendre ?]**  
_Woah I won't sleep tonight._  
[**Woah je ne vais pas dormir ce soir.**]

Le bouclé reprit la chanson une fois sorti de la voiture et sans musique au fond, juste le son de sa voix.

_Oh, oh_  
[**Oh, oh]**  
_I want some more_

[**J'en veux plus]**  
_Oh, oh_  
[**Oh, oh]**_  
What are you waitin' for?_  
[**Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?]**  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_  
[**Dis au revoir à mon coeur ce soir]**  
_Oh oh_  
[**Oh, oh]**  
_I want some more_  
[**J'en veux plus]**  
_Oh oh_  
[**Oh, oh]**  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
[**Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?]**  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
[**Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?]**  
_What are you waitin'_  
[**Qu'est-ce que tu attend****s]**

Kurt prit à son tour la suite tout en avançant pour raccompagner Blaine à sa porte.

_Here we go again_  
[**Nous voilà encore]**  
_Here we go again_  
[**Nous voilà encore]**  
_Here we go again_  
[**Nous voilà encore]**  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._  
[**Dis au revoir à mon coeur ce soir**]

Arrivé devant sa porte, Blaine chanta les dernières paroles de la chanson, les deux jeunes gens se regardaient dans les yeux. Chacun avait les yeux brillant et légèrement dilaté pour s'habituer au noir de la soirée.

_Oh, oh_  
[**Oh, oh]**_  
I want some more_  
[**J'en veux plus]**  
_Oh, oh_  
[**Oh, oh]**  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
[**Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?]**  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
[**Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?]**  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight.. _  
[**Dis au revoir a mon coeur ce soir ...** ]

En prononçant les dernières paroles de la chanson Blaine s'approcha de Kurt, le châtain baissa légèrement la tête approchant son visage du sien. Blaine glissa ses bras autour de la nuque de Kurt pour être bien à sa hauteur, et se fut d'un rapprochement commun que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour se caresser doucement leurs cœurs battant à toute allure et leurs yeux se fermant.


	24. Chapter 24

Bonsoiir !

Je reviens avec un tout nouveau chapitre qui essentiellement fait deVOS propositions =)

Nous avons atteint les 150 reviews et même plus ! *O* MERCI à vous d'être aussi fidèle à WNMTF !

Pour ceux que ça intéresse n'hésitez pas à me rejoindre sur Instagram : Kurtnie_Morgane ou Twitter Morgane_Kurtnie où je vous répondrais plus facilement et rapidement aussi bien concernant WBMTF que d'autre question plus personnel on va dire =)

Je remercie, encore et toujours mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir ;) Que ce soit une phrase ou deux =) Un phrase que vous avez préféré, un moment, un personnage, une chanson... N'importe quoi ! J'adore lire vos passages coup de cœur pour ce qui le fasse !

**Place aux réponses des reviews laissés : N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.**

**Soso : **_Et oui LE chapitre Klaine a été enfin publié et je suis contente qu'il t'ai plus et j'espère que les autres te plairons tout autant ! _

**Iheartlns : **_J'espère que le baiser t'a plu en tout cas ! J'étais OBLIGEE d'inclure Single Ladies qui est fait partie de mes moments préféré de la saison 1 =) J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairons tout autant =) Bisous à toi ! _

**Annaklaineuse : **_Et oui le bisous Klaine tant attendu à enfin eu lieu et je suis contente qu'il ai plus à autant de monde ! Ravie de savoir que j'ai contribué à ton sommeil =) _

**GoForthAndLive : **_Merci à toi de m'avoir lu =) Je sais pour les fautes j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible mais c'est assez compliqué avec ma maladie =/ Merci pour la chasson j'ai du me tromper car j'écouté les Marron 5 à ce moment la x) _

**Cupcakes30190 : **_Je crois que c'est la réaction que la plus part des gens on eu x) Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'es plus une fois de plus =) _

**VictoriaKlainer17 :**_ Le bisou, les klainers, les warblers fou... Oui ce chapitre est très pleins de moment mignons comme rigolos, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant =) _

**Withoutmywings : **_Han *__O__* Merci beaucoup pour cette toute première review qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Tu es taré ? Je crois qu'avec les cas sociaux des Warblers que j'ai très souvent dans ma tête je suis moi même bien atteinte x) Merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments qui me réchauffe le cœur. Je suis heureuse de voir que mes écrives peuvent autant plaire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour XBMTF je ne compte pas l'arrêté avant de l'avoir terminée cependant, j'ai n'ai qu'un seul chapitre d'avance T.T donc j'espère pourvoir continué à publier une fois par semaine ! Mais normalement il y aura bien une fin que je publierais, vers le 30 ème chapitre normalement. Ta review et un peu longue mais à lire pas du tout, donc ne t(inquiète pas en avoir des aussi longue à chaque fois ne me gêne pas du tout ! Pour les insomnie du au FF je connais ça xD Tu es m'a deuxième lectrice en m'en faire la remarque tout de fois xD J'espère que ces chapitres te plairons tout autant que les précédents !_

**Justmoi59 :**_ Et oui premier bisous Klaine =) _

**_Xmiu :_**_ Certes cette review et un peu plus courte que les autres mais elle me fait tout autant plaisir, je suis toujours aussi impatiente de lire ton avis sur mon chapitre. Et oui Santana n'aura jamais aucun tact je crois xD Non, mais ces gens sont fous, puis après je me pense à moi devant Glee ou entrain de lire une FF et je me rends compte que je suis pareille xD Single Ladies, j'étais totalement obligé de la mettre ! Et en final ça pète :p Un baiser tout mignon qui j'espère à beaucoup plus. Mais toutes tes questions sont bien justifié et rendez-vous dans les prochains chapitres pour savoir tout ça ;) _

**BONNE LECTURE A VOUS !**

* * *

_Quelles conséquence va avoir ce baiser ? Vont-ils officiellement sortir ensemble ? Quelle sera la réaction des autres, et principalement celle de Sebastian ? Leur couple tiendra-t-il le coup malgré la distance ? Qui s'embrassera pour garder l'anonymat (c'était quoi cette idée xD) ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

En voyant les deux jeune gens s'embrasser Nick ne put que repenser à comment cela s'était passé avec son meilleur ami quelques semaines avant.

Nick avait demandé à Jeff de réfléchir encore un peu avant de quitter leur chambre, il lui avait demandé d'en parler avec lui car il était aussi concerné par tout ça.

Jeff avait accepté et été rentré avec lui dans la chambre une fois la réunion des Warblers terminée. Il éviter de trop regarder son meilleur ami encore assez perturbé de lui avoir avoué ses sentiments

Le brun voyait parfaitement que Jeff avait un peu de mal à être dans la même pièce que lui, il le sentait assez gêné. « _Je vais prendre une douche_. »

Nick avait décidé de laisser Jeff un peu tout seul car depuis qu'il lui avait avoué il fallait dit que le blond avait toujours était entouré de monde, les Warblers puis lui.

Jeff hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris et le brun alla directement dans la salle de bain, ne fermant pas son verrou. Il ne l'avait jamais fait et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer à le faire.

Le blond avait relevé ce détail. Il avait pensé que Nick fermerait la porte à clés de peur qu'il n'entre et le voit à moitié ou totalement nu. Jeff devait avouer qu'il appréciait que son meilleur ami ne change rien mais il devait aussi avouer que cela le mettait mal à l'aise qu'il le sache.

Pendant que Nick était sous la douche Jeff en avait profité pour s'allonger sur son lit et réfléchir tout en regardant le plafond. Afin d'être plus confortable il avait enlevé sa veste de blazer, sa cravate et ses chaussures.

Le garçon leva les bras pour les mettre sous sa tête faisant sortir sa chemise de son pantalon et dévoilant une très fine ligne de peau blanche.

La douche de Nick avait duré plus que nécessaire. En effet, le jeune homme avait préféré prendre tout son temps pour laisser à son meilleur ami du temps seul mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir le revoir. Il enfila rapidement un jogging gris assez épais étant assez frileux, un haut simple blanc et un cardigan de la même couleur que son bas.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte son regard tomba tout de suite sur son meilleur ami qui bougea la tête pour le regarder. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils sourirent tous les deux comme si rien n'avait changé.

Les yeux de Jeff détaillèrent le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il le trouvait vraiment magnifique à tomber par terre avec ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux pétillant et ces lèvres au sourire craquant qui lui donner envie de se lever et de l'embrasser.

Cependant il n'avait pas le droit de le regarder et d'avoir de telles pensées. Nick était son meilleur ami et le garçon lui faisait confiance, il n'avait pas le droit de trahir cette confiance en pensant de telles chose.

-_Je vais aller à la douche moi aussi... _Jeff s'était déjà redresser sur le lit et s'était lever pour entrer dans la salle de bain.

Mais Nick était encore sur le pas de la porte de la salle d'eau et leur corps se touchèrent. Chacun frissonna mais ne dit rien à ce propos à part un « _Désolé _». Nick se décala enfin pour permettre au blond de fermer la porte.

Une fois que la porte fut fermée le brun soupira et regarda la porte avant de tomber dans son lit comme un cachalot séchant sur la banquise. Le garçon tourna sa tête et vit la peluche que Jeff lui avait offert un soir à la fête foraine. Il attrapa le petit polochon et le serra doucement contre lui.

Le Warbler était totalement paumé après ce que lui avait dit son meilleur ami. Il n'aurait jamais cru de Jeff voulait changer de chambre pour ça, il pensait plutôt qu'il l'énervait ou qu'il souhaitait avoir un nouveau colocataire, un nouvel meilleur ami. Le garçon soupira une nouvelle fois fermant les yeux avant de les ouvrir de nouveau. Il se redressa laissant Polochon sur le lit et alla chercher son ordinateur portable qu'il alluma.

Une fois que l'appareil fut allumer le garçon parcouru ses différents fichiers pour trouver celui qu'il désirait quand se fut fait il lança la lecture avant de mettre tout de suite pause attendant son meilleur ami. Tout en l'attendant Nick avait approché leurs lits pour en faire qu'un avait fait un endroit tout douillet.

Jeff qui était sous la douche se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Dans la salle bain, il s'activa le plus vite possible pour pouvoir retourner dans la chambre et voir ce qu'il se passait. Il se sécha très rapidement ce qui eut pour effet qu'il mît son Marcel encore à moitié mouillé et son pantalon sans avoir séché ses mollets ou ses pieds qui étaient des endroits bien trop bas sur terre.

Le garçon ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau pour tomber sur son meilleur ami entrain d'allumé l'une de leurs tables de nuit, la plus éloigné du lit désormais double, afin de faire une petite ambiance chaude mais aussi ne pas se tuer les yeux en regardant l'écran étant donné qu'il avait fermé les volets.

Entendant son meilleur ami ouvrir la porte Nick redressa la tête son regard allant se poser du Jeff. « _J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait regarder un film..._ »

Quand il entendit la pensée qu'avait eut son meilleur ami le garçon fit un immense sourire. « _Tu as une très bonne idée. Tu proposes quel film ?_ »

-_Hum... Mémoire d'une Geisha ?_ Proposa le brun à son meilleur ami.

-_Parfait..._ Répondit le Blond alla s'installer dans le lit.

Nick le rejoignit et s'installa à son tour s'allongeant aux côtes de son meilleur ami sans pour autant qu'ils se début du film commença et tous deux faisait en sorte de regarder le film et non de se regarder ce qui était assez dur. Habituellement Jeff passait ses films avachit sur Nick et le brun jouait régulièrement avec ses cheveux ou il faisait des dessins dans son dos.

Mais là ils n'osaient pas se toucher, ils étaient l'un et l'autre assez mal à l'aise. Ne souhaitant une ambiance telle que celle-ci dans leur chambre Nick demanda doucement. « _On ne peut pas regarder un film comme on faisait avant ? J'ai l'impression d'être un pantin de bois qui ne peut pas bouger là... _»

Jeff ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement aux dires de son meilleur ami car il avait eu la même impression. «_ Donc ça ne te dérange pas que je me serve de toi comme d'un oreiller ? _»

-_Nullement, tu sais que j'aime bien servir d'oreiller et que je suis confortable dans mon genre_. Le brun adressa un sourire joueur à son ami comme avant quand rien n'avait changé car il ne fallait pas se le cacher depuis que Jeff avait fait éclater cette mini bombe leur relation avait changé.

Jeff rit à son tour avant de s'installer contre son meilleur ami, posant sa tête sur son torse comme il en avait envie depuis le début du film. Nick glissa tout de suite une main dans son dos et la remonta à la naissance de ses cheveux.

-_Hum... C'est vrai que tu es plutôt confortable. Je vais te nommer mon oreiller personnel je n'ai pas envie qu'on me pique un bien si précieux !_

-_Parce que maintenant je suis un bien de monsieur ?_ Le jeune homme avait tourné son visage vers son meilleur ami et surélevé un sourcil.

-_Oui ! Je suis ton propriétaire !_ Répondit le Blond totalement joueur.

-_Mais je ne vous permets pas monsieur Sterling !_ Nick glissa ses mains sur le ventre de son meilleur ami pour commencer à le chatouiller.

-_Non, non Nick !_ Jeff commencé déjà à se tortiller dans tous les sens.

-_Retire ce que tu as dit dans ce cas !_

-_Non ! _Répondit Jeff à moitié mort de rire tandis que Nick reprit ses chatouilles plus intensivement.

-_Pff ! Je vais te le faire regretter !_

Le brun intensifia ses chatouilles sur son meilleur ami qui n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller et de se débattre tout en lui disant d'une voix amusée de s'arrêter. Le blond bougeant vraiment trop, Nick bougea lui aussi pour essayer de continuer ce qu'il faisait mais Jeff chercha à se venger. Cependant le brun n'aimait vraiment pas les chatouilles. Au-dessus de son meilleur ami, une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin pour l'immobiliser, il attrapa ses mains qu'il plaqua contre le matelas de chaque côté du visage du jeune homme.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Ils stoppèrent leurs gestes, Nick tenant toujours les poignets de son meilleur ami mais ayant relâcher la pression qu'il avait exercée dessus. Leurs souffles étaient courts, se mélangeant, Nick ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux de Jeff, il avait l'impression de les découvrir pour la première fois. Et ne parlons même pas de l'état de Jeff qui avait le cœur qui battait à toute allure.

Le cerveau totalement court-circuité Nick ne répondait plus de sa conscience et se laissait seulement guider par son instinct et ses envie. Il se pencha avant de déposes ses lèvres en douceur sur celles du blond tout en fermant les yeux. Jeff n'y croyait pas pour sa part, quand il sentit les lèvres de son meilleur ami sur les siennes il crut qu'il allait mourir de plaisir. Il répondit avec douceur au baiser, ne voulant le faire fuir.

Nick fit mouvoir ses lèvres contre celles du blond ne se préoccupant plus de rien à part cette sensation délicate qu'il avait en embrassant ses lèvres si douce et légèrement sucré du soda que le garçon avait bu au dîner.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Nick se recula légèrement et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir son meilleur ami. Il rougit alors très fortement comme s'il avait oublié qu'il avait embrassé ce garçon et non ses yeux qui l'avaient capturé. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure tandis que Jeff libéra l'un de ses mains pour caresser la joue droite du garçon en lui souriant doucement.

Le cœur de Nick se mit à battre de plus en plus fort en voyant son meilleur ami lui sourire ainsi. Il le trouvait vraiment très beau et avait envie de reposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sans réfléchir il se pencha de nouveau sur son visage pour caresser ses lèvres des siennes.

Jeff n'hésita pas cette fois à glisser ses mains autour de la nuque du jeune homme pour intensifier le baiser et demander l'accès à sa langue en caressant ses lèvres ce que lui donne tout de suite le brun. Nick laissa échapper un mini gémissement quand sa langue rencontra celle de Jeff pour danser ensemble.

Après quelques minutes les garçons se séparèrent à bout de souffle se regardant dans les yeux et se souriant. Nick mordilla sa lèvre et souffla doucement. «_ Je crois que je suis Jeffrosexuel..._ »

Les dires du jeune homme eurent pour effet de faire rire aux éclats le Blond qui le regarda amoureusement avant de déposer ses lèvres chastement sur celle de son désormais petit ami, enfin il l'espérait.

Kurt venait de rentrer chez lui après avoir déposé Blaine, il envoya un message à ce dernier tout de suite après avoir verrouillé la voiture. Cependant après avoir écrit sa première phrase il prit du temps à écrire la suite s'asseyant sur le porche devant la porte de la maison Hummel-Hudson.

**A Blaine Warbler *Coeur* -11:30 PM- :**

Je suis bien arrivé.  
On essaye de se revoir avant que je parte ?

**De Blaine Warbler *Coeur* -11:31 PM- :**

D'accord ! Tu as fait bonne route ?  
Bien sûr ! Tu repars lundi matin c'est ça ?

**A Blaine Warbler *Coeur* -11:31 PM- :**

Oui très bien =)  
C'est ça, tu serais libre dimanche, demain je vois ma meilleure amie...

**De Blaine Warbler *Coeur* -11:32 PM- :**

Je te réserve ma journée ;) Je te comprends je vais avoir droit moi aussi à un interrogatoire sur notre soirée. Mais ça en valait le coup =)

**A Blaine Warbler *Coeur* -11:33 PM- :**

D'accord, je te dirais pour les horaires demain. A qui le dis-tu !  
Par contre je suis désolé je vais aller prendre une douche et filer au lit je suis épuisé.  
**  
De Blaine Warbler *Coeur* -11:34 PM- :**

D'accord. Je suis impatient d'y être.  
Pas de soucis, bonne douche et passe une bonne nuit, bisous =)

Kurt s'était relevé et était entré chez lui avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires et aller dans la salle de bain où il répondit au garçon.

**A Blaine Warbler *Coeur* -11:40 PM- :**

Je le suis aussi, à dimanche !  
Merci à toi aussi Blaine, bonne nuit, bisous =D

Quand Kurt sortit de la salle de bain habillé de son pyjama sa trousse de toilette à la main il se fit accueillir par son père dans sa chambre ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter. « _Tu m'as fait peur... _» Dit Kurt sa main sur son torse avant de la détendre et d'aller poser ses affaires.

-_Je suis désolé.. Je voulais seulement te parler... _Burt indiqua à son fils la place à côtés de lui sur le bord du lit.

Kurt se tourna vers son père et s'assit à ses côtés, commençant légèrement à paniqué. « _Qu'est qui a papa ? Tu vas bien ? C'est ton cœur ?_ » Le jeune homme était toujours entrain d'imaginer le pire depuis quelques temps. Mais une chose était sur il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son père allait lui dire.

-_Non Kurt. Mon cœur va très bien arrêtes de t'en inquiéter. Je voulais te parler de ce garçon, Blaine, non ?_

Les joues de Kurt se mirent tout de suite à rougir, il se pinça les lèvres essayant de cacher le fait qu'il était légèrement mal à l'aise. « _ Hum... Oui, Blaine. Pourquoi tu veux m'en parler ?_ »

_Kurt je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, je sais à quoi pense les garçons de votre âge, et je préfère en parler avec toi avant que tu ne fasses n'importe quoi._

-_Attend ! Blaine et moi on est qu'amis ou peut-être un peu plus mais..._

-_Peut-être un peu plus finit toujours en beaucoup plus Kurt._ Coupa le père du jeune homme voulant avoir une véritable conversation avec son fils. Burt posa entre eux une pile de dépliants sur le sexe.

-_C'est quoi ça ?_

-_Ce sont des dépliants que j'ai trouvé à la clinique publique. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait nous aider, parce qu'il est temps pour toi et moi d'avoir LA conversation._

-_ Non, ce n'est pas le moment._ Répondit précipitamment le jeune homme.

-_Oui ça l'est. TU m'as dit de m'instruire pendant ton année de junior._

-_La, la, la ! _Se mit à chanter Kurt faussement tout en se levant de son lit et se bouchant les oreilles.

-_Hey tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ?_

-_La, la, la, la !_ Continua Kurt n'ayant pas envie d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec son père à ce moment précis.

-_Okay, crois moi, j'ai encore moins envie de faire ça que toi. _Burt s'approcha de son fils et lui enleva les doigts des oreilles pour qu'il puise l'entendre. _Ça va être dur pour nous deux, mais on va le faire ensemble, et ça fera de nous des hommes meilleurs. _Il le fit se rasseoir et s'assit de façon à pouvoir le regarder tout en lui parlant. _Alors, la plupart de... la mécanique de ce que tu vas faire est expliquée dans les dépliants. Okay, je veux que tu les lises et après je veux que tu viennes m'en parler. C'est d'accord ?_

-_Okay. _Répondit Kurt d'une toute petite voix puis il se leva pour échapper à tout son père mais ce dernier le rattrapa.

-_Très bien, maintenant. Hey, assieds-toi. On commence à peine._

-_Ok. _Kurt reposa doucement ses fesses pour continue la conversation.

-_Tu sais, pour la majorité des garçons c'est juste... tu sais.. C'est cette chose qu'on a tout le temps envie de faire. Tu sais, c'est fun. C'est super agréable. Mais on ne pense pas vraiment tu sais, à ce que l'on ressent vraiment tu sais, comment l'autre personne le ressent._

-_Les femmes sont différentes ?_

-_ET seulement parce qu'elles comprennent que c'est un peu plus que quelque chose de purement physique. Tu sais, quand... tu es intime avec quelqu'un de cette façon tu t'expose. Tu sais, tu ne seras jamais plus vulnérable, et ça fait flipper plus d'un gars. Crois-moi, je ne sais plus combien de mes amis se sont ramassés à cause d'une fille qui leur a dit qu'elle ne voulait rien de sérieux._

-_Mais ça ne va pas m'arriver, papa. _Kurt était gay, il ne se ressentirait pas toutes ces choses que son père venait de lui décrire en tout cas il le pensé.

-_Non. Ça sera pire. Okay ? _Burt regarda son fils dans les yeux pour avoir toute son attention. _Parce que c'est entre deux garçons. Avec deux garçons, c'est deux personnes qui pensent que le sexe c'est juste du sexe. Ça va être plus facile. Et une fois que tu auras commencé à faire ça tu ne voudras plus t'arrêter. Tu dois juste... tu dois te souvenir que ça veut toujours dire quelque chose. Tu vois. Ça fait quelque chose, à ton cœur, à ton estime de toi, même si tu as l'impression que tu ne fais que t'amuser._

-_Donc, tu dis que je ne devrais pas faire l'amour ? _Demanda le jeune à son père.

-_Je pense que ça serait un excellent cadeau pour tes 30 ans. _Burt attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre._ Kurt... Quand tu seras prêt... Je veux que tu puisses... tout faire. Mais quand tu seras prêt je veux que tu le fasses pour créer une connexion avec une autre personne. Ne considère jamais que tu ne vaux rien. Parce que tu vaux de l'or, Kurt._

-_C'est tout ? _Le jeune homme se demanda si c'était la fin de sa mini torture.

-_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. _Lui répondit positivement son père. _Tu veux que je te fasse un toast ?_

-_Non, merci j'ai déjà mangé. Mais je vais aller me coucher et lire mes dépliants. _Tout au fond de lui Kurt était vraiment reconnaissant à son père d'avoir autant insisté et de lui avoir parler de tout ça. Son père était vraiment tout pour lui. Il prit doucement les dépliants tout en souriant à l'homme. _Merci, papa._

-_Y'a pas de quoi._ Burt sourit en retour à son fils puis il se leva pour le laisser tranquillement lire tout ça dans sa chambre avant de dormir.

Kurt comme il l'avait dit son père, avait lu les prospectus avant de dormir et se leva le lendemain matin lui posant quelques questions sur le sujet. Puis il prépara enfin le repas du midi avant d'accueillir en début d'après-midi sa meilleur ami Mercedes.

_-On a eu LA conversation tu te rends compte !?_ Kurt avait les mains sur ses cheveux coiffés encore un peu déboussolé par la veille.

-O_ui j'ai compris Kurt. Mais moi je trouve ça bien, ma mère l'a eu avec moi aussi et bien plutôt. Arrête de t'éloigner du sujet je veux savoir ta soirée en détaille AVEC BLAINE. _Le jeune homme raconta à sa meilleure amie en détaille sa soirée avec le Warbler, un immense sourire aux lèvres encore tout heureux du moment qu'il avait passé avec lui.

-_Le baiser était vraiment fantastique tout en douceur. Il embrasse vraiment bien... Puis après on a recommencé plusieurs fois. On arrivait plus à se détacher l'un de l'autre comme si une force faisait qu'on était obligé de s'embrasser... _Kurt eu un sourire rêveur à ce souvenir.

-_Et donc vous êtes ensemble ? _Demanda la jeune femme.

-_Hum... Je sais pas trop en fait on en a pas parler..._

-_Quoi ? Tu ne sais même pas si tu es en couple avec ce garçon Kurt Hummel ?_

-_Je... Oui c'est parfaitement ce que j'ai dit..._ Répondit tout doucement le garçon en se pinçant les lèvres.

-_Mais vous vous êtes embrassés non ?_ Rappela la diva.

-_Oui mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé au Glee Club j'ai appris à mes dépends qu'embrasser ne voulait pas toujours dire être avec la personne en question..._

-_Mais oublie le Glee Club ! Il n'est pas comme l'un de ses mecs ne sachant pas retenir ses hormones tel que Finn ou Puck..._

_-Donc tu crois qu'on est ensemble ?_

_-J'espère bien oui ! _Répondit la jeune femme voulant que son meilleur ami puise enfin vivre une belle histoire d'amour.

-_Hum.. Je verrais bien je le vois demain..._

-_Ah oui ? Mais c'est trop bien ! Je veux que tu m'appelle dès que vous vous êtes quittés et je veux les moindres détails !_

-_Un peu comme aujourd'hui. _Kurt rit doucement avant de demander un peu plus sérieusement. _Et toi avec Sam ? Ça ne t'a pas fait bizarre de le voir ?_

Cette même après-midi à ce même moment une brune était allongée sur son lit à regarder le plafond tout en attendant ses parents se disputé en espagnol. La vie de Santana Lopez n'avait pas toujours été idéal mais la jeune fille avait réussi à en faire quelque chose. Elle soupira quand elle reçut un message. Elle regarda son téléphone et fût assez surprise de voir qu'il venait d'une certaine blonde.

**De Brittany *Coeur* -03:16 PM- :**

Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
Cause I've built my life around you

**[Bien, j'ai eu peur du changement **  
**Car j'ai construit ma vie autour de toi]**

La brune sourit en lisant le message de la jeune fille. Elle se rappela cette chanson qu'elle avait chantée pour lui faire comprendre ses sentiments. Ces sentiments qu'elle avait pour elle alors qu'elle n'avait pas fait son coming out et qu'elle n'acceptait pas encore le fait d'aimer les filles.

**A Brittany *Coeur* -03:17 PM- :**

But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
And I'm getting older too

**[Le temps te rends plus téméraire**  
**Les enfants vieillissent**  
**Et je vieillis aussi]**

La réponse de la blonde fut presque immédiat ce qui fit sourire encore plus la latina. Brittany avait toujours était son point sensible.

**De Brittany *Coeur* -03:17 PM- :**

Tu me manques... Tellement...

**A Brittany *Coeur* -03:17 PM- : **

Je sais Britt, mais tu es avec Bouche de Merou maintenant...

**De Brittany *Coeur* -03:18 PM- : **

Mais c'est toi, que moi j'aime...

**A Brittany *Coeur* -03:19 PM- : **

Quittes le.

Santana se retourna dans son lit pour être allongée . Elle se mordilla la lèvre en attendant la réponse de la jeune fille qu'elle espérait positive.

**De Brittany *Coeur* -03:20 PM- :**

Je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seul, San, tu sais que ne n'aime pas ça.

**A Brittany *Coeur* -03:20 PM- : **

Mais tu ne seras pas seule !

**De Brittany *Coeur* -03:21 PM- :**

Mais si Lord et Lady Tobbington son partie sur l'île aux croquettes pour chats...

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille quand elle lut la réponse de la jeune fille. Ses délires au sujet de son chat qui ferait partie d'un gang lui manquaient terriblement. En fait non, c'était tout simple Brittany qui lui manquait.

**A Brittany *Coeur* -03:22 PM- :**

Mais moi je serais la Brit' !

**De Brittany *Coeur* -03:22 PM- :**

Tu repars pour New York lundi... Tu ne seras pas là. Tu sais qu'on n'arrive pas à s'aimer à distance.

**A Brittany *Coeur* -03:23 PM- :**

Fait une demande pour une université de New Yort et on pourra être ensemble.

**De Brittany *Coeur* -03:24 PM- :**

Je ne suis pas bête San, je n'ai pas le niveau pour être acceptée à ce genre d'université.

**A Brittany *Coeur* -03:25 PM- :**

Mise sur tes atouts. Tu es douée Brittany, tu es faite pour danser.  
Il y a plusieurs écoles de Danses prestigieuses à New York.

**De Brittany *Coeur* -03:25 PM- :**

Tu veux bien m'aider à choisir ?

**A Brittany *Coeur* -03:26 PM- :**

Tout ce que tu voudras Brit. Je viens chez toi, on va envoyer des dossiers.

La jeune fille verrouilla son téléphone avant de se lever, d'enfiler des bottes, une veste et partir pour rejoindre la jeune fille chez elle. Arrivée à destination elle ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser encore et encore. Elle devait passer chaque instant possible avec elle et lui montrer qu'elle l'aimait.


	25. Chapter 25

Bonsoir à tous =D

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuse pour la non publication de la semaine. Il y a deux raisons à cella, la première était que j'étais chez ma sœur le week end et qu'elle n'a pas encore internet x) la seconde et malheureusement le décès de mon chat qui était malade. Cela m'a énormément touché et je n'avait plus la tête à aller sur l'ordinateur. Cependant je veux que vous ayez la suite de WBMTF je vais donc faire mon possible pour cela !

Les lecteurs me suivant sur les réseau sociaux on pu savoir ce qui arrivé donc n'hésitez pas à me rejoindre sur Instagram : Kurtnie_Morgane ou Twitter Morgane_Kurtnie où je vous répondrais plus facilement et rapidement aussi bien concernant WBMTF que d'autre question plus personnel on va dire =)

Je remercie, encore et toujours mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir ;) Que ce soit une phrase ou deux =) Un phrase que vous avez préféré, un moment, un personnage, une chanson... N'importe quoi ! J'adore lire vos passage coup de cœur pour ce qui le fasse !

**Place aux réponses des reviews laissés qui se font de moins en moins nombreuses =/ : N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.**

**Iheartlns : **_Merci pour ce commentaire. Je toruve aussi que les couples que tu as cité sont mes préférés et mérite vraiment d'être développer mais WBMTF se termine bien tôt dans 5 chapitre l'aventure sera terminée mais une nouvelle commencera =) Cette journée sera quelques lignes plus bas;) Bisous ! _

**VictoriaKlainer17 :**_ Oui ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment accès sur le couple Klaine, je voulais donner un peu plus d'importance aux autres. J'espère que ce chapitre où il y a plus de Klaine te plaire =D _

**Cupcakes30190 : **_Ne t'inquiète pas il n'y a aucun soucis surtout que tu prends le temps de faire une review ! Cette conversation fait partie de mes moments préférés de la saison 2, je n'ai donc pas résisté à la mettre :3 Le couple Niff est vraiment trop trop mignon, je suis l'une de leur fan, j'étais donc obligé de leur dédié une grande partie d'un chapitre, surtout que beaucoup me demandé de développer ce couple;) J'adore aussi le couple Brittana et il était important de le mettre ici pour moi et le développé, je suis heureuse que cela t'ai plus. J'espère que la fin de WBMTF te plaira et te retrouver pour une nouvelle aventure quand celle-ci sera terminée =) _

**DocFab :**_ Et oui je sais que tu l'aime ma FF et j'espère que tu l'aimera jusqu'au bout !_

**BONNE LECTURE A VOUS !**

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

Kurt et Blaine avaient passé leur après-midi ensemble. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un petit parc entre Lima et Westerville pour que chacun n'ait pas trop de route à faire.

Kurt avait prévu un petit pique-nique. Les jeunes hommes s'étaient donc assis sur un plaid et avaient mangé ce que le châtain avait préparé pour l'occasion.

Le ciel commençait à devenir orangé quand ils parlèrent vraiment d'eux et de ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Ce fût Kurt, sous le conseil de Mercedes, qui commença la conversation. « _Hum... Tu sais par rapport à vendredi et tout à l'heure, on s'est hum embrassés... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour toi ? _»

-_Je... Je sais pas. J'aime te parler, passer du temps avec toi mais tu vis à New York et moi ici. Peut-être que c'est compliqué pour commencer une relation non ?_ Blaine lui avait répondu d'une petite voix timide assez mignonne tout en jouant nerveusement avec quelques brins d'herbe.

Kurt l'écouta attentivement tout en pinçant légèrement les lèvres. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que le brun voulait dire mais il avait besoin de savoir s'il aimerait ou non être avec lui. « _Donc si on habiterait tous les deux dans le même coin tu aimerais qu'on soit... Ensemble ?_ »

-_Oui je l'aimerais beaucoup. _Lui répondit Blaine levant tout doucement son regard vers lui les joues rosies.

Kurt le trouva à cet instant vraiment très mignon. Le garçon bougea pour se rapprocher de lui puis lentement il approcha son visage du sien pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes avec tendresse tout en fermant les yeux.

Blaine répondit tout de suite au baiser du jeune homme en fermant les yeux lui aussi. Le garçon passa ses mains autour de la nuque du châtain pour intensifier leur échange.

Une langue alla caresser les lèvres du brun afin d'y demander l'accès, ce que le garçon accepta tout de suite. Kurt soupira de bonheur en sentant la langue de Blaine glisser et danser contre la sienne.

Le châtain posa une main sur la taille du garçon se rapprochant encore plus de lui. Ils ne formaient en quelque sorte plus qu'un pendant ce baiser à début innocent et de plus en plus passionné.

Pendant leur baiser Kurt allongea doucement Blaine sur le plaid venant au-dessus de lui sans décoller ses lèvres des siennes.

Après quelques secondes Blaine bougea sous le jeune homme assez mal à l'aise. Kurt le sentit bouger, il mît fin au baiser avant de se décaler un peu tout en regardant le brun.

-_Quelque chose ne va pas ? _Demanda Kurt un peu inquiet.

-_Non pas du tout... C'est que... Je... Je veux pas aller trop vite..._

Kurt lui adressa un petit sourire. Il comprenait ce que voulait dire le jeune homme. « _Oui, oui, il y a pas à de soucis._ »Le châtain se décala sur le côté pour ne pas être allongé sur lui mais à ses côtes. « _Ça ne te gêne pas comme ça ?_ »

-_Non pas du tout. _Blaine lui adressa un immense sourire puis il glissa un bras dans le dos du garçon pour l'attirer tout contre lui afin qu'ils se fassent un câlin.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un moment dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Blaine reçoive un appel de sa mère lui rappelant qu'il devait rentrer chez lui avant d'aller à la Dalton Academy. Les garçons avaient rangé leurs affaires dans leur voiture.

Devant la portière les deux garçons se regardaient tout en se dévorant du regard. « _Je vais devoir y aller..._ »

-_Je sais... Fait une bonne route ! Tu me préviens quand tu es rentré ? Puis on se voit dans pas longtemps._

Blaine fit un immense sourire au châtain, Kurt avait parfaitement raison. « _Oui bien sûr, et toi demain tu n'oublies pas de m'envoyer des messages. A mardi prochain ? _» Demanda le jeune homme espérant que Kurt accepte toujours de l'accueillir chez lui à New York pour son audition à la NAYDA.

-_Promis. Je viendrais te chercher à l'aéroport._ Kurt lui adressa un grand sourire puis il s'approcha un peu plus de lui pour glisser ses bras autour de sa taille.

Le brun lui sourit en retour tout en glissant ses bras autour de sa nuque et se blotti contre lui son visage allant se cacher dans le cou du garçon. Il inspira doucement son odeur pour se rappeler de lui le plus longtemps possible.

Quelques minutes passèrent, ils ne s'étaient détachés l'un de l'autre profitant chacun de la présence de l'autre. Puis Blaine bougea, relevant son visage vers Kurt. Ce dernier posa une main sur la joue du brun et lui offrit un dernier et chaste baiser. « _A tout à l'heure._ »

Blaine lui sourit grandement et se détacha complètement de lui avant de monter dans son véhicule et de prendre la route sous le regard attentif de Kurt.

Le soir même les garçons s'envoyèrent beaucoup de message puis aussi le lendemain avant le départ en avion. Blaine n'avait pas pu accompagner Kurt à l'aéroport ayant cours. Cependant Burt, Finn et Brittany étaient tous là, Mercedes aussi quelques minutes plutôt mais ce fût Kurt qui la mit dans son avion pour Los Angeles.

Burt, Finn et Kurt parlaient un peu de tout ce qui allait se passer au retour du châtain à New York, ses examens et le fait qu'il aidait Santana à passer ses auditions. Finn lui dit aussi quelques petites chose à dire à Rachel qui était repartit la veille pour être en cours le lundi matin.

Santana et Brittany se tenaient l'une en face de l'autre leurs mains liées. La blonde avait les larmes aux yeux, elle détestait les au-revoir et encore plus ceux concernant sa meilleure amie. Elle avait l'impression de perdre une partie d'elle-même. « _Tu vas me manquer... _»

-_Pas autant que tu vas me manquer... _Santana lui adressa un très petit sourire se retenant de pleurer détacha une main des siennes pour mettre en arrière l'une des mèches de la jeune fille.

-_Pourquoi les au-revoir sont si douloureux ? _Demanda le blonde d'une petite voix l'une de ses larmes roulant sur sa joue.

Santana sentit une énorme boule dans son ventre en voyant l'état de sa meilleure amie. Elle glissa sa main pour effacer sa perle salée. «_ Ils sont douloureux parce qu'ils nous rappelle qu'on se reverra pour se quitter de nouveau et que cette douleur ne disparaîtra jamais. _»

Brittany se pinça les lèvres pour empêcher ses larmes de coulait. Elle voulait se montrer forte devant la latina, mais ça avait toujours été Santana la plus forte des deux.

«_ Ceci est le deuxième appel pour les passagers du Vol 248 à destination de New-York, vous êtes prié d'embraqué à la porte 3. _». La voix de l'hôtesse avait retentit dans l'aéroport.

Santana, entendant le message, entoura la blonde de ses bras pour lui faire un dernier câlin. « T_u vas me manquer... _»

-_Toi aussi... _Réussit à entendre la jeune fille alors que la blonde l'avait murmuré.

Les deux jeunes filles se détachèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Les garçons s'étaient dit au-revoir. Kurt était partit en direction de la porte d'embarquement tout en attendant Santana à une certaine distance pour leur laisser l'espace qu'elles souhaitaient.

De les voir ainsi faisait mal au jeune homme, il trouvait que les jeunes filles se complétaient et qu'elles étaient très belle ensemble, elles étaient faites pour être ensemble.

Tenant la main de Brittany Santana avança vers Kurt. Brittany finit par lâcher la brune pour dire au-revoir au jeune homme. « _Brille à New York ma licorne préférée._ »

-_Prend soin de toi Brittany_. Le jeune homme embrassa la joue de la blonde et se détacha d'elle après avoir échangé un petit câlin.

Les deux adolescents donnèrent leurs billets et passèrent l'entrée de la cabine d'embarquement. Santana se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder la blonde. Brittany n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes qui dévalaient sur ses joues comme le jour où Santana lui avait chanté cette chanson de rupture qui raisonnait à cette instant dans sa tête.

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
_**Te souviens-tu, nous étions assises là au bord de l'eau  
**_You put your arm around me for the first time  
_**Tu as mis ton bras autour de moi pour la première fois  
**_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
_**Tu as fait une rebelle de la fille sérieuse d'un père négligent  
**_You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
_**Tu es la meilleure chose qui n'ait jamais été à moi**

La latina ne pouvait pas partir la laissant comme ça. Elle courut vers elle se fichant que beaucoup la regarde et attrapa le visage de la blonde pour l'embrasser. Les deux jeunes filles s'agrippèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Leurs larmes se mêlèrent apportant une touche salée à leur baiser. Santana avait craqué et avait laissé ses larmes couler. Se détachant de Brittany elle la prit dans ses bras lui murmurant tout doucement la voix faible et coupée. «_ Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Ne m'abandonne pas. Me laisse pas. Je t'aime. Je veux être avec toi. Je t'aime. _»

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
_**Te souviens-tu, nous étions assises là au bord de l'eau  
**_You put your arm around me for the first time  
_**Tu as mis ton bras autour de moi pour la première fois  
**_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
_**Tu as fait une rebelle de la fille sérieuse d'un père négligent  
**_You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
_**Tu es la meilleure chose qui ait jamais été à moi**

_-Ceci est le dernier appel pour les passagers du Vol 248 à destination de New-York. _

A ces mots Santana se figea. Brittany ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Elle embrassa alors une dernière fois chastement ses lèvres avant de murmurer un petit au-revoir et rejoindre Kurt qui l'avait attendu une boule dans le ventre de voire ses amies ainsi.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
_**Tu as changé en rebelle la fille sérieuse d'un père négligent  
**_You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
_**Tu es la meilleure chose qui ait jamais été à moi  
**_Do you believe it?  
_**Est-ce que tu y crois  
**_We gonna to make it now  
_**On va y arriver maintenant  
**_And I can see it  
_**Et je le vois  
**_I can see it now  
_**Je le vois à présent**

Santana fut silencieuse pendant tout le trajet, elle avait passé le voyage son visage sur l'épaule de son ami à sécher ses larmes et essayer de se reprendre. Elle était Santana Lopez elle ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre comme ça.

Leur semaine de retour à New-York fût plus qu'intensive, en effet Kurt avait passé ses journées très remplit entre les cours à la NYADA, son travail chez et les répétition avec Santana. Et au milieu de tout ça le jeune homme essayait de prendre du temps pour correspondre avec Blaine mais souvent il s'endormait en pleine réponse le soir.

-_HUMMEL ! Réveils toi on doit répéter !_ Cria la douce voix de Santana un samedi matin à juste 7h comme si il n'était pas rentré la veille à plus de minuit.

Kurt regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, il grogna tout en mettant son oreiller sur son visage pour ne pas entendre de nouveau la jeune fille et rester un peu au lit. Mais la jeune fille en avait décidé autrement elle débarqua dans la chambre de sa Lady favorite et sauta sur le lit avant de lui retirer l'oreiller et de le frapper avec. « _DEBOUT !_ » Hurla-t-elle de nouveau.

Kurt sursauta de surprise et attrapa l'oreiller qui s'était abattu sur son visage. Il lança un regard noir à la jeune fille. « _T'es complètement digue où quoi ? _»

-_Lèves toi, on a pas que ça à faire. _

-_Je dois dormir Santana ! _Protesta le jeune homme étant vraiment fatigué.

-T_u pourras dormir ce soir, là on doit répéter. _

-_Non, non stop._ Kurt avait fait des gestes assez rapides avec ses bras et s'était levé du lit. _Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à répéter autant. Je suis fatigué Santana et si je dors pas ce matin je risque de faire un mauvais mouvement et de me faire mal. C'est ça ce que tu veux ? Que je me blesse ? Et que tu passes ton audition toute seule ?_

_-Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je dois répéter Kurt. Ça doit être parfait._ Santana le regarda dans les yeux. Le jeune homme vit alors l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son amie.

-_Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout est déjà parfait Santana. On connaît la chorégraphie, tu es magnifique quand tu danses._ Essaya le garçon de la rassurer.

-_Tu dis ça juste pour pouvoir retourner te coucher... _

-_Absolument pas. Je dis ça parce que je le pense. Tu as le niveau pour la NYADA San'. Je ne t'aiderais pas si je ne croyais pas en toi. Je vais danser avec toi, je suis élève à la NYADA je ne peux pas me permettre de faire n'importe quoi._

Santana réfléchit un peu et comprit. Kurt avait totalement raison, elle lui sourit doucement. «_ Désolée.. Je crois que je commence à stresser..._ »

-_Je crois aussi, tu devrais un peu te calmer sur les entraînements tu vas épuiser ton corps et ta voix avant mercredi... Tu.. Tu veux qu'on aille faire un peu de shopping cette aprem ? _Proposa le jeune homme sachant très bien que la jeune fille ne répétait pas autant juste pour son audition mais aussi pour penser à autre chose que Brittany.

La jeune fille avait accepté la proposition du jeune homme. Kurt était partit se recoucher deux heures avant de se lever manger et se préparer. Il alla rejoindre ensuite Santana assise sur le canapé regardant la suite de la télé-réalité de la dernière fois. Ils critiquèrent les participants avant de bouger s'étant décidé à manger en ville avant leur après-midi shopping.

Les deux amis s'amusèrent pendant leur après-midi, Santana s'amusait à choisir des tenue assez sexy à Kurt et le prendre en photo même si le garçon refuser la plus part du temps. Puis il fit de même pour elle. Parfois ils s'amusaient même à prendre des photos ensemble.

Quand ils eurent finit leur après-midi bien remplit, Kurt après avoir rangé ses nouveaux vêtements commença à faire la cuisine alors que Santana naviguait sur le net grâce à l'ordinateur de ce dernier.

Elle alla bien entendu sur Facebook et publia les photos de la journée dans un nouvel album photos.

A peine la jeune fille avait-elle publié l'album que leurs amis aimèrent l'album et se mirent à le commenter. Kurt qui avait senti vibrer son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son pantalon le sortit et vit la notification, il déverrouilla l'appareil et découvrit le tout.

**Après-midi Shopping avec ma Lady Hummel, quoi de mieux que les avis d'un gay travaillant dans la mode :p** avec **Kurt Hummel.  
**[**Blaine Anderson**,** Mercedes Jones**, **Mike Chang **et **12 autres personnes** aiment ça. ]

**Noah « Puck » Pukerman **OMG ! Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes pas ensemble, vous formez un très jolie couple... Ou pas x)

**Mercedes Jones** Tu peux être désespérant Puck... J'aime beaucoup la photo 4 **Kurt** tu devrais acheter cette tenue ;)

**Jeff **CHATON ! Mais t'es trop sexy comme ça !

**Nick Duval** -Attrape son petit ami par le col et le ramène prêt de lui.- Photos très réussis au passage.

**Jeff ** Mais je veux un câlin de **Kurt **moi ! Kurt viens me délivrer !

**Nick Duval** Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre...

**Britany S. Pierce **Lord Tombington me demande si la veste en cuir que tu portes Kurt et disponible en taille XXL chat mastoque ?

**Jeff ** Oh mais non bébé ne soit pas jaloux... -Viens te faire un gros câlin et bisous.-  
**Nick Duval** Hum je préfère !

**Blaine Anderson** Aodfeihnzoeihg Kurt ! Je suis vraiment impatient d'être mardi !

**Burt Hummel** Je vois que tu t'amuses bien à New York fils, je vais peut-être me décidé à revenir te voir et te surveiller au passage...

Les commentaires continuèrent, encore plus fou les uns que les autres cependant Blaine depuis le commentaire du père de Kurt n'osait commenter et envoya à la place des messages au jeune homme.

**De Blaine Warbler *Coeur* -07:49 PM- :**

Reuh ! Dis-moi que tu as acheté certains de ces articles !

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire au message du jeune homme et lui répondit tout de suite assez joueur.

**A Blaine Warbler *Coeur* -07:49 PM- :**

Hum... Tu aimerais que j'en acheté et que je les porte quand tu seras la ?

**De Blaine Warbler *Coeur* -07:50 PM- :**

Oh mon dieu oui !

**A Blaine Warbler *Coeur* -07:50 PM- :**

Et quels vêtements en particulier ?

**De Blaine Warbler *Coeur* -07:51 PM- :**

Tous les jeans mais en particulier le rouge... Hum... Puis la chemise noir sexy, le Marcel/Pull ! T'es trop sexy dedans... :$

En lisant le message du jeune homme les joues de Kurt lui chauffèrent et prirent une jolie couleur rosé.

**A Blaine Warbler *Coeur* -07:52 PM- :**

Tu vas me faire rougir... :$

**De Blaine Warbler *Coeur* -07:49 PM- :**

T'es trop mignon quand tu rougis de toute façon !

**A Blaine Warbler *Coeur* -07:49 PM- :**

Tu ne perds rien pour attendre quand tu arriveras :p

**De Blaine Warbler *Coeur* -07:49 PM- :**

Ah oui ?  
Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu tu les as acheté ?

**A Blaine Warbler *Coeur* -07:49 PM- :**

Oui, je vais te faire rougir à mon tour !  
Hum... surprise :p

**De Blaine Warbler *Coeur* -07:49 PM- :**

Mais c'est pas juste !

**A Blaine Warbler *Coeur* -07:49 PM- :**

Je sais la vie est injuste avec toi pauvre petit Warbler au yeux de chiots :p

Le week-end et le début de semaine passèrent à folle allure, Kurt était à l'aéroport de New-Yort à l'endroit où les passagers du vol de Blaine arrivaient. Blaine avait passé le voyage aux côté de Thad qui c'était retrouvé au milieu entre le bouclé et Sebastian.

Tous les trois avaient des rendez-vous ou auditions pour leurs prochaines écoles. Et avant la rupture entre les deux garçons ils avaient réservé leur billet d'avions et aussi l'hôtel, cependant Blaine pu annuler sa réservation étant donné que Kurt avait proposé de l'accueillir et que le garçon avait répondu positivement.

Blaine récupéra sa valise et puis commença à prendre la direction de la sortie de l'aéroport passant devant les personnes qui étaient venues chercher et accueillir les passagers. Ses yeux furent tout de suite accrochés par l'une des personnes présente. Le brun se figea sur place en réalisant que le châtain était en face de lui, plus beau que jamais.

Le New Yorkais portait le jean rouge et la chemise noir dont le bouclé lui avait parlé et l'avait trouvé sexy avec. Le tout était accompagné d'une veste noir et cintré. Les cheveux parfaitement coiffé il sourit très grandement en voyant le bouclé en face de lui.

Le brun ne reprit ses esprits que quand Thad passa à ses côtés et lui demanda. « _Ce n'est pas Kurt là-bas ?_ ».

Blaine lui répondit en hochant la tête puis il marcha très vite pour rejoindre le jeune homme qui fit de même. Les deux garçons se prirent dans les bras comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vue depuis un très long moment alors que cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine. Mais quand on aime, le temps nous paraît plus long quand on est loin l'un de l'autre.

Tandis que les deux garçons s'enlaçaient, Sebastian arriva aux côtés de Thad, ayant enfin récupéré sa valise. Il vit la scène et cela eu l'effet d'une douche froide, glacée pour le garçon. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps lui rappelait la douleur que c'était de ne plus être avec le bouclé. Et cette douleur ne fut rien par rapport à celle qu'il eut quelques secondes plus tard en les voyants s'embrasser.

En outre, les deux jeunes gens se fichaient totalement d'être dans le hall d'un aéroport bondé de monde. Ils s'embrassaient tout en restant l'un contre l'autre, cependant leur baiser avait la décence de resté très chaste. Leurs lèvres étaient posaient l'une contre l'autre avec tendresse.

Thad remarqua tout de suite que la vue ne plaisait pas du tout à Sebastian, il l'agrippa par la manche et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de l'aéroport pour prendre un taxi et regagner leur hôtel. Même les garçons en dehors de sa vue, le châtain ressentait toujours cette boule à l'intérieure de son ventre qui avait le poids d'une enclume et l'empêchait de penser à autre chose, comme si son poids donnait de l'importance à cette pensée.

Cependant arrivés à l'hôtel et dans leur chambre, le jeune homme ne parlait toujours pas et avait toujours cette vision à l'esprit. Thad décida de prendre les choses en mains pour lui changer les idées. Il alla lui faire couler un bain puis il revint vers le garçon. « _Viens je t'ai fait couler un bain... Ça te fera du bien après le voyage en avion... _» Le brun évita de prononcé le prénom de Kurt ou de Blaine.

-_Hum... Tu le prends avec moi ? _Demanda le garçon tournant son regard vers son camarade.

-_Seulement si tu le veux. _Répondit le garçon tout en se mordillant la lèvre.

Sebastian s'approcha du garçon et déposa ses lèvres contre celle du brun. Puis il alla lui murmurer à l'oreille tout en faisait en sorte que son souffle caresse sa peau ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner le garçon. « _Déshabilles toi et rejoint moi._ »

Sur ces mots Sebastian se recula, lui fit un petit clin d'œil et alla dans la salle de bain pour se déshabiller et entrer dans l'eau chaude, ce qui lui fit un bien fou.

Pendant ce temps Thad respira fortement et ne perdit pas de temps pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Sebastian ne l'avait pas touché depuis sa rupture avec Blaine. C'était comme si cette dernière avait influencé la libido du Warbler.

Une fois complètement nu, le garçon entra dans la salle de bain. Sebastian allongé dans le bain moussant se redressa et appuya son dos sur le fond de la baignoire invitant le garçon à venir entre ses jambes. Thad enjamba le rebord avant de pénétrer tout doucement dans l'eau à cause de la chaleur. « _Il est brûlant..._ »

-_Tu sais que j'aime tout ce qui est torride..._ La voix du jeune homme avait pris une voix bien plus que surjective.

Thad rougit aux mots du garçon et la chaleur qui s'échappait de l'eau embrumait la pièce, le miroir étant totalement embué.

Sebastian glissa ses bras autour du garçon et l'invita à se coucher contre son torse. Ses mains se baladèrent sur le corps du brun tout en le mouillant doucement pour que sa peau soit humidifiée.

Le cœur de Thad battait de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine, se doutant bien que cette fois-ci Sebastian allait passer sa jalousie sur son corps et le baiser très fortement. Rien qu'à cette pensée le jeune homme se sentait lentement durcir.

Sebastian caressa doucement le bas du ventre du jeune homme, ses mains allant aussi caresser sa taille. Le châtain devait oublier Blaine, il avait trouvé cette solution, faire ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : faire grimper un homme au rideau.

De même, le garçon savait très bien que Thad n'attendait que ça depuis des jours. Des semaines qu'ils n'avaient rien fait du tout et que le brun ne l'avait pas supplié le laissant gérer sa douleur.

Tout en caressant la peau désormais mouillé du jeune homme Sebastian frôla son sexe tendu qui se dresser pour aller toucher son nombril.

Un sourire carnassier prit place aux coins des lèvres de Sebastian. Il alla susurrer d'une voix suave à l'oreille du garçon. «_ J'ai envie de te prendre et te faire hurler de plaisir... _»

Sur ces mots le jeune homme effleura le sexe de Thad qui bougea un peu. Le souffle du brun était devenu de plus en plus rapide et un soupire de demande franchit même ses lèvres quand Sebastian parla.

-_Tu veux que je te baise violemment ? _Demanda Sebastian au jeune homme tout en lui offrant une caresse sur son intimité.

-_Oh putain oui... Seb... _Gémit le garçon rien qu'à l'idée et à la caresse que venait de lui procurer son ami.

-_On ne va pas y aller doucement, je vais te baiser très fort..._ Sebastian avait dit cela d'une voix obscène tout en glissant sa main entre leur corps pour aller caresser l'entrée du garçon afin de le préparer un minimum.

En sentant le doigt de Sebastian caresser son entrée avec de petits mouvements circulaires la tête de Thad bascula en arrière sur l'épaule du châtain.

Profitant de cette situation Sebastian embrassa et suçota le cou du garçon. Tout en parcourant la peau de son cou de ses lèvres Sebastian fit pénétrer l'un de ses doigts dans l'antre du garçon.

Thad se mordit très fortement la lèvre tout en lâchant un soupire de pur plaisir. Cette sensation lui avait terriblement manqué. Il n'arrivait plus à penser tout ce qu'il souhaitait était que Sebastian ne s'arrête jamais et le prenne brutalement pour lui faire perdre la tête.

Impatient après une abstinence beaucoup trop longue pour le jeune homme, Sebastian ajouta rapidement un deuxième doigt puis un troisième pour bien préparer le garçon et pouvoir faire de lui ce qu'il souhaitait.

Beaucoup penseraient que Sebastian profitait de Thad mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas étant donné que le brun lui donnait toute sa bénédiction et en redemandait toujours et encore plus.

Après avoir fait quelques allers et retours dans l'antre du garçon ses doigts ne cherchant rien, il les courba un peu pour toucher ce point si sensible qui faisait monter au rideau le jeune homme.

Un cri de pur plaisir s'échappa des lèvres du garçon qui laissait pour la première fois ses cordes vocales s'exprimer. Le brun avait toujours du contrôler ses gémissements et ses cris pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent repérer. Mais là ils étaient à New York dans une chambre d'hôtel à des kilomètres de tout Warblers.

-_Oh putain Seb ! Oui ! Oui ! Juste là! Mon dieu ! Encore !_ Cria le jeune homme ses lèvres proche de son amant.

Sebastian plaqua alors ses lèvres contre les siennes recommençant, caressant sa prostate de ses doigts. Les gémissements du brun étaient entre coupés par son baiser avec Sebastian mais ils n'en étaient pas pour autant loin intense.

À bout de souffle il mît fin au baiser et regarda le garçon dans les yeux, leurs pupilles totalement dilaté par le désir s'accrochèrent.

-_Plus ! Seb plus ! Prends-moi !_

Thad n'en pouvait plus d'attendre il avait besoin de plus et surtout d'une chose que Sebastian soit en lui et qu'ils ne forment plus qu' ne prit pas plus longtemps pour retirer ses doigts et ordonner au garçon. « _Mets-toi à quatre pattes._ »

Le garçon obéit bougeant pour se retrouver les fesses en l'air, ces dernières réclamants l'atout de Sebastian. Heureusement Sebastian avait tout prévus ayant posé une capote sur le rebord de la baignoire quand il s'était déshabillé.

Il ouvrit l'emballage et déroula le condom sur son sexe bien plus que dressé. Se caresser en même temps cela eu pour effet de le faire gémir et fermer les yeux.

Le préservatif en place il se mît sur les genoux derrière le garçon et sans prévenir il posa ses mains sur sa taille avant de le pénétrer de toute sa longueur. Un cri mélangeant plaisir et douleur s'échappa des lèvres de Thad. Car même en étant préparé le sexe de Sebastian restait imposant.

Même sous la sensation de cette légère brûlure le brun bougea du bassin pour montrer au garçon qui pouvait y aller et très brutalement comme il le lui avait susurré plutôt. Les hanches de Sebastian se mirent en action et le garçon commença à pilonner Thad sans ménagement. Les cris du garçon avaient totalement laissé place au plaisir.

Le plaisir de cet échange était tellement intense que le brun laissa une larme s'échapper quand Sebastian toucha sa protase.

-_Ouiiii! Seb! Han! Han! Encore! Putain oui plus fort! _Réclama le brun d'une voix implorante n'étant plus qu'un tas d'hormone, de nerf et de plaisir.

-_Putain Thad... T'es si serré... _

-_ En même temps... on n'a pas baisé depuis... Han! Trois semaines! _La phrase du jeune homme avait totalement était saccadée par les coups divins que lui offrait son amant.

-_Putain ça m'a manqué! _Gémit Sebastian tout en allant agripper les cheveux du brun pour le faire se redresser tout en restant en lui.

Tenant toujours ses cheveux il fit basculer la tête du garçon en arrière pour l'embrasser à plein bouche tout en le martelant violemment. Sous le plaisir Thad en mordit la lèvre inférieure de Sebastian qui gémit très fortement de plaisir se "vengeant" en donnant des coups plus forts et profonds.

Après quelques minutes de plaisir intense Thad sentit qu'il n'allait plus beaucoup tenir qu'il allait finir par tomber dans les pommes tellement le plaisir aller être merveilleux.

-_Je... Mon dieu ! Seb ! Je vais pas tenir... Je... Je viens ! Oh mon dieu ! Seb ! _Hurla une dernière fois le garçon en se libérant sur son torse et dans l'eau encore légèrement mousseuse de leur bain.

Sebastian avait glissé ses bras autour du garçon pour le maintenir pendant qu'il lui offrait quelques coups de bassin magique. Il sentit le garçon se resserrer autour de lui ce qui eut pour effet de le faire venir et crier pour la première fois son prénom depuis qu'il le baisait.

Sous l'intensité de leur échange le brun avait vue des paillettes, des étoiles et un fond noir tout en restant contre la chaleur du garçon. Dans un moment de pure inconscience dans un pays merveilleux où le sexe n'était que bonheur, plaisir et omniprésence il souffla dans un murmure assez rauque «_ Je t'aime... _»


	26. Chapter 26

Bonsoir !

Me voici de retour pour le chapitre 26 ! Ce dernier est l'un des plus loin et j'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez ! Je suis désolé de mon retard mais je n'arrivais pas à poster ce chapitre, puis une fois que j'ai compris tout de suite ça marché mieux d'un seul coup.

Petite Grosse dédicace a SOSO, une de mes lectrices du début qui faite son anniversaire, je lui dédicace donc ce chapitre, donc même si j'ai un peut de retard j'espère être pardonnée :p

Pour ceux qui ne l'on pas encore fait n'hésitez pas à me rejoindre sur Instagram : Kurtnie_Morgane ou Twitter Morgane_Kurtnie !

Je remercie, encore et toujours mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir ;) Que ce soit une phrase ou deux =) Un phrase que vous avez préféré, un moment, un personnage, une chanson... N'importe quoi ! J'adore lire vos passage coup de cœur pour ce qui le fasse !

**Place aux réponses des reviews laissés que deux pour le chapitre 25 =/ : N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.**

**Soso : **_Merci pour ton soutient avec tout ce qui c'est passé, c'est très gentil à toi. Klaine commence enfin bien comme il faut, tu auras peut-être les scènes que tu souhaites :p_

**Cupcakes30190 : **_ L'hôtesse est détestable je sais x) J'étais obligé de faire le commentaire de Blaine puis leur retrouvailles à l'aéroport ** Pour Thad et Sebastian c'est une bonne question, peut-être auras-tu ta réponse dans les prochains chapitres ;)_

**xMiu :**_Ce n'est rien je comprends parfaitement le fait que tu lis mes chapitres me fait déjà très plaisir ! Si tu as besoin de parler n'hésite pas ! Et oui les chapitres deviens de plus en plus mignon et Klaine. Oui un chapitre tout plein d'amour. Pour les couple de Brittana et Thadbastian va falloir prendre ton mal en patiente :p Ph et concernant le nom de Jeff, dans mes xords il y est mais ici il s'efface oO_

**BONNE LECTURE A VOUS !**

* * *

_La relation de Kurt et Blaine va-t-elle tenir la coup malgré la distance ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de Brittana ? Sebastian va-t-il réussir à oublier Blaine ? Quelle conséquences aura le "Je t'aime" de Thad ? Et pourquoi Jeff n'a-t-il toujours pas de nom de famille sur Facebook ?Une investigation s'impose..._

* * *

**Chapitre 26 :**

Blaine était bien arrivé chez Kurt et avait commencé à déballer ses affaires tandis que le châtain était parti dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner le jeune homme étant parti après ses cours pour New-York.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient passé la soirée ensemble, et avaient même partagé le même lit. Blaine s'était à moitié étalé sur le corps du châtain, sa tête était cachée dans le cou du garçon, une main agrippait le haut du pyjama du garçon, la moitié de son torse était sur le sien et l'une de ses jambes s'était faufilée entre celle de Kurt. Ce dernier lui avait entouré le corps de ses bras.

L'un contre l'autre, les deux garçons furent réveillés par Santana qui débarqua dans la chambre du châtain en hurlant. « _Qu'est ce que vous foutez encore au lit ? Réveillez-vous !_ »

Blaine qui n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de ce genre de réveille sursauta dans les bras de Kurt qui lui le retint contre lui tout en grognant contre son amie. « _La ferme Santana, on a mit un réveil _» Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et baisa son regard pouvoir Blaine, les yeux grands ouvert qui le regardeait. Les deux ne purent s'empêcher de se sourire.

Se réveiller comme ça dans les bras l'un de l'autre était tout simplement magique. Le brun bougea un peu pour lever son visage vers celui du garçon et embrassa chastement ses lèvres. « _Bonjours toi _».

-_Bonjour... _Kurt lui adressa un immense sourire avant de lui rendre son baiser avec tendresse. _Tu as bien dormis ?_

-_Merveilleusement bien._ Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le plus grands des sourires. _Et toi ? _

-_Pareille, tu m'as tenu chaud toute la nuit, moi qui suis frileux._

-_Oui c'est vrai et toi tu m'as servi d'oreiller._ Répondit le jeune homme en riant doucement.

Kurt se mordilla la lèvre quand il vit le jeune remettre sa couverture sur lui. « _Hum... tu as froid ? _» Lui demanda-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Blainehocha la tête avant de répondre. « _Oui c'est toi qui me tenais chaud..._ » Il rougit un peu et prit sa lèvre entre ses dents.

Le châtain sourit grandement à Blaine avant de se mordre la lèvre en s'approchant de lui. « Reviens dans les bras dans ce cas... » Il les ouvrit pour qu'il vienne dedans.

Blainerevint se blottir dans ses bras et soupira de bien être. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir discuter de leur relation. Il voulait juste rester comme ça. Kurt l'accueillit dans ses bras le câlinant, évitant tout de même que son bassin touche l'homme comme il était dans une situation assez délicate.

Blaine avait juste posé sa tête sur son torse et profitait de la chaleur de ses bras. Il referma les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce moment. Le châtain glissa un bras autour de lui comme la veille. Puis il se mît à faire quelques caresses sur le dos du jeune homme.

Lorqu'ilpassa un bras autour de lui, Blaine se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, leurs corps se collant presque entièrement. Quand il sentit le corps de Blaine se coller au sien Kurt de mordit la lèvre inférieure ce n'était pas le mieux pour son problème. Il ferma alors les yeux soufflant doucement pour essayer de se calmer.

Blainefronça les sourcils en le voyant se mordre la lèvre et souffler. Il se décala un peu et lui demanda alors. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Le châtain ouvrit les yeux à la question du jeune homme. « J_e oh ton... Enfin si mais non. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je me réveille contre un autre homme et mon corps... Enfin il réagit... » _Il rougit très fortement assez honteux.

Blainefut un peu surpris par la réponse de l'étudiant et son premier réflexe fut de regarder. Même s' ils n'avaient pas ouvert les volets il y avait quelques éclats de lumières dans la chambre. Il se mordit doucement la lèvre rougissant lui aussi à son tour. « _Je vois... Désolé... _»

L'étudiant se mordit très fortement la lèvre inférieure. « _Je ne voulais pas te faire peur... Je... Hier... Ça me suffit amplement. Mais on est le matin et c'est très dur à contrôler._ »

-_Je comprends t'inquiètes pas. Je vais te laisser de l'air ..._ Il se recula un peu et émit un petit rire nerveux. _Désolé d'avoir regardé quand même..._

_Merci... Des que ça va mieux je me lève et je te fais le petit déjeuner. _Il lui sourit très grandement avant de rire un peu à son tour. _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça puis... Tu as le droit_. Il lui sourit doucement.

Blaisese blottit au chaud bien sous la couette et sourit grandement._ Vraiment? Tu vas faire quoi?  
Non quand même, me dis pas ça c'est un peu gênant de cette manière._

_Hum.._. Il laissa le suspense avant de répondre. _De bonnes gaufres enfin si ça te dis toujours._ Kurt et lui avait parlé de gaufres un soir par message et le brun lui avait avoué cette envie d'en manger un jour. Puis il se mordilla la lèvre avant de la lâcher. _Mais c'est la vérité non ?_

-_C'est vrai ? Vraiment ? _ Le regard de Blaine s'illumina tel celui d'un gamin. Puis il fronça les sourcils n'étant pas sur de comprendre. _Qu'est ce qui est la vérité?_

Kurt ne pouvait pas être plus heureux de le voir ainsi. «_ Oui bien sur ! _»Il se mordilla ensuite la lèvre en lui répondant. « _Hum... Que tu as le droit de regarder ou de savoir._ »

-T_rop bien ! Merci t'es super !_ Il se rapprocha de lui pour lui embrasser la joue. _Oh ben je sais pas... _Il se sentit rougir fortement.

-_Je t'en prie! J'ai envie de te faire plaisir. _Aux dires du jeunehomme il fronça les sourcils. _Tu ne sais pas ?_

-_Merci c'est gentil et j'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée hier..._ Blaine lui fit un petit sourire._ Ben je sais pas, c'est étrange de regarder... _

-_Moi aussi. Elle était merveilleuse_. Kurt lui sourit grandement. _Oh euh oui c'est sur. Mais tu peux le faire si tu en as envie..._

Blainehocha la tête vivement ne pouvant qu'être d'accord. «_ Je suis content que tu m'ais invité. Tu m'as fait dépasser mes limites entre hier soir et durant la nuit. _» Il lui fit un petit sourire et se mordit la lèvre. « _Mmh quand je m'intéresserais au sexe oui je suppose._ »Pour le moment il faut profiter des bons moments tant qu'ils sont encore là au cas où ils s'envolent.

-_Je suis content de t'avoir demandé de séjourner ici. Tes limites ?_ Demanda le jeune homme avant de lui sourire grandement. _Quand tu t'y intéressera oui._ Il hocha doucement la tête. _Oui... Allons préparez ce petit déjeuner avant. Tu fais le café et moi les gaufres ?_

Il hocha timidement la tête rougissant un peu. Il avait du mal à refaire confiance aux garçons depuis son épisode avec Sebastian. « _Je t'ai embrassé et j'ai dormi avec toi et dans tes bras. C'est pas mal en une soirée non? »_

Blaine émit un petit rire et hocha de nouveau la tête. _D'accord mais moi ce sera vite fait quand même.. Tu mets quoi sur tes gaufres en général?_

Le châtain caressa doucement l'une des joues rougit de Blaine. «_ C'est même beaucoup, je n'aurais jamais cru ça... _» Il lui sourit ensuite doucement. « _Tout dépend de ce qu'il y a chantilly, fruit, confiture, sure glace, pâte à tartiner... _»

-_Moi non plus, je me suis surpris moi même... _ Le jeune homme réfléchit un peu avant de répondre. _Alors je vote pour confiture et pâte à tartiner et sucre ! Ah oui et chantilly ! _

-_Oui c'est vrai mais apparemment ton subconscient à préfère mes bras._ Kurt rit doucement avant de préciser. Il lui embrassa la joue avant de se mettre assez sur le lit pour amorcer leur levé.

-_Oui je crois aussi. C'est vrai que tu es confortable et tu es chaud aussi._ Blaine se mordit un peu la lèvre et s'assit à son tour. _Parfait alors. _

Kurt rit doucement. « _En tout cas je l'ai fait avec plaisir._ » Il se leva à la suite du brun. Cela lui faisait un peu bizarre qu'il soit ici, chez lui mais pas dans le mauvaise sens au contraire.

Le plus jeune des garçonssourit et sortit les ingrédients nécessaires pour les gaufres ainsi que le gaufrier. Il posa tout sur le plan de travail avant de sortir aussi un récipient pour faire la pâte. «_ Voilà! J'ai oublié quelque chose? _»

-_Hum..._ Kurt regarda le plan de travail et vit qu'il ne manquait rien cependant il voulait profiter de cette matinée à et donc dit doucement._ Oui... C'est important en plus._

Blaineregarda de nouveau ce qu'il avait posé et fronça les sourcils ne voyant vraiment pas ce qu'il avait oublié, mais en même temps il n'était pas un pro des gaufres. Il se tourna vers le châtain. « _C'est quoi ? »_

-_Mon encouragement._ Répondit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire en coin désirant un baiser ou un petit câlin.

Le brunémit un petit rire et rougit un peu avant d'hocher la tête. Il prit un petit air taquin. « _Viens le chercher alors..._ »

Les yeux de Kurt se mirent à pétiller sous l'attitude taquinne du jeune homme. Il s'approcha alors de lui en posant ses mains sur la taille du garçon. Blainesourit en le voyant faire et croisa ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il se mordit un peu la lèvre. « _Que veux-tu?_ » Lui demanda-t-il un peu timide.

Kurt rougit légèrement et demanda timidement. _Un baiser ?_ Il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'ils fassent un pas en arrière dans leur relation. Car il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi exactement.

Le Warblerle regarda dans les yeux, adorant quand il était un peu timide comme ça. Ça lui plaisait que Kurt le laisse faire, ça lui prouvait qu'il avait vraiment envie d'être avec lui et que donc il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Il hocha doucement la tête. « _Vas y._ »

Le châtain ne pu sourire plus grandement à la réponse du jeune homme. Tout en fermant les yeux il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les douces lèvres du garçon ses mains resserrant un peu sa voyant approcher Blaine ferma les yeux et sourit tout contre ses lèvres lorsqu'elles se collèrent contre les siennes. Il exerça de petites pressions contre ses lèvres rapprochant encore son corps du sien.

Kurt fit lentement mouvoir ses lèvres pour caresser celles de l'homme sans pour autant trop approfondir le baiser. Il laissait à Blaine le contrôle de leur avancé. Blainerépondit doucement au baiser ne voulant pas aller trop vite. Au bout de quelques secondes il mit fin au baiser et se détacha un peu de lui pour le regarder.

A la fin du baiser Kurt ouvrit les yeux et sourit grandement au jeune homme. « _Hum... C'était tout l'encouragement dont j'avais besoin. Tu veux m'aider ?_ »

Blainelui sourit timidement et émit un petit rire. « _Tant mieux. Ravi d'avoir pu t'aider. Oui bien sûr. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?_ »

Le plus vieux embrassa la joue du plus jeune avant de le lâcher. « _Merci. Tu n'as qu'à mettre la farine et le beurre._ »Lui proposa le jeune homme avait de lui donner la quantité de chacun.

-_D'accord ça marche chef!_ Il rit un peu et versa la farine et le beurre fondu dans le récipient. _Et après ? Ça te dérange si je fais du café? Et je t'aide de nouveau après?_

-_Parfait_. Kurt ajouta les œufs et ce qu'il manquait à la pâte avant de relever son regard vers le jeune homme. _Oh non fait le café ça ira j'ai presque finit. Ça te dis que je fasse de la chantilly pour accompagner les gaufres et le café ? _Proposa le jeune homme.

-_D'accord super! _Blaine embrassa sa joue et se dirigea vers la machine à café. _Géniale ! J'adore ça._

Blainefinit le café et leur servit deux tasses. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant Kurt faire et comprit que celui ci faisait une chantilly à la main et que ça n'allait pas être une bombe toute faite. Il fut encore une fois impressionné et se rapprocha de lui. « _Tu veux que je t'aide à les faire cuire? »_

Kurt lui sourit grandement avant d'hocher le tête. « _Oui je veux bien... Tu voudras un peu de chantilly avec ton café ?_ »

Blaineprit sa place et fit cuir les gaufres essayant de faire comme Nathan avait fait pour les premières, il l'avait bien observé. « _Oui ça serait très gentil, merci ! _» Kurt le regarda quand même de temps à autre.

Le brunlui sourit et se mordit la lèvre en ayant du mal à décoller la gaufre du gaufrier. « _Roh merde._ »

-_Attend je vais te montrer._ L'étudiant se mît derrière lui et prit sa main dans la sienne pour lui montrer le geste qu'il faisait pour décoller ses gaufres de l'appareil. _Voilà! Pas besoin de paniquer ou autre._

Blainele laissa faire et hocha lentement la tête. « _D'accord, merci. »_ Il lui sourit doucement et finit de faire cuire les gaufres. « _Et voilà! On mange maintenant? Ça m'a donné trop envie. »_

-_Je t'en prie._ Il finit la chantilly en mît dans leur café et laissa le reste pour mettre sur les gaufres. _Elles ont l'air excellente ! Oui ! À table!_ Il lui offrit un immense sourire.

-_Oui ça a l'air super bon._ Il amena les gaufres sur la table avant de servir leur verre de jus de fruit pour bien commencer la journée. _Je crois qu'on aura même pas faim pour ce midi. _Blaine lui sourit très grandement et mît une gaufre dans chacune de leur assiette.

-_Je pense aussi mais tant mieux, on aura pas à faire à manger._ Kurt le remercia et vit le jeune homme dévorer sa gaufre des yeux avant de se tourner vers lui. _Bon appétit. Et tu peux la manger elle est faite pour ça! _Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement.

-_Merci! Je sais et c'est ce que je vais faire de suite._ Blaine émit un petit rire et commença à tartiner sa gaufre de pâte à tartiner avant de croquer dedans soupirant de plaisir. _Mmmh c'est trop bon!_

Kurt le regarda faire et rit de bon cœur. Lui bu une gorgée de son café avant d'aussi mettre de la pâte à tartiner et de la chantilly sur sa gaufre. « _Hum... _»

-_T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas te reconvertir en cuisinier? J'ai jamais goutté une gaufre aussi bonne._ Il évita de sourire ayant plein de chocolat sur les dents et mangea rapidement sa gaufre.

Le châtain rit doucement avant de secouer la tête négativement. « _Hum... Non. En fait j'aime bien cuisiner parce que c'est une passion et non mon métier._ » Il lui sourit doucement avant de continuer à manger sa gaufre.

-_Bon tant mieux pour moi d'un coté, je peux profiter de tes talents gratuitement_. Il émit un petit rire et se servit une autre gaufre la tartinant de nouveau de chocolat avant d'ajouter de la chantilly sur celle-ci.

-_Exactement !_ Kurt le regarda vraiment heureux de cette soirée et de ce moment. Il finit doucement sa gaufre et en fit une deuxième avec de la confiture.

-_Mmh je t'ai déjà demandé qu'est ce que c'était ton plat préféré? Dessert oui mais plat je pense pas..._ Il le regarda tout en continuant de manger, cette fois la savourant lentement.

-_Hum... J'aime bien ce qui est à base de fruit comme les salades, gâteaux. Et toi ? _Demanda l'homme avant de croquer dans sa gaufre.

-_D'accord._ Blaine sourit un peu. _Eh bien à ton avis? Enfin toi tu diras que ne c'est pas un plat mais bon..._

Le garçon se pinça les lèvres tout en réfléchissant. «_ Je ne sais pas trop non.._. »

-_La pizza et je dirais les gratins de pâtes aussi. Étonnant, mmh?_ Blaine reprit encore une gaufre après avoir bu quelques gorgées de café.

-_Non en fait pas du tout étonnant. _Le jeune homme rit doucement._ T'es trop gourmand !_ Puis il finit doucement sa gaufres.

-_Tu vois! Et? C'est pas une nouveauté ça non plus.. _Blaine émit un petit rire en réponse à son rire et mangea lentement sa gaufre.

Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de rire à nouveau. « _Tu devrais te mettre au sport comme tu es si gourmand !_ »

Le Warblergrimaça un peu à sa phrase se mettant un peu sur la défensive. «_ Pourquoi? Tu trouves que je suis gros ? _»

-_Non non pas du tout mais c'est bon pour le corps de faire du sport. Je ne parle pas forcément d'aller courir mais d'aller à la nation, faire des sorties dans les bois, tout simplement marcher. _Il lui adressa un doux sourire pour faire passer un peu mieux ses dires.

-_Oui peut être mais j'en ai pas envie.. Puis je fais déjà de la boxer et de la danse avec le Glee Club, ce n'est pas assez ? _

-_Si si bien sur, ne t'inquiète pas, mais l'année prochaine si tu es prit à la NYADA les cours de danse seront durs. _Il lui sourit doucement avant de finir son café.

Blainehocha la tête. « _Je veux bien te croire je verrais pour augmenter mon temps de sport dans ce cas. _» Il finit sa troisième gaufre et finit aussi son café. «_ C'était vraiment bon. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un petit déjeuner comme ça, merci._ »

-_Je t'en prie. _Le jeune homme lui sourit très grandement. Puis il rit en voyant le nombre de gaufre qu'il avait mangé. _Tu as encore faim ?_

Il secoua la tête un sourire aux lèvres. « _Non mais par gourmandise je serais capable d'en manger encore une autre. _»

Kurt fit un immense sourire avant de rire doucement. « _Je suis sur que tu en serais capable ! _»

Il lui tira un peu la langue avant de rire aussi.

-Possible oui ! Rit le jeune homme à son tour.

Blaine aida Kurt à ranger leur petit déjeuné et faire le lit puis il se tourna vers l'homme. « _Oh euh... Ça te dérangerait que je prenne une douche ? _» Demanda le jeune homme ne voulant pas déranger de trop.

-_Oh heu oui bien sur. Viens_ Il lui fit un petit sourire et l'entraîna vers la salle de bain. _Par contre la porte ne ferme pas mais en principe si tu mes la radio personne n'entre. _Blainele suivit et se mords la lèvre à sa précisions. _Hum... D'accord._

Le châtain lui sourit grandement avant de dire. «_Je vais te chercher tout ça ainsi qu'une serviette, je reviens. _»

-_Merci. D'accord._ Blaine n' attendit cependant pas que Kurt revienne et commença à se déshabiller avant d'aller sous la douche cachant son corps du rideau de douche.

Kurtprit une serviette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain s'attendant à découvrir Blaine toujours au même endroit entrain de l'attendre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il le vit déshabillé dans la douche. Enfin voir, il ne le pouvait pas mais il le devinait à la douche qui coulait. Kurt lâcha un juron et se tourna lâchant ce qu'il avait dans les mains. « _Oh putain! Qu'est ce que tu fais?! »_

Le Warbler se mordit très fortement la lèvre inférieure et répondit simplement. «_ Je prends ma douche..._ » Il avait activé la douche après tout Kurt ne pouvait pas le voire nu avec le rideau.

Kurtrâla tout seul et ramassa ce qu'il avait fait tomber pour le poser sur le rebord du lavabo sans regarder derrière lui.

Le brun finit de prendre sa douche avant de sortir et de se sécher puis de s'habiller au son de la voix de l'homme il appréhendait de retourner dans le salon. Il ouvrit donc la porte et avança tout doucement et timidement.

L'ancien New Direction s'était assit sur le canapé et avait allumé la télé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blaine n'avait pas attendu qu'il revienne avant de commencer à se doucher. Il soupira, agacé. Kurt était encore très timide et il n'était pas très à l'aise avec son corps alors celui d'un autre.

Blaine venu tout doucement s'asseoir à ses côtes sur le canapé tout en se pinçant les lèvres. Puis avant même que Kurt puis parler il s'excusa tout de suite. « _Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé!_ »

Kurtse mordit la lèvre en le sentant s'asseoir à ses côtés. «_ Mmh._ »

-_Excuses moi vraiment. J'aurais jamais du faire ça. Je... J'ai jamais eu l'habitude d'attendre ou que cela gêne quelqu'un. Mais maintenant je sais que ça te gêne et je ne recommencerais plus. Crois-moi._ Blaine osa doucement prendre l'une des mains du jeune homme.

-_Si je ne voulais pas me changer ou que tu te changes devant moi hier c'est pas pour rien._ Kurt soupira et enleva sa main de la sienne. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche quand il était énervé, ça avait l'effet contraire que de le calmer.

-_Mais je ne me suis pas déshabiller devant toi. J'étais sous la douche quand tu es entré tu ne pouvais pas me voir. _Répondit le garçon voulant tout de même se défendre un peu. Puis quand il reposa sa main il se recula un peu sur le canapé pour lui laisser de l'espace.

-_Peu importe... _Il se prit le visage entre les mains respirant doucement. En fait la chose qui l'énervait le plus c'était qu'ils avaient passé une super soirée et un bon réveil et il y avait ça qui l'avait tellement surpris que ça avait tout cassé.

-_Je suis vraiment désolé... Je... Je pense que je devrais y aller._ Blaine avait bien remarqué qu'il avait tout gâcher après tout le reste. Il se leva du canapé pour aller mettre ses chaussures. Il ne savait pas encore où il allait dormir sûrement à l'hôtel.

Kurtse mordit fortement la lèvre, partagé entre l'idée de le retenir et l'idée de le laisser partir. Il avait envie de pleurer, tout allait bien et maintenant il ne savait plus. Il était totalement perdu. Quelque chose avant que le jeune homme mît ses chaussures lui fit lever la tête. « _Kurt... Tu veux que je parte ou que je reste ? »_ Le jeune homme ne savait plus comment il devait réagir et préférait avoir l'avis du brun.

Il se mordit la lèvre et haussa les épaules. D'un côté s'il restait leur discussion tournerait sûrement mal et d'un autre côté au fond il voulait que ça aille mieux même si ça allait être dur pour lui, eux aujourd'hui. « _Je ne sais pas... »_

Toujours pieds nu Blaine se rapprocha de lui. « _Hum... Et si on essayait d'arranger tout ça... ?_ ».

Le châtainreleva le regard vers lui et haussa les épaules soupirant doucement. « _Comment? Moi non plus mais là... Tu m'as vraiment mis sur les nerfs._., »

-_On pourrait être chacun dans un pièce et écrire ce que l'on pense de tout ça comme on ne s'énerve pas l'un sur l'autre on prend du recul... Enfin c´est qu'une idée..._

-_Je ne vois pas à quoi ça servirait... Laisses moi une demi heure d'accord? Je vais aller dans ma chambre me calmer et après je reviens. Tu peux regarder la télé ou sinon y a des livres sur l'étagère._ Sur ces mots il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-_D'accord._ Blaine le regarda partir avant d'aller se chercher un livre pour s'installer sur le canapé et commencer à lire.

Kurts'allongea sur son lit et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de se passer ainsi qu'aux événements de la veille. Il s'était encore une fois énervé rapidement mais bon sang pour lui ça paraissait normal qu'il l'attende avant de se mettre sous la douche.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes il sortit de sa chambre et alla s'asseoir à coté de l'enseignant, plus calme que toute à l'heure. Blaine avait eu beaucoup de mal à commencer à lire mais quand il eut finit de lire les deux premières pages il continua longuement jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'homme. Quand il le sentit s'asseoir à ses côtes il ferma son livre et releva son regarda vers lui.

Kurtse mordit un peu la lèvre et se racla la gorge. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire et par quoi commencer. « _Bon hum par quoi on commence? »_

-_Hum..._ Le jeune homme se pinça doucement les lèvres. _Par ce qui est négatif et finir par le positif ?_ Lui proposa le garçon.

-_Okay d'accord... On passe directement par nous ou tu penses qu'il y a besoin de revenir à toute à l'heure? _Il releva le regard vers lui tout en se mordant la lèvre.

-_Hum... A nous ?_ Le lycéen savait qu'il avait merdé tout à l'heure. Il préférait donc passer à eux.

Kurtse mordilla la lèvre et réfléchit un peu avant de répondre. « _Je ne sais pas... J'ai vraiment apprécié notre soirée et ce matin. Plus que ce que je pensais. Mais y a toujours le même problème de la distance. Alors je me demande si je suis prêt à être dans une relation avec toi sachant qu'à un moment ça va coincer..._ »

-_Moi aussi j'ai passé très bon moment. Merveilleux même... _Il se mordit la lèvre à la fin de la réponse du jeune homme et lui offrit ses bras.

Le châtainne bougea pas sachant que s'il allait dans les bras de Blaine, il allait craquer. _Je sais mais je n'ai pas envie de m'habituer à quelque chose si je sais qu'il y a une forte possibilité que ça se finisse un jour..._

Blaine se renferma un peu sur lui même quand le jeune homme "refusa" son "aide". _Forte possibilité ne veut pas dire que ça arrivera un jour..._

Ilsoupira un peu tout en se prenant la tête dans les mains. « _Je sais mais quand même... Toi ça ne te dérange pas ?_ »

-_Si bien sûr que si. Faut-il que je te rappelle ma relation avec Sébastian. Mais je veux profiter de ce qui se passe entre nous. Hier et ce matin... Je m'étais pas sentis comme ça depuis des semaines..._

Kurthocha lentement la tête. « _Je vois... Alors tu ne penses pas à l'après quand on se séparera ? Ou au fait que tu aurais perdu du temps avec une personne alors que tu aurais pu en trouver une autre ? »_

-_Hum non... Car je veux vivre le moment présent. Je veux croire en ce qui se passe._ Blaine essayait de lui expliquer son point de vue mais appartement le jeune homme n'avait pas le même point de vue que lui sur tout ça.

Kurtcomprenais le lycéen et il aimerait beaucoup penser comme lui. Il essayait vraiment de comprendre. «_ Donc tu penses que peu importe ce qu'il va se passer on devrait vivre ce qu'on a à vivre ensemble peu importe les conséquences? _» Il se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

Le brun hocha doucement la tête positivement. «_ Oui... C'est exactement ce que je pense... Tu es le garçon avec qui je me sens bien et avec qui je veux faire un bout de chemin. _»

Kurthocha la tête et se mordilla la lèvre. Il n'était pas sur à cent pour cent de sa décision mais il avait envie de se laisser tenter et de faire confiance à son ami. « _D'accord... »_

-_D'accord ?_ D'un coup le visage du garçon s'illumina en comprenant. _D'accord tu veux que l'on soit ensemble ? _Demanda-t-il tout de même confirmation.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la réaction de Blaine, il était si expressif, que s'en était attendrissant et amusant. « _Oui d'accord, oui je veux essayer._ »

Le garçon ne put sourire plus grandement à cet instant. Puis il approcha lentement son visage de celui du jeune homme pour avoir un baiser et celler cette décision. Kurthocha doucement la tête lui signalant qu'il pouvait, ne pensant même plus à ce moment précis qu'il était en colère contre lui quelques minutes auparavant. Le brun heureux comme tout posa délicatement ses lèvres contres celle de son homme car oui Kurt était maintenant son petit ami.

Blainese rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur sa joue tandis que l'autre allait se poser sur son épaule. Il ferma les yeux et bougea lentement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il pourrait s'habituer à ça. Kurt sourit contre ses lèvres. Il glissa une main dans la nuque de son petit ami et l'autre sur sa taille pour l'attirer tout contre lui. Le Warblerse rapprocha plus de lui, se retrouvant presque collé à lui et détacha lentement leurs lèvres, gardant son visage quand même proche du sien.

Le plus jeune des deux bougea son visage et embrassa tendrement le front de l'autre. « _Je suis le plus heureux des hommes... _»

Il émit un petit rire et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il ferma un peu les yeux un petit sourire aux lèvres. « _Tant que ça?_ »

-_Oui... _Répondit le garçon tout timidement. Il était vraiment très heureux d'être la et de le tenir contre lui.

Kurtlui sourit et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Il réfléchit maintenant à comment ils allaient faire pour se voir souvent. Le fait d'avoir goutté à une nuit dans ses bras, il savait qu'il allait en avoir envie rapidement. « _Ce n'est pas pressé mais je vais vouloir revivre un moment comme hier._ » Ne pu s'empêcher de dire le jeune homme.

-_Moi aussi, mais c'était un jour particulier quand même... Je suis venu pour mon audition..._

-_Oui je sais._ _Par contre si un jour tu décides de partir en vacances à New York, ou que tu as un week-en de libre, Tu me tiendras au courant _? Demanda l'étudiant.

Le brunhocha la tête tout en se mordillant la lèvre._ « Oui bien sur, tu seras le premier au courant. Et le seul d'ailleurs en fait. »_

Kurt sourit grandement en l'entendant. « _J'espère bien ! »_ Le jeune homme embrassa doucement la joue de son petit ami.

-_T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Oh et pendant les vacances d'été je devrais être quelques jours voir semaines seuls enfin mais parents travaillent mais je pourrais leur demander..._

-_Hum... Très intéressant._ Répondit le châtain tout en faisant un sourire en coin et mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Unpetit rire en voyant sa réaction prit place dans le salon. Sa lèvre coincée entre ses dents. « _Tu m'étonnes... _»

-_Et donc je pourrais passer mes nuits avec toi ?_ Demanda l'étudiant tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

Une petitmoue se fit sur le visage du brun pendant qu'il réfléchissait. «_ Mmh je sais pas trop..._ » Il décida de le taquiner un peu, ça faisait trop longtemps à son goût. « _T'en penses quoi toi?_ »

Blaine regarda son petit ami tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « _Je pense qu'on pourrait passer quelques soirées ensemble._ »

Kurt embrassa chastement les lèvres du garçon. «_ Bon je vais aller me préparer dans la salle de bain, tu n'as qu'a faire je ne sais quoi dans la chambre._ » Il sourit grandement à son petit ami.

Santana était plus que stressée, elle était une véritable boule de stress et depuis qu'elle était réveillée elle n'arrêtait pas d'être mauvaise ou d'envoyer les autres bouler. « _Kurt ! _»

-_Oui... _Souffla le jeune homme en regardant son amie assez désespérait par son attitude.

-_Faut qu'on y aille on va être en retard. Bouges ! _Lui ordonna la latina.

Le garçon ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, il en pouvait plus de la jeune fille qui se comportait comme une diva avec lui depuis la veille. « _Ton audition ne commence que dans cinq heures Satan... _»

-_Et alors ? On doit y être à l'avance et s'il y a un souci au niveau du métro ?_

-_On prendra un taxi._ Répondit le jeune homme au tac au tac ayant déjà pensé et discuté de tout ça avec Blaine la veille , lui aussi stressé mais c'était beaucoup plus mignon et doux pour ses oreilles.

-_Je m'en fiche prépare-toi on y va !_ Lui cria presque dessus la jeune fille.

Kurt roula des yeux et alla finir de préparer son sac dans sa chambre où Blaine s'était réfugié ses écouteurs dans les oreilles pour le ne pas entendre la latina et stresser encore plus.

Le châtain s'approcha du jeune homme et se pencha au-dessus de lui sur le lit pour embrasser tendrement ses lèvres. Le brun qui avait fermé les yeux fut dans un premier temps surpris puis il sourit contre les lèvres de Kurt quand il sut que c'était lui.

Il répondit tendrement au baiser glissant une main dans la nuque du garçon. Puis ils se séparèrent tout en se regardant dans les yeux. « _Je vais devoir y aller Satan insiste pour qu'on y soit trois heures en avance... _»

-_Mon pauvre... Dans ce cas tu es sur de pouvoir me voir._ Le brun lui offrit un grand sourire.

-_De toute façon je n'aurais manqué ton audition pour rien au monde. Tu passes vers quatorze heures c'est ça ? _

-_Oui c'est ça. Tu veux que je vienne avec vous. Je me sens pas de rester ici tout seul..._

-_Bien sur mais tu dois prêt dans cinq minutes sinon on va subir la colère de Satan._

Blaine rit doucement à la remarque du jeune homme et dans un sourire amusé il ajouta « _Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça. _»

Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêt ils partirent en direction de la NYADA. Une fois arrivé, ils allèrent s'installer sur les chaises .de l''auditorium pour écouter leurs concurrents passer. Santana et Kurt commentèrent les interventions des participants comme s'ils regardaient leur émission débile à la télé. Blaine lui avait prit la main de Kurt et la serrait doucement, le stress commençant à véritablement monter.

Pendant la pose déjeuner ils sortirent de la salle pour prendre l'air et manger un peu mais aucun ne réussi à vraiment manger, tous était bien trop anxieux pour ça. Blaine était le deuxième participant à passer après la fin de la pause.

Kurt accompagna le jeune dans les coulisses. Il embrassa doucement les lèvres du jeune homme pour lui donner sa bonne chance. « _Je crois en toi, tu vas réussir _». Puis il lui sourit doucement avant de quitter les coulisses pour regagner sa place et pouvoir regarder et écouter le jeune homme faire son audition.

Quand ce fut à lui Blaine avança sur scène. « _Bonjour, je m'appelle Blaine Anderson, à la base je voulais vous interpréter Teannage Dream de Katty Perry mais j'ai changé d'avis et je vais vous interpréter All Of Me de__John Legend. _» Après avoir salué le jury, le jeune homme alla s'installer au piano, les premières notes de la musique s'élevèrent dans la pièce avant de laisser la voix du jeune homme s'élever.

_What would I do without your smart mouth ?_

**[Que ferais-je sans ta charmante bouche]**  
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

**[Qui m'entraîne et me rejette ?]**_  
__Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down _

**[J'ai la tête qui tourne, sans blague, je ne peux pas te cerner]**  
_What's going on in that beautiful mind ?_

**[Que ce passe-t-il dans cette jolie tête ?]**  
_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

**[Je suis sur ton manège magique et mystérieux]**  
_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

**[Et je suis tellement étourdi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a frappé, mais ça va aller]**

Le jeune homme était très concentré, ses doigts pianotant sur le clavier, ses pieds avec les pédales et sa voix qui se voulait pleine d'émotions.

_My head's underwater_

**[Ma tête est sous l'eau]**  
_But I'm breathing fine_

**[Mais je respire très bien]**  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

**[Tu es fou et moi, je perds la tête]**

Blaine avait décidé de changer de chanson depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kurt. Le dimanche soir de leur journée au parc ensemble. Il sut que c'était lui qu'il avait désiré depuis si longtemps il ne pouvait pas nier avoir aimé Sebastian mais avec Kurt c'était différent. Et il voulait le lui montrer à travers cette chanson.

_Cause all of me_

**[Parce que mon être entier]**  
_Loves all of you_

**[Aime tout de toi]**  
_Love your curves and all your edges_

Le regard de Blaine qui était alors rivé droit devant lui rechercha Kurt dans le publique. Il planta son regard dans le sien tout en continuant de chanter.

**[Aime tes courbes et toutes tes arêtes]**  
_All your perfect imperfections_

**[Toutes tes imperfections parfaites]**  
_Give your all to me_  
**[****Donne-moi tout de toi]**

_I'll give my all to you_

**[Je te donnerai tout de moi]**  
_You're my end and my beginning_

**[Tu es ma fin et mon commencement]**  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_

**[Même quand je perds, je gagne]**  
_Cause I give you all of me_

**[Parce que je te donne tout de moi]**  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

**[Et tu me donnes tout de toi, oh]**

Kurt sentit son cœur battre à tout allure, il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu mourir en l'entendant chanter ainsi tout en le regardant. Son regard soutenait le sien rougissant très légèrement aux paroles de la chanson. Il était presque sûr que Blaine avait changé la chanson pour lui et tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps.

_How many times do I have to tell you ?_

**[Combien de fois devrais-je te dire]**_  
__Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

**[Que, même quand tu pleures, tu es magnifique ?]**  
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

**[Le monde t'enfonce, je suis là à chaque état d'âme]**  
_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

**[Tu es ma ruine, tu es ma muse]**  
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

**[Ma pire distraction, mon rhythm and blues]**  
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you_

**[Je ne peux m'arrêter de chanter, cela résonne dans ma tête pour toi]**

_My head's underwater_

**[Ma tête est sous l'eau]**  
_But I'm breathing fine_

**[Mais je respire très bien]**  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

**[Tu es fou et moi, je perds la tête]**

Les yeux du brun allèrent vers le jury qui était assez stupéfié par l'intensité de ce dernier, par ce qui se dégagait de la prestation du jeune homme. Blaine fit un léger sourire en voyant les regards, il était totalement dans son élément impressionnant le public.

_Cause all of me_

**[Parce que mon être entier]**  
_Loves all of you_

**[Aime tout de toi]**  
_Love your curves and all your edges_

**[Aime tes courbes et toutes tes arêtes]**  
_All your perfect imperfections_

**[Toutes tes imperfections parfaites]**  
_Give your all to me_

**[Donne-moi tout de toi]**  
_I'll give my all to you_

**[Je te donnerai tout de moi]**  
_You're my end and my beginning_

**[Tu es ma fin et mon commencement]**_  
Even when I lose I'm winning_

**[Même quand je perds, je gagne]**  
_Cause I give you all of me_

**[Parce que je te donne tout de moi]**  
_And you give me all of you,oh_

**[Et tu me donnes tout de toi, oh]**  
_Give me all of you_

**[Tu me donnes tout de toi]**

Kurt avait attrapé la main de Santana qu'il avait serré comme pour savoir s'il ne rêvait pas et que tout était réel. C'est quand il entendit la voix de la brune qu'il sut qu'il n'était pas du tout dans un rêve. « _Tu as intérêt à le violer ce soir, pendant qu'il est toujours vivant car si je suis pas prise et que lui oui, je le tue dans son sommeil. _»

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

**[Cartes sur table, nous dévoilons tous deux nos cœurs]**  
_Risking it all, though it's hard_  
**[****Mettant tout en péril, bien que ce soit difficile]**

Pour toute réponse à la latina, le châtain lui serra un peu plus avant de lui sourire et de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme qui était sur scène.

_Cause all of me_

**[Parce que mon être entier]**  
_Loves all of you_

**[Aime tout de toi]**  
_Love your curves and all your edges_

**[Aime tes courbes et toutes tes arêtes]**  
_All your perfect imperfection_s

**[Toutes tes imperfections parfaites]**  
_Give your all to me_

**[Donne-moi tout de toi]**  
_I'll give my all to you_

**[Je te donnerai tout de moi]**  
_You're my end and my beginning_

**[Tu es ma fin et mon commencement]**  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_**  
[Même quand je perds, je gagne]**  
_Cause I give you all of me_

**[Parce que je te donne tout de moi]**  
_And you give me all of you_

**[Et tu me donnes tout de toi, oh]**  
_  
__I give you all of me_

[**Je te donne tout de moi]**  
_And you give me all of you, ohh_

**[****Et tu me donnes tout de toi, ohh]**

Si cette chanson n'était pas une sorte de déclaration d'amour Kurt ne comprenait plus rien à l'amour. Blaine finit doucement les notes de la chanson sa voix s'attardant sur les dernières notes avant de sourire au public et au jury puis de sortir de scène pour rejoindre les deux jeunes gens.

Kurt le prit tout de suite dans ses bras quand le garçon arriva vers eux. « _Tu as été magnifique !_ » Il sourit et embrassa chastement les lèvres du brun avant de l'entraîner pour qu'ils s'assoient.

**Une fois assis les deux garçons prirent la main l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que se fût le moment pour Kurt et Santana de se rendre en coulisse. Blaine les encouragea avant de s'asseoir pour regarder leur performance. **

**Une fois dans les coulisses les deux amis se changèrent. Santana mit une robe assez courte et très sexy ainsi que des collants resille et une paire de bottine. Kurt lui enfila un pantalon très serré noir et une chemise qui resta ouverte sur les premiers boutons et les manches remontés. **

**Une fois prêt les deux amis entrèrent sur scène et Santana prit la parole pendant que Kurt restait à l'écart. « ****_Santana Lopez, j'auditionne en duo avec mon ami Kurt Hummel sur la chanson Roxanne de The Police. _****»**

**Les premiers note de musique retentirent dans la pièce et les deux amis se mirent à danser. Kurt resta immobile dans un premier temps Santana bougeant autour de lui d'une manière plus que sujestive. **

**Alors que la musique continuait, une voix rauque et très rock retendit dans la pièce. On aurait pu croire que cela allait être une voix masculine mais non ce fut la voix de Santana qui commença la chanson. **

**_Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light_**  
[_**Roxanne, tu n'es pas obligée d'allumer la lumière rouge]**_  
**_Those days are over_**  
[_**Cette époque est révolue]**_  
**_You don't have to sell your body to the night_**  
[_**Tu n'es pas obligée de vendre ton corps à la nuit]**_  
**_Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight_**  
[_**Roxanne, tu n'es pas obligée de porter cette robe ce soir]**_  
**_Walk the streets for money_**  
[_**De marcher dans la rue pour de l'argent]**_  
**_You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right_**  
[_**Tu n'en as rien à faire de savoir si c'est bien ou si c'est mal]**_

**_Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light_**  
[_**Roxanne, tu n'es pas obligée d'allumer la lumière rouge]**_  
**_Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light_**  
[_**Roxanne, tu n'es pas obligée d'allumer la lumière rouge]**_

_Blaine déglutit à les voir évoluer sur scène. Les deux amis dansaient d'une façon plus que sujestive, Santana n'arrêtait pas de faire quelques caresses sur le corps du garçon, de faire glisser l'une de ses jambes contre son corps. Kurt lui l'attrapait d'une façon passionné comme s'il la désirait et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, l'avoir pour lui. Sans le vouloir une certaine forme de jalousie mûrit en lui._

_Kurt qui n'avait pas encore élevé la voix se mit à chanter, accompagnant son amie tout en commençant un tango sensuel avec la latina._

**_\- Roxanne - put on the red light _**  
[_**\- Roxanne - allumer la lumière rouge**__]_

**_\- Roxanne - put on the red light _**_  
[__**\- Roxanne - allumer la lumière rouge]**_

**_\- Roxanne - put on the red light _**_  
[__**\- Roxanne - allumer la lumière rouge]**_

**_\- Roxanne - put on the red ligh_****t**_  
[__**\- Roxanne - allumer la lumière rouge]**_

**_\- Roxanne - put on the red light _**_  
[__**\- Roxanne - allumer la lumière rouge]**_

**_\- Roxanne - put on the red light _**_  
[__**\- Roxanne - allumer la lumière rouge]**_

**Blaine était vraiment bluffé par la prestation de Kurt et Santana, les deux étaient vraiment très doués à la fois en danse et en chant. De voir ainsi le corps du châtain donnait mille et une idée au Brun et pas des plus chastes.**

**Tout en continuant son tango avec Kurt, Santana se remit à chanter tout en gardant une certaine domination de son ami dans leur danse. **

**_I loved you since I knew you_**  
[_**Je t'ai aimée dès que je t'ai connue]**_  
**_I wouldn't talk down to you_**  
[_**Je ne te parlerai pas avec condescendance]**_  
**_I have to tell you just how I feel_**  
[_**Je dois seulement t'avouer mes sentiments]**_  
**_I won't share you with another boy_**  
[_**Je ne te partagerai pas avec un autre garçon]**_  
**_I know my mind is made up_**  
[_**Je sais que ma décision est prise]**_  
**_So put away your make up_**  
[_**Alors enlève ton maquillage]**_  
**_Told you once I won't tell you again it's the bad way_**  
[_**Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne te le dirai pas encore que c'est la mauvaise décision]**_

**_Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light_**  
[_**Roxanne, tu n'es pas obligée d'allumer la lumière rouge]**_  
**_Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light_**  
[_**Roxanne, tu n'es pas obligée d'allumer la lumière rouge]**_  
**_You don't have to - Roxanne - put on the red light_**  
[_**Tu n'es pas obligée de - Roxanne - allumer la lumière rouge]**_

_Les deux amis se firent face sur scène, puis tout en chantant ensemble les dernières paroles de la chanson ils partirent en grand écart tenant le visage de l'autre d'une main. Cette position était très passionnelle et dégagait beaucoup d'émotions. _

**_-Roxanne - put on the red light..._**  
[_**\- Roxanne - allumer la lumière rouge...]**_

_Une fois leur prestation terminée les deux amis saluèrent le public et le jury avant de sortir de scène et se rhabiller dans les coulisses où Blaine les avait rejoint encore totalement émerveillé par ce qu'il avait vue. _

_-___Mon dieu, vous était fabuleux !___ Il embrassa tout de suite la joue de Kurt. ___Si tu n'es pas sélectionné avec ça Santana aucun de ce qui ne sont passés ne le sera. __

_-___Merci Prince gélifier. ___Répondit la jeune fille avec un immense sourire. _


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour ! =)

Le chapitre 27 déjà publié, je croire que je n'arrive pas à me rendre compte que WBMTF est bientôt finit mais ce sera pour de nouvelles FF.

Pour ceux qui ne l'on pas encore fait n'hésitez pas à me rejoindre sur Instagram : Kurtnie_Morgane ou Twitter Morgane_Kurtnie !

Je remercie, encore et toujours mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir ;) Que ce soit une phrase ou deux =) Un phrase que vous avez préféré, un moment, un personnage, une chanson... N'importe quoi ! J'adore lire vos passage coup de cœur pour ce qui le fasse !

**Place aux réponses des reviews qui sont de moins en moins nombreuse... s: N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.**

**Soso : **_Je t'en prie, cette dédicace et la moindre des choses depuis le temps que tu me suis et que tu commentes mes chapitres =) C'est un réel plaisir de toujours te parler sur Twitter._

**Iheartlns :**_ Merci beaucoup Marion pour cette review, ça me fait très plaisir que ma FF te plaise toujours autant et j'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'à la fin ! =) _

_Pour ce qui est de « All of me » c'est aussi l'une de mes chanson préféré de Blaine, je n'arrête pas de l'écouté en ce moment. Comme un grand nombre de chanson de Glee je trouve la reprise meilleure que l'original =) _

**BONNE LECTURE A VOUS !**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : **

Pendant ce temps-là dans un autre bâtiment de la ville lumière Sebastian attendait son tour pour un entretien à Juliart. Dans le couloir de cette école il était un étudiant parmi tant d'autres, il n'était plus le Sebastian Smith dont tout le monde voulait être l'ami à Dalton, mais celui dont on espérait qu'il échoue l'audition pour avoir sa place.

Stressant totalement le jeune homme prit son téléphone et envoya un message à son ami qui était devenu un peu comme ça bouée de sauvetage.

**A Thad -09.36 AM- : **

Putain je suis encore plus tendu que ma bite hier...

**De Thad -09.37 AM- : **

T'es sérieux ? Plus tendu on ne peu pas ! J'ai mal au cul et tu vas me faire bander rien que d'y penser...

Les deux garçons n'était pas des grands romantiques, leurs messages étaient remplit d'obscénité. Ils ne mâchaient nullement leurs mots appelant une baise une baise et une bite un bite.

**A Thad -09.37 AM- : **

Ah oui ? Tu vas bander alors que tu es assis entrain d'attendre ton entretien ?

**De Thad -09.38 AM- : **

Si tu continue à me parler de ta bite oui je pense...

Sebastian ne pu s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit rire en lisant le message du jeune homme. Le brun était limite plus accro au sexe que lui. Cependant le châtain avait remarqué que depuis qu'il envoyait ses messages il était de moins en moins stress donc si c'était la solution il allait jouer à fond cette carte.

**A Thad -09.38 AM- : **

C'est comment autour de toi ?

**De Thad -09.38 AM- :**

Bah je suis dans la salle d'attente la secrète me regarde au-dessus de son ordi et de ses lunettes...

**A Thad -09.39 AM- : **

Ton rendez-vous a du retard ?

**De Thad -09.39 AM- : **

Oui... Une affaire urgente à régler, je te jure ces avocats...

**A Thad -09.40 AM- : **

Tu n'avais qu'à pas choisir une tel filière, si ennuyant avec l'un des tuteurs les plus prit du monde.

**De Thad -09.40 AM- : **

Je croyais que les hommes en costumes te faisaient bander ?

**A Thad -09.41 AM- : **

Les mecs dansant avec des hauts moulants aussi :p

**De Thad -09.41 AM- : **

Ne me dit pas que tu t'es déjà tapé l'un des mecs des entretiens !

Le garçon fit un grand sourire à la lecture du message de son ami, Thad le connaissait que trop bien mais il ne c'était encore envoyé aucun mec trop occupé à lui envoyer des messages et ayant une idée bien précise en tête.

**A Thad -09.42 AM- : **

Pas encore, j'ai mieux à faire... Imagine que je suis à côté de toi je vais t'aider à déstresse avant ton entretien...

**De Thad -09.42 AM- : **

C'est toi qui est aussi tendu que ta bite hier pas moi.

**A Thad -09.43 AM- : **

Dans ce cas imagine-toi à mes côtés pour me détendre, je prends ta main et je la pose sur mon sexe déjà gonflé par l'idée de te prendre juste avant mon entretien.

**De Thad -09.43 AM- : **

Putain Seb ! Qu'est ce que tu fous !

**A Thad -09.44 AM- : **

ça s'appelle envoyer des sextos à son plan cul...

**De Thad -09.45 AM- : **

Oh.. Maintenant ? Alors qu'on a nos entretiens ?

**A Thad -09.46 AM- : **

Justement Thad j'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin d'imaginer tes lèvres contre les miennes, ta main sur ma queue pendant que je te doigte avant de te pénétrer profondément.

**De Thad -09.46 AM- : **

Seb... Tu peux pas t'isoler ?

A la lecture de ce message Sebastian avait presque eu l'impression d'entendre Thad gémir son prénom. Puis à la question du jeune homme il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il regarda autour de lui avant de regarder l'heure.

**A Thad -09.47 AM- : **

Si mais dans 20 minutes je dois être prêt pour mon entretien.

**De Thad -09.47 AM- : **

Ok pas de soucis, dis-moi quand t'es seul.

Après avoir attrapé son sac qu'il mit sur son épaule le jeune homme sortit de la salle d'attente et alla dans les toilettes l'endroit le plus proche où il pouvait être seul.

**A Thad -09.48 AM- : **

C'est bon, mais je suis dans des toilettes...

**De Thad -09.48 AM- : **

ça ne t'a jamais empêcher...

Avant même qu'il puise lui répondre le garçon sentit son téléphone vibré entre ses mains et la photo de Thad s'afficher. _« ___Et merde... ___»_ Souffla-t-il avait de répondre._ « ___Qu'est ce qui a ?___ »_

_-___Putain Seb dit moi__ que__ tu bandes aussi...__

Le garçon entra dans une cabine et appuya son dos contre l'un des rebords glissant sa main vers son entre-jambe_. « ___Je commence... Parle moi, dis moi ce que tu fais.___ »_

_-___Je suis debout contre un mur des toilettes qui donne sur l'accueil. Je bande comme un fou dans mon pantalon, je suis tellement serré, putain Seb fait quelque chose. __

Aux mots de son ami le châtain déglutit, il avait déjà fait des trucs pervers mais il n'avait jamais testé ça par téléphone dans des toilettes avant un entretien qui déterminerait son avenir. Il ferma les yeux tout en soufflant avant de se reprendre._ « ___Ouvre ton pantalon et glisse ta main dans ton boxer pour sortir ta queue___. »_

La respiration du garçon au téléphone se fit de plus en plus saccadé, et un petit gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Sebastian sut que le brun avait son sexe en main, il reprit donc d'une voix suave._ « ___Je te branle doucement, tout doucement je veux te faire languir...___ » _A ces propres mots le Warbler glissa sa main vers sa fermeture éclair qu'il ouvrit avant de glisser sa main dans son boxer.

_-___Oh Seb... Plus..__. La voix du brun était totalement saccadé par le plaisir il faisait exactement ce que lui disait son amant.

_-___Accélère un peu mais pas trop.__ Tout en disant ses mots le jeune homme fit la même chose sa respiration devenant de plus en plus forte.

_-___Putain ! C'est trop bon... __

Sebastian savait à cet instant que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était faire jouir le jeune homme avant toute chose_. « ___Accélère... Encore... Encore...___ »_

_-___Seb... Oui... Comme ça... Oh mon dieu ! __Gémit la voix du brun, Sébastien eu un sourire en coin_. _

_-___Je passe mon doigt sur ton gland...__ Leurs deux souffles furent en suspends quand ils réalisèrent ce geste.

_-___Je vais pas tenir... __

_-___Te retiens pas... Je veux que tu veines pour moi... Jouis... Maintenant !__

A peine l'ordre fût donné Sebastian entendit le jeune gémir son nom._ « ___Putain Seb... ___» _Il entendit que Thad essayait de tout nettoyer en s'essuyant et se rhabillant.

_-___Je t'en prie, ce fut un plaisir. Maintenant va passer ton entretien que je puise retrouver ton petit cul ce midi. __Sur ces mots le châtain raccrocha.

L'un d'eux avait eu la chance de venir et jouir de plaisir mais Sebastian n'était pas encore au bout. Il rangea son téléphone avant de reprendre les vas et viens sur son atout quand il entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir.

Son premier réflexe fut de stopper son geste, puis de regarder qui était entré, quand il reconnut l'un des garçons de la salle d'attente, qu'il avait repéré un peu avant il fit un sourire diabolique. Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour que le garçon puis le voir avant de reprendre les mouvements sur son sexe et gémir tout en basculant la tête en arrière les yeux fermés.

Quand le garçon qui était entré un peu plutôt entendu gémir, il tourna sa tête vers le bruit et remarqua le châtain qui se faisait plus que du bien. Il se mordit très fortement à cette vue, il était gay et en manque, son copain à l'autre bout du pays ne l'avait pas touché depuis deux semaines pour une histoire de « ce n'est pas que du sexe entre nous et je veux te le prouver ». La réaction plus que naturel du garçon fut de se sentir de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Tout en passant son pouce sur son gland et gémissant un peu plus le garçon ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard du brun qui ne se gênait plus pour le regarder. Il plongea alors son regard dans le sien avant de lui adresser un sourire des plus suggestif.

Sous le regard de Sebastian l'autre garçon se mordit très fortement la lèvre inférieure, et merde maintenant il bande et cela ne pouvait se cacher. Le garçon sous ses yeux était en même temps d'une pure beauté.

_-___Putain qu'est-ce que t'attend viens me sucer...__

La voix rauque de Sebastian avait fait sursauter le garçon. Mais comme hypnotisé par le garçon il avança vers lui et entra dans la cabine avant de la refermer et se mettre à genoux devant lui. Sebastian glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux bouclés du garçon, le jeune homme dont il ne savait pas le nom ne lui avait pas tapé dans l'œil pour rien, il avait une petite ressemblance avec son ex, Blaine.

_-___Aahhh... ___U_n soupir de pur plaisir franchit les lèvres du châtain quand il sentit les lèvres du garçon autour de son sexe.

Le garçon à genoux, la bite dans sa bouche se débrouiller plus que bien. Sa langue faisait des merveilles sur son atout le prenant entièrement en bouche avant de le pomper assez fortement. Sebastian était sur un petit nuage il allait monter au septième ciel juste avant son entretien c'est tout ce qui lui fallait. Maniaque du contrôle qu'il était il fit en sorte de donner la cadence au jeune homme tout en bougeant ses hanches et faisant venir et sortir son atout de sa bouche, la lui baisant.

Sentant qu'il était de plus en plus proche il retira son sexe de la bouche du garçon le regardant les yeux complètement dilatés. Il le fit se lever avant d'ouvrir le pantalon du garçon puis de le retourner contre l'une des parois de la cabine.

D'un geste des plus expert il réussit à prendre le préservatif dans son porte feuille l'enfila avant de baisser le pantalon et sous vêtement du garçon pour se positionner. Il attrapa les mains du garçon qu'il plaqua au-dessus de sa tête avant de souffler à son oreille. « Putain je vais baiser ton petit cul si fortement que tu n'arriveras plus à t'asseoir. » Ces mots à peine prononcés le châtain donna un coup de butoir pénétrant le bouclé.

Un cris s'échappa des lèvres du brun, Sebastian posa sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier trop fort et se faire repérer par les autres étudiants, ou professeurs. Sans attendre il commença ses coups de bassins faisait gémir et couiner le garçon qui se faisait littéralement prendre dans ces toilettes.

L'action n'avait rien de romantique mais cela contentait Sébastien, et même l'excitait, le fait de pouvoir se faire surprendre était quelque chose qu'il adorait. Il accentua ses coups de butoir jusqu'à ce qu'il eut trouvé la prostate du garçon.

L'inconnu tremblait de tout son corps sous la sensation, il n'était plus que gémissements et des larmes avaient coulés sur ses joues sous le plaisir. Il ne pensait plus à son petit ami mais qu'à ce garçon qui le baisait si fortement qu'il voyait des étoiles et il était au septième ciel et ne voulait en redescendre.

Heureusement que Sebastian le tenait sinon le garçon n'aurait pu supporter son propre poids tellement il tremblait sous le plaisir. A l'un des coups sur sa prostate il ne put se retenir et se déversa sur la paroi de la porte ainsi que sa chemise. Le sentant se resserrer autour de lui Sebastian mordit fortement son cou pour se retenir de gémir se libérant dans le préservatif.

Une fois qu'il eu finit son affaire Sebastian se retira de lui avant de se rhabiller et voir le jeune homme faire de même avant de gémir de frustration voyant le liquide sur sa chemise._ « ___Et merde... ___» _

Sébastian se mordilla la lèvre inférieure car après tout c'était de sa faute._ « ___J'ai une chemise de rechange si tu veux.___ » _Lui proposa-t-il en ouvrant son sac et lui montrant la chemise.

_-___ça serait sympa. Merci.__ Lui répondit le garçon tout en attrapant le tissu. Il enleva sa chemise avant de boutonner celle-ci.__Au fait moi c'est Aiden.__

_-___Sebastien.__ En temps normal le garçon se serait en allé le laissant comme ça. Mais le châtain resta là à le regarder se changer, après tout il n'avait rien vue du corps du garçon.

_-___Enchanté. Hum... Tu auditionnes pour la section troupe, non ?__

_-___Euh... Oui, toi aussi non ? __

_-___Ouais... Je suis déjà passé j'attends juste les résultats.__ Aiden finit de boutonner le dernier des boutons de la chemise_. ___Hum, c'est bon ? Elle ne fait pas trop grande___. _

_-___Non, t'inquiète pas t'es toujours aussi bandant.__ Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire en coin.

_-___Oh euh merci...__ Le garçon se mit à rougir assez fortement comme s'il n'avait pas été ce même garçon qui venait de se faire prendre dans les toilettes_.___ A ce propos tu peux... rester discret. __

_-___Pas de soucis pour ça.__

Aiden lui sourit avant d'ajouter_ « ___Merci c'est sympa, car si mon petit ami l'apprends, je suis mort...___ » _

_-___Oh tu es en couple ? __

_-___Hum ouais... ça fait deux ans maintenant mais on est pas dans le meilleur de notre relation...__

Les garçons étaient sortis de la cabine et se lavaient maintenant les mains comme s'ils s'étaient simplement croisé en allant aux toilettes et non qu'ils venaient de jouir dans l'un de ces cabines.

_-___Ah merde. Je connais ça, j'ai rompu avec mon ex avant même que ça est vraiment commencé...__

_-___Tu l'avais trompé ?__

_-___On peut dire ça, si pour toi fellation implique tromperies.__ Répondit le garçon tout en s'essayant les mains.

_-___Tout dépends des limites que vous vous étiez fixés.__

_-___Oh je vois. Donc non disons qu'il était puceau donc je voulais pas tout ça, mais j'ai pas résisté... Mon plan cul m'a un peu sauté dessus...__

_-___En même temps je le comprends si tu le baises comme tu m'as baisé à chaque fois ça donne envie. Hum... A ce propos tu es en ville pour combien de temps ? __

_-___Je rentre demain matin, pourquoi ?__

_-___Parce que j'ai pas envie de dormir seul ce soir...__ Le jeune homme se pinça les lèvres.

_-___Je suis justement en ville avec mon plan cul... Mais... Hum... Passes ton numéro je t'appellerais peut-être.__ Il fit un sourire en coin à en tomber par terre.

Le garçon s'empressa d'attraper le téléphone que lui avait tendu le châtain pour créer une nouvelle fiche de contacte avec son numéro et son nom. Sebastian reprit ensuite son téléphone qu'il rangea.

_-___Bon bah je vais te laisser ça va être mon tour. Peut-être à ce soir. __Sebastian s'en alla juste après lui avoir adressé un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme repartit s'installer à sa place attendant que ce soit à son tour de passer. Il profita d'avoir un peu de temps pour envoyer un message à Thad.

**A Thad -10.28AM- : **

Putain je me suis fais un de ses coups, j'espère qu'il sera avec moi l'année prochaine !

**De Thad -10.28 AM- : **

Putain Seb ! Déjà ? Après ce qu'on vient de faire ?

**A Thad -10.29AM- : **

Justement, je me suis vidé dans son cul, tu le verrais Thad, il est bandant !

Sebastian avant bel et bien entendu les trois mots soupiré par le brun quand la veille ils avaient prit un bain mais le jeune homme refusait de les entendre.

Thad l'aimait peut-être mais pour lui il n'était que son plan cul, le mec avec qui il prenait du bon temps et pouvait se défouler.

Tandis que son portable vibrait une nouvelle fois annonçant un nouveau message les jurés de son audition sortirent de la salle puis l'un d'eux prit parole.

-_Nous avons décidé de prendre déjà quatre des participants qui sont déjà passé. Comme il reste dix auditions nous allons demander aux quatre sélectionnés de venir faire les auditions avec nous pour choisir leur cinquième membre. Stewart Ackerley._ Un jeune homme blond se leva de sa chaise souriant très grandement avant de regagner la salle qu'on lui indiqua. _Thomas Edward._ Un garçon lui aussi blond mais dans les tons plus sombres se leva et regarda tous les autres les narguant avant de regagner la salle lui aussi._ Et Ethan et Aiden Williams. _Sebastian vit le garçon avec qui il avait couché de lever accompagné d'un autre garçon lui ressemblant à deux gouttes d'eau.

Aiden tout en approchant du jury pour entrer dans la salle, lança un coup d'œil vers Sebastian et lui adressa un sourire avant de faire un clin d'œil puis de disparaître.

Sebastian ne pu s'empêcher de sourit aux gestes que lui avait fait le garçon. Il était presque sur de réussir son audition. Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder son téléphone que le jury l'appela.

Le garçon se leva donc et alla rejoindre toutes les autres personnes dans la salle. Il leur adressa un sourire charmeur tout en se présentant.

Son audition se passa merveilleusement bien Sebastian Smythe avait eu confiance en lui et l'homme ne pouvait que réussir quand il avait cette confiance.

Après avoir assuré son audition il sortit de la salle avant de se faire appeler plus tard dans la matinée pour apprendre qu'il était sélectionné si sa chorale remportait les nationales.

Les auditions pour la NYADA étaient terminées mais les résultats ne seraient que donnés que dans plusieurs jours ce qui pouvait être très long, Cependant Blaine, Santana et Kurt se sentaient comme soulagés d'un poids, d'une pression.

La brune avait finit par abandonner le couple pour aller travailler tandis que Blaine et Kurt était rentrés, ce dernier ayant pris deux soirs de congés pour le garçon.

-_Tu veux regarder un film ? _Proposa le châtain pendant qu'ils enlevaient leurs manteaux et chaussures.

-_Oh oui! Dit moi que tu as apporté tes comédies musicales ici! _

Un petit rire cristallin s'échappa des lèvres de Kurt aux mots du brun. « _Mais bien sur ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois! _»

Tous les deux allèrent sélectionner le film puis pendant que Kurt mettait le film en route Blaine prépara un canapé tout doux et chaud grâce à des oreillers et plaids.

Le Moulin Rouge commença tandis que Kurt ouvrit ses bras et laissa le brun se blottir tout contre lui. Kurt avait posé l'une de ses mains sur la taille du garçon tandis que l'autre avait prit l'une de ses mains. Blaine quant à lui serrait doucement la main du garçon et posa son autre main sur son torse.

Tout deux regardèrent le film leurs yeux remplit de paillettes répétant les paroles et chantant les chansons. Quand Roxanne passa leurs souvenirs de l'après midi remontèrent et Blaine repensa à ce Kurt si sexy qu'il avait vue sur scène. Ce Kurt dans les bras de qui il était.

Lorsque les dernières paroles du film furent finies, Kurt était en larmes, Blaine bougea afin de les lui essuyer et l'embrassa chastement.

Cependant Kurt voulait bien plus qu'un simple baiser il prit donc l'une des lèvres du garçon entre les siennes avant de glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres pour demander l'autorisation d'approfondir le baiser.

Les lèvres du brun s'ouvrirent et la langue de Kurt alla caresser sa semblable dans un geste à la fois doux mais aussi passionnel. Les mains de Kurt agrippèrent la taille de Blaine l'attirant contre lui et l'invitant à venir sur ses genoux.

Le brun se retrouva un genou de chaque côte du corps de son petit ami, il glissa ses mains autour de la nuque du châtain et attrapa ses cheveux les tirant légèrement.

Le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionnel. Jamais encore les deux garçons ne s'étaient embrassés de cette façon. Dans le feu de l'action Blaine mordilla même la lèvre du garçon pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir Kurt, les faisant rougir tous les deux avant de s'embrasser de nouveau à pleine bouche.

Leurs souffles étaient totalement saccadés, et ne parlons pas de leurs cœurs qui battaient à folle allure et de la chaleur qui régnait entre eux.

Ce baiser était un appel à la luxure et au plaisir de la chair. Kurt ne pu retenir ses hormones qui se manifestèrent le rendant de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Mais ce n'était pas seulement propre au châtain car Blaine sentit lui aussi son atout barré par ses vêtements rendant la chose assez douloureuse.

Alors qu'ils ne quittaient les lèvres de l'autre, ne cessant que pour respirer, leur corps devenaient complètement fou. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient plus une seule conscience et qu'ils ne désiraient qu'une seule chose : le corps de l'autre.

Les mains de Kurt collèrent le brun à son corps et tout deux gémir de plaisir en sentant la bosse de l'autre. Leur baiser ne fut que plus enflammé, le brun mouvant son corps contre celui de son petit ami pour rendre le plaisir plus grand.

Tout deux gémirent dans la bouche l'un de l'autre et Kurt osa donner quelques coups de hanche en avant ce qui fit basculer la tête en arrière de Blaine gémissant fortement. Le châtain embrassa alors le cou du garçon ne pouvant atteindre ses lèvres.

-_Oh... Kurt..._ Blaine n'était plus que gémissements il avait envie de plus avec le garçon.

Entendant son prénom gémit de la bouche du brun, Kurt sentit son pouls accélérer. Il fit glisser sa langue sur la peau du garçon avant de la mordillait un peu et d'y faire un... Suçon. Son tout premier suçon il stressait un peu car il ne savait pas trop comment faire mais il se laissa guider par son instinct.

Blaine cru qu'il allait mourir de sentir Kurt marquer sa peau, Sebastian lui avait déjà fait des suçons mais jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle sensation. C'était comme si Kurt lui faisait découvrir quelque chose d'encore inconnu.

Tout en continuant d'embrasser le cou du garçon Kurt remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il reprit d'assaut tout en passant ses mains sous le haut du garçon et toucher sa peau brûlant de ses mains froides.

Le corps entier de Blaine frissonna à ce constat froid sur chaud mais c'était une belle sensation. Il s'empara de l'une des lèvres du châtain la mordillant tandis que Kurt faisait remonter peu à peu le haut du garçon avant qu'ils ne séparent leurs lèvres et que le tissu vole dan la pièce.

Le souffle court Kurt ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer l'homme torse nu qui se trouvait sur lui. Il glissa ses mains sur ses épaule puis son torse avant de finir par les caler sur sa taille et de relever son regard vers son visage et le plantant dans le sien.

-_Tu es magnifique..._

-_Pas autant que toi..._ Souffla le brun débarrassant aussi le garçon de son haut avant d'admirer son torse qui commencer vraiment à ressemblait à quelque chose.

Les deux garçons avaient les joues rouges mais ils s'en fichaient. Se fut dans un rapprochement commun qu'ils reprirent leur baiser leurs peaux, l'une et l'autre brûlantes se rencontrant pour les faire frissonner de plaisir et surtout de désir.

Tout deux étaient novices en la matière même si Blaine avait un peu plus d'expérience qu'il avait acquit avec Sebastian mais à cet instant tout était différent. Kurt lui avait bien lu les prospectus que lui avait gentillement apporté son père pendant LA conversation. Il savait que l'un d'eux aller être plus actif que l'autre et qu'il y aurait un « dominant » pas dans le sens de faire la à l'autre ou lui ordonner de faire quelque chose mais de guider l'autre.

L'une des mains de Kurt alla agripper l'une des fesses du garçon le serrant d'autant plus contre lui, puis tout en le tenant le jeune homme se leva, Blaine suivit le mouvement enroulant ses jambes autour de son petit ami. Kurt le porta jusque sa chambre dont il ferma le rideau d'un coup de main avant de déposer le brun sur le lit se couchant au-dessus de lui entre les jambes du garçon.

Blaine l'avait laissé faire, pleinement confiant envers l'étudiant cependant quand Kurt fut au-dessus de lui il se figea. Il en avait peut-être envie, son corps était apparemment prêt mais sa conscience ne l'était pas du tout car il se mit même à paniquer.

Sentant que le brun n'était plus aussi réactif à ses mouvements Kurt se recula un peu et le regarda. « _Blaine?_ »

-J_e... Je suis désolé Kurt... Tu... Tu peux t'en aller..._ Il lui désigna d'un regard leur position, le corps de Kurt et aussi le sien entre ses jambes.

Aux mots de son petit ami Kurt se mordit assez fortement la lèvre et bougea tout de suite pour se lever au pied du lit. Blaine se sentit assez mal face son attitude, ils s'étaient chauffés mutuellement et maintenant il lui mettait une sorte de vent glacial. Assez honteux il releva son regard vers lui et tendit sa main. « _On se fait un simple câlin ? _»

Kurt accepta en hochant la tête et rejoignit le lycéen sur le lit allant se glisser à ses cotés, Blaine alla tout de suite poser sa tête sur son torse et murmura un petit « _désolé._ ».

Les bras du châtain entourèrent le corps du garçon, l'une de ses mains caressa doucement son dos dans un geste réconfortant. « _Ce n'est rien, ne soit pas désolé, je comprends._ »

-_C'est vrai ?_

-_Bien sûr que c'est vrai. _Kurt lui sourit et embrassa chastement ses lèvres pour lui confirmer ces dires.

Sebastien rentra à l'hôtel quelque temps avant Thad, il décida de faire un peu de rangement, pour que le lendemain ce soit plus simple de rentrer. Alors qu'il venait de fermer sa valise Thad arriva dans la pièce. Il alla tout de suite enlacer le corps du garçon_. « ___Seb... Fais-moi oublier...___ »_

Les bras du garçon autour de sa taille Sebastian fut très surpris, Thad n'était pas vraiment celui qui faisait les pas et puis il avait jamais de moments tendre ensemble ce n'était que de la baise. Puis aux mots du garçon il fronça les sourcils ce doutant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

__-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?__

__-J'ai foiré mon entretien, s'il te plaît Seb... __Le supplia limite le jeune homme ne voulant plus penser à tout ça.

_-___Thad c'est pas une solution...__ Souffla le châtain se détachant des bras du garçon, il se rendait compte que Thad s'accrochait de plus en plus à lui et lui ne voulait pas de ça.

Les yeux de Thad s'ouvrirent en grand à la réponse de son ami._ « ___Quoi ? Tu te fous totalement de moi là ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait depuis qu'on est arrivé ? On baise pour que TU oublies Blaine et maintenant tu me sors qu'on ne peut juste car c'est pas une solution c'est du foutage de gueule !___ »_

_-___Et arrêtes de m'agresser j'y suis pour rien si tu as foiré ton putain d'entretien ! __

__-Tu y es pour rien ? C'est toi qui m'a dit que tu t'étais baisé un mec dans les toilettes non ? __

__-Et alors je ne vois pas ce que ça fait la dedans... __

__-J'ai pas arrêté d'y penser au lieu d'être concentré sur mon entretien merde ! __

__-C'est pas MA faute si TU ne sais pas faire la part des choses Thad. On n'est pas en couple ni rien de ce genre, on peut aller voir qui on veut. Tu le sais très bien.__ Préféra mettre au point le jeune homme ne voulant pas de crise de jalousie.

_-___Mais putain Seb ! Tu comprends rien ! __Le garçon s'énervait de plus en plus, il sortit de la chambre claquant la porte avant de ne pas réussir à faire un pas de plus et s'adosser à la porte avant de se laisser tomber au sol.

Sébastian roula des yeux, pourquoi était-il aussi con ? Il aurait pu accepter cette baise et il n'en serait pas la. Il décida alors de sortir son téléphone et d'envoyé un message.

**A Aiden -02.18 PM- : **

Hey ! C'est Sebastian tu sais l'audition ;)  
Je voulais savoir t'es dispo ce soir ?

_**De Aiden -02.18 PM- : **_

Mon cul s'en souvient oui =)  
Libre comme l'air, tu veux qu'on remette ça ?

Le châtain réfléchit un peu puis un sourire en coin en se mordant la lèvre il répondit au message.

**A Aiden -02.21 PM- : **

Ouais j'aimerais beaucoup mais pas qu'à deux, je t'ai dis que j'étais sur NY avec mon Plan cul, un plan à trois ça te dis ?

**De Aiden -02.22 PM- : **

Carrément ! =D Il est d'accord ?

**A Aiden -02.23 PM- :**

Génial ! Tkt il le sera ;)  
A ce soir je t'envoie un message vers 6pm avec l'adresse et l'heure ;)

**De Aiden -02.24PM- : **

Parfait ! A toute =D

Le jeune homme changea alors de destinataire pour pouvoir récupéré son ami, il ne voulait pas vraiment être seul. Thad avait raison, il se servait de lui donc il allait lui rendre la pareille et accepter de lui faire oublier.

**A Thad -02.24 PM- : **

T'es où merde ? Reviens.

Il n'attendit que quelques minutes avant d'avoir une réponse du garçon qui entra de nouveau dans la pièce._ « ___J'étais juste derrière la porte... ___»_

Quand il entendit la voix du garçon ,Sebastian se retourna pour le voir il avait les yeux légèrement rouges ont aurait dit qu'il avait pleuré ou qu'il était sur le point de le faire.

-_Qu'est ce que tu veux ? _Demanda le jeune homme assez froid après la façon dont Sebastian l'avait traité.

-_Je hum... _Le garçon était assez mal à l'aise il passa plusieurs fois sa main dans sa nuque avant de parler. _Je suis désolé... Je... Je vais te faire oublier tout ça mais j'aimerais que t'acceptes quelque chose._

Aux mots du Warbler Thad fronça les sourcils Sebastian qui s'excusait c'était pas courant mais qu'en plus il demande quelque chose c'était vraiment bizarre. Il fut d'un seul coup très curieux de savoir ce que l'homme voulait lui demander et qu'il accepte.

-_Tout dépend ce que c'est..._

-_Un plan à trois_. Sortit le garçon assez naturellement mais tout de même stressé de peur que le garçon ne refuse il s'empressa alors d'ajouter. _Je veux que tu vois que c'est possible de le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre, et comme je suppose que tu n'oserais pas je te propose de le faire ensemble et d'en même temps vivre une expérience sexuelle intense._

À la réponse du jeune homme Thad entre ouvrit les lèvres. Il ne se doutait pas de ça il pensait pas vraiment à ce genre de service. Puis à l'explication de Sebastian il se pinça les lèvres. Il aimait Sebastian il ne voulait que de lui mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce cette manière qui était sûrement trop nian nian aux yeux du garçon.

-_Je veux pas d'une autre queue Seb, la tienne me suffit largement._

-_Qui te parle d'être le passif avec lui ? Et si tu testais d'être actif ?_ Proposa spontanément le châtain ayant apparemment étudié la question avant.

-_Je... Sebastian je veux pas le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre..._

-_Mais je suis pas ton petit ami Thad._

-_Je sais..._

-_Alors accepte._

-_Pourquoi j'accepterais ?_

-_Pour le faire plaisir et pour te faire pardonner de ces mots que tu as prononcé._

-_Quels mots ? _Demanda le garçon ne comprenant pas du tout de quoi voulait bien parler son ami.

-_Tu sais les trois mots que tu as du juste après ton orgasme dans la baignoire._

Thad prit quelques secondes à se remémorait le moment avant de rougit très fortement. « _Je... Je suis désolé j'aurais jamais du dire ça... »_

-_En effet, alors t'accepte le plan ?_

-_Je... Je peux donner une condition avant ?_ Thad était assez prit au piège et il savait qu'il avait aussi envie d'essayer donc il allait lui répondre que oui mais avant il voulait négocier quelque chose.

-_Oui bien sur, qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?_

-_Je veux que la au lieu de baiser tu me fasses l'amour. Juste un fois Seb que je sache ce que ça fait et j'accepterais le plan à trois, que tu te tapes d'autres mecs, qu'on ne soit pas ensemble. _

Le châtain se mordit très fortement la lèvre à la réponse de son ami. Comment pourrait-il lui demander une telle chose ? Lui faire l'amour, il ne savait pas le faire! La preuve il avait tout foiré avec Blaine. Les yeux du garçon s'étaient perdus dans le vide et ses souvenirs. Thad savait parfaitement à quoi pensait le châtain il s'approcha de lui et embrassa sa joue.

-_J'ai confiance en toi Seb, je sais que tu peux le faire._


End file.
